Cavatina
by Lupe55
Summary: (Magneto x OC; First Class) Harper has to make a decision to give up everything in order to save those she loves and considers family. Traveling back to the past in order to correct wrongdoings that were committed, Harper finds herself struggling to stay afloat. However, she meets someone that may change her mind about everything... and it may just make her want to stay.(On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

" _Whatever he had found, it made him a better person. Maybe that's what love was, finding the person who brings out the best in you and eliminates the worst"_

 _-Diana Holquist_

"You know this isn't a decision to take lightly? If you choose not to go through with it, we can figure something else out. You have done us a great service here at this school and I cannot thank you enough, but I want to make sure that you know that you don't have to do this…"

Professor Xavier sat back in his chair and removed his hands from his desk to rest them on his lap. His elderly eyes softly connected with light green ones that were watching him. He took in the woman that was standing in front of him. Her ashy blonde hair framed her delicate features and stopped just above her shoulders. However, Charles knew better than to think of the girl in front of him as just another pretty face.

If he had to rank the strength of the female mutant standing in front of him, she would have to be one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, mutant that he had ever have had the pleasure of knowing. However, what he was asking to the woman in front of him was not something light; it was something that could change history forever—literally.

"Professor…"

"I understand if you need some time to think this through. Please don't rush into anything, Harper. I don't want you to regret making this decision because there is no coming back if you do plan on going through with this…" Charles spoke softly trying to make Harper feel at ease with any decision she would make.

Harper shifted back and forth on her feet, letting her eyes flutter shut. She knew that she didn't have to do this, but if she didn't, what would be the state of the world? Hell was closing in around them and this was one of the last strongholds for protecting mutants. Humans had threatened mutants with machines that could track them down, and the worst ones were yet to come, according to the government.

Thanks to her powers, she was able to safe guard the school from most of the onslaughts that enraged humans would put together. However, this always came with a price—a price in which she usually fainted from straining her powers to the maximum. Opening her eyes, Harper found the Professor's once more, knowing what decision she needed to make but she needed a few questions answered first.

"I only have one question about this whole thing… Well two, actually…"

The professor indicated for her to continue, as he saw Harper move her head swiftly back to move the hair that was in her face.

"If I leave, if I do go and travel to the future, will it still be safe here for everyone without my shield? And… If I do choose to go… will everyone here in this time forget who I am?" Harper hesitantly spoke and caught her breath at the last word, awaiting the professor's response.

Catching Harper off guard, the professor just smiled at her in response. She wasn't expecting him to smile at her questions but now that she thought about it, that was something the professor would do when he was trying to help someone make a tough decision for themselves.

"I may not be able to give you direct answers to your questions, Harper. However, I can promise you that there are many capable people here that will have no issues defending the school. I know that you feel that if you leave then you will be putting us all in jeopardy. If that was the case, I wouldn't have asked you to be the one to go through with this mission…"

Professor Xavier paused to take a breath and Harper slightly relaxed knowing that lives weren't going to be in jeopardy if she left... but at the same time they still were in jeopardy because she needed to go back into the past and make enough of an impact that the mutants weren't losing the fight—that they could be hand and hand with the humans around them, not fighting them.

Harper took a deep breath and she realized that the professor was waiting on her in order to continue his answer. She met his gaze and nodded her head as if to indicate to Xavier that he had her full attention.

"Now, to answer your second question, I don't know what will become of our memories of you, if you leave. I know that we will always carry our friendship and love towards you in our hearts… but I cannot guarantee that if you change the past, you can come back. You may not be in the future's timeline anymore."

Harper nodded her head at the professor's reply. She figured that that was going to be the case—that many of her friends and colleagues would forget her or the fact that she even existed. She just needed to hear it from someone else's lips. Not many mutants could time travel and so this was all a new thing for everyone involved, so it was a risk that she had to be willing to take to save everyone.

Closing her eyes again, Harper took a deep breath. She had a few friends in this time and she was lucky enough to be close to those few friends. Close enough to call them family. However, she knew that she needed to do everything in her power to save them, because she didn't want them to fade from her life like her biological family did.

Feeling her features tense in thought of her deceased family, Harper rotated her head from side to side to alleviate any of the agitation that was building up. Gradually, she opened her eyes and took a relaxed stance in front of the professor.

"I'll do it" Harper said forcefully, trying to mask any doubt that would escape from her vocal chords.

Charles nodded his head in response and pressed his lips into a tight line. He knew that Harper was going to make this decision, based on her personality, but he knew that jumping and living in the past would be no easy feat.

"Professor?"

Charles blinked and returned his thoughts to Harper.

"Heh, Well I guess that you didn't hear a word I said?" Harper said while scratching her head.

Smiling at the girl in front of him, he blew air through his nose in a laugh, indicating to Harper that she was correct.

So, she repeated herself: "Well, I suppose that I should take my leave from your office now. I want to pack, the little that I can bring with me, and say goodbye to a few people before I go…"

"I think that sounds like a good idea… I don't mean to keep you so long in this old man's company."

Harper smiled at the professor's response and turned on her heel to exit the door, but just as she was about to push it open, she heard the professor speak once more.

"Harper?"

Harper turned around to look at the elder who had called her name and for the first time, she felt like she saw Charles actually show his old age, as if their conversation, and her travels, brought on the onslaught of age.

"Yes, professor?"

"When you tell Logan… Please don't get too angry with him… He still cares deeply for you."

Harper glanced down as a sad smile spread on her face knowing that what the professor spoke of was true.

"I'll try not too…" Harper said under her breath.

Nodding her head once more towards Charles, she proceeded to push open the door and go to her room to gather her things for the long journey she was about to embark on.

* * *

"What the Hell, Harper?!" Logan screamed across Harper's bedroom.

Harper's eye, the one closest to the enraged man in her room, twitched as if her eye was reacting to the sudden increase in sound. Sighing, Harper placed a finger in her ear to block out the sounds of Logan's tantrum that he was about to start.

"Could you be any louder? You're going to wake up the whole mansion at this rate…"

Logan turned to look at Harper and she could clearly see the vain that popped out in his forehead when he was irrationally angry.

"Again… WHAT THE HELL HARPER?!"

Harper pressed her lips into a line and stopped packing her duffle bag full of her basic necessities.

"What do you want me to say here Logan?" Harper said, while gesturing to the man.

"What I want you to say is that you are not going… Actually, I really mean that. You are not going, end of discussion. We are going to go tell Xavier that you changed your mind," Logan gruffly replied while grasping Harper's wrist in a strong hold.

Harper let Logan take two steps with her wrist in his grasp before she yanked it out. She told the professor that she would try not to get angry with Logan, but sometimes it was so damn hard to do so.

"Logan! You have no right to tell me what to do! I already told the professor I am going and Hank is already getting the machine ready for my departure… You lost that chance of having a say in what I do with my life when you left me!"

Now it was Harper's turn to scream at the man standing in front of her. They had been in a relationship that had lasted about two years until Logan came back from a mission, about eight months ago, and broke it off. She couldn't fault him for it either since the tail end of their relationship was rocky and they tried to get away from each other as much as they could. Since then, the two had tried to remain friends but it was evident that they still had some issues to work through even though they weren't pining over the other anymore.

Logan looked at Harper, who was breathing heavily, with wide eyes as if he had forgotten the nature of their relationship. Taking his own deep breath, he stood in front of the short girl, and looked into her green eyes.

"Harps… I…"

"Don't you dare, Logan. I have already made my choice and you can't stop me from going. I need to do this to save everyone and I cannot let everyone perish—"

"Okay."

Harper stopped talking and shook her head as if she didn't believe what she was hearing. This was the first time that Logan had ever let her decide something that he didn't like without putting up more of a fight.

"Okay?" Harper quizzically asked.

"Okay. I won't pressure you into making a different decision. As you said, it isn't my place anymore…"

Surprise was still written all across Harper's face. Never in a million years would she ever expect Logan, the wolverine, the man notorious for picking a fight, to ever act the way he was acting. She studied his face and saw a brief flash of sorrow cross it and she scrunched her eyes together not knowing why she saw that emotion flicker on his features.

"Just promise me one thing…"

Harper cocked her head to the side and looked at Logan in a way that indicated him to continue. As Logan spoke, he picked up Harper's hand again, and this time he pushed back the sleeve of her shirt, exposing a leather bracelet with five green beads on it. The color of the beads were a light jade, that matched her eyes almost perfectly.

"When you get to where you are going, try to put yourself first for once… Can you try that for me?" Logan said nonchalantly, like he didn't have a care in the world anymore.

Harper licked her lips and watched Logan finger the beads on the bracelet. She didn't know why, but after all this time being apart from one another, she had still kept the only real gift Logan had ever given her. When the two of them parted ways, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was like the accessory would always be a part of her now—reminding her of both the good and bad times the two of them shared together. Even if they weren't in a relationship anymore, the two of them still tried to be close friends.

"Logan…"

"I mean it Harper. For once in your life, try to be a little selfish and be happy. You're always concerned with everyone else, and saving everyone, but where you are going you're not going to have anyone who has got your back. It is going to be different and I just—"

"I know, Logan… I know" Harper stated softly not looking up to see Logan's facial expressions.

She never truly loved the man she was in front of, but he was family to her and if anyone at any point could make her go back on a decision it Logan. She valued his friendship and his opinion, but this is something that she had to do herself, so that was why she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes. One look and she would falter on the decision that she was making.

And with that comment, Logan dropped Harper's wrist, as it swung down back at its resting position by her waist. Harper instantly felt colder from the sudden loss of contact, but she knew that if she tried to reach out to Logan now, it would only complicate things between the two of them even more. No, she was going on this mission and she was going to change the future.

Harper looked up at the last moment, seeing Logan leave her room. She shifted her gaze back to her bag and glanced around for any last minute items. She knew that going into the past meant that she couldn't bring a lot of things with her, but somethings she thought she could get away with. Sighing, Harper slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked over to the corner of her room.

There sat an elegant violin which had delicate engravings and patterns etched into it. Harper traced her fingers down the smooth wood, and decided that if she had to choose only one thing to take with her, it would be this instrument. Carefully, Harper grabbed the violin by the neck and placed it in it's hard-bound case.

After reassuring herself that the metal clasps were in place with an audible snap, Harper picked it up off of the ground and carried her things with her; out of her room, down the hall, and into the science wing where Hank and the professor were waiting for her.

* * *

"Okay Harper, I need you to step up onto that metal plate for me."

Harper did what Hank instructed, as he went around the device with a clipboard. Eventually, Hank's hand wasn't moving anymore and he looked up to Harper.

"You know, there is no coming back from this…"

Harper gave Hank a sad smile, "I know Hank… But like you told the professor, I'm the only one who had the potential to survive your machine."

"The potential Harper. I mean what happens if my calculations are wrong…"

Harper stepped out of the machine and went down to floor level and wrapped her arms around the first friend she had ever made while staying here at the mansion.

"In all my years of knowing you Hank… you have never once got a calculation from one of your inventions wrong" Harper said simply, feeling Hank return her hug.

"You know you—"

"Yes, I do know I don't have to do this; I need to do this. If this is the only way to change what is going to come, then I would gladly give my life to save thousands more."

Hank stepped away and nodded, giving a sad smile to his best friend.

"You know, if we keep up all this sappy stuff up, I may cry" Harper laughed punching Hank in his blue, furry bicep.

Hank returned the gesture and laughed right along with Harper, however, the small moment seemed to fade once the professor showed up in the doorway and started to roll down the ramp where the pair of them were.

"Anyway, Harper can you step back up there? It is almost time to leave."

Harper nodded her head and stood back up on the metal platform. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her violin case once more. She watched Hank say a few words to the professor and he simply nodded at the blue beast.

"Okay Harper, I have the machine set to 1961 so you can try and find Charles, Mystique, and…" Hank said with a pause and then picked up again, "…Magneto. I gave you an extra year before the events of the 1962 Cuban missile crisis, just in case…"

"Thank you Hank" Harper said with a smile on her lips.

She placed her free hand over her one that was holding the handle to her violin case, because ever-so-slightly her nerves were starting to shake; which of course, didn't go unnoticed by Charles.

While Hank did last minute preparations, Charles wheeled up onto the platform and came to be just in front of Harper. Harper looked down, into the eyes of Charles knowing all too well that this was their last goodbye in this time.

"Thank you for everything, Professor."

"You shouldn't be thanking me; I should be the one thanking you Harper."

This garnered a smile from the girl. Charles was about to leave the platform before a thought popped into his head that he needed to discuss with Harper.

"Hank told you right?"

"Told me what?"

"That if you do this, you are going to lose your regeneration that you got from Logan… You will be aging and take the same amount of time to heal from your wounds, just like any other human would."

Harper blew air out from her nose as if she was chuckling at something, "Yes, Hank told me professor, just you forgot one thing here."

"And what is that?"

"We aren't humans; we're mutants."

Charles smiled at the woman in front of him, her comments and thoughts always surprised him. Maybe it surprised him because in his long life, he had never been able to freely read Harper's mind; unless she let him in and that only happened a few times. When he was in her head, she still controlled where he went and saw—she was truly a mutant who had mastered not only a warrior like offense, but a true defense as well.

That was why Charles proposed Harper for this job. He knew that she could physically handle it, but he also always felt that this time period seemed off for Harper. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he always felt like she was holding back or fighting something here.

"That is very true, Harper."

"Glad I could catch you off guard one more time before I left" Harper said smiling at the elderly man.

Charles shook his head back and forth and proceeded to roll down the platform to stand by Hank.

"Okay guys, everything looks correct, now all that is left is to fire this thing up. Just waiting on you Harper to give me the word."

Harper looked around the science wing one more time before her eyes landed on Hank and Charles one last time. Yes, she was going to be seeing them in the future, but she wouldn't be as close to them as she is here. Before she could change her mind, she nodded to Hank to turn on the system.

Harper closed her eyes and swallowed waiting for what would happen. After what seemed like forever, Harper made the mistake of opening her eyes to realize that the system was just now starting to move and come to life. Then, it was like lightning touching her skin and Harper couldn't figure out if she was screaming or if the noise was in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hey Guys, just some quick house keeping things…**

 **1.) First and foremost, welcome to this story! If you are here from "The Doctor Will See You Now," my Punisher x OC fanfiction, well then it is great to have you back and let me tell you… you're in for a ride with this story! And if you're new to my writing, then welcome!**

 **2.) I also want to say that I have no ownership over the X-men characters in this story and all credit goes to Stan Lee and the marvel franchise… except for my OC, Harper Collins; I have ownership of her.**

 **3.) Also, Like DOC, this fanfiction will be updated** _ **every Friday.**_ **However, there may be days when I cannot update so please don't hold that over my head because I will try my best to get the next chapter out since I'm probably busy!**

 **4.) Given that this is a Magneto x OC, it will be a slightly slow burning story… so you have been warned! (Erik finally appears in chapter 4, just an FYI)**

 **5.) Next, I also wanted to bring to your attention that there will probably mild cursing throughout this whole story—so if that bothers you… well you have been warned.**

 **6.) One last note, this story will follow in the footsteps of "X-men: First Class" but I have taken creative license to tweak the movie so it flows better with my OC, so it will not be an exact replication of it.**

 **I am also updating this story early (as you can see) because I have an ORGO test on Monday and my full attention needs to be focused on studying for that this weekend!**

* * *

 **Alexander676 : As always, thank you for such the kind words, you actually made me tear up. You are the first person who has told me I am a great writer so thank you for that and I hope I don't disappoint with this story.**

 **Lucy: I am glad that you love this story already! Also, thanks for reading this story along with DOC... It means a lot. Plus, I hope that this story is as good if not better than DOC was :)**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much! Hopefully this wasn't a super long wait for you, but this story will be updated every Friday... I will try my hardest to make it happen!**

 **Katie R.:** **I am glad that you like it so much so far and thanks for reading this along with Doc! It is great to hear back from you! But to answer your question, yes I will try my hardest to update this fic every Friday just as I did with DOC.**

 **Guest: Well I have to say that you are in for a treat in regarding what she does, who she tells, and the events that she shares in from being from the future. I guess you will just have to read more and find out what happens :P**

* * *

Harper could hear her screams echo through the dusty and empty mansion. She could feel her cells being torn apart and regenerated at a rate so fast that it was hard for her mind to comprehend all the pain she was experiencing. But as fast as her pain came, it was gone. She ran a hand through her hair and felt the sweat that had accumulated on the back of her neck making her wonder how the rest of her body looked.

She finally understood why Hank had told her that the trip would cost her the regeneration part of her mutant powers—something that she had grown accustomed to. She made a mental note to be more careful in the future since she didn't have her fast healing powers anymore. Harper took a deep breath and felt the blood rush to her head, making her feel extremely light headed suddenly.

It was as if her travels had caught up to her in that very moment, and the last thing she knew before she fainted was that everything seemed to turn black and she was falling towards the ground.

* * *

Harper woke up on the hard wood floor of the mansion, with sunlight streaming down across her face. She maneuvered her forearm to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. Her head throbbed as she tried to blink away her fainting spell from her eyes and she started to wonder why she was waking up on the ground in the first place. That was when it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

Carefully sitting up, trying to test her body without pushing it too far, Harper realized that she wasn't in the year 2021 anymore; no, she was in 1961. Taking a deep breath, she decided that the best game plan would to be to change out of her clothes, given that her travels were harder on her than she expected, and to look around for any type of clue that would lead her in the direction of where she could potential find a younger professor Xavier.

Harper pushed herself up and off the ground and tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck in the process. She winced as the pain in her head wouldn't subside. She decided that before she did anything, she needed to find some Tylenol. Testing out her weight on her feet, she took a few steps, before proceeding to Charles's office. She knew that the man always kept simple medication like that in his desk, given that he was always having headaches from the amount of voices that would occupy his head at any given time.

Slowly but surely, Harper found her way into the office using the walls around her as support for her weak and recovering body. Eventually, she was able to trudge her feet over to the desk and opened the main drawer of it, exposing the medication she was after. Removing the cap, and shaking the bottle until she had three capsules in her hand, she quickly tossed them in her mouth and put the lid back on the bottle and placed it where she found it. She dryly swallowed the medication without any water, and felt that she had made a poor choice, realizing that her mouth and throat felt as dry as a desert. She also probably over-medicated but she didn't know the effects that time travel would have on her. So, she thought it would be better safe than sorry.

Moving away from the desk, Harper was about to go change into a different outfit and hopefully find a shower that had water running to it. However, before she did any of that, a letter addressed to Charles caught her eye. She picked it up and saw that it was from Oxford University in the United Kingdom. Curiously, Harper picked up a letter opening knife that was on top of the desk and sliced through the thin paper to reveal the contents of the envelope.

 _Dear Mr. Charles Francis Xavier,_

 _It is with our pleasure that you have been approved to present your dissertation research at the following address. This is a great achievement and milestone that Oxford University is proud to share and be a part of. Please come an hour before your scheduled presentation time and judges will grade your dissertation in correspondence to completing your presentation. Your presentation time, location, and room number will be sent to you soon. Once again, on behalf of Oxford University, we congratulate you on this momentous occasion._

 _The Committee Board of Graduate Affairs_

Slightly laughing to herself, Harper couldn't believe her luck. She knew that Charles had attended Oxford, but it never dawned on her that this was the approximate time that he was graduating with his degree in genetics with a specialization in mutations. Sighing, Harper changed her game plan. She needed to go change her clothes and shower, but afterwards, it was off to get a fake ID and passport so she could get onto a plane for London. Not only that, but she had to find some way to pay for the flight to London, and then the taxi drive or train over to the actual university in Oxford, England.

She didn't have much money that would pass inspection for the 1960's so she also knew that it was onto the horse tracks to go place some bets after she got her identification cards. Horse racing was something of an easy challenge that she liked to partake in. She could easily rig the race because the sport hadn't changed in years. Plus, with the advance math floating around in her head, she easily knew the algorithm it took to bet on the right horse at the right time.

* * *

Harper had found herself on the train from Westchester to Harlem, knowing all too well that Harlem was where the best ID's were made. No matter what year, she knew that there was always someone there that would work with her for the right price. Usually, she would go to this older gentleman in Harlem when she was still in her own correct timeline, but she knew that she needed to find someone else—who still had a tremendous talent.

Looking out of the window of the train, she could see that she was approaching the stop in which she needed to make her departure. After she took a shower and changed her clothes, her body had felt better and her headache had dimmed considerably. There was still a slight pounding but nothing that she couldn't manage.

The train finally came to a stop, so Harper got up and out of her seat and continued down the platform to the exit. She pushed through the metal gates and found herself in the middle of Harlem. Smiling to herself, she took a moment to look around. The hustle and bustle of New York was as lively as ever—even in a different time period. However, everything seemed older and more run-down to her.

Granted that could just be the nature of the buildings, but she knew that these buildings probably suited the time in which she was in. Everything was just a little different. Not to mention that she wished she had access to her phone right now. Not only could she easily locate someone to make her a fake ID, but also so she could just put in her headphones and drown out the rest of the world.

Coming back into reality, Harper pulled her jacket closer to her to keep out the cool wind of an October day in New York city. She dropped her head slightly and continued down the road trying to find her way to a spot that she was sure would sell her what she needed.

* * *

Harper was now traveling on another train from Harlem to Queens, on the direct blue-line. She had eventually found a space that was willing to help her procure her fake ID, passport, birth certificate, social security number and card, and everything else of that nature. Now, it was time to go to the Aqueduct Horse Racetrack.

She figured that that horse track would be the best to go to given that it had been around since the late eighteen hundreds. Harper got off at the stop closest to the racetrack and went inside. She made a direct left and walked down the pathway to the betting booths. Eventually, Harper made her way there and took a deep breath.

When she pushed open the doors, she had forgotten that this was the sixties and seeing a woman there was highly unusual. However, she found a few feminine faces meeting hers indicating that she wasn't entirely alone. After a few moments, the novelty of her being there wore off, so she went to get an information ticket from the back of the room to see who would the best horse to place her money on.

Taking out the cue card, she silently read through the names of the horses and the statistics that were listed next to each horse. Harper found a pencil on a nearby table and picked it up. She flipped her card around jotting down some random math formulas and equations, eventually applying them to the horses until she blew air out of her nose in the form of a laugh.

Waiting for the mass of people to die down and return to the tables where she once was, Harper walked up to the betting windows and placed her bets for the next five races that were about to start. She received her tickets, indicating the bets that she placed, and headed over to another booth to get some iced tea. She put a straw into her drink and meandered over to a table that only had one other person.

"Do you mind if I stand here and watch the races?"

The young African-American man, no older than her age of twenty-six, shook his head no without taking his eyes off of the screen above them. Harper placed her tickets on the table and sipped her drink casually watching the first race start. The race was over as soon as it started and a few cheers of victory went through the air. Personally, Harper thought that the race was a little close for comfort, but she figured that the horses were just excited since it was some of their first races for the day, even though evening was fastly approaching.

After race four, Harper was about to throw away her drink, but the man sharing her table exclaimed at the television drawing Harper's attention to him.

"Shit! Those stupid damn horses…"

Harper suppressed a laugh and went to throw away her disposable cup, and walked back to the table as the man picked up her tickets and examined them.

"You know, there is an easy way to figure out which one is most likely going to win…"

The man snapped his brown eyes up to meet Harper's green ones when she motioned to her own tickets. She could sense that he wasn't going to steal them so she didn't worry about talking to him about them.

"Is that what you call these scribbles on the back of your tickets?" The man asked, flipping her tickets around and tracing the back side of them with his thumb.

"Heh, yeah I guess they do look like that…"

The man just looked at her with disbelief, not thinking that Harper could predict, with any type of accuracy, who would be the winner. Harper realized this and spoke.

"I'll show you how to do it for the next set of races, since it seems like you have lost a lot of money so far… judging on how you felt about that last race."

The man stood up defensively next to her, while Harper just waved a hand at him to tell him to calm down. No matter what time it was, men always tried to act superior with her and she would never understand why they felt less masculine when she was only trying to help them out.

"Then why aren't you doing it with this next race? You only placed bets on the five out of six races offered in this heat."

"To be honest, the sixth race in this heat is a maiden race; meaning that it is a race for horses that have never won. Frankly, no one in their right mind should bet on this race because it is an oxymoron. You're betting and trying to pick a winner out of a bunch of losers and those odds never work out statistically…"

"Well, good thing I used up all of my money before I could bet on this one…" The guy said in a more relaxed tone smirking to himself.

Harper slightly rolled her eyes making sure that the guy next to her didn't see her action. The maiden race was finally over, and some random horse that wasn't a major contender for any of the other, true races won it. Harper told the gentleman to stay at the table and she would go collect her winnings and grab the two of them more betting tickets.

Walking up to the window she exchanged her winning tickets and received her money. She also asked the booth worker for more tickets to place a bet on and they happily gave her more thinking that she was going to lose all that she just made. Finally, she walked back to the table and handed the man his set of tickets.

"Okay, so basically if you assume a four-horse race and assuming a bet of one dollar then distribute the horses' odds to each one…" Emily said while making a small plot of what she was talking about on the back of her ticket stub, and continued.

"Anyway, if you have your third horse with odds about three to one then the probability of winning is approximately 0.28%. That means that if that horse won then it would result in a one hundred twelve for one hundred bet making you approximately a net gain of twelve dollars."

The man watched Harper place all the statistics in varying formulas and scratched his head. Harper could see the gears turning in his head and she knew that it was a little confusing but he was keeping up.

"So if you just break down these numbers a little more you can increase or decrease the odds of your winnings by a large sum."

"How much is a large sum?"

"I mean it depends on how you look at it. I just divided my twenty dollars onto five races and came back with sixty-five times more than what I started out with…"

The man looked at her with wide eyes not believing what he was hearing."

"So you're telling me that you made thirteen hundred just now?

Harper smiled and nodded her head slightly making sure that no one else was listening in their conversation.

"Heh, well thank you for apparently teaching me the statistical outcomes of horse racing."

"You're welcome."

"If I were you I would have probably not helped me out."

"Well you look like a decent guy to me, sir."

The man cocked his eyebrow at Harper and laughed slightly.

"How old do you think I am? Please, the name is Marquis."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm Harper" Harper said extending her hand.

The two shook each other's hand and Marquis just couldn't believe what was going on.

"You know the two of us probably look really weird right now?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Not every day do you see a white woman and a black man working together in order to cheat the system."

Harper smiled slightly shook her head. She forgot that the two of them together would be odd if someone saw them. It was just the start of the 1960's and that meant that the civil rights movement was just starting to really make an impact. The two of them left the table that they were at and placed their last-minute bets on the horses that Harper suggested would win based on her math equations. The two made their way back to the table that they once occupied and stood in comfortable silence.

Harper broke the silence first by making an honest but fair statement, "I don't think it is weird to be working together Marquis. We may have different colored skin, but you are my equal and I am yours in all ways."

Marquis blew air from his nose and licked his lips surprised at what he was hearing from the small statured woman next to him.

"Heh, if only more people thought the way you did… Maybe then the south wouldn't still be segregated and women would have more rights as well…"

Harper shook her head knowing all too well the trials and tribulations that people of color and the feminist movement would have to go through in order to receive rights that are so fundamental that they already should have had them. It pissed Harper off how little minorities were regarded and how everyone should truly have equal rights. However, she was one to talk because even in the 2020's governments all over the world were still dealing with issues like the ones going on right now in the 1960's. Now, it was just focused on the oppression of mutants instead of sex and race.

"So, I have to ask…"

Harper turned her head away from the TV until it landed on Marquis's face, realizing that she was ranting in her own head and not paying attention to him, hence the spacing off and looking at the television. She nodded her head to indicate to him that it was okay to proceed with his question.

"What the hell are you planning on doing with all your money you make today? I mean you already have thirteen hundred and I am assuming that you are going to at least triple that by the end of these races, and depending on if you are betting on any more today… you are going to be making bank here, miss."

"Like you Marquis, what is to sir is to me as miss. Please don't call me miss."

The two shared in a soft laugh until Harper continued.

"I'm actually getting some money because I am trying to track down a friend…"

Marquis curiously looked at Harper and intuitively wanted to know more.

"What kind of friend makes you hunt them down to visit them? Sounds to me like you need to find new friends here, Harps."

"Heh, well I should say the same to you because I mean, we are both here trying to bet on horses for money…"

This statement made Marquis laugh knowing that Harper had a point.

"But really? Who is the asshole that you are trying to track down?"

"Well, that _asshole_ currently is residing in Oxford, England. I plan to fly out there tonight, catching a flight to London and then taking a taxi of train to Oxford, to locate him. Some pretty big stuff has been going on and he needs to be notified by it, so that's why I am trying to tack him down."

"Hopefully its nothing too big."

"Nah, it just depends on how you look at it," Harper responded nonchalantly.

However, it was anything but the sort. The future world depended on Harper to find Charles and fix the mess that both humans and mutants found themselves in—before it was too late and mutant kind was wiped from existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hey Guys! I know I am updating on Thursday, but my parents are in town and I am afraid that I will not have time to update tomorrow. Therefore, I am giving you this chapter a day early! But next week, posting _should_ go back to being on Fridays :) Anyway, hopefully you all like this chapter and have a great weekend!**

* * *

 **TheLightningDreamer: Aww thank you so much for reading Doc :) I am glad you like it so much and I hope you like Cava just as much, if not more than my punisher story!**

 **Lucy: First off, thanks for the two reviews! And you get to find out about what happens in this chapter when she meets Charles and Raven :P Also, patience, my young padawan... all I have to say about Harper's powers is that she is a serious _badass!_**

 **Alexander676: I'm glad that you like this story so much and I can't wait for you to read more of it! :)**

* * *

Harper grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment on the plane. She slung the duffel bag strap over her shoulder and rotated her neck from side to side. From New York to London, it was a long seven-hour flight—on a good day. She had slept the majority of it, but now her neck was stiff given the awkward position that she had slept in.

Ever since she traveled to the past, she had been unbelievably tired. Harper didn't know if it was due to the strain that time travel placed on her body, the knowledge and pressure that was being placed on her to succeed, or the countless of other tiny things—like having to take a flight to London in order to find Charles.

Harper followed everyone out of plane and into the terminal. She smiled realizing that even though this was the sixties, airport still functions in their same slow pace. Granted, security was more lenient so it only took her about twenty minutes to get through the customs and then she was allowed into the "new country."

Making her way out of the airport, she found a taxi with its lights off indicating that it wasn't working at the moment. However, Harper paid no never mind to this as she went over to it and peered through the window. The man behind it pressed his mouth in a thin line and rolled down the window.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm off shift right now."

Harper had to keep her smile from her face. She always loved how the British sounded with their accent. There was always just something so regal and classy about it that it always attracted her to it. Not only that, but majority of the actors that she was attracted to in the twenty-first century were British.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm sure that you have plenty of free time. If my time conversion is correct, it is only about eight at night here. Plus, I have to go a long distance so you should be happy I came over here and not to someone who will rip me off on the price…"

The man closed his eyes and shook his head and Harper followed his hand, noticing that the top of the taxi start to glow with that "in business" sign to mark that a taxi was available.

"Get in girly… and I'm not helping you with your bags…"

Harper smiled and nodded her head. She knew that the man was probably acting uncharacteristically, but she did know taxi drivers and none of them liked doing more work than they had to; it didn't matter what continent they were on. However, when there was a lot of money dangled in front of their nose, they were quick to leap after it. Harper threw her bag in the trunk and climbed into the backseat.

"So, where do you need to go so urgently that you bothered with selecting me to take you?"

Harper leaned forward and grabbed the crumpled-up letter from her back pocket and tried to flatten it out on her knee before handing it to the taxi driver.

"I need to go to this building. It should be in the heart of oxford university's campus…"

The taxi-driver gawked at her since the travel time there was about two hours, and that wasn't counting traffic. The man was about to say something, but realized that he would make a lot of money from taking her there, so he pulled out of the airport and Harper was finally on her way to find Charles.

* * *

Charles walks up smugly and approaches a blonde hair girl trying to order a drink at a small local pub by campus. He inconspicuously puts his index and middle finger to his temple to quickly use his power to hit on the girl in front of him. He didn't notice at first, but the blonde had blue and green colored eyes and he smirked to himself knowing all too well that he could easily start and keep up a conversation with her.

Charles started to impress her by ordering her, her favorite drink and then he started to talk about how her eyes made her a mutant. He could feel his sister, Raven, staring daggers into the back of his skull but he ignored the annoying comments that he unintentionally heard cross through her mind about his actions.

However, whether being a little too intoxicated or just wanting to try and court the woman in front of him, Charles never noticed Harper enter the small pub.

When Harper entered, she quickly spotted both Raven and Charles. It was weird that she was seeing them at this age. Seeing it from a picture was one thing, but witnessing their youth first hand was something that took her aback a little. Taking a deep breath, Harper finally willed her feet to move and tried to think of how to get Charles to talk to her.

So, Harper took the easiest approach first, and tried to get Raven on her side. The two used to be friends not too long ago, until the day that Harper learned that Raven never made it out of the testing compound with her and some other mutants, including Logan. Shaking her head sharply to rid herself of those horrid thoughts, Harper approached Raven.

"Is this seat taken?"

Raven turned her head from staring daggers at the back of Charles's head to Harper. Raven's face softened realizing that Harper had asked her a question.

"Uhh, yeah, of course. Sorry about that!"

"No worries," Harper said while pulling out the seat and sitting down, noticing that Raven went back to staring at Charles.

After a few moments of silence, Harper ran a hand through her hair and decided to make small talk with her old-but-now-new acquaintance or friend. She had no clue how to assume her relationships given the now weird time gap. So, this made her hatred of small talk grow even more.

"This pub is pretty busy for it being out of the way and practically shoved off into the corner."

Raven turned around and processed Harper's comment.

"Yeah it really is unusual. I mean Charles," Raven said pointed at a young-looking Charles, "really likes it here so that is why we generally go."

Harper noticed the annoyance in Raven's voice and cracked a smile.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you two were dating."

Raven gave Harper a funny look and held up her hands while shaking her head. Harper knew that the two never dated and Charles thought of Raven as a sibling, but she figured that in this situation, it would be best if she asked a question like the one that she just did.

"No, no. Just brother and sister."

Harper laughed catching Raven off-guard, and Raven started to blush and join in with the laughter.

"I figured it was either one of the two. I mean when my brother was still alive, I had to go out with him because he would either get too drunk and not be able to get home or he would try to act all tough and start something."

Raven started to laugh but caught on to the words that Harper's brother had passed away.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Harper said taking her eyes from Raven and looking at Charles.

"For your late brother. I know that would be—"

Harper put her hand up indicating Raven to stop with the comment that she was about to make.

"It's okay. It still hurts but I mean it happened a few years ago."

Raven nodded her head and took in Harper's features. The girl had beautiful green eyes and her ashy-colored blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders. To Raven, Harper seemed so sure of herself and was confident—something that Raven wished where her same characteristics.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I know we just met so if you don't want to answer that's fine…" Raven asked hesitantly.

Harper turned her head around and took her eyes off Charles and focused on Raven once again.

"No, no. It's fine," Harper responded, "He died when I was twenty-two in a car accident. It was just me and him for the longest time because our parents died when I was in high school. But when he passed away I was lost for the longest time."

Harper faded off and turned her head to look at Charles again, as if she didn't want to continue with the conversation any longer. Harper took a deep, but quiet, breath. She didn't mind talking about the big picture, but few knew the complex details that surrounded the circumstances of the death of her biological family.

Raven decided to ease up on questioning Harper when she noticed the change in the mood between then and eventually, she found herself following Harper's. Raven saw Charles become a little too friendly with the girl he was trying to pick up at the bar, and she had enough of his antics for one night.

"Excuse me…" Raven said quickly as she went over and clung to Charles's arm. Harper watched as the two interacted, noticing Raven change one of her eyes to a different color. Harper would have loved to hear what was being said between Charles, Raven and the blonde because the blonde left abruptly and Charles was raking his hand through his hair, scolding Raven. Raven just shrugged her shoulders not caring about what Charles had to say.

The two of them returned to the table that Raven and Harper had ordinally shared. Raven reached over her chair and tossed a coat in Charles general direction, only for him to catch it with ease. Raven placed her own coat over her shoulders and looked at Harper watching the two of them.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you…"

"Harper. It's Harper Collins."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Harper. I'm Raven Darkholme."

Harper and Raven shared a smile as Charles rolled his eyes. He looked over at the ashy-blonde hair girl. Her eyes were a rich green color that were brought out by the natural color of her hair. Not only that but there was something that he couldn't put his thumb on that bothered him. All he knew is that there was an itching sensation in his mind that he had never felt before.

"Well, wouldn't it be rude to not introduce me to the friend that you just made, _Raven_?"

Raven rolled her eyes and shared a telling look with Harper that made her start to laugh. She tried to hold it back through her smile but every so often, a giggle would escape past her lips.

"Charles, this is Harper. Harper, Charles." Raven said gesturing in between the two hiding her scoff because the two women just went through their names and introductions just moments before.

Charles outstretched his hand and Harper did as well as the too shook each other's hands. Charles still couldn't place his finger on what was off about the woman in front of him. It just felt like there was a blank space, like nothing was there.

Charles dropped his hand from Harper's and stared into her green eyes. After an awkward pause, Raven was about to wave a hand in front of his face, but Charles caught her wrist before she had a chance to do so. He finally realized why Harper felt so weird. He couldn't hear her thoughts… He couldn't read her mind—at all.

There was just a blank empty space where her body was and his mutation kept straining at this fact, it felt like running into a wall, repeatedly. All that was there, when he was trying hard to read her mind, was that he heard the faint sound of static. He could feel something there, but there was no way he could reach over the wall and through the static that he heard.

Charles grabbed the back of the chair to steady himself and never broke eye contact with Harper, while keeping Raven's wrist locked in his hand. To Harper, it looked like Charles was getting ready to decide whether to stay and figure out what was going on, or take Raven and run out of the pub as quickly as he could.

"Charles, you okay?" Raven asked with concern layered in her voice, noticing Charles going pale.

Ignoring Raven, Charles took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. He could feel sweat start to run down his spine and he felt as if his own mind would crack open. His mutation was going crazy, it was like it was attracted to breaking through the wall in this women's mind, but at the same time, he couldn't. The feeling was uncomfortable to say the least. Trying to push down the addiction of trying to get through this invisible wall, Charles found enough focus and asked Harper a question of his own, careful in keeping his voice down.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

Harper sighed and was the one who looked away first, releasing some of the tension that had built up between the three of them. This also released Charles from the small hypnotic spell he was going through, letting him ease up on both the back of the chair and Raven's wrist. Harper thought carefully through how she wanted to tell Charles and Raven why she was here and mosre directly, the answer to his question.

"Charles and Raven," Harper said while gesturing towards the two, "You may want to take a seat because I have a long story to tell the two of you."

* * *

"Charles! You can't honestly believe her! Not only that, but you are letting her stay with us!"

"Calm down, Raven. She is telling the truth—as surprising as it is. I'm even having a hard time wrapping my head around it…"

Both Raven and Charles were in the library of the house he was staying in while attending university. The two were arguing about Harper and what she told them only hours before. Raven couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Harper's mouth but Charles did.

"How can you? When you first met her, you couldn't read her mind… So how do you truly know?"

Charles put his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and sighed, closing his book with a hard thump.

"I couldn't read all of it. It was like she had a barrier of some sort… I don't know Raven. It's hard to explain. I saw into her mind but it was like she was leading me through this pathway to only let me know the things that she wanted me to see and know…"

Charles took a deep breath as he recalled the images that he saw. The world that she came from was something out of a fictional apocalyptic novel, but he could tell that they were authentic images and memories. He also noted that his mutation felt pure bliss when he was allowed only slight access into Harper's mind. This all seemed like too much all at once—even for him.

"Well, if she can do that then couldn't she be lying?"

"I don't think so… Through all my years I can tell a fake memory from a real one and as strange as it may seem to us, I know she is telling the truth. I trust her and you should do the same. From what I saw, she is in desperate need to fix the future and the pain that caused her to get here was astronomical."

Raven sighed and finally gave up. She walked to the couch and curled up next to Charles as he re-opened his book.

"I'll trust her because you do Charles."

"That's all I ask, Raven. And who knows, maybe the two of you will be good friends."

Raven smiled at Charles's comment and shook her head feeling as if Charles was officially going crazy.

* * *

About a week and a half later, Raven and Harper sat at the bar watching Charles down beer after beer. In the days that had past, the three of them had left the awkward stage behind them. It was as if Harper's past relationships with these people were starting to shine through again—even after having told them that she was from the future.

"Harper?"

Harper blinked and shifted backwards on the barstool seeing Raven wave a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry about that… did you say something?"

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"I asked you if you knew me before you came here. Like what was I like?"

Harper leaned her back against the bar and took a sip of beer trying to filter what she wanted to tell Raven.

"Well, you're pretty much the same—like really badass."

Harper's comment received a small laugh from Raven and Harper smiled against her beer bottle before she took another sip.

"Well, we both know that isn't true…" Raven says tenderly hiding slightly behind her hair.

Watching Raven, she forgot that Raven was once like her—insecure about her powers and unsure about herself.

"Trust me, you were, _well still are_ , a badass. You helped me when I needed it the most and you made me come out of my shell."

Harper looked down at the beer bottle in her hands and started to peel the label off it. It was a weird feeling talking about how much someone meant to her when that person was sitting right beside her.

"Well I honestly can't see me helping you come out of your shell… I mean I can't even really come out of mine…"

The two women looked at each other and shared a soft but melancholy smile.

"If I can be so forward…" Harper started and Raven nodded her head to continue.

"You were probably one of the closest friends I ever had. I know that you struggle with your powers Raven and I get that. Not only as a mutant but we have to also deal with accepting ourselves as women as well and I am telling you… you are beautiful and caring and I have never met someone who is as strong as you are."

Raven felt highly flattered by Harper's words. She never knew that someone could hold someone else in such high regard after only meeting them a few days earlier. However, Raven realized that Harper probably knew her for a while and it must be weird speaking to her formally as she is now, since it seems and feels like the two of them were close friends.

She was about to ask Harper something more about their past friendship and why Harper talked about it in past tense, but both Raven and Harper straightened up when they saw Charles approaching with a woman at his side.

"Raven, Harper" Charles said, nodding his head to the two women in front of him.

Charles knew that Raven had started to warm up to Harper with his request, but deep down he still wanted to know more details about the girl in front of him. It was a puzzle that he desperately needed to solve since every time he was close to Harper, it just brought up the fact that there was a gap in his mutation. Besides himself and Raven, he was tremendously excited to find another person like the two of them.

He knew that there was a mutant-type-school that Harper showed him, but faces where blurred and he couldn't make out the small details. He knew that he was trusting Harper more and more each day, but when he was so used to knowing everything all at once, it was a different challenge to him that he had to build up a relationship with the woman in front of him. Also, he had the feeling that she had more power then she let on—he could see it stir there behind her jade-green eyes. He knew that blocking his thoughts was not the only thing Harper was capable of.

On another note, Both Harper and Raven stared at Charles and then took in the brunette that stood before them, waiting for Charles to explain who she was. Eventually, Raven cleared her throat noticing that Charles was in a deep thought all of a sudden, and this was enough to bring him back to reality. Charles blinked a few times and then spoke quick, direct, and to the point.

"I want you to meet agent Moria MacTaggart. She works for the CIA and she needs our help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Yes, I do know that I said that I would be updating this on Friday, however, I just have really been able to update on Thursdays recently... So like excpet something most likely from like Thursday-Saturday in that region for updates!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter because it goes into a little more depth about Harper's powers and there is a surprise at the end of the chapter for y'all ;P**

* * *

 **TheLightningDreamer: Yep! She does get to meet him soon :P So, I am getting to your question... Shortly but surely. You will find out a little more about Harper's powers in this chapter but I plan to build up her powers and how she came to get them in future chapters so please bear with me!**

 **Lucy: Yes, Harper is very powerful, but as to every great power... there is always a catch... *hint hint, wink wink. nudge nudge***

 **Pluv143000: Thank you for the kind remarks! And lol, I never thought about that! I apologize if it makes it weird that the name of my OC resembles that author... I actually had no idea that that author existed until you brought it up!**

 **Alexander676: I'm excited that you're excited and I am glad to hear that I have already hooked you in with this story!**

 **Insane-romance: Hey man, you think she is a badass now... JUST WAIT! Like seriously... She basically wrecks havoc on her enemies...**

 **FlowerChild23: Thank you so much! And lucky you, you only have to wait a few hours for the new update :P **

* * *

Charles, Raven, Moria, and Harper sat around a long table in the CIA headquarters. Moria had sought out Charles because of his newly acquired doctoral degree based on mutations. Not only that, but Charles filled her in about how the three of them were mutants themselves—just like the ones she had seen earlier during her investigation in Las Vegas. So, the four of them took a plane ride back to the states and ended up in Washington D.C. presenting to the CIA.

Looking out the window, Harper could only feel an uneasiness spread throughout the room as Charles was giving his presentation. In her mind, Harper thought it was a genius move of Moria to make, to bring in an expert like Charles to explain how people were evolving once again. However, looking at the male-dominated room, she knew that these men were probably thinking of anything else besides what Moria was trying to prevent.

After the four of them were onboard a private plane, Moria explained how this evil character named Sebastian Shaw was trying to wreak havoc by pitting the United States and Russia together to start World War Three. Harper knew that tensions were high between the two nations and if there was someone like Shaw who was trying to run interference between the two of them, things would get ugly, quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Harper noticed that Charles was almost at the end of his presentation and she could clearly see it written across his face that he was using his mutation to read the minds of those present in the room. She could see the slight annoyance flash across Charles's features as she figured that the men weren't listening to him. Harper glanced over to the other agents taking in Charles's presentation and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they weren't listening and that they wanted to be anywhere else but in this meeting.

"Okay, I think we have heard enough…" The head of the Moria's division of the CIA spoke.

"But Sir—"

"Personally I believe that this was a waste of time and this is just too absurd. Moria please escort Professer…" The chief paused forgetting Charles's name but continued, "back to where you found him."

With that, the men started to get up and tried to exit out of the conference room, and Moria didn't seem to know what to do. Harper was going to speak up but she didn't know if this was the correct time to do so. Plus, she didn't know how to convince these men without putting both Charles, Raven, and herself in jeopardy.

"This is exactly why we shouldn't let women into the CIA…" someone from the side of the group whispered loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Harper took a deep breath and was about to say something along the lines of telling them that Moria had every right to be here just the same as they did, but Charles beat her to the punch and spoke up.

Intelligently, Charles started out with addressing the crude comment that was just "whispered", "Well, I can see why you may think that… given that the only thing you paid attention to was the fact that you wanted to go home and be with your son since you feel like you never get any time with him… Truly a good thought if I may add, it shows that you're trying to be a family man" Charles added in with a smirk to his face.

The department head pressed his lips into a flat line and just shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"Don't be fooled, it is just some parlor trick and I have seen it before."

Charles locked eyes with the chief and proceeded to show him more of his mutation, that it wasn't a bluff.

"Then sir, do you want me to tell you about the launch codes you were thinking about in order to take out Russia? Or the fact that the missiles are—"

"You brought a goddamn spy here, Moria!" The Chief erupted almost instantly.

The chief, and everyone else who wasn't already standing, quickly stood up at Charles words, not understanding how he could access such important and secret information. Not only that, but all the men that opposed the four were about to draw their guns on them. Harper was ready to jump into the fight and try to prevent anyone from hurting themselves, but as she stood up and took her own fighting stance, a quick hush fell over the room.

Harper watched the CIA agent's faces and followed their gaze to where Raven was once seated. Where stood Raven, now was the spitting image of the chief of Moria's division.

"I want all of them locked up…" The chief exasperatedly sighed not believing what he was seeing.

"Sir, I don't think that that would be the correct response to this. Charles, Raven, and Harper here all volunteered to come here to help us out with our ongoing investigation with Shaw and I think they would be a great help to us—"

"Well, we can't just let them walk out into public and—"

"I'll take them, Sir."

All heads turned to a fat, stout man dressed in a black suit when he cut off the chief.

"I have a secure location off campus that I can take them until we can decide how to proceed—with the impending investigation on Shaw."

The chief ripped his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose weighing his options.

"That's fine… Just don't screw this up. I have enough on my plate as it is. You understand?"

Both Moria and the man in black nodded to the chief's words and the five of them watched the chief and the rest of the board members exit out of the room. Once they left, Harper sat down and rested her head in her hands, taking a deep breath to try and ease away some of the tension from her body.

Harper only looked up to see Moria and the man who volunteered his facility leave the room. This left Raven, Charles and her staring at each other for a while until Charles broke the silence about ten minutes later.

"Harper, I want you to take Raven and you need to go find a car. I just communicated with Moria and they have found where Shaw is going next. I'm going to go get her and the other guy and I need you two to meet us in the garage in the bottom of this complex."

Harper nodded at Charles's request as he excused himself first, to go meet up with Moria. Pushing back on the large wooden table, Harper stretched out her back and looked over at Raven who seemed a little shell shock because she had just reviled her powers.

"Hey, I know this probably seems really weird and maybe even a little scary, but we need to go find a car…"

Raven snapped out of her trance and nodded her head towards Harper. Harper knew just what it felt like to basically tell the whole world about her powers and she figured that she would have to do it once again since she was now in a different time period. Shaking her head, Harper brought herself back to the task at hand as the two of them got up and out of their seats and exited the room.

* * *

Harper was leaning over the edge of a battleship, staring at the dark water below while letting the wind rush through her hair. Being on the ocean with the wind blowing in every direction, it sent chills down Harper's spine causing her to rub her arms with her hands to try to breathe some life back into them.

They, being Charles, Moria, Raven, the man in black, and herself, boarded the vessel approximately three hours ago and they had still yet to directly locate Shaw's ship. To Harper, it shouldn't be that hard for the military to locate something as simple as a big yacht, but she tried to keep in mind that the sixties was a far different time than the two-thousand-twenties.

Running a hand through her hair, she caught most of it in her fist, but a few tendrils escaped from the wind and they were now outlining her face in the dark. The professor never directly told her what she needed to change in this world, nor the exact reason why she was the one he sent. She figured it was because he didn't want his younger self to know more about the future than was necessary.

Especially since majority of the people that the professor has ever been close to has either betrayed him or ended up dying; sometimes even both. Harper let her hair go, as it was taken over by the wind and she placed both her hands on her face. She wasn't the best at history, but she tried to replay everything that she knew about the 1960's and it wasn't much. Besides the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Cold War, the Civil Rights movement, The Feminist movement and America being the first to land on the moon, that was the only really substantial things she could recall.

Also, it wasn't like she could confirm dates with anyone or ask any questions because those events had yet to transpire. She also couldn't directly change any of these things from happening because they were so momentous that sometimes the worse parts of history needed to happen for good to come out of it.

Harper guessed that by her just being there it was changing history. However, what had she changed thus far? She met Charles who basically gave her a place to stay and he was basically the same Charles that she knew—just younger and a little hastier with the decisions he made. Granted she had only known his younger self for only a short time, but she hoped that she was right about the generalizations she was making. Raven also was unaffected by her presence, but Harper could see that she was at least building up her self-esteem and confidence a little bit, but it wasn't enough to truly change her.

"I usually know what to say to people in these types of situations… I have to say that this is the first time that I have had to actually ask what was on someone's mind."

Harper jumped a little at the sound of a voice next to her, as she quickly dropped her hands from her face. Once her eyes focused, she could make out Charles's figure in the soft light casted by the ship that they were on. She smiled weakly at him and responded.

"Don't worry about me, professor. I'm fine."

Charles lifted his eyebrows at her response and shook his head slightly smiling.

"Heh, that's something new. No one has called me professor yet even though I have presented my research and everything to that nature."

Harper smiled at Charles's words and let a light laugh fall from her lips.

"I also know that when a woman says she is fine, she is most definitely _not_ fine."

Harper stopped laughing and glanced at Charles who was staring intently out to sea.

"Is that something you picked up from your mutation or from your _instincts_ of finding women at bars and trying to impress them?"

Now, it was Charles's turn to laugh at Harper's comment.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I actually picked it up from my abilities. However, don't tell anyone that because it may ruin the image I have going for me."

The pair shared smiles as Charles bumped into Harper's shoulder making her sway slightly. It was as if the gesture was to signify that she wasn't alone and that she could trust him. However, she knew that it was a tricky situation to be in because she didn't know how much she _should_ tell the professor.

"I know that future me selected you to travel here to save the twenty-first century, and I may not have the answers for which you seek, but I will tell you now Harper, that I will try to help you in any way that I can. You have my word."

"Thank you, Charles. I mean that."

"I can't imagine all that you have had to endure so it is the least I can so…"

"It hasn't been that much… or maybe it has and I have just become numb to it or it is just such a part of me that I am used to it by now…"

Harper felt Charles place a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

"No one, not even you, should trivialize what challenges they have had to face in their life. I just want you to remember that you are not alone in this mission. You not only have me, but Moria and Raven as well. We are all here to support you to the greatest of our extent."

Harper dropped her head and nodded, trying to not make eye contact with Charles because she knew that if she did, she may end up crying. She never felt this weak before, but it was like Charles, no matter what time period, knew just the right words to say to heal wounds that she didn't even know she had.

She felt her eyes start to well up, letting herself feel the true impact of her decisions as Charles's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly to notify her that it was okay to let it all out. However, Harper pushed back the tears by taking a few deep breaths. Charles stood next to her not saying anything, but he reassured her ever so often that he was still there. She needed to keep her emotions under wraps because she didn't want them transferring to Charles, or have him realize that she could read strong emotions and memories from others and exchange her own with them.

She knew that if he figured it out, he would probably think that she was another telepath like he was, but that simply wasn't the case. She had to be touching someone, or they her, for her to pick up or transfer strong memories and the emotions tied to them.

But facing reality, Harper knew that sometimes, the best thing is for no words to be exchanged, and this was exactly what Harper needed at the moment from Charles. She didn't have time to sit here and feel sorry for herself or feel like she was overwhelmed about the task at hand. Taking one more shaky, but deep breath, Harper was about to speak up and talk with Charles, but she was cut off by Moria screaming at them through the wind.

"Charles! Harper! We found them! They just over the horizon, directly in front of us!"

Charles dropped his hand from Harper's shoulder as Moria and Raven approached them. Not far behind them was the man in black that was at the meeting earlier that day. Harper made a point to try and figure out what his actual name was, but they had a bigger thing to deal with at the moment.

Harper looked over and saw Charles put his index and middle finger to his temple to try to figure out what the opposition was planning, however, he flinched away as if something was causing him a brief amount of pain.

"I hate to announce this, but I think they have someone like me aboard that ship!"

"What do you mean, someone like you?" Voiced the man in black.

"I mean that there is another telepath on that ship; and a strong one at that. She is blocking me from not only reading her mind but everyone else aboard. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I will be much help, if any to you all."

Charles pressed his lips into a thin line but Harper couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a sort of spark that light up behind Charles's eyes, indicating his excitement of meeting more mutants. Harper internally rolled her eyes knowing all too well that some mutants were people that you wish you never met; and Harper had a gut feeling that the mutants aboard the opposite vessel were those kinds of mutants.

However, out of the corner of her eye, Harper could see that the chief military official had set out six coast guard boats onto the choppy waters to try and board the opposite ship. Harper shook her head, tuning out Moria and Charles's conversation as she carefully watched the men in the water. She couldn't think about anything else but how stupid they were being, sending out men when they didn't know who _or what_ they were dealing with.

Nevertheless, Harper spoke too soon. Off in the distance, she could see someone mount the highest part of the ship and snap his hands back suddenly. Momentarily, the wind around Harper and the rest of the group stilled, making Harper go on high alert. Then, she saw what the man, who took higher ground, was doing. It was as if a tornado morphed into a hurricane as the destructive force was released from the palm of his hand and was launched towards the men in the smaller ships.

Without taking any time to think through her next actions, Harper launched herself off the balcony of the upper deck, and hit the lower with a loud thud. She rolled through the momentum as she landed, and transition carefully into running as she headed for the bow of the boat. She ignored the shouts that started after her decent, and she outstretched both of her arms.

She knew that she had to make it there before the hurricane size waves and gale force winds hit the men on the six small ships. If she failed she knew that they would be lost to the sea forever. Taking a deep breath, it was as if an invisible force surrounded the men just in time. Harper could see in the distance, that the waves still knocked the smaller boats around and they had to retreat given the attack that just happened; but the waves never hit them because the waves had started to crash against an invisible barrier.

The men on the boats couldn't believe what was happening to them. It was as if they were in a clear box and no wind or water could reach them. The waves started to rise as if they were about crash on top of them and they started to brace for impact, but again the waves were met with a wall-like reflective source. Harper took a few deep breaths and released her shield went the worst of it was over and the men were retreating to the main military ship.

But, the worst of it was still coming. Harper diverted the storm from the men just long enough for it to change course and head for the main vessel that she was currently on.

"Harper I hope you can stop that too!" Raven yelled.

Harper didn't bother to look at the people who have gathered around her because she was fully aware that it composed of Moria, Charles, Raven and the man in black. Dropping her one hand, Harper made a slow and fluid motion, almost as if she was drawing a circle in the air. If there were no lights on the ship, then everyone would have had missed the fact that Harper was placing a new shield on the boat they were on.

The shield refracted the light from the ship, making it visible to the naked eye so everyone could see it. Charles, Raven, Moria, and the man in black, all thought that her shield was invisible, but it was a light blue color that was easily seen because of the refraction. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. No one could fathom that Harper also possessed this power within her—even though she had the mental capabilities of blocking out Charles. Charles was more than a little star-struck given that he knew that she was powerful and carried more than one trick up her sleeve. He just never fathomed how powerful the woman next to him was.

It gave him a new appreciation as to why his future self-chose Harper to time travel. Harper let out a quick breath. She could feel her breath and heart rate rise and even though she was used to shielding things as big as this boat, and even bigger, she always reminded herself that using her mutation was like exercising.

As the winds started to hit the boat, the atmosphere around them started to change as well. As if to compensate for the new amount of wind released, the environment decided that the best way to equalize the pressure would be to start raining.

"Well, that's just great…" muttered Harper.

As much as she loved sleeping in on rainy days, and staying inside, drinking something hot and reading, when she was in predicaments like the one she currently was in, the rain just made everything annoying and cold.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't turn the ship away! There is someone there!" Charles started to scream.

Harper jumped back a little, being abruptly pulled from her thoughts. She realized that the boat that they were on was starting to pull away from Shaw, even though it looked like he had abandoned the boat to launch his submarine.

"Charles, what do you mean?!" Moria tried to scream over the rain and the howling rain.

Harper tried to listen in to the conversation the other two were having, but she was still busy bracing the ship for the storm that was coming their way.

"Someone else is out there in the water!"

That was the last thing that Harper heard Charles say before he ran to the side of the boat and dove into the water head first.

"Shit…" Harper said to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she let the rest of the strongest winds hit her shield before she let her arm fall to her side. She shook her head and ran off in the same direction as Charles just did moments ago. She joined Moria and Raven who followed Charles when he first took off as the three of them tried scanning the dark waters looking for two people.

"Look! He is over there, and it looks like someone else is dragging Charles under!"

Harper couldn't help but feel her heart start to beat faster in her chest. She extended her arm out once again to the general area so her shield could reach faster, and farther. She tried to use her shield to lull the rain and the waves from being too thick around the two bodies in the water. However, putting a shield in a large body of water like the ocean, was hard to do because there would always be a side that had the probability to change.

A few more moments past, and finally two bodies popped up in the area shielded by Harper making her sigh in relief that she judged the distance correctly. They started to swim to the ship that the females were on, as Harper tried to have her shield follow them to ease their swimming path. Once Charles's face came into view, tension fell from all three of the women's shoulders.

Harper watched as Charles and someone else bobbed in the water. Harper tried to make out his face, but it was hard to do against the dark waters, his dark, probably black clothing, and the night sky surrounding them. Plus, the lack of light from the boat didn't help her either at identifying the other man. As the military men aboard the vessel lowered down a ladder to help the two in the water up and aboard the ship, Harper could hear Charles speak to the person that he just rescued.

Harper could swear that she heard Charles mutter, "You're not alone…"

As the ladder hit the water and Charles and the other man started to climb up, Harper let go of her shield letting it dissolve into thin air letting the rain and wind pick up around them. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself as she saw both men board the ship as Moria and Raven backed up.

Charles was the first one to cross over the side of the boat and Raven quickly ran over him and enveloped him into a tight hug. In a moment's notice, a hand appeared from where Charles's once was, and the figure boarded the ship. Harper took in his appearance; he was sopping wet but she was correct about him was wearing all black clothing, almost as if he had a plan to bombard Shaw before the CIA could get to him.

Harper sighed and followed the path of his wet hair, watching water droplets fall from it, until the man stood up and looked around. It was almost like he took a fighting stance just to take in his surroundings, as if he didn't trust anyone aboard the same ship he was on. However, the man's gaze finally locked onto Harper's green eyes and she gasped. Harper stared into the deep blue eyes of no one else but Erik Lehnsherr; or as his mutant name would suggest: Magneto.

Harper, nor Erik, dropped their gaze from one another and Harper could only feel as if this was some sort of challenge. She didn't want to be the one that broke this trace the two of them were in. But, the longer that she stared into Erik's blue eyes, the more a thought started to nag at her from the back of her mind.

What if Charles had sent her here to try and persuade Erik to join their side of the fight? Maybe her way of changing the future was to somehow have Erik believe and trust in her, and change his opinion on humans and mutants working together. Maybe, just maybe, she could do it, change his mind. However, unbeknown to Harper, the two of them would develop a deep friendship—that would eventually lead to something even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Yes, I know I am updating on Wednesday, I have a lot of work I have to get through going into next week so I got this done earlier than expected! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pluv143000: I am so glad you liked the last update :) Hopefully you will like this one too, even though it is a little slower! Also, I had no clue it was a publishing company... sorry about that! Which is really funny because I love most of those books that you listed!**

 **Alexander676: Hehehehe... don't worry, chapter 7 you will get your hook!**

 **Lucy: Hehehe... Just wait! This chapter is a little slow but it opens up a bunch of doors!**

 **Insane-romance: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, see it is only fair that I leave you with that ending since you leave me in suspense with your writing all the time!**

 **Guest: I touch on her regeneration abilities again in like chapter 8 :P Also, I made her 26 because I did research and Erik is 33 right now so I figured that a 7 year age difference would be a good age difference for the two!**

 **Guest: That she did! And you get to find out about how she approaches that "Erik bridge" and her being from the future in this chapter! It is probably not what you think it is going to be!**

 **EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI: Gracias! Me alegra que os haya gustado! Perdon me espanol, no hablo en tres anos!**

 **Guest: Yep! It comes into play a few times in the story. Plus, maybe or maybe not... she may not have _complete_ control... *insert twilight zone theme song here***

* * *

Harper stood under the shower head with her hands pressed against the wall, letting the water run down her face and chest. She bowed her head and opened her eyes, ignoring the sting of the infrequent water droplet that entered them. She couldn't believe what she was doing. It was as if she had just acted on impulse and saved those men from the coast guard.

Not to mention that she had helped rescue the one and only Magneto. She should have stopped Charles somehow and just let Erik parish. Then, the future would probably be fixed since Erik was the one who started the whole war in the first place. Harper slammed her fist against the tiles lining the inside of the shower.

She could feel a sharp shard of the ceramic press into her flesh, but it wasn't sharp enough to cut through her skin and draw blood. It was a welcome feeling now, because it put into perspective her dark thoughts she just had. She knew that Erik was the cause of the issues that her time was having, but that didn't mean he should die for it. Everyone made mistakes in their life—some were just bigger than others.

Harper took a deep breath and pushed her hair back, so the fallen strands weren't in her face anymore. She felt like she had both a devil and an angel on her shoulder and she couldn't decide which side she should take because even with her in the middle, there wasn't a clear choice. She also felt that it was probably too early to showcase how vast her powers were. Charles knew about the shield she had in her mind and how she lost the ability to regenerate her cells, but she didn't tell him about destructive Erik would become.

With each event that she witnessed, it was starting to become more and more clear why the Professor was so concerned with her taking on this mission. It was a constant back and forth about how to act and when not to act. She was smart enough to not chase after changing the momentous moments in history, but she was no amateur when it came to the butterfly effect. She knew well that the smallest change can make the biggest impact.

Harper rubbed her hands back and forth in her hair as if the action could tell her what she needed to do. It was trivial to think about herself and the small problems, that she didn't know would even become problems, because she had to do this. She came to the past in order to change it and somehow, someway she would do it—or she would die trying.

Finally, Harper gathered her thoughts and figured it was time to embrace the world once more. She turned off the shower and flicked her ankle back and forth trying to rid herself of excess water as she repeated the process with the other foot. Opening the shower door, Harper stepped out onto the bath mat and dried off.

* * *

Harper was leaning down in search of something to eat or drink in the refrigerator aboard the passenger side of the ship. After her shower, she quickly changed into a sports bra and a plain black tank top which was accompanied by a dark pair of blue jeans.

"Harper! You should have told us that you could do something like that! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

Harper jumped slightly at the sound of Raven's voice behind her and turned around only to find both Raven and Charles looking at her. She took in both of their appearances. She found that Charles had just gotten out of the shower, like Harper, given that his hair was still wet. Harper also noticed that Raven just threw on a different outfit.

"Heh, yeah I guess…" Harper retorted, hiding behind her hair slightly.

Harper could still feel the coolness of the refrigerator seep into her skin alerting her that she had the door open. She bit her lip and grabbed a can of soda without looking and slammed the door with her foot to return to what seemed to be a one-sided conversation.

"I'm serious Harper! You tell me that you're impressed with my power but I never thought someone could do what you just did out there."

Harper smirked bending back the aluminum tab, opening her can of coke. Raven reminded her of some of her students at the mansion that she used to teach. They were always excited when they found out a new piece of the puzzle or something that they felt was a secret—especially when it came to another person's mutation.

"Trust me Raven. That out there wasn't a big deal or anything…"

"Don't sell yourself short, Harper. You hold more extraordinary power in you than you realize" Charles interjected trying to sound philosophical.

Harper took a sip of her soft drink and diverted her eyes from Charles. She could feel that itching sensation that told her that he was trying to get inside her mind and figure out if she is withholding any other mutations from him.

"Thank you Charles, I appreciate that."

The itching sensation started to become stronger, knowing all too well that this time, Charles was consciously trying to push into her thoughts. She knew that he wouldn't be able to break her mental shield, no matter how hard he tried. She thought about shutting him out, but that would be more hassle than it was worth.

However, without pressing further into the thought of how to stop Charles from encroaching, she felt a shiver run down her spine—almost as if someone was watching her. Harper turned her body around slightly to look behind her and sure enough, her gaze was meet with striking blue ones.

Erik was still in his all black attire, but this time his pants and sweater that he wore looked dry. Not to mention that his hair was combed over, with not a single hair out of place. She could tell that the water from his presumed shower was making his hair stay slicked back like it was.

"Erik, it is nice of you to join us down here. Let me introduce you to Raven and Harper," Charles said calmly motioning to both women respectively.

Harper made no move to approach Erik as his eyes seemingly never left hers, but Raven was the first to make a move by walking towards him and extending her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I know we met above deck but now we have had a formal introduction to each other" Raven said as bubbly as she could.

Harper watched the two of them closely, noticing how Erik seemed to put up an even thicker guard when he saw Raven approaching him. After an awkward beat or two, Harper watched Erik extend his hand and shake his with Raven's. Harper took a sip of her drink and realized that the metal on her can had started to indent slightly where her fingers where.

She knew that she wasn't holding it very hard and that the can wasn't nearly empty enough for her to indent the sides given that the air in the container was limited. Looking back over at the two, Harper could see the stress written across Erik's face. She figured that after everything that happened with Shaw, just two hours before, she couldn't blame him for being on edge and slighting bending her soda can unconsciously. Especially since he was meeting a large quantity of mutants all at one time.

Sensing this, when Raven and Erik dropped each other's hands and Raven retreated to where Charles was, Harper just locked eyes with Erik and lifted her soda can up as a gesture of introducing herself. She knew that it was probably weird for her to do that since she didn't know what counted as a correct greeting in this time, but she could see Erik relax slightly.

She didn't know why, but she felt like Erik was most comfortable being around Charles and herself because it was as if Erik felt like everyone else would ask him to many questions. That could also just be Harper over analyzing the situation. Harper didn't realize it until she saw that both Charles and Raven were looking at her along with Erik. Shifting her feet, Harper decided to excuse herself from the kitchen in order to get out of this situation which called for nothing but small talk.

"Well, I think I am going to go head to bed, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight" smiled Raven and Harper returned the smile.

"Don't forget that once we dock tomorrow we are heading straight to the compound" inserted Charles.

Harper just waved at him in response since she just wanted to leave the situation that she was in. Plus, if she left now, then it would be less likely for Charles to actively try to get inside of her mind. She knew that Charles wasn't trying to act cocky with his powers, it was just given that he was so much younger than the Professor that she knew that at times, younger Charles seemed to act out of character for her.

Harper moved out of the small, open kitchen, and proceeded to turn left, to try and go up the stairs that would eventually lead to the cabin she was staying in. However, the only problem was that she was going to have to brush up against Erik. Taking a small, deep breath, Harper moved towards Erik as he turned his body to the side to let her pass.

However, due to the narrowness of the hallways on the ship, the two still made contact and Harper couldn't help but feel not only anger but a little bit of anxiousness radiate off of Erik. She wouldn't say that he was scared, but she knew that it was an emotion close to those lines between being scared and anxious about one's surrounds. Harper looked up and was met with his stunning blue eyes that seem to pass straight through her green ones.

She knew that if she allowed herself, she could get trapped within those eyes, but she knew deep down the dark destruction that laid behind them. So, she was the first one to look away as she continued up the stairs and headed to her room.

* * *

"And here we are trying to experiment with different types of cells to see if we can start to re-grow skin or any other type of organ in a natural way" the man in black said, motioning to the people behind the windows in his facility.

Harper tried to stifle a yawn as she found biology and chemistry boring. She also never found out the guy's name, so to her, she decided to just call him Carl until she could figure out what his actual name was—if she ever did. He just seemed like he was a Carl and for the time being, that was good enough for her.

Harper watched the scientists from behind the glass moving their samples from petri dish to petri dish. She knew that in the time that she had come from, they were still doing research like they were now. However, it was just a little more in depth due to the advance technology. Harper was about to move on, and catch up with the group that was a little ways down the hallway from her, but she noticed her reflection in the mirror and a pair of blue eyes watching her.

Harper traced her eyes up the glass and locked her green eyes with the blue ones reflected in the mirror. When the owner of the blue eyes noticed that Harper had caught on that they were watching her, they made no indication of moving. So, Harper turned around to confront them.

Looking into his eyes, Harper knew that it could have been no one else but Erik who was staring at her. She didn't know what his affection with her was and she thought that it was a little weird. Not to mention that she felt a bunch of red flags go off in her head whenever she was around him. She was lucky enough to only have met the man twice in her time, and when she did, it was just his back that she encountered before structures fell and lives were lost. For some reason, Charles always made Harper go in after the fact, to help the X-men that were out on missions

Personally, she never felt like she was one of the X-men. She went on missions with them and helped out—especially when the humans started to turn against them. However, she could never get behind all of Charles's ideals. Granted she hated Erik and his group even more, so that wasn't even an option. She just felt that she didn't have anywhere she truly fit in. Yes, she had Hank and Logan who she considered family, but she knew deep down that there was something missing.

"Can I help you?" Harper asked Erik, while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"No not really" Erik responded clearing his throat.

"I highly doubt that…" Harper said with a little bit of malice under her breath.

Harper watched Erik and saw him straighten up and she wondered if he just heard her. This caused Harper to stand up a little straighter as well and she kept her arms crossed as if it acted as a barrier between the two.

"So… I guess we should probably head back to where the group is" Harper said pointed to the rest of the group who had moved even farther down the hallway.

"Please, lead the way" Erik mockingly said, over exaggerating his extended hand motion towards the group.

Harper bit the inside of her lip because she knew that if she retorted, it would only make matters worse. So, she just dropped her arms and caught up to the group with Erik slightly following behind.

They caught up with the group just as Carl pushed open another set of doors and she watched the rest of the group pass by her, but she saw Charles stay back as Erik passed her to go through the doors. Harper locked eyes with Charles and went to go stand next to him and enter the new room.

She could feel that itching sensation alerting her that Charles was trying to read her mind and she wasn't one to snap at anyone, but maybe after her slight confrontation with Erik, it had her on edge.

"You know, it isn't going to work. In all the years that I have known you Charles, you have never, and I do mean never, been able to freely read my mind. So please, just ask me what you would like to know instead of causing me an uncomfortable itching feeling."

Charles glanced over to Harper with a little bit of humor in his eyes, but was also a little taken aback by her comment.

"So you actually feel someone trying to read your mind?"

"That is not the point here, Charles." Harper said running a hand through her hair.

Charles nodded his head and licked his lips, making sure that the two still had eyes on the rest of the group.

"Then I have to ask, what were you and our new comer, Erik, talking about?"

"Nothing" Harper said harshly.

"Well you're making it sound like it was a lot more than nothing."

Taking a deep breath she stopped and turned to Charles.

"I asked him why he was staring and following me so intently. Granted, I don't think that it was translated correctly."

Charles just nodded his head and put his hands behind his back.

"Well I may be partly to blame for that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I told him everything that I know about you."

Harper felt her heart skip a beat as she twisted her head around to meet Charles's gaze. She didn't know whether to be angry or scared.

"Why the hell did you do that Charles…. And what the hell did you tell him?" Harper said approaching him, but keeping her voice low, her hands now balled into white fists.

Charles dropped his voice, following Harper's lead, "To have him trust us on the ship. After you left the kitchen last night, the only words Erik was interested in hearing were things in regards to you."

"Yes, I get that… but what the hell did you tell him that he is now so interested in me?"

Before answering, Charles started to walk again, because he noticed that the group was gathered around something and he didn't want to miss it. Plus, he didn't know what to tell Harper.

"I told him about your powers…"

"Which are what Charles?" Harper said defensively, putting more stress on the compression of her fists, causing them to turn white.

"I told him that you have defensive capabilities... but I did leave out how you let me into your mind enough to see that you can share strong emotions and memories with others through touch and vice versa…" Charles said tapering off.

"I don't remember ever showing you that I could see other's really strong emotions and memories and share my own, _Charles_ …" Harper said through clenched teeth.

"I inferred the ability from your memories that you let me see, Harper. I know that this may be a little difficult for you, but think about how I must feel in this situation…"

Harper dropped her gaze to her shoes and realized that the Charles she knew was completely different than his younger self. The version of Charles she knew would have never told anyone what she was capable of to a stranger—no matter what. This just led Harper to believe that there was even less to what Charles was telling her and she was furious.

"What else?" Harper said, not looking at Charles, only straight forward so she wouldn't throw a punch in his direction.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I know there is something you're not telling me Charles. So, what is it? Why is Erik so fascinated with watching me?"

"I may have told them that you once had regeneration abilities…"

"And?"

"And that you lost them when you time traveled to this time…"

Harper stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that her past, about her time travel, would come out sooner, rather than later, but she couldn't believe that it was Charles who had outed her. It was just something that she felt was so uncharacteristic of him. She ran a hand through her hair and asked the question she didn't want to an answer to.

"Who else did you tell?"

"No one else, Harper… Don't worry. I even made sure to only discuss it after everyone, including Raven, had gone to bed. Erik is the only "new" person who knows and I am sure that nothing is going to come of it…"

"How can you be so sure, Charles?"

Harper locked eyes with Charles in attempt to see what ideas he had swimming around in his mind. She was stressed out with the fact that Erik knew what she was capable of, and nothing good could come out of him holding that knowledge.

"Harper, I could tell that he is a good man who has lost his way. He needs someone like us to show him what family is like again. That is why I told him and I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know that we had nothing to hide from him and that he should feel safe with us."

Charles placed his hand on Harper's shoulder as he watched emotions flicker across her face. Harper was debating punching Charles right then and there but she refrained and bit her lip instead. She closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths before she tried speaking again. However, when she opened her eyes and was about to say something to Charles, she found herself for a loss of words. As much as she hated to admit it, she understood why Charles told Erik, but it was still an unsettling thought when her whole mission could now be compromised due to one man.

* * *

Eventually the group came to the last leg of the tour and Harper was doing her best to avoid both Erik and Charles. She was pissed at Charles for telling Erik not only about her powers, but more so about the fact that she told him that she wasn't from this time. She knew she didn't fit in during this time, but she didn't want others to catch on. She was afraid that if others did then she would become a science experiment—or be placed in a loony bin.

She was also trying to distance herself from the fact that Erik knew and she didn't want to have to be in the middle of whatever he decided to do with that information. Harper knew that he was the cause of the whole mutant versus human war, so she didn't want to do anything that would set him off early.

However, Harper quickly lost focus when Carl showed them the last experimental room and she noticed the first person who made her feel like she had a family again. Harper smiled to herself, letting some of her anger dissipate, knowing all too well that the person that Carl was introducing them too was no other than Hank McCoy. In her time, Hank had shown her pictures of himself when he wasn't fuzzy and blue and she felt a warmth rise in her body.

Even though herself and young Charles didn't see eye-to-eye, she had a feeling that herself and Hank would be come close friends quickly—even though he wasn't his "beastly self."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hank. I had no idea that you were one of us! It is great to find more mutants around, especially ones that are working here!"

Charles said extending a hand out to shake with Hank. Harper took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was so lost with the fact that she ran into Hank here that she forgot all about how Hank announced his mutation to the world—that Charles was the one to oust him, just as he had informed her of doing that with her only twenty minutes before.

"Hank… You're…" Carl started to say, and Harper could only imagine what was going through his mind.

"Wait… You never told them… I am so sorry Hank. I didn't mean to say anything…" Charles exclaimed embarrassingly.

Charles made eye contact with Harper finally realizing why she was slightly offended when he had told Erik about her. In response, Harper raised her eyebrows in a way that almost seemed to scream "I told you so."

"Uhhh… yeah… I mean you never asked so I never thought it wasn't relevant…" Hank stuttered.

There was an awkward pause and Harper took a step forward while opening her mouth about to interject, but Harper saw Raven step closer to Charles and voice her own thoughts.

"So your mutation is what? Being super smart?"

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fourteen. Isn't that right, Hank?" Charles said answering for Hank.

"Yeah, but that isn't the only thing I can do… You all may want to take a step back."

The group watched as Hank took off his shoes and jumped high into the air, letting his feet latch onto the wing of the plane that he was running tests on. Everyone watched him and they gasped at his unusual ability. Harper smiled and shook her head, never realizing that this was how Hank had started out. It made her wonder how he became the blue, fuzzy, beast that she knew him as.

Raven made her way closer to where Hank was, and Harper could see that Raven was saying something to Hank, but she couldn't quite make it out. All she could see was that Hank suddenly had a deep blush on his face from whatever Raven had said to him. Harper licked her lips to try to hide her smile. She knew that both Raven and Hank needed someone in their respective lives and so maybe this was the start of their relationship forming.

Harper blew air from her nose as a short laugh and looked to the left noticing that Erik had his mouth agape and his face screamed something along the lines of "what the hell am I looking at." Harper placed her hand in front of her mouth to keep her laughing to herself, but she just couldn't get over the face that Erik was making at Hank's mutation.

Erik heard Harper laughing so he turned to look over at her to see what was honestly so funny. However, as soon as he made eye contact with her, her laughing stopped. Harper licked her lips and tried to decide what to do since she un-wantedly captured Erik's attention. She took a deep breath and figured that maybe he wasn't as bad as people had originally told her; that she should put her prejudices behind her, and be the bigger person.

Plus, it couldn't hurt to know what he knew about her and to get on his good side quickly; in order to prevent minor disasters like the one that just happened with Charles telling him about her. So, she sucked up her pride and pressed her lips together, offering him a small, soft smile as she nodded her head towards him.

* * *

 **Lol wasn't that a big change that Charles was the one to "out" her! I wanted him to "out" her powers because I wanted to show that young Charles still had some growing up to do! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) Love ya guys! ~Lupe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys, I know this is really weird for me to be updating this so early however, I have a really busy week this week. Three exams before dead week and then I have finals! Plus I am going back home on Thursday and i am getting in really late so this is literally the only time I have to update this. So, I thought you guys would much rather have a chapter way early, then to wait an extra week. Anyway, enough of my complaining and I hope you guys like this chapter... It has some *cough* tension in it... if you know what I mean *wink wink*.**

* * *

 **Alexander676: Thank you! And just you wait... next chapter is going to be a fun one :P**

 **lovecherishprotect-16: Well I am glad you aboard the Erik x Harper ship! I am glad you liked last week chapter and hopefully you'll like this one even more!**

 **Insane-Romance: I just wanted to start off with saying that I love your comments, they always make me laugh and smile! And this story is really going to be "puch and pull" and a game of "cat and mouse." So, harper being tight lipped and the situations I put her and Erik through are only going to get better! Any just for you... have fun with the "sexual tension" in this chapter!**

 **Guest: That is very true, I just wanted everyone to realize that Charles is still young and even though he wants to see the best in everyone, he still makes a lot of mistakes!**

 **Lucy: I would think so too, especially since the world has changed so much from the 1960's. It puts a lot of stress on Harper and further on it will start to wear on her. But don't worry... she knows how destructive Magneto can be... but all I am going to leave you with is thins: *wink wink***

* * *

Harper walked up and down the different corridors of the facility. The group recently departed in different ways after everyone was introduced to Hank. Charles went off to talk with Carl, Raven stayed to get to know Hank better, and Moria went to make a call to the CIA alerting her chief that they had made it. So, evidently, that had left her alone with Erik and she knew that she didn't want to be in a situation where she was forced to talk to the man.

She knew that she was the first one to try to be nice, but it just didn't seem to sit right with her—especially since she knows all the destruction he can and will cause. It felt like she was playing tug of war with her thoughts and emotions in regards to the man. Harper ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back and away from her face. She knew that she shouldn't blame someone for the crimes they had yet to commit; plus, the fact that she never even had a true introduction with Erik in her time.

She always thought of herself as someone who didn't pass judgement on others and wanted equality for everyone, but here she was stereotyping everyone that she comes across. It wasn't everyone, per say, but maybe it is just that the people she knew in her time that had grown up and experienced all they had to, to get to where they were today—in the future. Shaking her head, Harper started to realize that her timelines were going to start blurring together, sooner, rather than later. Harper never thought about how the people she looked up to could be different people, but it was true—especially Charles.

Taking a deep breath, she kept letting her feet take her in any direction and eventually she came to stop just outside the window in which housed a fighter-jet like plane. She looked through the window and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hank help Raven into the circular "hamster pouch" inlet of the plane. Harper shook her head knowing all too well that both Raven and Hank were trying to reach out to other people like them.

Deciding to give them some space, Harper turned around and backed away from the window, noticing the last part of Raven's shoe disappear behind the metal of the inlet. However, as cliché as it was, Harper bumped into someone right as she turned around; her nose hitting whoever she bumped into, right into their chest.

Taking a step back, Harper rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to make the sore feeling dissipate. When she stepped back, however, it revealed someone, no other than the person she was trying to avoid: Erik.

Harper looked into his eyes and licked her bottom lip, coating it with saliva to reduce the instant chapped feeling of them. Noticing Erik's body language, Harper moved her feet out slightly, taking a fighting stance as she crossed her arms in front of her body; as if the action would provide her more protection and distance between the two of them. She waited for Erik to say something, but after a long silence Harper shook her head. She had no clue what was going on in Erik's head. If he yelled at her, or even talked to her more than the two words he had said to her, then their situation would be ten times better. Hell, even if he decided to start an actual physical fight between the two of them, she could hold her own and fists sometimes spoke even louder than words. She just wanted some sort of conversation between the two of them instead of this tip-toeing effect that they had going on.

"So, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to actually say something to me?"

Harper watched as Erik contemplated her words, but as usual he didn't say anything in response to them. She was starting to get pissed at him for doing this because she knew all too well that he loved to spout bullshit from his mouth. He seemed to be able to talk freely to everyone but her, and after what Charles admitted to, about telling Erik about her being from the future and the powers that she possessed, she was getting even more aggravated than necessary.

Harper licked her lips again and popped them apart, giving her annoyance of Erik an audible sound. She was done with being ignored and if Erik wanted to not speak to her then that was his own purgative. Harper just needed to make sure that he didn't create the brotherhood and everything should be fixed in the future. Harper held up her hands as if to admit defeat to Erik not saying anything to her question, and she turned to walk away from him.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Harper stopped walking down the hall and stood there for a moment before turning around, not believing that Erik was talking to her, even if he held a questionable tone with her.

"What?"

"You don't like me being here, and you definitely have some sort of hatred towards me as well…"

Harper watched Erik take a few steps closer to her so it was easier for them to talk before she opened her own mouth to retort, ignoring the condescending tone he took with her.

"Well, I mean you keep watching my every move like a hawk watches a mouse."

"And what? Are you saying that I'm some person trying to prey on the weak or something?"

Harper bit her lip and smirked as she put her hands on her hips before cocking them. She looked directly into Erik's eyes and arched her eyebrows.

"Call me weak one more time, I dare you…"

Harper didn't know why, but she instantly went from being passive to taking a chapter out of Logan's book. She knew that Erik wasn't presuming or even hinting that she was weak, but it did feel like he was trying to challenge her in some way. It was more of as a test to gauge her strength, and from her years of fighting, a test of strength was something she would always win.

"Well, I never called you weak, I was only making a statement. The only person who was calling themselves weak, was you" Erik said mockingly, trying to gain the upper hand over Harper.

Harper didn't realize it but the two were now chest to chest, and one could split the tension between them like a hot knife slices through butter. To many looking in from the outside, it probably looked like some unresolved sexual tension between the two of them, but Harper just wanted to punch Erik's face in. Maybe it was because of all the mayhem he caused from her time or maybe it was just something simple like how he was getting on her last nerve, but she just had that itching feeling that she wanted to clock his smirk from his face.

"I'm also really good at judging people based on first impressions, _Erik._ "

Erik smiled at Harper's words never realizing how heated and passionate she was. Never had he ever thought he would meet someone like Harper and she made his blood boil. Whether that was good or bad, he would probably never know.

"Yeah? And what was your first impression of me, _Harper_?" Erik said toying slightly with Harper by using the same tone and sentence structure that she was using.

"To simply put… you're an asshole Erik, and you sure as hell enjoy being one."

"So you hate me because I'm an asshole?"

"Yes, precisely that."

"See, I think it is a lot more than you let on."

"Nope" Harper curtly cut off her words by popping the "p."

"No?"

"Like I said Erik, there is nothing that I hate about you, besides the fact that you're an ass."

Harper decided to end the conversation there knowing all too well what it felt given her experiences of calling out Logan when her ex overstepped his bounds. Not only that, but she didn't want to alert Erik that he may have been the "bad guy" that she had to stop. Erik had no clue why she thought he was an asshole and if Harper could help it, she would like to keep it that way. Taking a deep breath and stepping away, it made Harper feel the weight lift from her shoulders. She pivoted on her foot and was about to walk away, but Erik caught her arm in his grasp.

She didn't know why, but she could feel a spark and warmth radiate from where he was touching her. He didn't make his grip on her forceful, just enough to slow her so she wouldn't walk away from him. Also, at any time she could expel his hand with her defensive shield, but something in her subconscious told her that she shouldn't do that, but she had no clue why she was thinking this. It was almost as if she liked the feeling of the warmth Erik provided.

Realizing what she was thinking, Harper slightly shook her head no, and ripped her arm away. Instantly, she felt the cool air of the facility hit her arm where Erik once had his hand. It was like the warmth just faded away as if it was never there in the first place. Harper licked her lips trying to shake the chill that went through her body at the loss of heat from his contact.

"I know you're lying?" Erik said lowly, almost as if it was under his breath

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Harper retorted at normal tone and volume trying to act nonchalant.

Erik turned his head to meet Harper's stare and he had a smirk written across his face as if he found the whole situation comical. Erik bent down and pressed his lips to Harper's ear, blowing hot air across her flesh, making Harper involuntary shiver.

"Because no woman in their right mind would pick a fight like this with a man… even if he called her weak and he let her get away with calling him an asshole… You're in the sixties and you stick out like a sore thumb, _Harper_."

Harper stood there not knowing what to do. Instantly her fighting self was replaced with a nervous one because Erik was right. She was sticking out with how she was confronting everything head on. It was drawing too much attention to herself and that was not what she needed. However, she just felt like it was so stupid that women couldn't express themselves and it just wasn't her. She would rather die for speaking up than live a life in silence.

"Just because I don't act like other woman… it doesn't prove anything Erik. I don't know what Charles told you…"

"So you admit that Charles knows about you?"

Harper knew that Erik was setting her up for a trap, but there was no other way around it so she was forced to walk straight through it.

"I never said that…"

"You just said it just now."

Harper closed her eyes not knowing how to proceed. She was up against the ropes and there was no one to come bail her out of this. Erik had played her and she had nowhere to run.

"Why does it matter?" Harper whispered softly, opening her eyes and slowly looking at Erik.

Erik wasn't expecting this question as he stood carefully back up, but kept his body only inches away from Harpers. A feeling of concern spread through him at the fact that he may have pressed the girl in front of him too hard, but he easily pressed the emotion back down, knowing that he needed to get answers from her.

"All you should concern yourself about me is the fact that I am here to try and change things before this world turns to shit. I don't know what Charles told you, and frankly, I don't want to know. He probably got most of it right, but just like Hank, Charles is outing people that want to have their mutations, _and secrets,_ left in the dark. You of all people should know how that feels..." Harper said strongly, asserting herself once more, giving Erik a challenging glance of her own.

Before Erik could react and catch her arm again, Harper turned and walked away from him. She was tired of everything and she hated the fact that Erik knew all about her. Charles gave her option of telling him away, and she felt slightly violated, like she couldn't trust Charles with her secrets. Then, it dawned on her. The reason why Charles, the professor, sent her back wasn't due to anything other than the fact that she could hide away secrets from the future from himself.

The professor knew that his younger self had even more growing up to do, and with the chance of Erik getting involved, the risk was too high if he had read her mind. She was the Professor's safeguard from himself and personally, Harper felt a little used. She used to think that she was sent over for her fighting ability, or the fact that she wanted to protect everyone. No, she was selected because she could keep both her mouth and her mind shut, both under an impossible lock and key.

Suddenly, Harper felt warmth radiate through her arm once again, as she was being pulled backward. She instantly came out of her self-deprecating and depressing thoughts, only to realize that her face was inches away from running into a door. Harper felt the arm leave as quickly as it had caught her as she feet the addictive warmth leave almost as quickly as last time. She turned her head around and looked up, having her green eyes meet blue ones.

However, just as she caught his glance, he dropped her gaze by looking into one of the laboratory windows. She thought it was unusual for him to do that, but with him, she could never tell what was normal of his behavior.

"Thanks… I guess."

"You're welcome."

Harper licked her lips and wondered what caused the change in demeanor with Erik. At one moment, he was pissing her off, the next it was filled with him making sure she wasn't going to split her head wide open. Maybe her last words to him about how Charles outed her powers to him struck a chord with him.

"You should be proud of your mutations, Harper. They are nothing to be ashamed of."

Harper took a deep breath. She knew that she would eventually get a talk like this from Erik, but she was the last person who needed this conversation.

"Yeah I already know that, try to save that talk to someone who actually needs to accept their powers…" Harper said with a hint of annoyance, but bit her tongue trying to hold back the tone from her voice.

She didn't want to create another argument between the two of them and start up a completely new, irrelevant discussion that would have both of them on edge again. So, Harper turned around and she walked through the door that Erik had just managed to stop her from running into.

However, Harper didn't realize what room she was walking into until it was too late and she passed by the circular intake of the plane, only with Erik following right on her heels.

"So, I can just take your blood and I can have the results for the tests back in a few days… And then we can be normal…" Harper heard Hank trail off.

Just as Harper came into view of both Raven and Hank, she saw Raven lean in towards Hank ready to kiss him. Harper knew that they were still trying to figure out their relationship with one another, and she knew that both Hank and Raven wanted to be accepted and loved by someone else, so it was no surprise that the two were moving at this pace. The problem was, was that Harper had a feeling that Erik was going to say something to the two of them that would prevent the two from showing their affections towards the other in the near future.

Harper quickly turned and was about to block Erik but it was too late and he spoke out with a cocky tone, "kinky."

This made both Raven and Hank jump backwards as if they were being caught doing something illegal. She could see how Hank was so embarrassed he was blushing, red spreading across his whole face and neck, and Harper could see the look of horror written on Raven's face from Erik's words.

"What the hell—" Hanks started to sputter out to try and regain some decency over the situation and stand up in both Raven's and his defense.

"What? I was just trying to spice up the mood…"

Harper looked over at Erik and blew a deep exaggerated breath towards him. She turned away from Raven and Hank knowing all too well that the damage had been done but before she passed Erik she spoke to him under her breath with her head held up high so Raven and Hank couldn't hear her.

"Like I said, you're an asshole, _Erik_ …"

With that, Harper left the room not knowing if she was pissed off with Erik for their conversation and what he had said to both Raven and Hank or if she was more pissed off at herself for feeling like she was drowning with no life support. But as she exited the room, she couldn't help but overhear Erik give his "accept your mutation" speech to the person who needed to hear it the most—Raven. This let a sliver of hope seep into Harper's thoughts once again, as she believed that maybe, just maybe, under all that anger and hatred that Erik processed, and his cocky attitude, there was a good man under that harsh exterior who just wanted to help those around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter... It is a long one (15 pages worth of writing totaling about 7836 words...)!**

 **Also, Some house keeping...**

 **(1.) I will be updating two times next week since I will be done with finals on Wednesday.**

 **(2.) The reason for the two updates is that i will be traveling out of the country next Sunday (will be gone for three weeks) so I don't know if I will be able to update in that time (for obvious reasons). So, I wanted to make sure I could at least give you guys what I have written and go from there. So expect two chapters next week and then the next time after that, that I will be able to publish another chapter, is the last weekend of May.**

* * *

 **Alexander676: Hmm... Maybe he is... Maybe he isn't! and Well if you think that was a "first step" for their relationship just wait until you read this chapter!**

 **Dead-romance: Hehe... The heat gets turned up even more in this chapter! And dude, Harper is SUCH a badass, I love her :P**

 **Arkytior's Song: I am glad you love this story so far, and thank you for the love and support... It means a lot to me! Can't wait for you to read this next chapter... I think you will love it!**

* * *

Harper was curled up in the circular inlet of the plane where she found Raven and Hank almost share a kiss about a week or so ago. One of her knees was propped up and she had her arm draped over it, resting it there while she held a beer bottle in her hand. Every so often she would take a sip of it and then lean her head back against the cool metal of the unfinished aircraft.

She understood why Hank had taken Raven here because it was out of the way and secluded. The only way one would notice if anyone was in here would be if they stood in front of the intake to run tests. Granted, she knew that anyone in their right mind would check over the plane before they started with any sort of testing on the plane, but she knew that being in there she would most definitely be able to hear anything start up so she could get out of the way.

Plus, her mutation would block almost all of wind or debris that would fly her way if someone was stupid enough not to run a base check on all their systems before they started any of the machines up. Taking another sip of her beer, Harper could feel a slight buzz starting to form in the back of her mind. Granted she was about three beers in, so she understood why.

Usually, she could hold her alcohol a lot better than what she was experiencing right now. Once her genes mutated with Logan's and she absorbed his regenerative abilities, she was always able to keep up with him. Now, it seemed as if alcohol influenced her body. Running a hand through her hair, Harper leaned forward and turned up the portable radio that she had found. She had found it in one of the laboratory work rooms and she figured that as long as she put it back when she was done, no one would miss it.

Listening to what one would consider pop music in the present day, Harper tuned out the lyrics and focused on all of the instrumental music in the song. She closed her eyes and traced the pattern of the musical notes in her mind and used her free hand to maneuver into certain chords that she would play on the violin.

"Uhhh I hate to bother you… but umm…"

Harper opened her eyes while dropping her free hand to her waist and found an awkward looking Hank with his hand on the back of his neck. She leaned forward and turned the music down to the point that it was so low that it was practically turned off.

"Hey Hank, do you need anything?"

Hank looked at Harper and he realized that she had asked him a question. He hesitantly removed his hand from the back of his neck and placed it down by his side.

"I was just wondering… Ummm… I know that you are sitting there but…"

"If you need me to move, that's fine Hank" Harper sighed starting to pick up her things and maneuver out of the inlet.

Hank took a few steps back and watched Harper dismount from the metal. He slightly extended his arms out to her once he noticed that she had a beer bottle in her hand and was slightly wobbly exiting the aircraft. Harper smiled at him for offering the help but she softly shook her head no indicating that she was fine.

"Next time, don't be afraid to ask me to move, okay?" Harper said with her slight smile still on her face.

Hank nodded in response and Harper turned around and scooped up the portable radio that she needed to return. Hank looked to see what Harper was retrieving and he laughed lightly causing Harper to look at him when she had the radio tucked under her arm.

"Did I do something?" asked Harper quizzically.

"No, I just have been looking for that radio. I thought I had actually misplaced it or left it at home."

Harper looked between the radio and Hank and realized that she had taken the one thing that was Hank's own property.

"Shit, I'm sorry Hank. I should have figured that this belonged to you because the quality of music coming from this is spectacular" Harper said trying to extend the radio out towards him.

Hank simply raised his hand up, getting more comfortable talking with Harper and realizing that she had never once judged him for anything unlike the others. This made his fondness for her grow in the way of friendship.

"You know, you should just keep it. We have a ton just laying around the laboratories so I'll just pick one up and tweak it slightly like I did for that one."

Harper looked down at the radio and smiled realizing that Hank was starting to warm up to her. She found that the faster she made friends in this time, the easier and smoother things would run. She had no idea what she needed to change, but it couldn't hurt having people on her side.

"Thank you, Hank. I really appreciate it."

Hank was a little taken aback by the sincerity of her words and wondered if she really was that touched by the fact that he gave her a radio to use, or if it was just the alcohol that was talking. Personally, Hank wasn't much of a drinker but he could understand why Harper felt like she had to drink. For the past week, he had observed her interactions with both Charles and Erik. With Erik, it seemed like he was out to get her in the sense that she was withholding information from her that she didn't want to tell him.

On the other hand, it seemed like herself and Charles were having a fight over something serious. Harper seemed to be reserved from interacting with the group and generally took her meals to her room—if she ate anything at all. Hank didn't know what was eating Charles and Harper up, but he felt like he needed them to resolve it—and quickly.

Personally, Hank liked Charles, but hated Erik. Erik, to Hank, felt cocky and acted like a prick to everyone even when they didn't deserve it. Hank wouldn't forgive what Erik had said to Raven and himself that night when everyone originally "moved" to the facility.

"Anyway, I should probably get going."

Hank snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a few times. If he was going to say anything, now would be the time to do it.

"Uhh… Harper?"

Harper stopped midway of pressing her beer to her lips and looked at Hank waiting for him to say something more.

"Harper! There you are!"

Harper looked past Hank and he turned around as they were both a little surprised to hear a voice in the testing room with them. Charles had entered the room and Harper looked at Hank raising her eyebrows as if she was asking Hank if he had any idea what was going on.

Charles approached the two and he nodded to both Hank and Harper in greeting. Harper took a deep breath and pressed her beer to her lips again, taking a sip of it, but she was careful as to not let the radio that Hank had just given her fall.

"So… I was wondering if I could talk to you Harper…"

Harper removed the beer bottle from her lips and let it hang down by her side. She looked at Hank who seemed nervous again and she realized that Hank had let Charles know that she was here due to telepathy. Internally rolling her eyes, Harper moved closer to Charles to indicate that they should go somewhere else to talk.

Both Charles and Harper proceeded to exit the room, but before Harper passed through the part glass, part metal door, she turned to say something to Hank before she left.

"You know I was sitting in the intake and I think you may want to run some more drag coefficient tests on it. I'm no engineer, but if my math is right, that thing isn't going to get to supersonic speeds like you want it to do so… if you don't fix that internal fan."

Hank furrowed his eyebrows at Harper's comment and looked between her and the grounded aircraft before it hit him. He realized what Harper was telling him to do, and it made complete sense as to why the aircraft wasn't preforming like it should. Hank quickly started running around the room after picking up a clip board and taking new measurements in order to run more tests on the plane.

"How did you know that the plane needed more testing?"

Harper turned and exited out through the door, letting it close behind her; shutting her off from whatever Hank was doing.

"You're not the only one who had a science degree, Charles."

"I never said I was…"

The two of them stood in the hallway, as a silent tension fell between them. Harper decided to place the radio in between her feet because even though it was portable, it was still bulky and heavy and if the two of them continued with their conversation, as the way it was proceeding, then Harper wanted to have a break from holding the machine.

"Harper… you know I didn't mean to insult you by telling Erik about your powers and everything to that nature…"

Harper ran a hand through her hair. It felt like this conversation was on the same track as if one was about to breakup with their significant other.

"Well, it would have been nice to have the option to tell him myself, Charles. I'm not ashamed of my powers, but I just don't want to go around telling people about them willy-nilly."

"I get that, but I mean Hank got over it almost as soon as it happened… I just don't understand why you're not over it."

Harper had to blink a few times at Charles's words. She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth and here she was silly to think that he was actually going to offer her an apology.

"Well I am sorry I just can't get over it" Harper said angrily with air quotes.

"I just don't know how—"

"You're the one in the wrong Charles. The reason why I'm not over it is because you have yet to apologize to me. It would have been fine if you came off of your high horse and apologized to me like you did to Hank. I understand that I may be from the future but I still have the same rights as anyone else does…"

Neither Charles or Harper were paying attention to the door behind them when it opened, but Charles took a moment to gather himself knowing full well that Harper deserved an apology for his own actions against her.

"Harper I'm sorry. You're right. I am completely in the wrong and I apologize that I put you in an awkward position with the group… I am trying to work on not invading other's minds… please… bear with me…"

Harper started to relax with Charles's words and she shook her head in reply.

"If you would forgive me, I actually came around looking for you because I wanted to discuss some plans in regards to tracking down other mutants."

"And is that where you surfed through Hank's mind to find out where I was?"

"He didn't surf through my mind… I actually alerted him once I found you seated in the plane before I came to talk to you."

Harper jumped a little as she heard Hank's voice right behind her, as he finally let the door close behind him. Harper was about to open her mouth to ask him about what he had heard, but Hank spoke before Harper could get out any of her words.

"What do you mean that you are from the future… I mean how the hell is that even possible? Is that how you knew what was wrong with the plane?"

Hank kept spouting off question after question to Harper and she was trying her best to answer them as quickly as possible with Charles's help. This time she didn't blame Charles for Hank finding out because it was her own self who had voiced it. Plus, she knew that if Hank knew, he wouldn't pose a threat to her.

Watching Hank carefully, she saw him put a hand against the glass to steady himself. She could clearly see that his mind was racing with all the new information that she just gave him.

"I mean… just like how?"

"You… actually…" Harper hesitantly told him.

"What do you mean me?"

"Well in the time that I come from… you and I are really close friends… and well the future that I am from is a very dark place. So, you made a machine for someone like me, so I could travel back in time and hopefully make enough of an impact that the mutant race wouldn't be in the predicament it is in."

Hank took another deep breath trying to calm himself. As he thought about it, it was all starting to make sense. Especially why Harper seemed to be avoiding Erik and distancing herself from Charles. Scratching his head, he knew that Harper was telling the truth. Not only because Charles was verifying what she was saying, but the fact that she was more than willing to explain everything to him. He had a feeling that Harper was right about them being close since it was so easy to talk to her.

"Hank are you okay? You're not looking too good…" Harper said extending an arm out and placing it on Hank's shoulder.

"Yeah… I think I am okay… But I mean, who knows about this… and like your powers and stuff?"

"Well, first it was Charles and Raven who knew I came from the future. Raven still doesn't know the extent of my power but Charles has a pretty good idea of what they are, since I let him see those memories. Then, Charles told Erik when we found him trying to fight Shaw. Now, you know about my powers and my secret… if that is what you want to call it…"

Hank looked between Charles and Harper, and realized Harper's hand on his shoulder. Harper looked to see where Hank was staring at and she smiled at herself. It was small enough that neither of the men next to her could see it.

"I can't read your mind in the same way that Charles can. Yes, I must be touching you like I am now… but I can only pick up on really strong emotions, or memories that one is thinking of. Or vice versa. If I am feeling something strong I can translate it through touch to the person closest to me… but you don't have to worry about me reading your thoughts."

Hank licked his lips and smiled slightly as a slight spark started to show from behind his eyes. Harper recognized the spark as his curiosity of learning about new mutations and she picked her hand up from Hank's shoulder knowing all too well that Hank was going to be fine now.

"Well, that does make me feel better that we don't have another telepath here… but I have to ask… since you seem to know a lot more proven math than I do at this time… maybe…"

"Yes, I'll help you out when I can with that. I mean, I am no engineer… but I can run some statistical mathematic analysis for you when you need me too…"

Harper and Hank exchanged smiles between each other, slightly geeking out about the prospect of creating cool, new, and exciting gadgets with their collective brain power.

"Shit…"

Both Harper and Hank turn to look at Charles, who they had accidently ignored during their back and forth. Harper watched as Charles had a hard look on his face, as he slowly opened his eyes and moved his fingers away from his temple.

"What's wrong Charles?" Hank asked.

Charles looked in-between both Harper and Hank and expressed what was going on.

"Erik went into Moria's room and extracted her file that she had on Shaw. He is currently trying to leave with them because he thinks that he is better off working alone even though Shaw has an army…" Charles started to trail off towards the ending.

"Doesn't Moria have a back-up file?" Harper asked.

"Yes, but that isn't the point here…"

"I know that… I just… what are we going to do?" Harper said while outstretching her hands.

How were they supposed to stop someone who clearly wanted to leave? It wasn't like they were forcing Erik to stay here and it may even better help them if he left. However, Harper had a feeling that Charles wasn't going to let that happen.

"I am going to go out there and try to persuade him to stay…" Charles said now directly looking at Harper.

"And how do you propose that?"

"I don't know… but I have to try…" Charles stated before he turned and walked swiftly down the hall and pushed open a set of doors that swung closed behind him.

Harper sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing the skin that was there. She had to decide as to whether or not to have Erik stay and fight with them or try to make him fight Shaw on his own. Taking a deep breath, Harper could only imagine the apocalyptic world in which she came from. Erik was always fighting against Charles and Harper couldn't help but to think that if there was someone who persuaded him to stay then maybe, just maybe, the future would have a fighting chance.

That Erik would see that not all humans are bad; that mutants and humans should work together and even if that wasn't the case, that Erik would choose to fight alongside Charles instead of splitting the mutant's forces even more by making them choose a side.

"Here Hank… After what I just told you, you probably need this more than I do right now…" Harper said quickly thrusting the half-finished beer into Hank's hands.

"Wait… what? Where are you going?" Hank said questionably looking at Harper.

"I think I found out what I have to change here…"

"And what's that?"

Harper smiled at him and shot him a wink before she took off down the hallway in the same way that Charles had just only, moments before, went down. Hank watched Harper cross the hallway and pass through the double doors, as he picked up the portable radio on the floor and went back into the lab knowing that Harper was probably making a reference to Erik; trying to get Erik to stay.

* * *

"And what do you know Charles… How much did you see?" Erik accused strongly.

"I know everything…" Charles said softly, dropping his tone knowing all too well the significance behind his words.

Charles watched as Erik shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, not knowing whether to leave the facility or not. Charles knew that if Erik left then he would never truly be able to get over everything that had happened to him. However, if he stayed, Charles couldn't promise that he would ever feel better about the situation at hand, but he would at least have people that he could depend on.

"I also know how interested in Harper you are…"

This got Erik to look at Charles again with a dead-pan expression. Erik tried to hide his expression of surprise when Charles brought up Harper because he knew it was true. For some reason, there was something clawing at the back of Erik's mind, that he didn't want to leave here because of her. That something was pulling him towards her and he wanted to find out everything about her.

"What do you mean? Of course I am interested in someone being from the future… I want to be able to use her in order to get to Shaw!"

Charles took two steps closer to where Erik stood before he spoke, "I know full well that isn't the only thing that is on your mind in regards to her. I promise you, like I have done just now with the others, I will not read your mind unless you allow me to do so. But I do know that ever since you have met her, there is some unknown force pulling the two of you together…"

Erik was about to say something in retort, but the doors just behind Charles swung open to reveal no one other than Harper. Her hair swung back from her face as she stood there, with her chest rising and falling indicating that she was just running. Erik could feel himself catch his breath at her appearance, but he had no idea why he was acting this way—and it was slightly pissing him off.

Charles could tell that Harper was the one who appeared just behind him due to the sudden change in Erik's body language. Erik's shoulders seemed to relax unconsciously, but he still had his guard up. Charles didn't know why, but Harper just had an affect on Erik.

"Well, Erik, it is up to you whether or not you leave. I hope you will stay, but I cannot make that decision for you," Charles said before turning on his heels and walking to where Harper stood.

Charles approached Harper as she moved to the side to let Charles pass through the doors. However, before he left the two of them alone, he whispered into Harper's ear.

"Whatever you have to say to him, I think you are going to be the deciding factor on if he stays with us to fight Shaw as a group or if he does it solo. It's your choice, Harper… Do you want him to stay or do you want him to go?"

With that, Charles passed by Harper and placed his hands back into his pockets as he entered the facility. Harper never turned around to watch where Charles was headed and instead found those blue eyes that belonged to Erik. She took in his appearance and noticed his brown briefcase was in his hands. That was where he was probably keeping Moria's file on Shaw for safe keeping. Harper took a deep breath and she was still hesitant to be talking to Erik, but something at the back of her mind proceeded to talk for her.

"Do you want to go get a drink or something?" Harper asked crossing her arms in front of her and pulling them arm in closer to herself while she awaited Erik's response.

She stood there awkwardly as she watched Erik break eye contact with her as if he was trying to figure out his response. She hoped that this was the right way to get him to talk to her and even if he did agree to go get a drink with her, she didn't know what to do next, or what to talk about to get him to stay.

"Are you coming?"

Harper looked up and saw that Erik was already at the end of the driveway, as she realized that she didn't hear him answer—if he even did. Harper nodded her head and dropped her crossed arms and quickly jogged over to where Erik was standing before the two of them proceeded to find the closest bar.

* * *

"So, what is this? Twenty questions now?" Harper asked Erik as she swirled her IPA ***** in its bottle.

Harper and Erik were able to find a hole-in-the-wall bar in which it seemed only the local, elderly men knew about. When they entered together, there was about five of the elders, but now it seemed to dwindle to about two since it was probably going on about one in the morning. Harper was surprised that the bartender didn't already call for a last call, but maybe it was because both Harper and Erik kept steadily buying drinks.

Harper bought Erik his first round of scotch and her first IPA and Erik picked up the second round. Harper was currently nursing her second drink from the bar, and Erik was onto his third scotch. The two took up two bar stools next to each other, right against the counter. The effects of the beers she had earlier, plus her IPA's were starting to make her head feel light. She was going to call it quits after this drink because she knew that if she had any more then it would be a hard, and long walk back to the facility.

"You said to ask you anything. So, I'm asking."

"Well, I have a masters degree in statistical mathematics with my undergraduate being a double major in music with a concentration in violin studies and mathematics…"

"Why major in the two when only one of those can actually make you money?"

Harper smiled and took another sip of her IPA, she loved it when people asked her this question.

"And what major do you think that is?"

Erik gave her a funny look and proceeded to answer, "With your math degree."

"Funnily enough, once I graduated Cornell, after my extra year to get my Masters, the New York symphony hired me to be their second chair violinist. They wanted me to get some practice under my belt before they moved me up to first chair since their current first chair was getting ready to retire. Then after that year I moved to first chair and stayed with the symphony until just shortly after my twenty-forth birthday"

"No offense but I doubt that the New York Symphony would hire you straight out of college… Let alone someone who didn't take it seriously."

"I will have you know that I took my violin training very seriously. It was what I wanted to do since I was a little girl. However, my parents thought it would be best to major in something else alongside violin studies, just in case I couldn't get a job" Harper smirked against the glass of the beer bottle that was pressed against her lips before taking a sip.

"So you chose math?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean usually if you are gifted in music you can pick up math quiet easily and the opposite of that is true as well since they use the same side of the brain."

Harper watched as Erik took another sip of his scotch and placed it on the napkin in front of him. If Harper didn't know any better she would have thought that this conversation was going well so far.

"So why did you go and abandon your family then, to travel here?"

Harper closed her eyes and felt like she had just spoke too soon. Erik had asked the question with a little bit of intended malice, and Harper knew that he was trying to make her feel like she was a bad person for leaving her biological family behind in order to come to the past to change the future.

"I didn't abandon them…"

"Well you deserted them by leaving, didn't you?" Erik said taking another sip of his scotch not acknowledging Harper's defensive tone.

"Well it would have been the case, but they aren't alive anymore…" Harper said with a little bit of bite on her tongue as she swiftly grabbed her bottle and took a large swig of the contents.

She felt the warm liquid run down her throat as she refused to look at Erik. She didn't know how, but he could always manage to flip her mood a whole one-eighty if he so chose to.

"I'm sorry…" Erik said with sincerity in his voice.

Harper turned her head to look at him, and she saw him fingering his glass, not looking at her. She could tell by his tone that he actually was sorry and she could also tell that he felt bad that he had accused her of leaving her family when he didn't know all the details.

"It's okay… really. I mean it's not like it was your fault or anything."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Harper took a deep breath and swirled the rest of the liquid in her IPA beer bottle trying to figure out what she wanted to tell Erik, if she wanted to say anything to him about it at all.

"Well, my father was actually the first one to leave my mother, brother, and myself. He died of pancreatic cancer. It was a slow process with him because he was stage four for a while and then with the treatments for him, you could tell that he was trying to hang on just that much longer for my brother and I even though we could clearly tell he was in pain. Then one day when I was in high school, I got called down to the office and they notified me that my father had passed away."

Harper took a deep breath before she continued with the rest of her story.

"About a year later, my mom had to be hospitalized and her death happened as quick as we checked her in. At least it felt that way. My brother was in college at the time and I was just finishing up my last year of high school. Now that I think about it… it was three weeks before my high school graduation that my mother passed away…"

Harper started to trail off but recovered it with taking a sip of her drink. She didn't mind talking about her family, she just always felt vulnerable and sad when she explained what had happened to them.

"Anyway, my mother passed away from some random complication with her heart, but my brother and I believed that it was due to a broken heart from my father's death and that is why she passed away. And then, when I was in about my last year of university as an undergraduate, my brother was out one night with his friends… and well, he wasn't the one driving drunk. He was stone cold sober because he had lost a bet and was the designated driver that night. But they were going down a two-lane highway with no median, and well a person who was actually drunk driving slammed into them head on at ninety-miles-an-hour on a forty-mile-an-hour road."

Harper took a deep breath, not looking at Erik knowing that since she got thought of that, she should be able to tell Erik the rest of it.

"And so, when the police got onto the scene, everyone in my brother's car, including my brother had died almost instantly. But as luck would have it, the guy who had crashed into my brother had almost no marks on him... So, the rest is pretty much history at this point…"

Harper took a shaky deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She didn't realize that she had let a few tears fall, but she started to feel the wetness on her cheeks when Erik waved a napkin in front of her face. Harper hesitantly took it and blotted the tears away and as she did so, she realized that the napkin was the one that Erik has so precariously taken care of the whole night with his drink of choice. She knew that he liked to have a coaster or something when he was drinking, so it came as a surprise to her when he offered up his napkin.

The two of them sat there sipping their respective drinks, making no effort to strike up another conversation. Frankly, Harper was a little out of it, and Erik felt like he didn't want to pry more information out of Harper when he never realized that her entire family was deceased. However, there were still more questions that Erik wanted answered, he just proceeded with them using a lighter tone.

"So what age are you now, presuming that you graduated at a normal time? I know you said that you let the symphony at twenty-four, what happened that made you leave…?"

Harper sniffled and smiled softly appreciating the change in topic that Erik was pursuing.

"I am currently twenty-six. And I left the symphony because I ran into Charles one night and I helped him get out of a sticky situation in a New York alley coming home from work… Some stupid teens were trying to mug Charles and I blocked Charles's elderly body from getting pierced with bullets… But enough of that… didn't anyone ever tell you that it is impolite to ask a lady her age?"

"Who told you that you're a lady?" Erik smirked while taking a sip of his scotch, trying to hide his laughter behind the glass while processing the information she gave him.

Harper fake gawked at him as she placed a hand on her chest acting like she was offended. She didn't get it—why Erik was so bipolar with her. At one point, he was challenging her and trying to make her feel guilty, but at other times, like now, it felt nice to sort-of joke with him.

"But really, how old are you?" Harper asked Erik.

"Currently, I'm thirty-three. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, like I am presuming you were when you asked me… Old Man"

This comment made Erik slightly laugh as he was starting to relax around Harper. However, Harper couldn't tell if he was starting to take the chip off of his shoulder due to her or because of the alcohol. She liked to think that it was a little bit of both. There was a pause in the conversation between the two and Harper knew that Erik was now tip-toeing around what he really wanted to ask her.

"Just ask it?"

"Ask what?"

"About my powers…"

Erik stopped mid-way from taking the last sip of his scotch and then placed it down on the counter, turning to lock eyes with Harper.

"What do you want me to ask about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What can you do, I guess?"

Harper took the last sip of her IPA before continuing. She knew that Erik was jumping around this question all night so it was a bit of a relief to address the elephant in the room.

"So, when, before I traveled to this time, I also had the power of regeneration. However, the machine that used to transport my cells to the past, pulled them apart and my ability helped me so I could travel in time. However, the risk was that I would lose that ability once I reached my destination…"

Harper started to explain her old regenerative power, and reached over the bar, making sure the bartender wasn't looking, and pulled out the knife that was used to cut limes and lemons for drinks. Harper knew that it was going to sting due to the acids on the knife, but for some reason, she wanted, she _needed,_ Erik to believe her. So, she stuck out her finger and traced the knife over the pad of it, drawing blood.

She only cut deep enough to resemble a paper cut that produced blood, however, it did sting like a bitch. Harper quickly pressed some of the blood out and stuck the wound in her mouth, sucking at the blood. She looked over at Erik who had his eyebrows raised at her, as if he didn't believe that she was telling the truth. But, after Harper could feel the blood start to slow down, she took her finger out of her mouth and showed it to Erik. Erik could clearly see that the cut was still there and that blood was still making its way out of the wound. Erik finally took his last sip of scotch before proceeding with his next question.

"Then how were you able to make that shield that protected those men in the coast guard, and when Charles jumped into the ocean to come drag me onto the ship? Also, is that the same thing that makes it so Charles can't read your mind?"

Harper couldn't help but smile as she started to peel the label off of the glass bottle in her hands. People were always fascinated by how she could block the great Charles Xavier from reading her mind.

"That is basically my original power, was my defensive abilities. I was always able to block out telepaths and people who could read minds. However, I never knew I could extend that ability in the form a shield, growing only to my will. After I decided to train my abilities, I figured out that I could project a shield and even make it into an offensive strategy."

"How can a defensive shield become an offensive tactic?" Erik questioned.

Instead of responding, Harper decided to demonstrate herself. She willed her shield to flow through her hand and it looked like she grabbed hold of an invisible thing before she made a slashing movement downwards. Erik watched her but nothing had seemed to happen in that moment.

"I have to call your bluff here—"

Erik stopped talking and looked down when he heard a cracking sound and watched as his glass split cleanly in two. He was expecting something else—but it wasn't this. Erik inspected the glass and traced his finger along the clean cut. The cut was so clean it was almost like the glass was made to be that way already… He couldn't imagine what would happen if her shield contacted human skin.

"How are you able to manipulate your shield to so something like this?" Erik asked holding up both sides of the now-fractured glass.

"Well, it's like how I imagine my shield taking place. I just imagine like a sharp point to my shield, like a sword or a glass shard, and I manifest it into my hand in order to create a weapon."

"That is great and all that you can do it, but how do you know if it is there when you clearly can't see it?"

"My shield may look invisible, but you can see it if light is reflected from it in a certain way causing diffraction. It almost takes on this light see-through blue color."

"That is a nice advantage for you when you are fighting against anyone, but what about your allies? What happens if they can't see it, I mean I don't believe your point about your shield giving off its color?"

Harper was expecting this question from Erik, so she made sure not to dissolve her shield yet. She scooted closer to Erik and held up her hand. At first, Erik couldn't see anything, but when Harper turned her wrist he could see exactly what she was talking about. He could see something that looked like a glass shard on the end of a hilt but it was all colored in a light blue shade alerting him that in all this time he was with her at the bar, she wasn't lying to him, not even once—and that was something new for Erik.

She could have lied to him about everything, but this just proved to him that she was being truthful to him the whole time—even when he was being an asshole towards her. Erik took a deep breath and pushed Harper's hand down alerting her that she could finally dissolve her shield.

"I don't know what powers it, but the future Hank once told me that he thinks it is derived from some true natural energy source. But who really knows the actual science behind every mutation and what someone is capable of."

Erik wasn't listening to Harper anymore and missed what she said, as he was more trying to decide what choice he wanted to make. He knew that fighting Shaw alone was a stupid idea, but he didn't see how he could get a team together so quickly. But on the other hand, he knew that if Harper was strong as he thought she was, same with Raven and Charles, then they would have no problem taking down Shaw. Plus, if he stayed, he realized that he could place his trust in someone again.

Harper figured that Erik was lost in thought due to his facial expression and the fact that he never responded to her. She also decided to leave Erik with that information and keep her power of "seeing" certain strong emotions or memories a secret. She didn't want to overwhelm Erik with her abilities. Plus, she knew that he would assume that she was like Charles in the sense that she could read his mind anytime she wanted to, just like Hank did, and that was simply not the case.

Placing the broken pieces of glass behind the bar before he cut himself, Erik looked up to see the clock noting that he and Harper should probably get back to the facility. He hadn't entirely made up his mind, but he did want to make sure that Harper got back safely. Erik knew that she could take care of herself, but for his own self-of-mind he wanted to make sure that she did so since she had been drinking.

Erik was about to get up and out of the bar stool, when he noticed Harper fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist. Whoever gave her that bracelet clearly went out of their way because the stones of jade matched the color of Harper's eyes almost exactly. Erik didn't know how he didn't notice it before because the jade sharped her green eyes and made them even more vibrate than they already were.

"I never noticed before but that is a beautiful bracelet you have" Erik said smoothly implying a question that was never voiced.

Harper stopped fiddling with the bracelet and instead ran a hand through her hair never bringing her eyes up to meet Erik's.

"Thank you… umm my ex actually got it for me."

Erik watched Harper's body language and realized that the topic of her ex was a sore point for her. However, he wondered why she still had the bracelet and why she wore it since it seemed like the parting was a bad one.

"If the parting was bad, why do you still wear it? Was he not a mutant or…"

Harper looked at Erik and smirked slightly.

"As weird as it may sound, we actually are still really good friends. Well I should say _were_ due to this weird change in my own time line… But yes, he was a mutant just like you and myself."

"I take it that he wasn't a weak one"

"What do you mean?"

"His mutation."

Harper licked her lips to try to hide her slight smile.

"To put it simply, yes, he wasn't weak. Whenever I watched him fight it was like watching a feral animal try to claim its territory…"

"Why do you say that?" Erik said giving Harper his full attention.

Harper blinked a few times and responded, "Well I mean Logan, my ex, had… well _has_ three metal claws extend from his hands and he would cut through people like scissors cut through paper. Not only that, but he had an insane regeneration ability that was unrivaled. So, that's why I say that."

"So relatively speaking, you're basically describing a house cat with temperament issues."

Harper started laughing at Erik's comment not expecting what he just said. She also caught Erik's eye causing him to smile softly at the sound of her laughter. Erik didn't know why but her laugh sounded like a sweet melody humming against his ears, however, he did make a mental note to watch out for Harper's ex, even though he knew he probably would never run into him. Even with this mental note, something was still bugging him that started to eat away at the back of his mind.

"Then why did you two break up and after, stay friends?"

"He and Hank were the closest things I had to a family and I guess it was the same in regards to Logan; thinking that I was a part of his family as well. I think we just grew apart from each other because we both wanted different things. He needed someone who would stay by him for a long time and be there only when he needed to let off steam and, well, I needed someone to always be there for me when I needed them so I could depend on them…"

Harper took a deep breath and wished that she had another standard beer or an IPA. She never talked about her relationship with Logan unless she was half in the bag. She was a little tipsy at the moment, probably even a little drunk at this point, but she would have to be severely intoxicated before she got into that conversation with someone… So it was strange to her that she was talking so openly with Erik about it.

However, what Harper just said made Erik's blood boil because he didn't understand why someone would want to leave Harper's side. Hell, he was even debating leaving the facility or not because of her and he had known her for less of the time, presumably, than she was in a relationship with her ex. Yes, she was strong headed and strong willed, she knew what she wanted, but Erik could clearly see that she cared for her friends and that you could trust and depend on her.

It was all aspects that someone looked for in a relationship and all Erik could think about was how stupid Harper's ex was for letting her go. Erik licked his lips trying to vent out his frustration, and realized that it was crazy to think of Harper in this way. He only thought moments before how he didn't know this girl for very long. Plus, for all Erik knew, she could be plotting against him. However, truthfully in the back of his mind Erik knew that none of those misdirecting thoughts were true. He knew that Harper really was caring, loyal, and truthful. That was why, deep down, he knew that if he ever came face to face with her ex, Logan, he wouldn't hesitate to punch him square in the jaw for how he treated Harper—even if he still was her _"friend."_

 **====Break**

 ***IPA= Indian Pale Ale (A "pale" beer that is typically hoppy with an alcohol content of 4-9%)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Next Chapter will be up later this week...**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! I tried to make it a fun one :P**

 **Lucy: Thank you! And don't worry... not to spoil anything but they do meet... eventually... and thank you! I actually came up with the "temperamental" thing on the fly when I was editing!**

 **Insane-romance: Hehe... Just wait... there is always more to come... And just wait until chapt. 11... that's when shit hits the fan!**

 **Alexander676: That he is! No matter how you look at it you can see that there is something going on between the two of them!**

 **Noface: First off, love the name and I am assuming you are referencing "Spirited Away" which is a freaking fantastic movie. Anyway, hahaha... Just wait until Erik is his little shit of himself and finally meets Logan... It is a very interesting time to say the least!**

 **Katie R.: I'm glad I could leave you with that image! I try my best :P**

* * *

Harper woke up to Raven shouting her name across her room, trying to wake Harper up. Harper blinked her eyes a few times and was greeted with a splitting head ache. She moaned and pulled the covers over her head as Raven was opening the blinds to let the sun in. Harper couldn't remember the last time she had felt this bad after drinking, but she now knew, for future reference, that her body can't process that much alcohol anymore without her regeneration ability.

"Come on, get up! You have been sleeping all day and everyone is wondering where you are!" Raven said excitedly.

Harper was about to ignore Raven, but she gripped the bottom of Harper's covers and pulled them from her body causing Harper to hiss at Raven and curl up into a ball, placing a pillow over her head since the covers were taken away.

"What did I do to you that you're being this mean to me so early in the morning?" Groaned Harper.

"I mean you did this to yourself… but where did you go last night? I ran into Hank and he seemed rather distraught about you… not to mention the fact that Charles told me not to come looking for you…" Raven curiously shrugged.

Harper took a deep breath and pulled the pillow back under her head so it was supporting her neck. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Raven contently bouncing up and down on her bed, causing her to feel motion sickness. Harper bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from thinking about the churning contents in her stomach.

"If you stop bouncing up and down, I'll tell you…" Harper said through gritted teeth.

Immediately, Raven stopped bouncing up and down as if she was fueled by her never-ending need of hearing gossip.

"Soooooo… tell me! What got you in the state you are in now?"

Harper looked over at Raven and tried to sit up by maneuvering the pillow behind her to help keep her propped up as she got used to her surroundings.

"Charles found that Erik was trying to leave with Moria's files on Shaw, so Charles went to talk to him and he told me that I should talk to Erik as well. Granted, I think we both did less talking and more drinking…" Harper sighed rubbing her temple.

"Wait… so you are telling me that you went out with, basically, the guy who acts like ice around of us?"

"Yes, Raven. I did. Charles wanted me to get him to stay here…"

"Are you sure that Charles was the one who wanted him to stay or—"

Harper gripped the pillow that was behind her and flung it at Raven's head, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her face. Harper started to laugh, but through her fluid motions she could feel her stomach start to churn again and she had to stop her actions before she lost the contents of it. Raven was about to throw the pillow back at Harper but saw the state that she was in and just started to laugh instead.

"I was just asking…"

"And I could ask you the same thing about you and Hank then… I saw how close you two were before… well you know" Harper chuckled.

Harper watched as a blush spread from Raven's neck all the way to the tip of her ears with the mention of Hank and the almost kiss that they shared. Harper decided to take a page out of Raven's book and respond just as she once had.

"Because I mean, it looked like you really wanted Hank to kiss you"

Raven then decided that that was the time to throw the pillow at Harper and Harper caught it before it slammed into her face. The two women looked at each other and shared in laugher together until Harper started to turn a little green in the face.

"Do you want me to get you anything? You really aren't looking good…"

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks though." Harper said as she closed her eyes as she felt another strong headache ricochet off the walls in her mind.

"Well if you need anything, just holler"

"I probably won't holler—"

"You know what I mean" Raven said giving Harper a look that conveyed fake annoyance.

Harper took another deep breath letting the pain come and go in a rolling movement. If she focused on her breathing, then it kept the sick feeling down and she seemed to feel better.

"Anyway, you should get up and eat something since Hank has been up at the crack of dawn wanting to show us something…"

At the mention of Hank, Harper perked up. She was confused as to why she was invited given that she had just dropped a bombshell on all that Hank knew. However, she knew that Hank was a smart man and she hoped that this wasn't something that would stress him out for long.

"Hank wants me there?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't he? I mean you do have like, a masters in math don't you?"

"Statistical mathematics and I ask because… well… just because…"

Raven was starting to get up to leave as she was done telling Harper to get dressed and get food in her stomach, however, she sat right back down once she heard something off in Harper's voice with the mention of Hank.

"Why? There has to be a reason why Hank, of all people, you feel wouldn't invite you."

Harper elected to turn her head to look out the window, only to wince at the sun shining through, and quickly dropped her head down to look at the covers messed up on her bed from where she had spent the night sleeping.

"Well?" Raven prodded.

"He may have heard Charles apologizing for telling Erik about my powers…and the fact that I am from the future…"

"Wait! Are you telling me that both Hank and Erik now know?"

"Yes? I guess?" Harper said looking at Raven while rubbing her neck.

All of this was way too much to process this morning and it didn't help that Raven was being even more bubbly than usual. Plus, Harper's hangover didn't seem to help matters either.

"No wonder why Charles wanted you to be the one to talk to Erik… I mean last night I was with Hank and he seemed a little disoriented and wouldn't tell me why… at least now I know why."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get your boyfriend riled up…"

"He isn't my boyfriend" Raven said almost automatically making Harper smile and crack up laughing.

Raven blushed realizing how defensive she had been just now and playfully shoved Harper's arm causing the two of them to start laughing again. Harper had missed talking with someone like this. In her time, it was touch and go with everyone. She had to be constantly on alert and there was no time to waste to talk about stupid things like someone liking someone else.

"So, then what did Erik want to know? Since I am assuming he had a bunch of questions for you?"

"Yeah, it was more like him asking me twenty questions and it was pretty annoying because it wasn't like I could ask him anything in return."

"I know what you mean there. Hank started asking me weird science-y questions and then more random questions in regards to you last night and I swear by the end of it I just wanted to tell him to shut up and talk to me like a real human instead of asking me a bajillion things at once."

The two women shared in knowing smiles until Raven hopped off the bed and Harper pulled back her covers revealing her sleep attire which consisted of work-out shorts and a t-shirt.

"Anyway, I'm going to head downstairs and try to gather up everyone. You should get dressed and try to get something in your stomach since we all plan to meet outside behind the complex in roughly an hour."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you down there once I get ready."

Raven turned on the ball of her foot and almost skipped out of the door. Whatever that had Raven in such a good mood, Harper was excited to see it. The Raven she knew, from her time, was calculated and didn't show much spring in her step, but then again, the Raven she knew had more to worry about than past Raven.

"Hey Raven?"

At the sound of Harper's voice, Raven turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Raven questioned.

"Thanks for waking me up… and thanks for being my friend."

If possible, Harper saw Raven's smile grow even bigger as she opened the door and skipped out letting the door close with a click. Harper sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She realized that the comforting motion was starting to be a habit, but there were worse things she could be doing than always running a hand through her hair. Harper eventually eased herself from her bed, and tried to get ready for what lied in store for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harper had tried to take Raven's advice in getting some food in her stomach, but once she entered the kitchen and smelled the food that the staff of the facility were making that day, Harper quickly bolted out of the room and found the closest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach in it.

Eventually, Harper was able to convince one of the staff members to bring her some water and crackers and so now, she still felt the horrible headaches, but her stomach had calm down considerably. She wanted to tell herself that she was going to banish off alcohol, but she knew better than to make an empty promise like that.

Once she was through with that, Harper had found herself walking to a giant telescope looking device with a dome covering it along with the rest of the mutant group. Harper noted that no humans where there with them, as she could clearly see that Carl and his staff were staring at them through the windows in his office. Moria was there as well, and she seemed to be a little more than peeved.

However, when Charles had explained that their small mutant group was going to do this alone, to find more of their kind, Harper couldn't object. She knew how important it was to meet someone who also had a mutation—it made one not feel as alone in the world; because feeling alone can be a very dark and dangerous feeling.

Everyone crossed the grass and ended up climbing the ladder into the contraption that Hank made. Harper made it so she was the last one to climb up the ladder, just in case the height bothered her and she lost the contents of her stomach again. Once she was up there, Harper closed the latch behind the group as she heard Hank go off on a tangent about his creation.

"And this machine, I would like to call it Cerebro. It is going to help you, Charles, to help you encounter any mutant out there in the world by amplifying your brainwaves… in theory."

Harper looked over to Erik when she heard him smirk under his breath and repeat back "in theory" in a smartass tone, doubting that Hank's contraption would work. Harper looked around and smiled at the very first Cerebro machine. She had heard stories from both Hank and Charles about it, but it was a whole other thing to be seeing the first prototype of the machine.

Harper looked around and watched Hank maneuver switches and leavers while carrying around a clipboard and instructing Charles to put on the helmet like device. Once Hank came to check the machine closest to Harper, Harper had noticed that one of the frequencies was off and she came to adjust it herself.

"Why are you adjusting the frequency here?" Hank questioned, slightly defensively.

Harper couldn't tell if it was due to her messing with his creation or about the details of last night as to why Hank was acting defensively with her. Either way, Harper let it roll off her shoulder as she responded to his question.

"Well since you have the other switch going at the micron level, if you kept this frequency at the level it was at, then the two would have been counteracted and we would have come up here for nothing because we wouldn't have received any results…"

Hank turned a slight shade of pink and looked around trying to see if anyone had heard of his mistake. The only one who had seemed to notice anything was Charles, who just sent a wink in Harper's direction as if he knew what their conversation was about. However, Harper didn't realize the slack-jawed Erik standing to Charles right was also listening in.

Erik watched Charles wink at Harper and for some reason it caused his blood to oil and he desperately wanted to wipe the grin from Charles's face when Harper had the audacity to wink back at him. Erik had thought that there was no way that Charles had liked the girl, but the more the day went on today, the more he felt like he probably should have left the facility and never looked back.

He ran into Charles early this morning before Hank announced the news that he wanted to show them something. The two of them briefly discussed that he was still here, but Erik could just tell from the glint in Charles's eye that Charles thought that Erik stayed because of Harper. That was the last reason why he decided to stay—or at least that is what he told himself. Harper just made him realize that fighting with a group of people is much easier in the process of taking someone, like Shaw, down than it is doing it alone.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles…" Erik mocked as Charles took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting his emotions fade from his face.

"I'm not a lab rat, Erik"

"Trust me… I know a lab rat when I see one."

It was as if Hank was oblivious of Erik and Charles's conversation as he just started rambling his own comments towards Charles.

"Before I fire this up, are you sure we can't shave your head? I mean it would be easier for results to be produced that way…"

"Don't touch my hair, Hank."

And with that, Hank turned on the machines, and Charles grabbed the metal bars in front of him to stabilize himself from the new surge of power he felt. Then, Hank's contraption started going wild and began to record the location of all the mutants in the surrounding area.

* * *

Harper and Raven had left shortly after Charles took off the headgear, since Raven apparently had something to talk with Harper about, that she didn't want any of the boys to hear. Plus, everyone knew that Harper wasn't feeling well and that she had puked earlier in the morning; thanks to Raven, news traveled fast among the mutants.

Hank was looking at the list that was generated as Charles and Erik talked quietly among themselves trying to decide what the best course of action was to round up more of their kind to form their own army against Shaw. However, as Hank was shifting though the data, something strange caught his eye. He made sure to double and triple check himself before calling over both Charles and Erik.

"Hey guys… you may want to come look at this…"

Almost instantly, Erik and Charles halted their conversation and came to stand next to Hank.

"What's wrong Hank?" Charles questioned, voicing his concerned.

Erik just stood there quietly looking at the data in Hank's hand waiting for him to tell them what was wrong.

"Okay, so I just cross referenced all of the data that I just picked up from Cerebro and I found something really weird" Hank said.

Hank lifted his hand up from the clip board to reveal the data pointes underneath and there were only four points that matched the same location.

"Okay, so what's wrong? Is it that there are four points at the same location?" Erik sighed not catching on to what Hank was getting at.

"Exactly there are four points here at this location… which is the same location that the Cerebro is located…"

"And there should be five…" Charles said exasperatingly while shaking his head.

Without it being voiced, everyone in the small metal room knew of the one person that the machine wasn't able to pick up. Both Erik and Charles had seen firsthand what her defensive powers could do, but Charles couldn't believe that a machine like this couldn't even pick up Harper's mutant wavelengths; that she was truly invisible to all of those who wanted to track their kind. All three men could now see why she was such a valuable chess piece in her apocalyptic time.

If what she said to Charles was true, about the apocalyptic world and how humans were trying to develop machines to take on and identify all the mutants, Harper had one of the most desired powers of all. The power to blend in—the power to survive.

* * *

Harper woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweat running down her back. Her hair was plastered to her face and she felt old memories that she hadn't thought about in a long while, resurface. She tried to block them out but they kept coming back up, breaking through any walls in her mind that she had constructed.

She tried to control her breathing but each memory cut through her like a hot knife through butter. Eventually, Harper got up and ran for the bathroom realizing that she was going to be sick. She swung open her door and it hit the wall it was attached to with a large thwack, alerting everyone close to her room that she was in a hurry to get out of hers.

It was nights like these that Harper was happy that she had fallen asleep with a sports bra on, since her white shirt seemed to be entirely soaked through with the amount of sweat she had produced while sleeping. Harper started to bolt down the hallway, covering her mouth hoping that she was going to make it to the bathroom in time.

Erik on the other hand, was just rounding the corner of the same hallway, looking at his watch. It read half past two and he sleep still couldn't find him. However, he would never admit to it, but he jumped slightly at the loud sound that had echoed just before him. He was careful when he turned the corner, and saw that Harper had swung her door open and looked quiet ill.

He had noticed that this morning she was sick due to her consumption of alcohol, but he could tell that this was something different—he could see it on her face. It was the same expression that he wore when his dark memories plagued his own thoughts. It was enough for Erik to have a crease of worry grow on his forehead as he followed Harper when she sprinted down the hallway to the bathrooms.

Erik found Harper vomiting her guts out into the toilet. He knew that she ran into the women's room, but before the door closed on his face, he pressed it open and went in after her, not caring who saw. Something just willed him to see if Harper was okay, and he at this time, he wasn't going to question his behavior, he only had one thought, and that was to see if Harper was okay.

"Hey… you okay?" Erik asked from behind her.

Harper still had her face in the toilet, but now, she was only dry heaving and Erik looked around the room trying to decide if he should care for the girl in front of him or if he should leave since Harper didn't answer his question. Without thinking, Erik bent down and chose the former option, knowing that if he didn't get a clear conformation or the girl it would eat at the back of his mind.

However, Harper never realized that Erik was there trying to make sure she was okay, until it was too late. Erik crouched down and extended his arm out as if to help her, and evidently Erik placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the two of them were plunged deep into her memories, ones that Harper thought she would be able to keep to herself in her duration of being in the company of Charles and Erik.

* * *

 _Harper woke up in a glass container filled with a blue, glowing liquid. Her X-men suit had been torn at her waist and electrodes were now connected to the tender flesh of her stomach, and she also had electrodes sporadically on her body, like her wrists and her temple; anywhere there was major blood flow or organs through her body. She tried to lean her head back, but suddenly, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her causing her to scream in agony._

 _The water-like substance just enhanced the feeling of the electricity flowing through her veins, and she tried to stop it by summoning her power. However, as much as she tried, and the harder she tried, all she could feel was her energy getting drained and replaced with a higher voltage shock, making her scream even more._

 _Tears had started to run down her face as she tried to look left and right and eventually was met with Logan's brown eyes. Harper only met Logan's eyes for a second as another jolt of electricity went through her veins and she desperately tried to get out of the capsule she was in, but both her strength and power were failing her. Not only that, but her wrists and ankles were tied down with metal braces that cut into her skin, allowing no movement against them._

 _Eventually, the sharp electric pain subsided and was met with soreness that Harper could work through. So, Harper took the opportunity to look over at Logan once more knowing that this may be the last time she would ever get to see him. Logan's claws were extended and she could tell that he was in even more pain than she was; she couldn't image the conductive forces going through his body given how his exoskeleton was made of metal. She could see through to his eyes, that she was probably in a bad state as well, given that he looked at her with sorrow and something that pleaded for forgiveness. Harper could feel hot tears run down her face once more as she concluded that this may be the last day of her life._

 _Harper tried to keep Logan's attention for as long as she could, but the pain was starting to become too much again, and she felt like she was sitting in an electric chair asthe electrodes delivered shocks to her at any given time. The next time she looked over at Logan, she could tell that he didn't recognize her anymore. The pain had caused him to go into a feral-like state and that was when Harper's hope had almost completely diminished._

" _Well, you need to get on with it! The drugs on the girl are about to wear off and I don't want her powers to kick back in because it was a hassle to deal with her the first time! Plus, I want to see if we can transfer her powers into Wolverine and make him the ultimate fighting machine. Then, not only will his claws be unbreakable, but he will have her amazing defense!"_

 _Harper looked over and listened to one of the people in the lab coats shout at the other researchers. The evil man who had lured both Logan and Harper into the trap, now stood over the glass that separated both himself and Harper. Harper tried to reach out and stop him from hitting the button once more, but it was as if the man enjoyed seeing her wiggle around in pain. So, he pressed the button and Harper could feel that this voltage of electricity was even higher than the last, as if he was trying to prove a point that he now controlled her._

 _Harper screamed and screamed, as the man filled up the room with his laughter and her fits of pain. It was like a thousand sharp knifes kept piercing through her skin again and again. She couldn't feel the tears run down her face anymore, and the only thing she could feel besides the pain was her throat becoming raw from the horrific sounds she was producing._

" _Sir… I don't want to tell you what to do… but if you let that electric current go for much longer you will kill the girl…"_

 _Harper never heard what the Scientist in charge responded with, the only thing she felt was that a calm feeling started to wash over her body as the burning sensation started to wind down as the man let off the button. She laid there, not moving, with her eyes glazed over waiting for this to be the end. She never thought of how she would die, but she figured that this would be as good as time to do so as any. She hoped that her death would come swift, but she knew that that was no longer in her hands. Harper eventually closed her eyes and tried to drown out the outside world, but felt a familiar itching sensation in her mind and for the first time, instead of fighting it, she let it in._

" _Harper? Harper?" Harper thought she could hear the professor's voice echo through her mind, but she could just be in so much pain that she was hallucinating the whole thing, even the part where she felt him try to penetrate the walls of her mind._

" _Harper! We are coming for you and Logan... Just hang on for however long you can—"_

 _Harper felt the calming voice float away as she returned to the dark and painful glass chamber. She didn't know why, but she felt sad that the voice had to leave… It was just so soothing. Harper opened her eyes once more and even though they were glazed over, she could make out the machine that the scientists put together to try and transfer her mutation to Logan. However, Harper watched the scientists start to run around the room checking all the calculations and machines, alerting Harper that maybe something was backfiring and the researchers were scrambling to figure it out in the limited amount of time that they had._

 _Harper had grown hoarse long ago, as she let her body still convulsed with the electricity and drugs that were being pumped through her veins even though the scientists had stopped delivering electric charges to her in hopes that they could move the process along faster. But as fate would have it, suddenly, the electrodes dropped were ripped from her body and the metal latched that were holding her down released her body allowing her to float to the top of the liquid._

 _She felt like this was it, that she had to be dead. There was no way she could have escaped or someone came to rescue her and Logan. Harper tried blinking her eyes a few times because some figures appeared before her and for some strange reason, she wanted to see the face of the person who was going to end her life. Harper couldn't make out the figures at first, but the glass top of the container she was ripped off at the hinges and a pair of tender and loving hands grabbed Harper's waist and pulled her up into the air._

 _Harper couldn't remember where she was, only that she and Logan were on a mission and that they had been captured… she didn't know long she and Logan had been there. The pain from the electrocution was fading the details of Harper's mind. The only true thing she could recall was that Logan and herself were defeated and the two of them were quickly drugged to dull their senses and apparently bring them to this research facility._

" _Harper, it's okay… I have you, Harper… I am not going to let them hurt you anymore…" Harper heard a soft voice trickle into her ear._

 _Harper tried to blink through the haze as the person held her back slightly so Harper could get a look at their face._

" _Raven?" Harper questioned slowly._

 _All her motor functions and speech was pretty much knocked useless and it was taking her a long time to process the information that was going on around her._

" _It's me Harper. Charles told Hank and me where to find both you and Logan. We are here to get you out of here—"_

 _Suddenly, Harper felt Raven scream into her ear as she felt a blade pierce, not only through Raven's back and abdomen, but her own body as well. Harper didn't know what was happening next, but she could hear Raven screaming for Hank to take care of Harper. Raven pulled the blade out of her back and Harper's chest and looked at their combined blood. She placed a hand over Harper's chest and screamed for Hank again giving no attention to her own wound._

 _But as Hank ran to help Raven out with Harper, Raven knew all too well that Hank couldn't carry three injured people, even if he was in his beast form. Raven gingerly placed Harper in Hank's arms as she watched her friend start to become more alert of her surroundings. Without taking a second look, Raven turned around and watched the evil scientist who had just stabbed herself and Harper. She watched his movements and approached him slowly, pressing her hand to her own stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Hank had quickly pulled Harper up out of the shattered container and looked between Harper and Raven._

 _He knew that Raven, Logan, and Harper were all in bad shape. Logan was completely unconscious, and Harper was barely lucid. He needed to think of something to get the three of them out of there in time before the building went up in flames. Picking up Harper, and examining her wounds to make sure that he didn't hurt her when he picked her up, and Hank realized that something was totally different about Harper that made his worry about what the scientists were trying to do with Logan and her._

 _Hank watched as her wounds, that she had just received from the mad man, closed until there was nothing left but a small scar. There was a tattered hole where the knife once cut through her clothes and body, but there wasn't even a scratch left to where it once was plunged through her, only a small marking._

" _Hank! Take them and Run! I'll be out there shortly!" Raven screamed at Hank trying to bring his attention back to reality as she starting fighting the scientist who was a crazy mutant himself._

" _Raven I'm not going to leave you!"_

" _Go Hank! I promise I will be right behind you!"_

 _However, as Hank slung Harper over his shoulder, he knew that Raven was just trying to buy the three of them time to escape. There was little to no chance that Raven would be able to make it out in time, before the building went up or before she bled out from the wound she received. Hank weighed his options but he felt that the building was starting to collapse in on itself and there was only option that Hank could take. Hank bit his lip and turned away from Raven and he started running away in the opposite direction from where Raven was facing off against the scientist._

 _Harper had started to become more and more lucid as some of the pain started to subside, and propped herself up onto Hank's furry blue back, straining to watch as her best friend fought a mad man who had no problem experimenting on his own mutant kind. Harper started screaming at Hank to let her down again to help Raven, but Hank just gripped onto Harper's hips even more, making sure she couldn't wiggle out of his grasp knowing full well that Harper wouldn't be able to do anything to help Raven._

 _The last thing that Harper saw, trying to strain against Hank and screaming for him to turn around and go back for Raven, was Raven falling to her knees as the building collapsed. Harper reached out and tried to project a force field around Raven to protect her, but Harper was still drugged and couldn't control her powers or even produce a shield to use. So, with an outstretched hand, and the will and fear to try and have her shield reach Raven, Harper watched as the evil scientist plunged his knife into Raven's heart._

 _Harper watched as the scientist quickly pulled the blade from Raven's body, causing her to fall and curl up into a ball as blood seeped onto the floor from her stab wounds. Raven made eye contact with Harper and tried to smile softly just as Harper disappeared around the corner on Hank's shoulder. However, Harper will never forget the image she saw as Raven went out of sight: Harper watched Raven's life to fade from her eyes as death greeted Raven that night instead of her._

* * *

Harper had forced Erik out of her memories, by pushing him backwards so he was seating on the floor next to her. She turned around after she flushed the toilet as she saw him scoot away from her so his back touched the wall of the small room. He was covered in sweat now, from the pain and suffering he had just felt through Harper's memories and none of it was making sense to him.

Erik couldn't wrap his head around how he could see one of Harper's memories when Charles couldn't even read her mind. Erik tried to catch his breath as he looked into Harper's green eyes. There was still a mix of terror and sorrow, but now there was also a hiccup of concern as he realized that Harper thought he was going to tell everyone what he just saw.

He had so many questions for her, but he took in the state of her appearance. While he was starting to catch his breath, he could still see Harper's chest rise and fall as if she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. Not only that, but Harper was showing signs of an early stage panic attack as sweat soaked through her shirt and her eyes darted around to every little sound that was made. Erik took a deep breath and pushed himself off the tiled floor and shifted his body so he was looking at the mirror. He slid it open knowing that the lay out was the same as the men's bathroom and grabbed a hand towel that was folded nicely on one of the racks.

He ran it under cold tap water and rung the excess water from it letting the water run down the sink and into the drain. Erik turned to look at Harper once more, and he found that she had shifted her back to the wall, and her eyes were closed. However, Erik could still see her chest was still heaving up and down as if she still wasn't able to get any air even when he gave her some room.

Erik walked towards her with the wet towel in his hand, and the tiles creaked under his weight making Harper open her eyes to the sound. She watched his every move as he crouched down in front of her and started to bring the rag closer to her, but she tried to swat him away. Granted, it just looked like her arm was flailing around, given that she had little to no energy left after going through that memory and sharing it with Erik.

"I don't need—"

"Shut up, tilt your head back, and close your eyes" Erik said curtly to her not taking no for an answer or playing this game with Harper.

Harper thought about it for a split second but she realized that she didn't have it in her to fight with the blue-eyed man. So, she did as he instructed her to do, as she leaned her head back against the tile and closed her eyes. She felt him place the cool rag on her forehead and it covered her eyes, sheltering her from the harsh fluoresces and placing her in the dark. Harper didn't know why, but the coldness of the wet towel had seemed to calm her down. It made her feel like there was nothing else to fear and she could finally start to take a deep breath.

The two of them stayed there sitting next to each other on the tile floor. Every so often, Harper could feel Erik check her forehead and move the cloth when it started to slide down her face. While Erik sat next to Harper, he couldn't wrap his mind around the events that he just witnessed. Erik had no clue how she could go through any of that and still can joke around and laugh. Not to mention that if what he saw was true, how was she able to act so calmly around Raven if she had died in Harper's timeline? These were the questions that Erik wanted to know the answers too, but he knew better than to ask them now, as Erik glanced down noticing that Harper was starting to calm down.

Erik knew what it was like, to relieve the moments were one was being experimented on and he didn't want to press Harper, seeing as she was starting to breath at an even tempo and he didn't want to cause her to go into a panic attack. Erik watched as water from the towel dripped onto Harper's shoulder. He had learned the trick from his mother when he would have bouts of nightmares as a child, and instantly thought of it again when he saw that look of horror on Harper's face. He didn't know why he thought of the memory, and even forgot that he still had it, but something about Harper just made him want to spring into action and take care of her.

About an hour passed, and Erik had stayed with Harper, changing the cloth on her forehead every so often, to make sure that it was still cold against her face. The two never spoke another word to each other, but there wasn't tension among them. Erik continued to change the towel throughout the night, even when he realized that Harper was starting to get drowsy and come down from her adrenaline high.

Erik watched as Harper started to fall asleep next to him. Again, his body acted out of his control as he switched his position so he was next to Harper's shoulder. Erik watched as Harper started to bob her head indicating that she was almost about to fall into deep sleep. Eventually, Harper tilted her head to the side and rested it, unknowingly, on Erik's shoulder. At first, Erik felt stiff and wasn't use to someone feeling comfortable around him, until he finally started to relax when he saw Harper's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm indicating to him that she was finally asleep.

Erik didn't know why but he sat there on the bathroom floor letting Harper use his shoulder as a pillow rest. Just as he thought he scratched the surface with her, there was something new to discover. Taking a deep breath, Erik looked over to Harper's sleeping form and carefully tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear to expose the angelic-like features of her face.

Even with the memories that threatened her, at this moment Erik swore he never saw anything more grace-like than watching Harper sleep. Licking his lips and running a hand through his hair, Erik finally admitted to himself that Harper was starting to influence him. What that was, he had yet to find out, but he knew she had one over him that wanted to make him stay there on a bathroom floor with her.

When morning finally rolled around, Harper opened her eyes slowly, trying to blink away the tiredness. Harper draped her forearm over her face and found a still-damp, and cool washcloth on her forehead. She squinted her eyes as memories start to flash past her eyes, knowing all too well that she had let Erik see one of her most heartbreaking memories. Harper took a deep and unsteady breath and rolled over onto her side, trying to pull her covers up and over her.

However, she never remembered coming back last night and falling asleep in her bed… The last thing she remembered was feeling the warmth of Erik's shoulder… Which alerted Harper that Erik had taken care of her long after she had fallen asleep on him and he was kind enough to keep making sure that she was still okay long after the events that had transpired between the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was actually only supposed to be 5000 words... but editing made me take it to 7000+ words... which wasn't expected. Also, because I am celebrating that I am done with all my finals and I am officially done with Organic Chemistry FOREVER, I will probably update Cava again this Friday :)**

 **Also I did update this story last night, but fanfic was down with the servers so take two!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I'm so glad that you liked it! Just wait because there is more to come!**

 **lovecherishprotect-16: That he is! Just wait... at the end of this chapter there is some more fluff for you *eyebrow wiggle***

 **Noface: That's awesome :) I love Studio Ghibli films (and anime in general lol). And ooooo, I have no idea what their "couple name" is... You'll have to see if you can come up with a good one and let e know :P And yes, she does have a code-name... which is reveled in chapter 11 :)**

 **Alexander676: I am so glad that the flashback kept you on the edge of your seat and I am glad that I could also make up with the gut-wrenching scene with a little fluff scene between Erik and Harper.**

* * *

"Harper, you doing okay?" Raven said peering around the airplane to where Harper was sitting in the circular inlet.

Harper opened her eyes slightly as she lifted her head, from the cool metal of the plane, when she heard her name being called. Hank had decided to limit the number of people that were allowed in his personal lab by setting the door to only open with the correct key card given that Hank didn't want the new mutants running around and harming his stuff. She didn't know why, but besides Raven, Hank had given her a pass to the lab as well.

She could understand why he did it, after Charles and Erik had started their hunt for new mutants to join the team, Harper just didn't know why she was given a card. Hank was sweet on Raven, so her having a card to his lab was understandable. The best Harper could come up with was that she had helped him on multiple occasions without judging him, so she assumed that warranted an all access pass.

She also figured that Hank realized that she likes to be alone with her thoughts at times, just like him, to name another reason for her procession of the card. So, when Hank was working in the room, and she was there, they normally worked or lounged in peaceful silence. However, they did talk frequently about the new science trends of the sixties, with Harper slipping up every so often and talking about twenty-first century gadgets, or when Hank wanted a second pair of eyes checking over his math or equipment that he rigged for his inventions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some rest before I head out with Erik and Charles" Harper opened her mouth and stifled a yawn.

Raven gave her a curious glance like she didn't believe her, and Harper knew it was much more than what she was letting on. Over the past few weeks, Charles and Erik had already brought back four people to the compound and she got alone fine—with three of them. There was Darwin who tried to look out for all the younger people in the group, like Raven and Hank. He tried to make sure that the hazing of their relationship didn't get too bad and he reined in control with the group when he had to.

Darwin also respected Harper when they were first introduced to each other and they predominately stuck to themselves but was courteous with one another. They respected each other and didn't try to annoy the other person. However, after Charles and Erik met Darwin, who was driving a taxi cab at the time, the two made Darwin take them all the way from D.C. to a military prison in no-where Virginia.

There, the three of them found another mutant in lock up named of Alex Summers. He was the same age as Harper was, a whole twenty-six years, and he seemed to have the cockiness of the stereotypical jock. Also, when they first men, Alex had tried to hit on Harper, but she quickly turned him down by giving him the cold shoulder while trying to show little-to-no emotion in regards to Alex. Now, the two pretty much go their separate ways without talking since Harper knew that Alex probably wasn't taking the rejection lightly.

Almost as if she was the first girl who had ever turned down his advancements. Harper was just happy that Erik wasn't around when Alex was trying to hit on her, because over the past weeks, Erik seemed to be looking out for her more, and Harper didn't know how she felt about that. However, Harper could tell that deep down Alex's mutation troubled him. She assumed this because who in their right mind would prefer solitary confinement? That just proved to Harper that he needed training to become used to his mutation in order to control it.

There was also the younger Sean, who had just graduated high school and he was found in an aquarium trying to pick up the girl that he had liked ever since the day he started as a freshman. According to Erik, it was a pitiful attempt to try to woo the girl who clearly had no interest in him. Harper didn't interact much with Sean, given that he was trying to act like the "class-clown" of the group, and be buddy-buddy with Alex. Plus, Harper usually didn't interact with the newer members like Raven and Hank did, given that she really didn't have anything to say to them.

However, there was always one person who Harper knew she wouldn't get along with, no matter who was in the group, there was always one. Charles and Erik actually went and found her first, and tired to bring her back to introduce to the rest of the group. Angel was working at a higher end stripping joint when the two men went in to first meet her and suffice to say, after that was when Harper met Angel. When the two women, Harper and Angel, locked eyes, Harper instantly felt that something was off about the woman. Harper just felt like there was something "evil" that lurked behind her eyes.

It was a different "evil" that she saw behind Erik's mesmerizing blue eyes, with Angel's consisting of something far more sinister. Harper could tell that deep down, Erik wasn't as bad as a person people in her time made him out to be, but the same could not be said with how Harper viewed Angel. Plus, whenever Angel talked to Harper, it seemed like she was trying to piss her off by slipping in stupid passive-aggressive comments to her laced with all sorts of malice. Harper tried not to retort, but sometimes the comments got to the best of her and she needed to lie low with no human interaction for a while so she wouldn't go and try and rip Angel's head off. It also didn't help that no one seemed to notice that Angel was dangerous and rude, only Harper could see the dishonorable actions that Angel may take in the near future.

So, when Angel announced that she was going to be staying at her apartment and working most nights until Erik and Charles gathered up the rest of the mutants, Harper was ecstatic. However, currently, Angel was running about the complex with Alex, Sean, and Darwin so Harper was trying to stay as far away from the girl as she could. It was tiring knowing that she could put Angel in her place, but at the same time, it wasn't worth the effort. As Harper liked to say, it was just drama that she didn't need in her life and she knew that it was better to avoid it and wait out the headache then it was trying to end the pettiness.

"See, I would believe that, but I think I know you better than that by now" Raven smiled taking Harper out of her thoughts.

Harper couldn't help but smile at Raven's comment. The two girls had grown tremendously close in the past weeks that they have spent together. Harper originally thought that it was due to her being the only girl in the compound, disregarding Moria, who Raven could talk too. But Harper came to soon realize that their friendship was just that much more.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting it out… until Charles and Erik get back. I asked to go with them to go see if we can convince the next mutant we are seeing to come join us."

"Waiting what out? Angel? Is she getting on your nerves again?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Angel. If you couldn't tell—"

"I'm pretty sure that everyone in the compound, with even just half a brain, like Sean, could see that the two of you don't get along… which I am putting that in nice terms. I really am surprised that you haven't put her in her place yet."

Sighing, Harper responded, "Well, at least my opinion is now known throughout the compound, I guess. Plus, I don't want to stoop to her level…" Harper ending her sentence by scrunching up her nose.

Harper looked down at her hand and inspected her finger nails. She knew that Raven seemed to think that Angel was fine, but Harper just couldn't shake the feeling that Angel was going to turn her back on all of them and betray them in cold blood.

"I just want you to know that we can collectively hate her…"

Raven's words made Harper focus intently on her face.

"Why do you say that? You shouldn't hate people Raven… It just isn't—"

"I don't hate her… but I mean, if you don't like her, then I don't like her. The Girl Code remember?" Raven offered up another one of her contagious smiles.

Harper forgot that best friends were best friends, no matter what time period they were in. It was just a fundamental thing like disliking someone even if one doesn't have any issues with the person just because their close friend does.

"Thank you, Raven. But please try to act nice to her. I remind myself in the back of my mind to always try to be the bigger person when possible, even if it means not having to knock a person down a peg or two when they deserve it. Plus, I don't want to hinder you from making more friends because everyone needs a support network and—"

Raven cut off Harper's blabbering by simply cutting in with her own phrase.

"Harper, I am making friends, you don't have to worry about me. It's just that… you're my _best friend._ All my life I have hidden away my secrets and well, you showed up and let me know that it is going to be okay if I tell my closest friends about my mutation. Especially those who have a mutation like mine. So, if you say to stay clear of Angel, I am going to do my damnest to try and listen to you and be a good friend."

Harper was touched by the words that were coming out of Raven's mouth. At times, Harper couldn't believe how easy emotional words floated out of Ravens mouth. She wished she had the same power of the tongue that Raven held. Harper was a more of a "sit in silence and suffer" type of person than she was to voice her concern. However, Harper did tell people when they were out of line or when she needed to tell someone something. It was just hard to hear all of this from Raven, given that the girl saved Harper's life and lost hers in the process.

"Just so you know, you're my best friend too, Raven…" Harper said with a genuine smile on her face trying to keep her eyes from spilling the water that was collecting in the corners of them.

Raven was not expecting to hear the same words flutter out onto Harper's tongue, but she was more than happy to realize that the feeling was a mutual one. Raven never let Harper notice that she could see her eyes start to water, as if she was going to cry, because she figured that Harper and her shared some ominous memories from the future. So, instead, Raven managed to exchange lighthearted smiles with Harper. And the two of them knew all too well that they finally felt like they had someone who understood them, as best friends generally do.

* * *

"You ready to go Harper?" Charles asked as she sat in the backseat of the car and he took the front passenger.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Harper responded nonchalantly, buckling herself in with the seat belt.

Harper fiddled with the latch of her seat belt and heard the driver's side door pop open alerting her that Erik was getting into the car. Sitting up straight, Harper brushed her hair out of her face and caught Erik glancing at her through the rear-view mirror. Both of them quickly dropped their gaze, as Erik fiddled with his own seat belt and Harper chose to stare out of the window.

It had been awkward between the two of them ever since that night of Harper's nightmare. She was surprised that after these past weeks, Erik had not actually brought it up with her. That only made Harper think that he was waiting to bring it up at the right moment and she didn't know how she would respond; whenever that moment was.

"Shit… hold on guys… I forget to grab my wallet…" Charles said making Harper snap her head around to look at him patting down his pockets and evidently opening the car door and slamming it shut with a loud bang. Harper watched Charles through the window as he jogged back into the facility to grab his wallet.

This left Erik and Harper alone, sharing an awkward silence. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop on the leather seats of the couch. Harper didn't want to aid in the weird tension between them so she elected to keep looking out of the window. It felt like years, but only minutes had passed, and she saw the door swing open from the front of the facility and Charles started to walk towards the car.

"Is it him?"

Harper tore her gaze from the window and looked at Erik who was watching her through the rear-view mirror. However, he wasn't intensely watching her like he normally was. There was a slight softness to his eyes that was there. However, it seemed that Erik realized that Harper was catching on so he turned away and cleared her throat making Harper respond.

"What do you mean?" questioned Harper.

"Is the guy we are about to go try to recruit, your ex? That's the reason why you're going with us, right?"

Harper took a deep breath, and turned her head to see that Charles was about five steps away from opening the car door. She didn't know why she didn't hesitate in telling Erik, she just simply spoke out the next word without fail.

"Yes."

* * *

"Okay Harper, you should probably stay in the car until one of us tells you that it is safe to come in and talk with… the mutant in here…"

Harper couldn't help but scoff at what Charles was telling her to do. She for one could take care of herself, probably even better than Charles or Erik in this situation. Plus, she was the one who knew Logan. Therefore, she also had a feeling that Charles and Erik were going to be in for a real treat when meeting him.

"Yeah and what do you plan to do when you walk up and meet him? Just introduce yourselves?"

Harper retorted to Charles commit, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Erik smirk but tried to cover it up by scratching his nose.

"Yes that is precisely what I plan to do Harper, unless you have a better idea."

Harper waved Charles off and responded, "Nope. I mean what do I know. Go ahead, I'm sure that it will be fine."

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and Harper felt a slight itching sensation in her head, but it quickly dissipated. Alerting her that Charles realized that he was invading her thoughts but caught himself and didn't press further given his promise. So, without picking a fight with Harper, Charles let his hand swing down to his side and he motioned for Erik to follow him.

"Come on Erik."

Charles didn't wait and marched into the bar leaving Erik and Harper alone once more. Erik was about to turn around and follow after Charles, but he felt a soft touch on his arm and turned around to see Harper gently look up at him and then slowly remove her hand. That same hand, she ran thorough her hair and Erik watched as some of the tendrils escaped and framed her face making him want to put them behind her ear just so he would have an excuse to touch her soft skin again. Erik shook his head trying to clear away the insane thoughts he thought he was having.

"Don't let him get to you…"

Erik let his gaze find Harper's face again, and he responded to her almost immediately.

"What do you mean?"

Harper glanced up into Erik's eyes, and she leveled with him.

"Logan… to say this as gently as I can… can be a really big dick…"

Erik couldn't help but laugh at Harper's phrasing as she tried to warn him about Logan. Erik didn't know why she was doing such a thing, given that he was pretty sure he could take on her ex if it came to that.

"Well, I mean, you just did call me an asshole the other day… so he can't be that much worse than I am" smirked Erik.

Harper was about to laugh but instead pressed her lips into a thin line realizing that Erik was just blowing her warning off. She watched as that smug grin plastered itself on his face as he turned and went into the bar after Charles. Presumably to meet up with him so they could both ambush Logan at the same time. Harper placed her hands on her hips, and leaned against the car. She blew air out of her nose in a way that made the hair in her face fly around.

About ten minutes had passed, and Harper was about to tilt back and lean her head against the car, because apparently, Charles and Erik weren't going to come and get her. But, before she relaxed her head against the car, she heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering and bar stools being flipped over. The crashes and the crunching of broken glass indicated to Harper that a bar fight had broken out, practically only moments after Erik went in after Charles. Harper pushed herself from the car and took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be a chaotic scene once she entered the bar.

* * *

"I told you two to go fuck yourselves and I meant it!" screamed Logan, who was about to take his claws and embed them into Erik's chest.

Erik was lying on the dirty hardwood flooring of the bar, while Logan was crouched over him with his claws extended. Logan rocked back and threw his weight into the slash he was about to deliver to Erik's rib cage. However, just as Logan was about to rake his bony claws against Erik's chest, he hit a shield-like substance that blocked him an inch away from opening Erik's chest cavity. Logan growled and backed up with his claws still extended as he waited for a new threat to come at him.

Logan swiftly shook his hand that had struck the hard shield because he struck it with such force that he could feel his claws start to fracture and needed a moment so they could regenerate to their abnormally strong strength again. Logan had no idea where this new mutant came with a power strong enough to stop his abilities, since he knew that the telepath and the one who controlled magnets couldn't have deployed this type of shield in such a short amount of time. Eventually, Logan took a quick glace around him and saw a girl with an outstretched hand looking directly at him, watching to see if he was about to make another move.

Harper took in the situation, and was happy she entered the bar when she did. If she didn't she was sure that she would be rushing Erik to the hospital given that Logan had every intention of inflicting serious damage to Erik and turning his body into ribbons of flesh. However, as she stared down Logan, trying to gauge what he was going to do next, she couldn't help but see smeared blood right under his nose and a light bruise on his cheek that would probably heal itself in the next few minutes.

This indicated to Harper that Logan wasn't the one to throw the first punch... It was either Charles or Erik. And knowing both of them, her money was that Erik was the one who punched Logan in the face, and Logan retaliated like any sane person would.

"So…Anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" Harper sighed angrily, looking at Charles for the answer.

However, even though Harper was starting to diffuse the situation at hand, she looked over at Charles and saw that he seemed shocked about something or another. He just stood there with his back pressed against the bar and Harper knew that he was wither shell-shocked because of the fight that happened in no time at all, or it was due to the fact that Charles just saw the horrid memories that Logan had endured over his long life. She realized that Charles probably has never seen things go south as quickly as things hand in a life that Harper, Erik, and Logan lead; who were all quick to respond to the dangers around him and push overwhelming thoughts to the back of the mind in order to focus on what was in front of them.

Taking a deep breath and trying to diffuse the situation, Harper decided to act first and rose both her hands up, and dissolved the shield around Erik that was keeping him safe, but also was preventing him from getting up. Once Erik felt Harper's shield dissolve, Erik didn't hesitate to get to his feet and stand next to Harper as he kept his watch on Logan, waiting for him to attack them. Harper glared at Erik and he could tell that the facial expression she made was one of "let's talk about this later."

"I am sorry about that…" Harper said softly as she watched Logan retract his bony claws knowing that he wasn't going to try and fight them more.

Harper took a deep breath as the tension in the room started to subside. The few people that were at this bar in the middle of the day started to get back to their conversations that they once had, not giving a care in the world about what they just saw. The only thing that kept flashing through Harper's mind was that could still talk Logan down from jumping of that metaphorical cliff.

As of right now, Logan didn't have his metal claws, so she was fairly certain it would be an even fight if the two did start to engage in an altercation. However, Harper knew that Logan was a skilled fighter and would always try to find a way to win, no matter what. Once Logan obtained his metal claws, Harper knew that a fight between them would be a different story and she just hoped that it never had to come to the two of them fighting each other in the future—because it wasn't going to be pretty. Harper ran a hand through her hair as she watched Logan start to reach for his drink and take a sip of its contents without his eyes ever leaving her face.

"Erik, go grab Charles and wait for me outside…" Harper said breaking eye contact with Logan and meeting a curious glance from Erik.

"Why, what are you going to do?" voiced Charles.

Both Erik and Harper looked at the man who seemed to be disconnected from reality as he finally decided to join them again.

"Charles… Please, just go outside…I will explain everything to you later…" Harper sighed and looked at Erik for some assistance.

Erik looked at Harper like she was crazy and Erik didn't want to leave her there, alone, with a person like Logan. But as Harper pressed her look on Erik, Erik cursed under his breath and muttered to Charles to follow him. The two eventually turned and walked past Harper, and Harper could tell the tension that was once again settling between herself and Erik. She figured it was because she had just told him what to do and he probably felt that she thought he wasn't strong or capable enough to hold a "conversation" with her ex.

Harper stood there without turning back to see where Erik and Charles went and watched as Logan picked up the two bar stools that were knocked over and motioned to the bar tender to get him another drink since he just finished the one he was currently on. Logan finally dropped his stare from Harper, concluding that she wasn't a threat to him and took the same seat he was in before he was in the bar fight.

Harper shifted her feet from side-to-side debating what her next course of action should be. She didn't have a clue as to what to say to Logan now that the two of them were technically alone. She never thought she would ever have the chance to talk to him again, and she started to have a feeling of melancholy rush over her body knowing that in this time, Logan had no idea that she had even existed before this altercation—let along the fact that they once were in a relationship.

* * *

Erik watched Harper shift her weight on her feet before deciding to sit next to Logan on the open bar stool. Erik had taken Charles outside and was pissed that Harper had spoken to him like that. He was even more pissed with himself from taking orders like that from Harper—let alone anyone. So, once he had escorted Charles outside, he made the split second decision to go back into the bar and drag Harper outside. If her ex-boyfriend didn't want to be a part of helping them take out Shaw, then he could go fuck himself, and Harper shouldn't be wasting her time trying to convince him.

However, Erik knew that that wasn't the whole story as to why Logan had said no to him and Charles in the first place. Erik didn't know why, but once he stepped foot into the bar and saw the back of the man who he presumed to be Harper's ex, he couldn't help but feel enraged by just the sight of him.

The three of them had started a short conversation amongst themselves, until Charles alerted Logan, telepathically, why they were there. Erik could see the harsh, rough features start to reform on Logan's face cluing Erik in that the course of action Charles and him were taking was the wrong one. This let Logan show his true colors to Erik and Charles as he told them to "fuck off."

Erik was ready to get up and leave after Logan clearly stated his opinion of the matter, but Charles wouldn't take no for an answer. Erik looked between Logan and Charles noting that Logan was ever-increasingly strengthening his hold on his glass stein filled with beer. It wasn't the fact that he had told himself and Charles to fuck off. Eventually, Charles gave up after Logan told him to go fuck himself again, and nodded at Erik to follow him out of the bar because it was a lost cause.

So, Erik turned away from Logan with Charles at his side and he was almost about to head towards the exit until heard Logan speak curtly underneath his breath.

"Yeah, that's right…run away to the little bitch that is waiting so contently outside for the two of you…"

Erik didn't know why but he instantly stopped at the sentence becoming agitated and defensive. He slowly turned around and locked eyes with Logan who nonchalantly took a drink of his beer without breaking eye contact with Erik.

"So… she's your tramp then?" Logan said smirking against the glass.

Erik didn't know what happened next and wanted to blame it on the fact that Harper was right and Logan was that much of an asshole. He ignored the fact that the man he was looking at now had no idea that Harper even existed, but the comment seemed to strike every wrong chord that Erik had in his body.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Erik sharply spoke daring Logan to say another thing about Harper.

"You heard me—"

And that was enough for Erik to lose it. Erik quickly turned his hand into a fist and sucker punched Logan in the cheek and followed through with the momentum and hit his nose, causing Logan to bleed. Logan was a little taken a back at first and stared at Erik while he felt blood drip from his nose, however, Logan met the stinging sensation with a smirk as he extended his claws from his hands and lunged at Erik.

* * *

Erik was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Harper start speaking to Logan, as if nothing had happened only mere moments before. Erik crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall next to the front doors of the bar watching over Harper carefully; as if to make sure that Logan wasn't going to try anything.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Like I told your friends, go fuck yourself…"

"Logan… I need to talk to you…

"Again, I said go f—"

"Yes I know, go fuck myself. But I think you want to hear me about this one."

"Yeah? And what makes you think I give a damn about you sweetheart? You can make fun parlor tricks and cast invisible shields. Why the fuck would I—"

"Because I know about the a _pple wood trees_ from the orchard that was in your backyard of your childhood home…"

Erik listened and furrowed his eyebrows when Harper mentioned an apple wood tree orchard at this guy's old house. Erik looked between Harper and Logan and watched as Logan stopped midway from taking a sip of his bourbon. Erik watched as tension fixed itself upon Logan's shoulders and Erik took a step forward, ready to intervene given that he thought Logan was going to try and pick a fight with Harper. However, Erik saw Logan place his glass back onto the bar and respond to Harper.

"How the hell do you know that?"

Harper stared down at her hands and inspected her nails, taking a deep breath trying to think of what to say next.

"All that you need to know that at one time or another, you told me—"

"Yes, I know what the damn memory is… How the fuck do you know about it?"

Harper licked her lips and tried to proceed to continue with the conversation. However, she didn't know how to tell Logan about how she knew things about his past that he had yet to voice openly to anyone. So, she decided to ignore his question and go with one of her own.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

"And why the hell would I do that?" Logan said taking a sip of his drink cutting off Harper.

"The next time you see me, I need you to—"

"Need me to do what?" Logan asked cutting off Harper again.

Harper took a deep breath and moved the jade-green beads on her bracelet around, drawing Logan's attention. Logan blinked a few times and he knew that he had never met the girl next to him, and he felt bad from insulting her earlier. He had nothing against the girl, he just wanted to see the two pricks that wanted him to fight in a war he wasn't in, to respond and try to start a fight with him. Even though Logan succeeded in his endeavors, he didn't like calling women foul names—unless they deserved it.

But the longer that Logan looked at the girl and watch her absentmindedly play with her bracelet, he couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vu. Everything about this girl seemed familiar to him. It was like he could feel her soft skin and the curves of her body under his finger tips and he knew that he would be someone to give her a bracelet like the one she wore. It matched her eyes almost perfectly and he was sure that if he met this girl under different circumstances he would let himself get lost in those jade-green eyes and then he would try to make love to the girl if she let him get that close to her.

"If we meet again in the future… I need you to ignore me, okay? Can you do that? I need you to ignore me because I don't know how my life is going to change and I feel that if I take a turn down the wrong path… I'm going to drag you down with me… so can you do that for me? Just ignore me?"

Logan was about to retort, but he watched as Harper end the conversation as she hopped off her bar stool. Harper never looked back into Logan's eyes and she didn't want to wait around for an answer. She knew that if she had screwed up this timeline even more than it already was, Logan was going to have to be the one who came back and changed the mutant race's fate and she couldn't be the one to screw everything up. But she also didn't want to wait for an answer because she knew it would break her heart if he said yes.

Harper took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, her standard nervous tick that she had developed and she started to walk to the front doors. However, just as she was about to push them open and squint her eyes against the harsh sun, a rough hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the side of the room and down a secluded hallway that hid the doors leading to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

Harper finally stabilized her footing and looked up; being met with piercing blue eyes and heat radiating through her arm at an ungodly temperature.

"What do you mean?" Harper said slightly confused not understanding the situation and why Erik was in the bar still.

"You should have just followed us out… You didn't have to waste your time trying to talk to—Harper are you okay?"

Harper didn't realize it, but she had started shaking sue to her conversation with Logan. She knew that he didn't know who the hell she was and he probably was just going to blow her off anyway. She knew that when she came to the past, no one would look at her in the same way that they once had, but she didn't realize how much it would hurt. Especially when she came to the realization that Logan would never know of the relationship they shared.

Erik watched Harper tremble next to him and he could feel goose bumps rise on her arm where he was holding her. He took a deep breath and swore under his breath. Without thinking, Erik shrugged off his jacket and draped the material around Harper's shoulders. The action made Harper jump out of her thoughts slightly, and everything was starting to fall apart in her eyes. Erik watched as Harper's green eyes slowly started to fill with tears.

Erik didn't know what was going on or how to help Harper. All he could see was that the world was starting to become too much; that Harper felt like everything was resting on shoulders. It never occurred to Erik how alone Harper must feel in this world… and to have someone who you were once close was, even an ex, would drive anyone to act how Harper was acting now.

Harper was tasked with fixing everything in the future world and not only that, but everyone she once knew, none of them were around. If they were, they would have no idea who the hell she was. Erik swallowed harshly as he could only imagine the amount of stress Harper was experiencing.

Erik watched as a few tears started to escape from the corners of Harper's eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Instantly, he felt his chest tighten at the sight of Harper starting to cry. He knew that Harper wouldn't forgive herself for feeling like she was weak and vulnerable, and let herself cry in front of him. But what Harper didn't know is that Erik thought that her crying in front of him now, showed that she was even stronger than she had let on. It took a special kind of person to not go insane with the mission that she was tasked with.

So, Erik decided to take a bold move, and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that had stained Harper's cheeks. Without realizing what was happening, Harper leaned in to Erik's touch, allowing herself to take comfort in the caress. She didn't want Erik to see this side of her, the side that felt like the world around her was crumbling. But the weirdest thing was, was that Erik was starting to feel like her tether to this time. Her rock in the middle of a wicked storm.

Like all things though, the moment was ruined when some guy in his late forties passed them to go use the rest room. Harper backed away from Erik, leaving him to drop his hand and back away from her, as Harper quickly reached up and wiped her own tears off her face and sniffled a few times as if to clear the air around them.

Without thinking too much into it, Harper decided that the best course of action would be to leave the premises as she pivoted and started to head for the front doors. Walking towards the front of the room, Harper couldn't help but think of what had just transpired. She felt her face heat up as a blush started to creep up from her neck and unconsciously, Harper brought her fingers up to her cheek to trace where Erik had wiped away her tears.

Harper swung open the door with Erik on her heels and they both walked to the car. Charles was still down by the corner, and away from the car, pacing back and forth along the street. Once Erik and Harper had exited, Charles looked up and started walking towards the two of them realizing that they had finally come out of the slimy watering hole.

"So, why did you punch him?" Harper said quickly, getting in her question to Erik before Charles was close enough to hear their conversation.

Erik looked down at Harper, seeing that she refused to make eye contact with him and he wondered if it was the right thing for him to have brushed her tears away. Erik took a deep breath and let the air out slowly, so he didn't sound like he was sighing, and moved on to answer Harper's rushed question.

"Because… you were right…"

Harper looked over at Erik, without meeting his eyes, who stood next to her as she crossed her arms as if asking him to explain.

"You were right about him being a dick." Erik said shortly.

However, Harper knew that wasn't the whole story, it couldn't be. There was something that Erik wasn't telling her and she didn't know if she should let him slide with it or not. But, as Harper glanced down to Erik's hand, she could see the bruises that were starting to form over his knuckles and slight worry took root in her chest.

"Yeah, well you can't hold that against him…" Harper spoke up addressing Erik's statement about Logan and trying to make it seem like she had everything back under control.

"Heh, really? You're taking his side after how he treated you?

"But there is a reason for that…"

"And that is?"

"He had no clue who the fuck I was… or any of us. You and Charles wanted him to enlist in a war that he had no clue was going on… and well… I just never existed in this time period, before now. So, Logan had no clue that we ever had a relationship or that there was something between us, once upon a time. Therefore, I can't hold it against him because he never knew about it in the first place…" Harper said, getting more and more defensive as time went on.

Erik let out a deep breath, not expecting that answer. He turned his head to look at Harper and saw her playing with the bracelet that Logan had given her when the two of them were still together. Erik ran a hand through his hair and looked up noticing that Charles was about to cross the street. So, Erik knew that if he was ever going to ask his next question, he had to ask it now.

"What was the deal about the orchard?"

Harper tensed up and glanced over to Erik once more never realizing, until now, that he had heard the whole conversation she shared with Logan.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because it is something that no matter what happens to Logan, he still remembers that orchard. His parents had a bunch of apple wood trees in their backyard and I guess that that detail has always stuck with him…"

"And if you say that to him, what does it mean?"

"It means that I know enough about him that he should give me the time of day to listen to what I have to say…"

"Then why was he so defensive when you told him that, disregarding the fact that he doesn't really know who you are?"

Harper looked away from Erik and dropped her eyes to her feet, swallowing harshly trying to keep her breathing steady so she wouldn't cry any more in front of Erik.

"Because… I was the first person he told about that orchard from his childhood home and how that is one of the few memories he could always hold onto… It was also the beginning of the conversation I had with Logan when we broke up… when he told me goodbye…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hey Guys! So I have no clue what is going on with Fanfic, but email alerts aren't going through so I hope ya'll don't miss out on reading this! I feel really bad about it... but I'm not in charge of their servers so hopefully by the time I get back from Europe it is fixed... If you have any ideas or know whats going on... let me know!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, this are slowly starting to come together, and don't forget that the next time I will be updating will be the last weekend of May given that is when I will be traveling back home!**

* * *

 **Noface: Hopefully her code name will spark some ideas! And I'm sorry I lied (I forgot what I pre-wrote and what things were in what chapter) but her nickname is reveled in this chapter! Don't worry, you'll have to read it so I am not giving away any spoilers! And the whole Logan thing doesn't play out for a while... like not until part 2 while... And if you liked that Erik x Harper scene... boy do I have some fun for you this chapter... and especially next chapter given that it is the fight that everyone is thinking about... MUHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

 **Alex:** **I am feeling really lazy right now so I am abbreviating your name :P As usual I am so grateful for your comments and you just make me feel so good about myself and my writing. Thank you so much for your unconditional support and I hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

Charles and Erik were sitting in front of the Lincoln memorial as the midday sun warmed them. As unusual as it was, there were not many people out and about trying to tour the monument at its present time—which was uncommon. So, there was peaceful feeling that was cast between the two men since there weren't many interruptions, only the occasional tourist trying to get directions, to their chess game.

Each man decided to take their time with each move they made, and it was especially difficult to play against the other when they were both sober. They were an equal match and when it came to playing chess, it was always a competitive battle to see who would win. However, it was Charles's turn to move his piece and he realized that throughout the whole game, Erik had been withdrawn and only half paying attention. Charles came to this conclusion when Erik's moves weren't well thought out, alerting Charles that Erik had something bothersome on his mind.

"Are you trying to throw the game and come back as an underdog?" Charles spoke in a light tone, picking up his chess piece and taking Erik's bishop.

Erik let out an aggravated sigh as Charles took his chess piece and rested it on the cement step next to where he was seated.

"Well I wasn't trying to, but I mean if you try hard, enough you can probably checkmate me in the next few turns here…" Erik sighed.

Charles knew that Erik was dodging the underlying question, so he figured that for some reason or another, Harper was on Erik's mind, on again. Whatever Harper had said to him that night the two of them went to the bar, it worked somehow, and Erik decided to stay and try it Charles's way. For that, Harper will always have Charles's thanks. However, at times like these he always wondered what the two of them talked about.

They were either being friendly towards one another, or they were trying to pick a fight with each other. Charles had started to realized that over the course of their time at the facility, the two of them had started to get used to each other and they didn't try picking up fights with one another as much as they used to when they first met each other. However, there was still times in which Charles worried about Erik's mindset given that he tried to pick a fight with Logan only a few days ago.

"I don't think it is a good idea to keep gathering more mutants. It is drawing attention to us, Charles."

Charles blinked a few times at Erik's words because he wasn't expecting this as the topic of conversation. Nevertheless, Charles figured that if Erik wanted to talk about something, he would oblige and try to have a conversation with him.

"Well, we need an army to fight Shaw… and I have full faith in those who we have rounded up. I trust them…"

"But do they have any fighting experience Charles?" Erik said giving Charles a look in which he knew for a fact that the mutants that they found had little to no idea as to how to be in a real fight.

"If we give them some time to train I am sure that they will be adequate. Do you think adding more mutants will just waste more time?"

"No. That isn't the point I am trying to make here… Once we find Shaw and _dispose_ of him and his crew, we will be alerting the whole world that mutants exist. I know how it feels to be rounded up and experimented on, and I am not going to let that happen to me again."

"What does Harper think of all this?"

Erik turned his head to the side to look at Charles's passive face. Charles had propped himself up onto his elbows as he leaned against the cement stairs looking out across the reflection pool and the Washington monument waiting for Erik to respond. Charles knew full well what his motive was in bringing up Harper, and he knew that he had caught Erik off guard. Charles was curious to see where this conversation would lead them.

"What do you mean, what does she think?" Erik said getting defensive with Charles.

Erik had started to feel comfortable around both Harper and Charles and figured that he could start to lower his guard around him. Not completely, but lower it enough that he didn't have to look behind him at every moment and every sound. So, when Charles brought up Harper, it was like his unconscious took over and he started to become defensive at the mention of her.

"Does she think that rounding up mutants is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"How the hell should I know?" Erik curtly responded.

Charles couldn't help but crack a smile at how Erik instantly switched into a defensive mode, it was almost as if Erik was trying to protect Harper from an invisible threat that wasn't even there.

"Well, I'm sure that if there was a major problem with who we have now, she would stop it… I know that she would try to do anything to save this world, especially since I saw how the world looked when she let me into her mind…"

Erik listened to Charles as he tapered off his last sentence and what came out of his mouth peaked Erik's interest.

"What was it like?"

"Hmm?" Charles question taking his eyes away from the reflection pool and glanced at Erik.

"Her future. She doesn't talk about it much…" Erik said trying not to hint at the few glimpses or information he received from Harper about her future, especially about her ex.

Unconsciously, Erik ran his hand over his knuckles that had stuck Logan. The bruises were a faint shade of yellow and green, meaning that his wound was almost healed.

"Its… sinister. The outside world has ominous clouds in the sky that block out most of the light and there is a fear of constant attack and war… Not only that, but many humans and mutants have tried to take refuge from nuclear warfare and radiation that plagues the planet…"

Erik ran a hand through his hair knowing that what Charles was telling him was probably only the tip of the iceberg. Especially if that vision of Harper's memory was real, he could only imagine what Harper had to go through. It pissed Erik off to no end that shit like this was still hurting people… Especially since the Holocaust should have taught the world to look after their fellow man, not destroy each other. However, on the other hand, it came as no surprise that humanity wanted to take out the mutants due to the fear of the power that they wielded.

"So world war three isn't going to be nation versus nation… it is going to be humans with a military arsenal versus us who have powers… No wonder why Harper came here. She needs the mutants to win so we don't die off…"

"I don't think that is entirely true here Erik… I don't think Harper came here to insure the mutant's victory…"

Erik just looked at Charles with a hard look on his face not believing a word that was coming out of Charles's mouth.

"I mean to say that if that was the case then Harper would hold ill-will towards the non-mutants that she has met here, like Moria, but that simply isn't the case. I sometimes wonder if she is trying to find a compromise between humans and mutants so they work together…not against each other. I have a feeling that both sides need the other in order to survive in this world…"

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing come from Charles's mouth. Erik questioned if Charles realized that the two races were at war with each other. Unfortunately, Erik knew full well that the humans wouldn't stop until mutants were eradicated from existence.

"How naive can you be Charles?"

Charles squinted his eyebrows together in thought and was about to vice his opinion but Erik cut him off.

"My childhood was just like what is happening in our future… Harper's present!... Or whatever kind of timeline she is in now… You don't get that these men will try to do the same thing that just had happened in World War Two… except this time, there will be no one tying to rescue the mutants… just like there was no one trying to rescue us for the longest time…" Erik yelled at Charles, almost panting by the time he was done with speaking.

Erik turned away with Charles, feeling his eyes start to water from the memories that were just brought to the surface. He saw flashes of both men and women suffering, images of himself getting tortured and experimented on, and other heartbreaking memories that no one should wish upon their worst enemy.

Charles saw that Erik was trying to calm himself down and to his credit, Charles believed that Erik had made some good points. Charles always tried to see the good in not only the world, but people as well. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that some people just didn't have a soul worth saving. However, Charles had no idea how to make Erik feel better, and even if he did have an idea, he wasn't sure it would work.

"I promise you that we will not bring any more mutants into this fight Erik… I know you don't believe me, but our gang of mutants is going to be fine against Shaw's group. It's hard to see that, but I trust them and I know they won't disappoint… We may be in the spotlight as being the first mutants unveiled, but if we are able to work with people like Moria, we will stand a chance in living in harmony…"

Erik took a few calming breaths and managed to push everything to the side for now and he returned his gaze to Charles. Charles noticed that Erik's eyes seemed to have more water in them than usual; and he knew Erik wasn't going to let it out and cry in front of just anyone. Charles bit his tongue and hoped that Erik believed him and that Charles's words were enough of a reassurance.

Erik scratched his temple in response, not knowing how to respond. He generally was not one to get that emotional with anyone, but for some reason, he always felt that Charles brought it out of him. Erik felt that if he ever wanted to talk about his issues with Charles, he could because he knew that Charles would never hold such things against him.

"I think I saw one of Harper's memories…" Erik said softly, changing the conversation and not furthering the other conversation that he was having with Charles.

Charles was a little taken aback by the sudden change in topic, but as he realized, the whole conversation came full circle when Erik mentioned her. Charles was sure that neither himself, Raven, Harper, or Hank for that matter, had told Erik that she was able to not only share her strong emotions and memories and others but see theirs as well.

"How were you able to do that? I thought…"

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'm thinking that she is keeping something else from us. I haven't found the right time to bring it up with her to ask if everything I saw was real… Plus, she has been trying to keep her distance from me ever since that night."

"What night?"

"The night where I found her in the bathroom expelling her guts into the toilet and I placed my hand on her shoulder and found myself transported into a dark warehouse only to see Harper getting practically torn apart and experimented on… I figured that night she was there was when her original powers crossed with the new ones she obtained…"

Charles knew that Harper had been experimented on given that that was how she proved to him she had those abilities, but he didn't know the extent or details behind it. Apparently, it was even more graphic than what Erik was letting on based on the grimace that Charles saw plastered on Erik's face when he spoke of the event.

"I believe what you saw was real…"

"Was that one of the memories she showed you when you first met her?"

"No… but…"

"But what?"

"I promised Harper I wouldn't saw anything more about this than I needed to, but I figured that now is the time in which I need to tell you. If Harper is touching someone, she can transmit not only her strong emotions and memories to someone, they can transmit theirs to her. From my understanding, though, it hardly happens when she is contacting someone because she can block it out using her defensive powers… Just promise you won't say anything to her about what I just told you…She would probably yell at me again and I really don't want to have to keep apologizing…" Charles grimaced.

Erik sat there processing the information that he received form Charles. It started to all make sense as to why she was able to do what she could, given that her ex gave her the regenerative abilities and when Charles was talking to her when she was undergoing experimentation, a part of his power must have broken off as well, and implanted itself into Harper. Erik knew that he would make sure to keep Charles's secret safe with him: that Charles had told Erik the last piece of information about Harper's abilities. Erik scratched his nose and licked his lips, as his curiosity was intrigued about Harper. All he knew was that he wanted to open up every door that Harper was keeping closed.

* * *

"Come on… If you're _really_ from the future… tell us who wins the world series in '62" announced Alex across the room when Harper entered.

Harper instantly became aware of all the eyes that were on her as she decided to casually check up on the younger mutants that were gathered around talking to each other and drinking some low-grade alcohol. Immediately, Harper turned her gaze to look at Hank and Raven. Hank simply glanced down at his feet and Raven blushed when she made eye contact with Harper, making Harper believe that the two of them somehow voiced that she was from the future to the new group members. After a pause, Harper decided that there was no use in hiding it anymore and decided to go with the flow—especially if these were the mutants that were going to have her back when they took on Shaw together.

"Well, even if I told you, you probably still wouldn't believe me."

"Well that's why you have to tell us, unless you are too chicken to do so…" squawked Sean as he mimicked chicken noises.

Harper cocked her hip and placed her hand there as she raised her eyebrows not believing in the juvenile behavior she was witnessing.

"You guys do know that the world series of '62 is a long way off from my time, right?"

"Then are you admitting that you were lying to everyone?" voiced Angel in a cocky and sassy tone that only Harper seemed to notice.

Harper squinted her eyes and glared at Angel who tried to smile innocently to keep up her façade but Harper knew that Angel thought she had Harper backed into a corner.

"To make you happy… the New York Yankees win the world series in '62… and before you ask me, because I know that is your next question, they face the San Francisco Giants. The Yankees pull it out in game seven for the win in Candlestick Park."

"How do we know that they win?" Alex questioned accusatorily.

"You don't… you just have to take my word for it. I mean my word is pretty good because I usually use statistics over the years to beat on certain sports… That's how I know who wins in '62… and that is one thing you can trust…"

"Which is what?" voiced Darwin.

"That someone will always tell the truth when their own money is at stake in the form of gambling…" Harper said as a wicked smiled flashed over her face.

"Well in a year when this game is played, I'm going to call bullshit if the Yankees don't win…"

"Well, do you want to bet on it then, Alex?" Harper questioned while smirking knowing that she was going to win this bet with ease.

Alex licked his lips and found it funny that this girl, the same age of twenty-six that he was, was trying to face off against him.

"Sure, _buttercup_ … what's the wager?"

"Well, what do you want it to be, _sweetheart_?" Harper fired back.

Alex stood up and walked over to where Harper was standing in the back of the room. No matter what decade it was, Harper always got a kick out of guys who tried to create a "swagger" walk. To her, it was stupid and she felt sorry for the women who that walk worked on. But, she didn't fail to notice how all eyes in the room were watching the two. Out of her peripheral, she saw Angel get a threatening look in her eye as if she could use this against Harper in the future.

"I was thinking maybe you and I… we go out on a date that has nice food and drinks…and at the end of said date…" Alex said as he started laughing.

Harper raised her eyebrows indicating to Alex that he should keep going with his train of thought and he just smirked at her in response, letting his laughter die back down.

"You have to kiss me."

Harper couldn't help but smile at the proposition that Alex was making. If she was drinking anything, she probably would have done a spit-take as she would be laughing too hard to take Alex seriously. Harper was going to think that it was something more dirty, but she had a feeling that Alex was trying to work his way in with Angel and didn't want to sound too arrogant with Harper, since it could hurt his chances with Angel.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Harper shrugged her shoulder and ran a hand through her hair, not bothering to wipe her own cocky smile from her face.

"Then what are your conditions, Harper?" Hank spoke up alerting everyone that he was still there.

"Thank you for asking Hank… hmm… I guess it would have to be that if I won… I want you to say that I was right all along and that you never should have doubted me at all. Not only that, but your good with fixing up cars, right?" Harper licked her lips trying to keep Alex from seeing her smirk, but to no avail.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because… there is a car from '62, a ford mustang, that I want and when the time comes, I want you to track one down… and make sure I get one… without me having to pay anything for it…"

"Harper, I don't think that is really fair terms…" Hank voiced his concern of the deal.

"Well, you guys did ask me what I wanted… so, what is it going to be Alex? You going to take the bet or are you going to back down from it?"

Harper licked her lips knowing that she had won and backed Alex into a corner. She could softly hear Sean say "oooooo" in the background taunting Alex seeing as Harper had dished his crap right back at him.

"Fine… I'll take that bet." Alex states in a military-like voice and extends his hand knowing that he either had to accept it and face reality, eventually, or feel like he lost to a girl.

Harper took his hand and the two of them shake on it, Harper knowing full well that she was going to win this bet. She looked around the room and almost everyone was starting to go back to what they were talking about. Darwin and Sean were debating who was going to lose the bet and Raven and Hank struck up a new conversation about something completely irrelevant. All Harper could see from Angel was that she was back to giving her death glares.

Alex was the first one to pull away from the bond that sealed their deal together as he returned to his place next to Angel on the couch. Everyone seemed to be getting into their own respective conversations as Harper reached over and grabbed a can of coke from the back counter and was about to exit the room when she heard Raven speak.

"Come on, I bet you that Harper has a cool nickname! We should come up with awesome code names based on our powers… I want to be called… Mystique!"

"Oh come on… I wanted that name…" sounded Sean.

Raven turned to Harper and knew what she was going to ask before she said it.

"So, what is yours Harper?"

Harper didn't feel like playing this game with Raven and everyone else in the room but she found that she had no real way of getting out of it.

"Uhh… well… If Raven and Hank already told you I was from the future and you didn't question it then I am pretty sure that they told you about my powers…"

"Yeah, but you never said if you have a cool name… like _Mystique._ "

Harper watched as Sean and Raven shared in a smile that put Hank on edge. Harper knew that it was going to be hard for Hank to make a move on Raven and she realized it was going to be even harder since Hank realized that the other male mutants in the group may be sweet on Raven as well.

"Well, I didn't really have a nickname… But I guess a few times I was given a code-name when I went on missions…" Harper trailed off.

"Well, what was it?" Raven smiled not being able to contain the excitement from her voice.

"If I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of Lady Refraction… thanks to my defensive powers…" Harper shrugged.

"Well I know that I already have a stage name, so I want to keep Angel" Angel voiced almost immediately, taking the attention from Harper and drawing it back onto herself.

Harper sighed and took this moment to escape from the room as she tried to make herself think that Angel wasn't trying to be flippant. Angel was really just giving her an excuse to leave. However, Harper's peace of mind was short lived when she bumped into Moria running down the hall, looking frantic. Moria seemed to have sweat lining her forehead and it seemed that she was concerned about some news that she just stumbled upon.

"Hey, you doing okay, Moria?" Harper asked with concern.

After taking a few deep breaths, Moria slowed down her breathing and could speak to Harper in full sentences instead of short bursts of words.

"I was coming to find you, Erik, and Charles. I know the latter two just got back and are waiting in the conference room, but I needed to come find you as well… because I think you can help us."

Harper gave Moria a confused look and wondered why the woman in front of her needed her help so urgently. But before she could ask, Moria started to walk briskly down the hallway and in such a way, that it was implied that Harper should follow.

"What do you mean coming to find me? What's going on?" Harper said trying to catch up with Moria.

Moria turned down two more corridors, quickly and efficiently, knowing exactly where to go before she answered Harper, as the two of them fell into a brisk pace, side by side.

"My chief just called me to report that the CIA has found the whereabouts of Sebastian Shaw. He apparently was holding one of the Russian's head military's daughters as hostage to get a meeting with someone even higher up in the food chain. My chief wants us to leave tonight to depart for a disclosed location, because we know that either Shaw or his subordinates, or maybe even both, will be at this meeting with this elite Russian official. If we can make it to the military base in the next twenty minutes, it will only take three hours to get to this disclosed location, so we need to get a move on."

Harper took a deep breath trying to pick up and process all that Moria was trying to tell her. She knew that this was going to come, sooner or later, when she had to fight alongside Erik and Charles, not to mention the rest of the gang, to take down Shaw and his operations. She just figured that it wasn't going to be happening this soon. Instead, she thought that their time together was going to be stretched out even farther given that it was so hard to locate the man. That is why a few red flags started to go off in Harper's head making her believe that Shaw wasn't going to be the one who was going to be showing up at this meeting.

However, before Harper could voice these feelings or ask any questions over the information she was presented from Moria, Moria opened the doors to the conference room and there she was met with both Erik and Charles's blue eyes staring back at her. She realized then, that it wasn't Moria's idea to enlist the help of Harper, but actually, the two men stood opposite of her.

* * *

"They aren't ready for battle yet, Charles" Erik angrily argued his point looking at Harper for some sort of backup. Erik looked at Harper given that he knew, all too well, that Moria was always on Charles's side, no matter what the situation was.

Harper sighed and knew that Erik was trying to get a fairly accurate point across, she just didn't know how to voice her concern without pissing off Charles.

"Charles, Erik is right in this situation. I know that Hank and Raven don't have much fighting experience and just look at you when Erik tried to start a bar fight… you basically froze in place. They need to be taught these skills before we let them out into the real world so they actually stand a fighting chance against their enemies" Harper said trying to back up Erik and make her point to Charles by adding in the example of him.

"That was one time, and I know that the two of you will see that we should bring them. They may not have the fighting experience that you two seem to have, but are a valuable asset to our team when we go—"

All four of them, Harper, Erik, Charles, and Moria, come to a standstill in the court yard that looked into the room in which they left the inexperienced mutants.

"What the hell?" Moria voiced what the four of them were thinking.

The courtyard was in taters, with the once metal stature of the facility's founder now sliced into three pieces. Not to mention, the window was in shattered fragments of glass on the cement. To make matters worse, Hank was hanging upside down from the fan, Alex was taking turns with Sean, trying to break Darwin's hard outer shell caused by his mutation, Angel was flying around and Raven was hopping from furniture piece to furniture piece. To top it all off, everyone seemed to be dancing, as if they were in a night club, even while doing these activities.

Charles cleared his throat, as he was the first one to regain his composure and couldn't believe what he was witnessing, and tried to get the other mutant's attention before Moria took over.

"What are you doing!?" Moria screamed at the mutants in the room.

Harper watched as Sean quickly sprang into action and turned down the loud music knowing full well that they were all caught red handed. However, apparently, Raven was too intoxicated to notice that she and the rest of them were in trouble, even after the music was turned off and Hank jumped down, off the fan, and landed next to Raven.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moria angrily raised her voice at them

Hank was the first person to press blame and simply stated that it was Alex's fault.

"No, his name is Havoc now… and we have to call him that. And we were thinking, because we all came up with cool code names… we came up with some for the two of you!" Raven clapped, gesturing to Erik and Charles.

Raven didn't let the thickening silence affect her in anyway, and decided to keep talking even though the tension between everyone was starting to build, never realizing how intoxicated she was throughout the whole situation which only made matters worse.

"You're Professor X…" Harper said pointing at Charles and then moving her finger so she was now pointing at Erik, "And you're Magneto…" Raven said with a silly smile plastered on her face.

There was a pause and Harper closed her eyes as if not to cringe at the moment that was transpiring in front of her. _She_ was even angry with Raven and Hank, and all of the other mutants. It wasn't their house or property to destroy. Now, someone had to clean up the mess that they made.

"Exceptional…" Erik stated simply, knowing all too well that he was correct with his assumptions of the group the first time around and this just went to prove his point.

Erik took his leave, exiting from the court yard. Moria just stood there and shook her head at the younger mutants as if she just got done with yelling at a child who had just drawn all over white walls with markers. Eventually, Moria didn't have anything left to say to them, and with hands on her hips she started to walk away.

Harper figured that this was also when she should make her exit given that she had nothing to say to the group. However, before she followed Moria out of the court yard, she heard Charles speak to Raven.

"I expect more from you" Charles simply said as he too, walked across the courtyard to join Moria, Harper, and Erik.

Harper could only imagine what Raven and the rest of the group looked like after getting a scolding from not only Moria, but Charles as well. The four of them continued in silence until they reached the garage. However, Harper could tell that something was up with Moria.

"Moria, what—"

"I don't think we should leave them here alone… You just saw the destruction that they caused and I don't think they should be left alone to cause more of it. "

"Yes, I get that, but we have to go get Shaw… He should be our number one priority here… Not some silly kids in a CIA facility…" Erik said.

"That is exactly why I am worried about them! Not everyone here is going to let them off with some scolding—"

"I'll stay" Harper voiced breaking up the conversation between Moria and Erik.

"What do you mean you'll stay?" Erik angrily spoke.

"Moria is right. Some of the agents here aren't too keen on us staying here. The least I can do is make them clean up the mess that they made and smooth over some of the damages so the agents don't blow anything out of proportion…" Harper said smoothly.

"I'm with Harper on this one… It will be easier to move with three people instead of four and we may need someone here in case headquarters gets another message." Charles finally voiced his opinion.

"Then it is settled then. Charles and Erik you are with me, and we have to leave now in order to catch our flight." Moria said with an authoritative tone.

Charles and Moria proceeded to pass by Erik and Harper who seemed to be standing there waiting for the other to talk once more. Harper decided to speak first knowing that if Erik wasn't following behind Charles soon, then he would miss his ride and Charles would question him about what the two of them were talking about.

"Stay safe, Erik" Harper said softly meeting her eyes with Erik's.

Erik raised his eyebrows not thinking that Harper was going to say this to him, and instead of fighting it, he tried to play along.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that you have this vendetta against Shaw… and I'm not stupid enough to not ask you to give it up… But just don't get hurt… I don't want to have to keep saving your sorry ass…" Harper trailing off while referencing shielding both him and Charles when they were trying to get on the navy boat some time ago.

Erik blew air through his nose and laughed at Harper, and instead of saying anything in response, he just placed a hand on her head and messed up her hair. Harper closed her eyes as strands of her hair went every other place and she backed away from Erik.

However, when Harper finally smoothed her hair from her face and opened her eyes, she saw Erik on his way to the car that Moria and Charles had just gotten too. Harper watched as Erik crossed the full length of the garage not looking back at her once.

* * *

Charles ran into the house that the Russian diplomat was in, following Erik who decided to charge in after Shaw's female subordinate. Once Moria, Charles, and Erik realized that Shaw was not going to be showing up at the house, Erik had only one thought… and that was obtaining information on Shaw.

Charles caught up with Erik just before he flung open the doors to reveal the Russian diplomat groping thin air and Shaw's subordinate, Emma Frost, sitting on the couch looking disgusted. However, when Charles and Erik ran into the room, Emma dropped her façade with the diplomat and he slowly came back to reality. The diplomat was quick to reach for a gun, but Charles put his fingers to his temple and made the man go to he fell asleep, Emma stood up from the couch and changed into her impenetrable diamond form and Charles once again tried to read Emma's mind but a sharp pain went through his head.

"You can stop trying to read my mind, sugar. You're not going to get any information from me while I am in this form…"

Emma tried to size up both Erik and Charles and they did the same to her. Emma decided that while the two men she faced off against weren't making a move, she should make the first one and she tried to make a run for it. However, Erik and Charles caught her arms and dragged her backwards as Erik used his abilities to pin her against the bed post by binding her wrists with metal so she couldn't escape

"So, then, you can just tell us where he is… Where is Shaw?" Erik asked with malice in his voice.

Instead of answering, Emma decided to stay silent and stare down the two men. But Erik wasn't having any of it given that he came this far and didn't want to let Shaw slip through his fingers. Erik motioned for more metal from the bedframe to wrap around Emma's neck causing her to try and wiggle her way free.

"Erik…" Charles said voicing his concern after he saw the metal getting tighter and tighter around Emma's neck.

Eventually, Emma's diamond form started to crack and Erik released the metal that he had around her neck. Emma instantly faded into her normal form and breathed heavily from the encounter she just had with Erik.

"She is all yours Charles… she won't be shifting into diamond form any time soon and if she does so happen to do that, give her a little tap and she will be spilt into a thousand little pieces…" Erik said victoriously as he went over by the coffee table and poured himself a glace of what looked like to be bourbon.

Emma again didn't say anything as Charles came to squat down in front of her and he placed his fingers against his temple trying to read Emma's mind. Instantly, Charles was flooded with images of plans that Shaw seemed to want to act out, but Charles couldn't tell which ones he was willing to go through with since he knew that Emma didn't have all the answers.

"I fear that what Shaw is planning is worse than we originally thought…" Charles said with a heavy voice.

"I take it you found what you were looking for…" Emma licked her lips feeling ticked off that she let Charles into her head.

However, those were the last words that Erik wanted Charles to speak. He looked down at the drink that he poured and felt that it wasn't worth drinking anymore. Erik knew that Charles would give him more information as to what he found out at a different time when Moria and Harper were with them, but it wasn't hard to guess what Shaw was planning.

"We are taking you with us because I have a feeling that the CIA may want to have a few words with you…" Charles told Emma with a hard voice.

"I doubt it… I mean they do have bigger things to worry about right now…" Emma smirked at both Charles and Erik.

Erik looked at Charles who looked back at him, both realizing that they may have tried to get the wrong information from Emma. Neither had a feeling that what was about to happen to the CIA was a good thing. Erik placed his drink down on the coffee table and leaned forward hoping to God that Emma wasn't about to say what he thought she was about to.

"You two really need to start asking the right questions—"

"What do you mean that the CIA has bigger things to worry about?" Charles asked curtly.

"Well, I mean it isn't hard to guess…" Emma replied trying to act innocently.

Erik stood up quickly and approached Emma, tightening the metal around her wrists.

"Tell us what the fuck is happening, or I'm going to move the metal from your wrists to your neck… and this time I may not stop…" Erik threatened Emma.

Emma glared at Erik and knew that he wasn't bluffing like Charles was when it came to hurting her. She knew that Charles didn't have what it took, but she wasn't about to test Erik's patience—especially seeing that he had a newfound rage boiling within him.

"Well, Shaw and the others are making their way over to the facility you two were staying at so he could have a little talk with the mutants that you two left behind. Plus, Shaw wants to talk to that one mutant who had those defensive abilities that saved the two of you and the US Coast guard… he thinks that she would be a great asset to our team… It was _Harper_ , wasn't it?" Emma said licking her lips while batting her eyes knowing full well that she was getting under Erik's skin.

Erik started to tune out what Emma was saying after that. Both Charles and himself had left to go find Shaw here, but Erik was clearly starting to see that it was a set up Shaw created so he could try to get his hands on Harper… for some reason or another. At first Erik's blood was boiling at the thought of Shaw invading the facility and now all that coursed through his veins was worry because the more he thought about it, he knew that there was no way Charles and himself would make it back in time before Shaw entered the facility. He knew that the humans would be no help against Shaw and that the group that they collected would have no idea how to battle him and his subordinates. So, the fight would land on Harper's shoulders.

Erik didn't doubt her ability, but three versus one weren't great odds, no matter who you were. So, Erik left Charles alone with Emma, and ran out to where the Moria was still waiting at the truck. Erik jumped in and apparently, Charles ran after him with Emma in toe, having used his abilities to render her unconscious. The CIA agents helped Charles quickly detain her and place her into the caravan. Charles jumped into the car seat next to Moria and explained to her what was happening.

Moria didn't hesitate as she slammed the gas pedal to the floor and everyone lurched forward. She started to bark orders at the other CIA agents to try to start calling headquarters to see if they could get them a warning before it was too late. However, the only thing that went through Erik's mind were thoughts about Harper. With each bump the trunk went over, Erik could feel his anxiety and stress rise.

Erik couldn't help but think that if anything happened to Harper, he wouldn't forgive himself. Especially since he never said anything back to Harper when she told him to be safe… and he just blew her off. He was also kicking himself for never turning around to look back at her. He desperately fought the feeling of looking back to her because he knew that if he had locked eyes with Harper, he would want to stay with her; even if it was just to deal with those idiotic children. Erik ran a hand through his hair and willed Moria to drive faster, and for the first time in a long time, Erik closed his eyes as he silently started to pray.

* * *

 **MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that for a cliff hanger?! :P See you guys in ~3 weeks!**

 **Love,**

 **Lupe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm finally back from my trip to Europe and it was so beautiful! If I have any readers from Austria, Germany, or the Czech Republic, I must say that your countries are amazing and I am so happy that I was able to visit them! But, I am glad to be back in the good US of A.**

 **But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a long process to both write and edit... over 10000 words... FML lol... (especially since I edited this today, I got back yesterday and the time change is messing with me) but I think that everyone will appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha I love that "emotionally stunted way", that is fantastic :P But I think you will enjoy this chapter even more than last with the *sweetness* of Erik *cough cough***

 **Noface: IM BACK! So another update and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long! And no, Lady Refraction and Harper are the only two names she really goes by, and since it was a mouthful most people just call her Harper instead of her codename! and oooooo! I am really digging the Harsher just like you are:)**

 **AngelElmarlienHenning: Dude, I have such a surprise for you this chapter :P Can't wait for you to read it!**

* * *

Harper watched with crossed arms as the Raven, Angel, Hank, Darwin, Sean, and Alex put together the room and cleaned it up. She had told them when she walked back after watching Erik, Moria, and Charles depart, that they needed to clean up everything before they got back; and that included the window.

Harper had supervised the clean-up and there was little to no talking, expect for the few unhappy grunts coming from the cleaning crew. But there is always someone who has to make the whole ordeal worse for everyone else—and in this case, Angel made it worse by trying to complain.

"Why the hell are you not helping us clean?" Angel spoke up directing her anger towards Harper.

"Well, I wasn't one of the idiots who decided to test out their powers, show off, and cause a ruckus. Plus, not everyone here is like Moria or the head of this facility… a lot of the agents here don't feel like babysitting mutants…"

"Well, you were the one to bring up your code-name, which I have to say is idiotic…"

"Angel, no one asked you about my name. Plus, I wasn't the one who started the whole adventure of the night so stop placing your blame on me and step up to your faults."

Harper flexed her arms and then crossed them again causing the conversation to end there. She knew that they were all pissed, but at least they were keeping quiet about it and accepting that they did mess up. Except for Angel, who wanted to always try to turn everyone against Harper for some reason.

"Heh, look at the freaks… I guess agent Moria had to yell at them like children… and then one of the older ones stayed behind to act as mommy…"

Harper closed her eyes as she heard the agents across the courtyard make a not-so-quiet remark about the mutants under her care. She took a deep breath and shrugged off their words, trying to set an example for the mutants that were following her instructions. When Harper opened her eyes, she could tell the mood had shifted to a darker and depressive one as she figured everyone cleaning heard them too.

She made the decision that they didn't need any more grief over what they did, so Harper dropped her arms and preceded to talk to them, making up her mind that she would take care of the courtyard so not everything fell onto these young mutants.

"Okay, after you guys are done cleaning up the aftermath in the room, you can start working on the window. There should be extra paneling around Hank's lab, if I am correct," Harper said looking at Hank who nodded his head at her and then she continued to speak, "and then I will take care of the statue and go find someone to talk to about replacing it somehow…"

With that, Harper turned to walk away from the group and went to go find Carl to apologize on behalf of the younger group. However, she knew that she was going to do that at a different time, because she needed to get away from everything for a while. She needed a break from the eyes of the ever-watching agents who were starting to judge every move that she made. She was used to getting patronized by humans, but it never got any easier over time. She couldn't help but wonder if her time was worse with the war, or the "past" that she was in now was in regards of how people treated mutants.

* * *

Harper was on the roof of the facility looking up at the stars. She had run into Carl on the way up here, to decompress, and he had told her he understood and that he would let the destruction of the statue slide this time around. However, the whole-time Harper was talking to Carl, she couldn't help but notice that Carl was taking notes on her behavior and her power as if he was trying to categorize her in a specific group.

Harper blew the hair out of her face and stretched out her back, feeling that it had started to become sore from the position she was in, letting her thoughts about Carl fade. Harper cocked her head from side to side, hearing the bones in her neck crack and relieved the strain that was once there. Just as Harper finished stretching, she relaxed back on the roof, but felt the facility move as if there was an earthquake.

She sat up, trying to figure out what was happening, but it was eerily quiet. Harper's instincts told her that something was going on, and she had a feeling that she was about to be thrust into an altercation. This was only the calm before the storm, as the hair on Harper's neck started to rise. Harper tried concentrating on the environment around her, but her heart started to race and she could only hear the blood pumping through her body. She didn't know why, but her nerves were on edge… and that only happened when she went up against someone she knew could maim and kill her. She still couldn't see anything, and nothing seemed out of place, but something just felt off to her.

Harper stood up and took a fighting position knowing all too well that her enemy was around her somewhere, and she knew they were close. Suddenly, Harper glanced up into the sky and heard Carl start screaming. She watched as he fell from the sky, as if someone had dropped him from there. She could barely make out a person with red skin and a demon like tail before he had teleported in front of Harper.

Reacting as fast as she could, Harper blocked the punch that was thrown her way with her forearms. She quickly activated her shield and placed a thin layer of it around her body to help with the onslaught of attack she knew she was going to face. In that same instant, she made her shield into the same type of weapon she had once described to Erik.

Dropping her arms and lunging forward, she watched as the man dissipated into smoke and appeared behind her with his own blade. However, Harper was guessing that he was going to appear there and swung both her body and blade around to make contact with his own weapon, preventing him from stabbing her in the back.

The teleporter that Harper was facing seemed to be a little in shock with how she was handling his ability, and that she was able to fight back. The man knew that this was going to be an interesting night with her trying to defend herself from not only him, but Shaw and the other subordinate.

"I wasn't expecting you to react that fast… plus anticipating my next move…" The devil-looking man responded with surprised layered in his voice

"Yeah, well, I've had practice with people like you… And teleportation can be a bitch to defend yourself against… so I got good enough to beat idiots like you…" Harper said with a cocky grin plastered on her face

"Darling, I would take offense to that, but I doubt you have what it takes to beat me at my own game…"

"If I have a dollar for every time someone said that to me, I would be a millionaire by now…" Harper retorted.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I will be the one to finish this…"

"We will see, now won't we…"

"Azazel's the name… don't ware it out…" Azazel cheekily replied.

"Well, Azazel, I'm going to kick your ass… And I'm Harper by the way… You'll want to remember that for when you're looking up from the ground with my boot in the middle of your back…" Harper playfully responded.

Harper was the first to move as she shuffled her feet towards Azazel and leaned in so her blade forced itself to scrape against Azazel's. But before Harper could maneuver it to cut through his flesh, Azazel disappeared, and Harper rolled with the momentum knowing all too well that this is was going to be a game of correct judgement and anticipation.

She knew that if he got his hands on her, then it was going to be game over. She knew that he would take her up into the sky and let her fall to her death just like he did with the agents. Coming out of her thoughts, Harper brought her blade up and against her neck, covering the back of it, as Azazel plunged his own down towards the base of her neck.

Harper turned her head and smirked at Azazel and he gave her the same look back, knowing that he would have to think of a different tactic in order to fight the girl in front of him. Harper kicked her leg out from under her and used it to force Azazel to jump into the air. It was almost instantly that Harper turned around threw up her blade just in time to make contact with Azazel's as he toppled down on top of her.

Harper moved with the weight of Azazel on top of her and placed her other hand on Azazel's fist, trying to keep him from piercing her heart with his own blade. She struggled against him as she used her hips to press Azazel up and over her head, the momentum forcing her to move her blade from the side and opening her up to attack for a split second. This gave Azazel the advantage of having a free weapon to strike Harper with.

Harper just hoped that her maneuver was too quick for Azazel to process and she would be able to get away scot free. However, as Harper pressed her hips up and flipped Azazel over, Azazel kept his blade steady and tried to work through the new configurement. So, as Harper flipped him, he was able to draw first blood by giving Harper a cut on her bicep.

Harper felt the blade slice through her arm and thanked her previous self for setting up her defensive shield around her because if she didn't she knew the wound would have been greater. If she was more focused, she wouldn't have let him pierce through her shield at all, but trying to think through fighting the man who was about to plunge a weapon into her heart, all the while trying to predict where he was going to appear next, it was hard to think a few steps ahead. But she knew that even though he barely sliced through her arm, the force that was behind the blow was enough to crack her shield and Harper knew that this was not going to be an easy fight to win.

Harper was the first to respond after she flipped Azazel up and over her, so she started grappling with Azazel on the ground trying to obtain the upper hand. She placed a harder shield around her fist and struck his cheek, causing him to split out blood after his head was knocked sideways. Harper was able to land another punch until Azazel threw up his arms in defense and used his own legs to flip Harper over so now she was the one on her back with her hands pinned against the roof.

With quick thinking, Harper knocked her forehead against Azazel's and maneuvered out from under him and stood up knowing that was a bad position to be in, underneath someone during a fight. She took a fighting stance once more when she saw Azazel get up onto his own two feet, and she saw that he seemed like he was trying to calculate what his next move should be. Harper didn't like the fact that he was trying to figure out what he was going to do next, so Harper decided to hit him with a bunch of kicks and fists in order to make him stop thinking about what he was going to do next.

However, as fate would have it, Harper felt the facility shake again as if a bomb had just gone off, and the movement of the building made Harper's center of gravity distort. So, she threw a flimsy kick towards Azazel and he was able to catch her leg in mid-air. Azazel and Harper exchanged a look as if they both knew what was going to happen to her next.

At one moment, Harper was on the roof and at the next, she was about to be dropped from over six hundred feet up. But, Harper had other plans… she wasn't about to let go of Azazel. Harper felt Azazel let go of her leg, but in that same time she tried to lunge forward, and she was lucky enough to grab his tail, as gravity started to take affect and the two of them started to fall.

Harper used her other hand and caught onto Azazel's loosely fitting shirt as she hung onto the man for dear life. Azazel didn't like having his power turn against him, so he used his hand that didn't have the blade, to try to pry her hand off of his clothes, without any luck.

So, Azazel decided to bring down his blade onto Harper's hand, but he didn't meet the tender flesh of her hand, and instead encountered the shield that she had put there before she punched him when they were grappling on the roof. Harper could feel the shield start to crack underneath the weight of Azazel and his blade, but she didn't worry about it, until Azazel thought of a different place to strike.

Azazel, in a last minute decision, swung the blade from Harper's hand that was on him and started to slash at her face, knowing full well that her instincts would kick in and she would try to block his knife. Harper reacted just as Azazel predicted, and she let go of his tail, making her grip on his clothes slip as well, and Harper watched as he vanished into smoke.

"Shit…" Harper screamed to herself as she was falling towards the ground.

With fast thinking, Harper dissolved her light shield, and curled herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs to keep them close. Harper closed her eyes and thought about building layers upon layers to her defensive shield, and to build those layers as quickly and efficiently as possible. She tried to block out all thoughts of failure, and just thought about her shield and making it surround and harden around her.

Within mire seconds, Harper hit the ground and sunk into the soil about twenty feet. She hit the ground so hard, that when she hit the soil, it felt like concrete and all the air was knocked from her lungs. Harper tried gasping for breath, knowing that there was no way she could just sit here and wait for the fight to be over. She knew all too well that the other mutants at the facility wouldn't have a clue on how to fight whoever was making an attack on the facility.

Harper rolled over onto her stomach and she pushed herself up while her arms shook, taking a deep breath and trying to fight through the pain of the fall. She knew that she probably looked gritty with the dirt that was now caked onto her from where she plunged into the earth. The fall left her feeling sore and she knew that she was going to have some deep tissue bruising on her body due to the fall. She was just thankful that her adrenalin was still pumping through her body so she could dismiss the pain as mere soreness.

Steadying herself on her own two feet, Harper walked over to the wall of the crater that she made when she fell, and started climbing on the sloped wall, up to the surface. Making her way up there, Harper heard gunshots, followed by screaming and she knew that nothing good ever came from the combination of those two sounds. Not only that, but Harper could feel blasts of wind hit her face, and then she turned around as a look of annoyance washed over her features.

Harper came face to face with the guy who could summon tornados at will, just like the guy who was on Shaw's boat that fateful night. So, these men, Azazel and the one who Harper was apparently facing now, were subordinates of Shaw. So, the real question now was, where was Shaw and what the hell did he want at the compound? Harper flicked her wrist and instantly she had her blade at her side. She needed to deal with this guy and then with Shaw, as soon as possible. She didn't have any more time to play around like she did with Azazel. Plus, it didn't help that she had a feeling that Shaw was after the other mutants on this base.

"So, Azazel just came over to talk to me, while you pulled your little stunt, hurling back to Earth… and he said that you had disrupted what he was doing and now I get to have a turn playing with you while he finishes up his business…" Harper watched as the guy in the tacky, ill-fitting suit licked his lips sexually towards her.

Harper would have gagged and made a face, but she let the mood pass by because she needed to get the young group of mutants out of the facility before Shaw made it to them. She didn't want to have to think of the repercussions of her trying to defend six others and herself _while_ fighting someone as villainous as Shaw. She would much rather take her chances and run for it because no matter how she looked at it, she was the one who was going to have to be taking onSahw and his two subordinates—without any help.

"I mean, now the CIA agents have their bearings and it is a lot harder for Azazel to just pick them up and transport them into the sky… oh and I'm Riptide… I didn't mean to forget to introduce myself… given that I'm a gentleman—"

Harper didn't wait for Riptide to finish his sentence, because frankly, she didn't give a fuck about what he was saying. She knew that Riptide was a distance fighter so if she could get up close to him, she would have the upper hand. Riptide knew exactly what she was doing, and starting throwing large gusts of wind towards her, pissed that she was ignoring him.

However, the wind was strong enough to make Harper lose her footing, and fall onto the ground, and as she tried to push herself back up, she felt pressurized air flow on top of her keeping her down on the ground. Harper struggled against the force and was making little progress as Riptide came over to her and the two of them locked eyes.

Harper could see a crazy glint in his eyes as he watched her struggle against his power. Harper gritted her teeth and used every ouch of strength to push herself up, trying to fight against the wind. She knew that she needed to break up the stream-flow of the wind but with how Riptide was looking at her, and the pressure on her body was increasing, making struggle as her emotions started to take over instead of thinking through the fight carefully.

"See I don't know why Azazel had such a hard time finishing you off… but I mean… you are fun to play with…" Riptide spoke casually, while gripping Harper's chin roughly and forcing him to look at her.

Harper realized that Riptide had to back off the pressure of the wind to touch her. To cover her knowledge, Harper took this moment to spit in his face and Riptide closed his eyes, dropping Harper's chin to wipe of his face.

"You couldn't have just played nice…" Riptide cracked his head from side to side and then backed up a few feet.

Riptide closed one of his eyes and held up a field-goal sign with his figures as if he was lining up a shot. Harper watched as Riptide dropped his hands and opened his eye before kicking Harper's side as if he was a world class soccer player.

Harper fell to the ground, from the slight plank she was in, at the impact of Riptide's kick to her rips. She hissed and tried to roll away from the attack, but she was met with an almost-like wall of wind preventing her from doing so. She cursed herself for not paying attention and forgetting to keep up her thin, defensive shield so shit like this wouldn't happen to her, however to talk herself into not feeling guilty, she reminded herself that she did just have to climb out of a hole that her body had made from falling from over six hundred feet up.

Harper started to pant, trying to work through the pain that she felt in her ribs, until she had an idea as to how to get out of the situation she was in. She locked eyes with Riptide who stalked towards her and harshly gripped her chin once more. She knew that the challenge in her eyes would make him come over and try to become the alpha in this situation. She fought many men, and women for that matter, who have had the alpha complex and had tried to make her submit to their cruel intentions during a fight.

"Don't you fucking think for one second that you're going to get out of this one. I am stronger and smarter than you will ever be—"

Harper had one change at this and she took it. She knew that whenever Riptide came close to her he lowered the wind and pressure volume on her so he could touch her. So, Harper felt her blade in her hand once again, and reached and swung up, taking Riptide by surprise. He lost control of his ability for the moment and Harper was able to stand up straight away, working through the pain in her ribs, and she didn't let the opportunity pass her by.

Harper kept cutting through the dense air she was met with and eventually, she got to Riptide who was trying to block her onslaughts by keeping his forearms up and throwing wind at her. It would take too much time to formulate a tornado so he was stuck trying to defend her from up close. Harper finally broke through the wind that was being thrown at her and she stepped forwards while making a slashing movement and ducking her head only to pull her blade up sideways contacting Riptide again.

Then, Harper heard the cursing that was coming from riptide as he fell over, doubling in pain. Harper had managed to slice not only the flesh on his forearms open, but she was able to nick his cheek along with leaving a large gash on Riptide's thigh. Instantly, Harper watched as Riptide clutched the wound on his thigh, them both knowing that that would be where he would bleed out first.

"The next time I see you… I'm going to fucking kill you bitch…"

"Yeah… I would like to see you try…" Harper said, standing up straight and responding without a smile as her eyes glanced downward at Riptide.

With that, Harper made even more of a statement to Riptide as she snapped her wrist, causing the blood to splatter across not only Riptide's face, but Harper's cheek as she cleaned off her blade before dissolving it into thin air. Harper turned around and started jogging to the facility, but before she could make it there, she was knocked over by the blast radius of an explosion that came from the other end of the building. Harper wasn't close enough to the explosion for it to cause an immediate effect on her but she could feel the heat hit her face and her instincts told her that Shaw was the one who had set off the explosion. Harper looked up from the ground and watched part of the facility go up into flames.

She struggled to stand, and once she did she started to jog when she heard Raven and Angel start screaming. Harper ran as fast as she could to get to the area of the facility in which she had once told Moria, Erik, and Charles she would take care of the other mutants. At this point, she just hoped that she would make it in time before Shaw tried to kill them.

* * *

"Where is the telepath?"

"He isn't here sir" Azazel responded to Shaw's question.

"Good, good. That means I can finally take this silly thing off…" Shaw sighed with content while taking off his helmet.

Shaw tilted his head from side to side as if he didn't have a care in the world and stared at the young group of mutants in front of him. Shaw gave them his best, fake, political smile and started to approach them, noting that the girl with the defensive powers wasn't with them.

"Hello my friends! My name is Sebastian Shaw, and I'm not here to hurt you… there is a revolution coming… and you have a choice to make. When the humans find out who we are and what we can do… well… the real question is to ask yourself if you want to be test subjects or not…"

However, as Shaw approached them he stopped and looked at Azazel.

"Azazel, where is Riptide? He is generally the one that takes this silly contraception from me so I don't have to hold it…"

And with that, Shaw looks over to the back of the room, in which Riptide had blown a hole through with his wind abilities, before going off to try and slow down Harper, and out of nowhere, Harper charged at Shaw. Screaming as she leapt from the back of the room, using her ability to push her further off of the ground, to where Shaw was standing in front of the group of mutants.

Harper clutched her blade in both of her hands and held it above her head, about to plunge it down on top of Shaw. Raven and Hank both saw what Harper was trying to do and it was just enough of a shock of seeing Harper, they could think through what they should do. Both grabbed the person close to them and scattered to a different part of the room so they wouldn't get in Harper's way.

Shaw was able to side step Harper at the last minute as she made contact with the floor of the room instead of Shaw's body. Harper flicked her head to the side as her hair went every which way, as she looked up at Shaw's evil grin. Harper wasted no time dissolving her blade and re-imaging it out of the floor boards and in her hand. She stood up and lunged at Shaw again. This time making sure he couldn't maneuver out of the way.

Harper flipped her blade so it could act like a dagger, and started making slashing movements against Shaw, but each time she tried to touch him with it, her dagger seemed to dissolve into thin air as if she wasn't landing a hit on him and she knew that she was close enough to do damage on him.

Harper was able to spare with Shaw enough to make him retreat to the court yard. She tried to maneuver him out this way because she wanted to put as much distance between him and the others as she could. It was as if she was saying that he would have to go through her in order to get to them.

"So, you're the one that I have been so anxiously been waiting to meet…" Shaw smiled at Harper which made her blood boil.

She didn't know why, but something about Shaw just freaked her out. It was then that she wished she paid more attention to when Moria was talking about him. Granted none of them, but Erik, knew about Shaw's group and she hadn't exactly asked Erik about them, so she was pretty much fighting them blind.

"Can you believe… That there is literally no information about you… No one knows who the hell you are and no database in this world has record of you… _Harper_."

Harper blocked Shaw's punch and she threw a quick kick his way, and then did a backhand spring when she realized that her kick didn't have the intended effect on him. Harper breathed heavily as she made sense of what he was saying to her. How the hell did Shaw know her name?

"I know a million things are probably rushing through your head right now…"

Harper watched as Shaw glanced at Azazel and she knew that it was now going to be a two on one fight. They weren't going to let Harper take a break or think anything through, and so Harper imagined her blade and felt a force knock her over. She quickly turned over so her back was against the gravel of the courtyard and her blade was against her chest. She had just managed to make her move as she felt Azazel's blade try to pierce her heart. She was thankful she made the right decision to move to this position because even though she had a limited amount of ways to get out of it, she could adequately defend herself in this situation.

"Like here for instance, I am just so curious as to how you are still able to stand after exerting so much energy after fighting Riptide, Azazel, and myself. Your defensive ability is truly a wonderful gift…"

Harper fought against Azazel's weight as he pressed the blade onto Harper. She was starting to feel the fatigue from her muscles and the adrenaline was starting to stop, making her feel all the pain she had to endure from her body and ribs. Harper found that Shaw was silent again and so Harper tilted her head back to look at him, and she saw that evil smirk once again.

Shaw made a finger gun and pointed it at Harper and she felt her breath catch in her lunges. She knew that nothing good would come of this. Harper watched Shaw's inverted form, cock back the gun and she didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but she thought she heard the pop of a gun sound. Harper instinctively threw up her shield, while trying to deflect Azazel at the same time, and she stopped an energy bullet just centimeters away from piercing her forehead, right between her eyes.

Harper gasp for breath as she saw the energy bullet, and the bright light that was accompanying the energy, dissipate into thin air. She dropped her own shield, to a lighter grade one while she started to breathe again. Harper knew that she needed to get out of this position and try to fight back against Shaw, so she needed to get Azazel off her. Harper used her legs and scissored Azazel around his neck and she pulled herself up, doing a sit up as Azazel swung his dagger at Harper's midsection, but to no avail. Harper deployed her shield again, since she assumed that Azazel would try to get out of the head lock that she had him in.

Azazel placed his free hand on Harper's hip and then turned slightly, taking about two steps until Harper felt herself falling. She should have taken a better survey of the courtyard because Azazel slammed her down onto one of the discarded cement blocks and Harper threw up an extra layer of her shield onto her back as she contacted the harsh material. Harper felt the wind getting knocked out of her as if her shield wasn't even there, but she still held onto Azazel, not realizing that he still had the ability to teleport her.

Azazel picked her up once more and slammed her against the hard black and all Harper could think of was that she was thankful that the material didn't have any rusty rebar jutting out of it. This time when Azazel slammed her onto the slab, shattering the shield she had up around her back. Harper gasped as she felt the pain radiate through her whole body, feeling as if she may have just fractured her spine. That time, she did let go of Azazel, but he seemed to have different ideas.

He grabbed Harper, and held her up by the hair so she was standing and teleported them so they were a few feet away from Shaw. Harper was disoriented from having pain ricochet through her body and then feeling cool air against her face even though it felt like her scalp was going to get torn off from how Azazel was holding her up. She instinctively placed her hands on top of Azazel's, trying to get him to let go of her, but his grip was too strong. So, Harper opened her eyes and she was met with the sight of looking up at Shaw, as if she had just bowed to him.

Harper glared at Shaw who just smiled at her as if he was watching a movie for entertainment. Harper gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to Azazel, who let Harper have a little too much freedom with her legs. Harper decided to kick Azazel's shin, which caused him to curse, and free her hair slightly. However, it wasn't enough that she needed to be set free completely. Plus, she was starting to get tired from rapidly producing her shield time and time again, forging her blade, and fighting against three highly trained mutants. Not only that, but whatever that energy bullet was that Shaw shot at Harper, took a lot of her energy out of her to block from killing her.

So, Harper didn't have time to put up another shield as Azazel recovered from his pain and punched Harper in the stomach, letting her hair fall from his hands as Harper started coughing up blood. Harper instantly felt her airway constrict as she felt the warm, hot blood spew from her mouth and down her chin. Harper felt herself fall to the ground, as her knees hit the gravel in the courtyard and sliced open the skin, the wounds stinging as dirt and dust from the grave entered the cuts.

However, Azazel didn't stop there and he decided to place his foot on Harper's back and press her down. Harper felt her body fall forward, and she was smart enough to throw her arms up first, to cover her face, as she felt the flesh of her arms being torn away. She didn't notice until it was too late, but Azazel came to Harper's side and kicked her in the ribs, the same place where Riptide struck her before, and Harper rolled on the ground until she landed at Shaw's feet.

Harper laid there on the ground trying to take in what was happening. She felt the fatigue and the pain from her wounds and started to wonder if this fight was worth all this pain and misery she was feeling. Harper turned her head and was able to take a look at Azazel and realized that she did a number on him. Somehow she was able to make a few cuts to his face and noticed slight bruising starting to show itself under his skin. He was also bleeding and breathing harder than he had let on. But Harper wasted no time and focused all her attention onto Shaw knowing that he was the true enemy here, and she was the one right next to his feet.

Harper looked up at Shaw who looked like he had more on his mind than he let on. She felt like he was planning for all of this to happen… and he had a look on his face as if he was trying to send a message to someone. Harper breathed sharply and Erik's face flashed through her mind, but she denied that Shaw would try to send a message to Erik by hurting her.

"Well, you're a little bit of a scrapper, aren't you?" Shaw question innocently.

However, Harper knew better to think that Shaw actually cared about her or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted to know what the hell he was thinking of doing to her and the others. She needed to create a diversion to let the others get away—even if it cost her, her life.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to find out…" Harper said through gritted teeth as she imagined her blade and twisted it so it would make contact with Shaw's leg, hopefully bringing him down in a last-ditch attempt.

But as Harper tried to make contact with Shaw's body, it was like her blade vanished into thin air, just like it had before. Both Harper and Shaw were a little taken aback by what had just happened, but instead of contemplating it, Harper maneuvered herself so she was a few feet away from Shaw and then stood up, taking a fighting position with her fists up, ready to strike, keeping Shaw in her plain view.

Harper also tried to keep Azazel in her peripheral to make sure he wasn't going to try to strike at her as well, but he looked just as tired as she felt. Harper watched Shaw as he looked down at his leg and started laughing hysterically. Harper clutched her side, where she had been kicked, and tried to catch her breath. Harper realized that when Azazel smashed her against the giant slab, plus throwing her basically at Shaw's feet, the force and trauma had caused her ribs to fracture. She figured that from Riptide's kick he gave her a hairline but now she knew it was a severe one—or her rips were broken.

As she sucked in air, Harper couldn't remember the last time she had this much, prolonged pain. She felt like she had taken her regenerative powers for granted when she had them. She wished she had them now, but there was nothing that would bring them back. She made her choice, and now the only way through this is to fight.

Shaw finally stopped laughing at what he thought was so funny, and turned to face Harper. He took a few steps forward and she matched him by taking the equal amount backwards, trying to access the situation before she tried to strike again. Shaw stopped approaching Harper, and she didn't like the way that he was looking at her. Harper tried taking a deep breath as she pushed through the pain and stood up straight.

"Shaw… I'm giving you one warning… leave…"

"Heh, or what?" Shaw said mocking Harper.

"I will not… hesitate to kill you…" Harper said stopping in the middle of the sentence to try and regain some of her breath, but to no avail.

Shaw licked his lips and stretched his arms towards Harper.

"I'm just letting you know that you're the one who started this. I told them that I wouldn't hurt them, and I was implying you as well. But I realized that you don't want to hear what I have to say, which is incredibly rude by the way, and so I am just going to have to make you listen to it."

Harper gritted her teeth once more and balled her hands up into fists. There was no way in hell that she was going to succumb to Shaw and listen to the bullshit he was about to spout from his mouth. She had one shot to end this, and she was going to take it. Harper watched as Shaw started to approach her once more, but she stood her ground, waiting for him to get close enough to her.

"So, did you finally decided to have some manners and listen to me?"

Harper smirked at Shaw, and gave him a look of challenge all her own. He would have to kill her before she went anywhere with him.

"Like Hell…"

That was when Harper launched herself at Shaw and ran full speed at him. Shaw wasn't expecting her to be able to run at that speed, nor was he expecting her to be able to fight through her pain. He had sources telling him that she was untraceable, that she didn't exist until that night on the submarine when he faced off against the Coast Guard. Not only that, but her abilities where unheard of, ones where she could defend against anything, including telepaths. And Shaw was able to witness firsthand how great her offensive powers were. It was amazing what information one can get for offering just a little bit of money.

However, as much as Shaw hated to admit it, without the help of Riptide and Azazel, he knew that he would have had an issue defeating the girl who was charging at him. But, with the delay in him attacking her, he was able to figure out the secret behind her power, that he realized that she didn't even know why her power was failing her.

Harper came in with fist blazing, and was able to deliver the first hit to Shaw's abdomen, making him bend over slightly. Harper then, tried to kick Shaw's legs out from under him and she flipped him over so he was on his back. Harper never looked at Shaw, but she found her blade in her hand once again and she leaned back and used her weight to try to make a scratch on Shaw. However, just as she was about to pierce his torso, Harper watched Shaw give her an all-knowing evil smile.

Just as Harper felt the blade contact Shaw's chest, the blade disappeared again, just like when she tried to strike Shaw's leg. Harper looked confusingly at Shaw, who took the moment to change the tide. Shaw gripped Harper's arm and twisted it sideways as she let out a piercing screech. Harper's body followed through on the momentum that Shaw caused and she landed on her stomach, her face getting cut by the gravel. Harper felt Shaw keep hold of her arm, as he stepped on her back, as he stood up, keeping her in place.

"Now Harper, stop struggling... you aren't going to be able to get out of this one… unless I let you…"

"Fuck you…"

"Heh, see there is that gritty scrapper… But I mean once a scrapper… Always a scrapper… I can tell. I have fought a lot of you in my time and every single one of them has ended up in the same position as you are now… about to beg me to not kill you and to let you go…"

"Like hell I am…" Harper said trying to struggle against Shaw.

She tried to will her blade into her hand, but nothing materialized, which made Harper's heart start to beat rapidly. She tried to summon it again, but nothing was coming to her. She tried to make a shield around her body but that didn't work out either.

"I see you are finally figuring it all out…"

"What the f—"

"I can absorb the natural energy you use to make your defensive powers… I'm essentially taking away your ability here, Harper…"

Harper swallowed harshly as a million thoughts when through her head. She couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. How the hell could Shaw absorb her power… unless that was what Hank was trying to tell her about how she used some un-found natural energy that resided deep inside her. Harper stayed there in her thoughts but came out of them when Shaw started to address the group of mutants that Harper almost forgot all about.

"Now… after this untimely altercation…" Shaw said, pulling up Harper's arm and placing his foot where her rotator cuff was. Shaw continued to speak towards the group of young mutants taking shelter in the broken-down room.

"I have to say this… you are either with us… or by definition, against us… and I hate to do this, but this is what happens when you are against us…"

And with those words, Shaw pressed down on Harper's shoulder and pulled Harper's arm up and gave it a short twist, dislocating Harper's shoulder. She had never felt pain like she just had, and she let out a gut-wrenching scream that could have rivaled the time she was being experimented on.

Harper never noticed what Shaw said next, but it was enough to make Angel side with him and take his hand. When Shaw moved to take Angel's hand, he stepped off of Harper's shoulder, allowing her to finally bring it up and underneath her to try to dull the pain of her dislocation. She laid on the ground and moved her head against the gravel to see what Shaw was planning on doing with the other mutants, but everything was hazy.

Harper saw Darwin approach Shaw, as if he was going to join them, but Harper watched Alex and the rest of the group carefully and she figured out that it was a rouse to try and get back Angel. Harper threw out her dislocated arm, without thinking, as pain shot through her body as her arm flopped out in front of her.

However, Harper tried to stay focused as she extended her fingers out, trying to have her shield reach the group. The problem was, was that she didn't have nearly as much strength or accuracy that was required and she was only able to protect Alex from Shaw, who tried to give Alex a taste of his own power by sending his mutation back at him. Harper let her fingers relax as she started to drift off.

She watched Shaw walk away giving her a smile before he departed moving to show Harper that she failed in protecting all the mutants under her watch. Harper never notice how it happened, but when Shaw moved, Harper was forced to watch as Darwin's body tried to adapt to the nuclear energy Shaw shoved down his throat. Harper felt everything start to collapse around her, and couldn't remember if she was screaming Darwin's name as he passed away or if her throat was already raw from screaming through her injuries. As Darwin turned to stone, Harper shut her eyes and that was the last thing that Harper saw as she blacked out.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Erik yelled at the group that was sitting outside on cement slabs that had once made up the facility.

No one seemed to look at Erik when he first asked and he was about to ask again, but he felt Charles put a hand on his shoulder as of to tell him to be quiet for a moment until they get all the details. Charles approached Raven, and decided to ask her what had happened since she seemed to be the only one who was responsive.

"Charles… I…"

"Just take your time Raven…" Charles said softly.

"It all just happened so fast…" Raven said, her voice cracking.

"Harper saved all of our lives…" Hank said standing up and looking at both Charles and Erik.

"What do you mean?" Erik persisted noting that Harper was nowhere around them letting him think the worst.

"She fought off this teleporter named Azazel, a guy called Riptide, and took on Shaw even though he was her weakness…" Raven interjected.

Hank decided to speak up knowing what Charles and Erik were going to ask next.

"Harper's ability apparently runs on this internal natural energy source and since Shaw can absorb energy… she was practically set up to fail…"

"And none of you assholes thought to help her out?" Erik screamed at them as the group dropped their heads once more.

"Erik! Enough! That isn't helping anyone…" Charles yelled back at Erik.

Charles pulled Erik over to the side in order to talk to him, but Erik ripped his arm from Charles's grip not letting himself be talked down, needing to find out the answers as to what happened, and where Harper was.

"Your start pupils once again are so very helpful, _Charles."_

"Erik, we don't know the full story here… Everyone is scared and they need to calm down from what happened. I understand that you are angry…"

"I swear to god, if she is dead I'm going to fucking teach them all—" Erik started to raise his voice but was cut off.

"She isn't dead… Just in the makeshift infirmary. She tried her best to keep us all alive, but she wasn't fast enough to save Darwin… only myself…" Alex stood up and rubbed the back of his neck with a solemn look on his face.

Erik swallowed hard, trying not to picture what state Harper was in at the moment, knowing that she had to fight three fully trained people.

"Erik, how about you go check on Harper, and I will work on getting the full account of what happened from everyone here… Then, after you come back I will fill you in on everything" Charles whispered to Erik, knowing full well that Erik wasn't going to calm down and think rationally until he was able to check on Harper.

Erik nodded his head and was thankful that Charles could pick up on the fact that he wanted nothing else but to check on Harper, even though in any other circumstance he would deny that he wanted to see her. He tried to work through his worry by telling himself he wanted to check on her just because he knew she was injured. He didn't know why, but her safety mattered to him and his heart nearly stopped when he figured out what Shaw's plan was and there was no way for him to stop it from happening.

Erik ran a hand through his hair and ignored the looks or sorrow he got from the young mutants as he picked up the pace towards the direction Alex had pointed him in. He was beyond pissed that they didn't do anything to help her, but he would deal with them at a later time. Erik made his way to where the tent was set up for those seeking medical care, and in the corner, Erik found Harper's form behind a makeshift curtain that was propped up to give the impression of more privacy. He walked around injured patients and staff and pulled back a curtain silently, reveling a nurse wrapping up Harper's midsection with an ace bandage.

"Okay Honey, that should about do it. You're lucky that you only fractured your ribs. I would take an easy given that your back is deeply bruised. Not to mention the lacerations on your body and your severely dislocated arm. You're going to have to wear that sling for a while…" The nurse finally looked up and saw Erik eagerly waiting to talk to Harper.

She smiled sadly at Erik alerting him that she was trying to make the best out of a bad situation. The nurse then told Harper that she would be back later with some water for her, but Erik noticed that Harper never responded to the nurse, as she just sat there looking off into the distance. Erik watched as Harper took a few deep breaths and dropped her head in her hands.

He realized that she didn't know that he was standing there, which made him think that this would be the only time he would really see how much pain she was in and the injuries she sustained. He knew that once he made his presence known, Harper would try to mask her pain and tell him that everything was fine. He knew that would happen because he would try to act the same way. He would try to mask the pain so no one would be concerned with him, or think of him as fragile or incapable and weak. He would never view Harper in that way, but he knew what it felt like to try to hide the pain one was feeling.

Erik glanced at all the bandages that were wrapped around Harper. It really did look like Shaw and his subordinates were trying to kill her, with how many bruises she had. Not to mention that her arm seemed to be in bad shape, because not only was it in a sling, but it also had a compression bandage that kept her from moving it away from her chest.

Eventually, Erik took a breath and closed the gap between the two of them. Erik noticed that Harper still hadn't looked up as her forehead was against her free hand so Erik placed a hand on her shoulder. He was only trying to take Harper out of her spell, but she practically jumped ten feet in the air. Without thinking of who it was, Harper dropped her hand from her forehead and reached over with her good hand and grabbed the scalpel that was next to her on the metal try on the bed she was sitting on. She picked up the scalpel and flipped it over in her hand to act like a dagger, ready to slam it in to whoever was standing in front of her.

Harper didn't even hesitate as she slashed through the air but the metal knife was stopped merely centimeters away from entering the body that was in front of her. Harper tried to fight against the force that was keeping her from plunging the scalpel into the flesh in front of her, but it was like there was a magnet pushing her hand backwards. Harper saw the scalpel start to bend so the sharp end was bended up and into itself, so if Harper's hand was loose, the piece of metal wouldn't do much damage. Watching the metal curl in an unusual way, Harper finally looked up and realize that she was about to impale Erik. Instantly, Harper dropped the knife and started to apologize with a rush of words.

"Shit… I'm so so sorry Erik… I just… I didn't know…" Harper said shaking her head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Harper. I should have made a noise to alert you I was here…" Erik said in the softest tone he could muster.

Erik knew that if Harper was this jumpy and was trying to fight with tooth and nail like she was, he knew that Shaw had done a number on her. Especially since her fight or flight response was still as active as it was. Erik took a deep breath and tried to push thoughts of Shaw to the side so he could focus on Harper. But when he looked at Harper and saw what Shaw and his subordinates did to her… he couldn't help but thinking how sweet it would feel when he finally got revenge on the man he has hated for so long.

"You should have stalled, or tried to get away Harper…" Erik said standing in front of Harper.

Harper tried taking a deep breath before responding, but she winced and Erik noticed that she was trying to hide her pain from him like he had predicted.

"Yeah… try telling yourself that when it is three against one… and you have a shit load of people to protect…" Harper tried giving Erik a smirk, but it was a halfhearted attempt that Erik never repeated back at her.

Harper could see the worry lines forming on Erik's forehead and she hated him looking at her like that. She would heal and live to fight another day, she just didn't want anyone to think she was weak. That was why she was dreading seeing Charles, Raven and the others again because she felt like they would think that she couldn't do anything anymore.

"I don't need your pity…"

"Is that what you think I'm giving you?" Erik asked while raising his eyebrows with a little bit of annoyance, not directed at Harper.

"Yes. You're looking at me like I was doomed to start. I will fight again Erik… and next time I will win…"

Erik looked into Harper's eyes and saw a fire in them like he had never had before. He took a deep breath and knew that she was going to be okay, but something deep inside of him wanted to reach out and tell Harper that she didn't need to fight or anything to that nature, she just needed to heal. Seeing and knowing that Harper was in so much pain, a part of him wished he could take it all away from her and bare it himself.

The two of them stayed there in silence until Erik decided that he should take his leave. There was nothing else for them to say, and Erik didn't want to press Harper anymore in the condition she was in. Erik ran a hand through his hair and turned around but thought of something before he left that he wanted to know the answer to.

"Why fight so hard and so long against an opponent that you know you are going to lose against?"

Erik listened to Harper take a deep breath and waited for her to answer, but she never did. He shook his head realizing that their relationship was probably at square one again, and he turned around knowing that she wasn't going to answer him. Erik took a few steps away from the bed, but he felt a pull at the bottom of his jacket, making him turn his head around and look at Harper.

She had jumped off the examination table and stood before him in tattered, dirty clothes, with bare feet. She held onto the tail of his jacket until he turned around and she was forced to let go. Harper licked her lips and refused to look at Erik in the eye. She took a deep breath and in shaky words she spoke.

"I just want to save everyone… It is the reason why I came here… to save everyone I can…"

Erik ran a hand through his hair and looked past Harper. He understood why she was doing it, but she was going to get herself killed at this rate and he knew that if he had to watch Harper die, or if she was taken from him, he wouldn't be the same ever again.

"…Erik?"

Erik dropped his eyes and found Harper's jade green ones staring back at him. He watched as her eyes started to fill with tears and as she blinked, they started to fall down her cheeks making Erik's heart start to constrict. Erik didn't know what had brought this on, but Harper had his full attention. He knew that whatever she was about to say next, he needed to hear.

"… I want to save everyone… even you Erik… I want to save you…"

And before Harper could say anymore, Erik enveloped her into a hug, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and his jacket flared out around them, acting like a barrier between them and the outside world. Harper wrapped her free hand around Erik's waist and tried to take a deep breath in, but all she could smell was Erik. He smelled comforting; a mixture containing warm pine and his natural musk.

Harper realized that her fight with Shaw was over—at least for the moment. It wasn't until Erik held her close that she felt like she could let herself calm down from the fight. It all manifested itself in the form of tears as Harper let it all go as she cried into Erik's shirt. She cried for Darwin, she cried because of the pain, she cried because she realized that Shaw could use her ability against her, but most of all she cried because she was afraid that if she failed again, it wouldn't just jeopardize her life—but Erik's as well.

Erik just held her and rocked the two of them back and forth as he tucked Harper under his chin and let Harper finally get everything out. He continued to rocked the two of them back and forth and ignored the nurse who came in to check on them. She was kind enough to leave a cup of water at the foot of the bed and then leave shortly after pulling the make-shift curtain as closed as it would go, giving the two of them some privacy. Erik held Harper close, supporting her weight as she cried. Erik could feel Harper shake from either the cold or from finally coming down from the adrenaline of her fight with Shaw. So, Erik just strengthened his arms and held Harper closer to him.

He couldn't help but think that Shaw was indirectly trying to send a message to him by taking out his aggression on Harper. It was like Shaw knew exactly who to go after to get a point across to Erik and to do that, Shaw had injured Harper. Erik felt Harper cling to him for dear life, and he didn't adjust his position even when it became uncomfortable. He let her hair tickle his face, not caring about anything other than comforting Harper.

Erik had made up his mind right then and there, holding Harper's crying form against him, vowing to never let anyone touch her and cause her pain again and if they did... He would unleash the worse kinds of hell on that person that one could only imagine. He never wanted to see Harper crying and feeling like this again, and if she did cry in the future, he knew that he wanted to be the one there to hold her and take care of her like he was doing now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hey guys! This chapter is a little short compared to the previous chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! Just an FYI but I'm taking summer courses right now and my class this term is my Chemical Engineering Unit Operations Lab and it is seriously kicking my ass. Contact time for the class is from 8am to 5pm, Monday through Saturday, plus group work after those hours... so I feel like death. That being said, I will try to update Cava when I can but it is going to be hard for me until the end of the month but I will try my best, I promise!**

 **Also, if you noticed a cover change on this story, you can thank my friend Insane-romance for designing it! I absolutely love it and it brings a whole new element to this story!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I am so happy you loved the last chapter! Hopefully the fight scene was a good one! But if you thought that chapter was cute, let me be the first to say that this chapter is filled with fluff.**

 **SeleneAlice: Here is the next update! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Noface: My trip was absolutely amazing! And don't worry, it took me until my early twenties to travel over there so don't worry about it, you will make it over there eventually! Harsherr really is taking off... and you will be in a fun and fluffy surprise this chapter! That would be a great and funny one-shot if elder Erik was like that! And well, maybe it is a step in the right direction... or maybe it isn't *eyebrow wiggle*, time can only tell! *insert evil author laugh here***

 **Alexander676: Lol yeah, Harper was a total badass! A part of me just wants Erik and Harper to get together already but due to these two characters and their personalities... as previously stated, be prepared for a slow burn lol. **

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the attack on the facility and as per usual, the government had covered it up, trying to keep information about mutants and the assailants quiet. Clean up of the building went by quickly and quietly, out of public eye and for that, Harper was grateful.

There were no camera crews that had caught the incident on tape so she didn't have to worry about talking about what happened to anyone but the few who had survived and Moria's chief who was overseeing the clean-up and the new man-hunt for Shaw. Harper was healing, slowly but surely.

Majority of her deep tissue bruises were now starting to fade, and most of the cuts that she had sustained were gone. However, her ribs were taking longer to heal than usual and she still had to keep her sling on for another week. Once her sling came off, she was still going to be forced to wear the ace bandage around her shoulder and arm to make sure that her arm completely healed. She knew that the nurse that was looking after her still wanted to do some physical training, but Harper just wanted to get back into fighting shape as soon as possible—which meant that PT was off the table for her.

She knew that Charles and Erik didn't like her decision, but she could really care less about what they thought at the moment. She had desperately tried to stay away from not only them, but the group as well. They kept looking at her like she would fall apart or they felt guilty so they would try to do things for her that she didn't need done. If she needed help, Harper wouldn't hesitate to ask for it, it was just that even when she didn't need help they insisted and she couldn't fight them on it.

Plus, to make matters worse, Charles kept trying to peer into her mind whenever he saw her because he thought she was hiding the pain she was feeling. That was true to some extent, but she also didn't want to share it with Charles because he wouldn't understand what she was going through. With having been defeated, beaten, and letting someone die that she vowed to protect, she just needed time to process everything without any interruptions.

However, weirdly enough, Erik was the one to give her that much needed space. She could always feel his eyes on her when he was around her, and he tried to help her out when she was struggling, but he was the only one who seemed to treat her the same. That she wasn't going to fall apart and that she was still as strong as they once believed. Since the day that Erik had held Harper close to him and she cried into his chest, they haven't spoken to each other.

Harper knew that if Erik did want to strike up a conversation, she honestly didn't know what they would talk about, except for how she had broken down in front of him. To her, it was an embarrassing ordeal after it all happened. She had never been one to cry like that—ever. Usually she just bottled it up and dealt with it in constructive ways. However, it was just something about Erik's presence that let her feel like she could let everything go and it would be okay.

Harper shook her head trying to clear her head of her thoughts that were starting to revolve around Erik. She didn't know why but whenever she thought about him recently, she couldn't help but think about if they were more than just friends. However, Harper didn't even know if they were even friends to begin with so it was a difficult balancing act to think through. Anyway, Harper started to pack and place her things in the small suitcase that she had brought all the way here from the future.

Charles and Erik decided that it was time to move to a place where they could start training, along with the others, in order to be able to take on Shaw and his minions the next time they decided to come around again. Harper figured that the place that Charles was proposing they go to was his mansion in New York; the very one in which he grew up in. This thought made Harper smile slightly knowing that this was probably the first time that Charles was officially thinking about opening his school for "gifted young minds."

Harper let herself get lost in her happy memories that she had while she was at Charles's school. Granted, she never attended as a student, and only taught an extra class here and there while she lived there, but all she had were wonderful memories of the place. That being said, everything good must come to an end at some point, and that point was when the war broke out. But before Harper could fall into those thoughts about the dark and bloody war, she heard a knock on the door.

Harper turned around and noticed that Erik was the one standing there, watching her intently. Harper didn't know why, but her heart started to speed up at just the sight of the man in front of her. Not only that, but she could feel the heat start to radiate from her cheeks and she chalked it up to her still not being over crying, like she did, in front of him.

"You seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want to startle you again" Erik said nonchalantly, hinting at how the last time he didn't announce himself, Harper almost impaled his midsection.

Harper was about to run a hand through her hair, but her sling prevented her from doing her usual nervous tick. So instead, she just licked her lips and nodded her head knowing all too well what Erik was referencing.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate it."

Erik just simply nodded his head and looked Harper up and down, never taking his eyes off of her. Harper knew that Erik was just checking to make sure that her injuries were healing, but a part of her wished that the look he was giving her was more than making sure she was okay. She wanted the look to be one of a more _sexual_ nature. Again, Harper shook her head and blew an annoying breath out of her mouth, not understanding why she was thinking of Erik in this way now. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite to say the least, it was just, not what she wanted to focus on right now.

"So, since you came all the way here to my room, is there anything you need from me?" Harper curiously asked, with her hair shielding her eyes partially from her shaking her head.

"Charles actually sent me up here—"

"Well you can tell him that I am fine and that he can stop spying on me."

"—in order to get your stuff to move to Charles's place. He thought you may need some help and I offered to come up here and ask you if you did."

If Harper could, she would have face palmed herself right then and there. That was what she got for assuming and interjecting before she knew the whole story.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll, uhh… bring my stuff down in a minute," Harper said while turning around and shoved the rest of her clothes in her suitcase before she tried to zip it up.

Thinking that Erik went downstairs after her awkward dismissal, she turned around quickly and caught herself right before she bumped into Erik. Harper slowly let her eyes drift from Erik's chest until she reached his eyes. He wasn't staring at her as intensely as he had been these past weeks, and this time, it was more that he was letting down his walls. She could see the worry lines around his eyes, and she could tell that there was more going on inside Erik's head than he let on.

However, it caught Harper off guard when she felt Erik tuck a strand of her hair, that was hiding a part of her face, behind her ear. It was such a simple gesture, but it seemed much more intimate between the two of them somehow. Harper watched Erik as she saw him lick his lips and glace between her eyes and her own lips, almost as if he was thinking of kissing her.

This made Harper's mind start to race thinking about every different possible outcome that could come out of this if he kissed her right then and there. So, the only thing that registered in Harper's mind was to shut her eyes, and let Erik lead. She never felt like she had to wait for a guy to make the first move, but for some reason, she just didn't know how to act around Erik and everything just seemed strange between the two of them.

But after a few pauses, the kiss never came, and Harper gradually opened her eyes to see Erik slightly smirking at her as if he knew what he was doing to her and what she was assuming was about to happen. Harper licked her lips in slight frustration, not knowing if it was frustration due to him not kissing her or that he knew what she was thinking about.

"Well, I'll take your bag then, if you're done packing."

Harper and Erik broke apart and Erik dropped his hand from Harper's cheek, where he had pushed her hair behind her ear. Harper stepped to the side letting Erik take her suitcase and he was about to also pick up her violin case, but she gently placed her unbound hand on top of his and shook her head when he looked up at her.

"I can take the violin down, but thank you though."

"No problem." Erik responded and moved his hand from under Harpers.

Erik then proceeded to lift the suitcase from the bed, and was surprised to feel that the contents of the bag was fairly light. He typically knew women to pack way more than what they needed, making for their luggage to be outrageously heavy, but this was not the case with Harper's suitcase. It was like she packed the bare minimum, and then subtracted most of that.

Erik nodded at Harper, shifting the handle of her luggage to be in a better position, so that way he had a better grip on the suitcase. He turned around, and almost passed through the door before he heard his name being called, causing him to turn around and look at the green-eyed girl, raising his eyebrows as if to ask if she needed anything else.

"I uhh…" Harper said glancing around the room and shifting her weight back and forth on her feet, indicating to Erik that she was nervous about telling him what she was about to.

"I just wanted to apologize for ruining your shirt and a part of your jacket a few weeks ago when the facility fell…"

This was the last thing Erik had expected to come from Harper's lips. Never in a million years did he ever want her to feel like that she had to hide what she felt. It went against everything that he believed in as both a person and as a mutant. However, even as he said this, he could understand why she felt insecure about letting it go, especially since the two of them had such a back and forth relationship.

"Harper…" Erik voiced making Harper look at him.

Harper saw that Erik's demeanor changed and she waited for the fury that she assumed that he was hiding all these weeks while she recovered. She thought that he was probably waiting for her to heal so that way he could tell her that he didn't want to deal with her and she could understand that, she just didn't know if she was ready to hear it from Erik given how she had been feeling about him lately. However, what came out of Erik's mouth was the last thing she ever expected to hear.

"Don't ever feel bad about showing anyone, especially me, how you feel."

"I don't… I just, I don't want you to think I'm a burden that you have to protect. Plus, it isn't that great of a time to take care of someone who can't get their shit together and is slobbering all over you…" Harper blurted out, licking her lips to deflate her nervousness.

Without missing a beat, and keeping his face as neutral as possible, Erik spoke his last few words at Harper before turning around and taking his leave without waiting for Harper to respond to his words.

"You're more important to me than any shirt, or material item, Harper. Never forget that."

* * *

Harper's mind was even more confused than what she had originally started out the day. After Erik had left her with his finishing sentence, that put a definitive ending to their conversation, Harper had followed shortly after with her violin case, and boarded the military vehicle in order to travel to Charles's mansion. Moria was able to get permission to use the vehicle to take everyone to where they needed to go in one fellow movement, which was both nice and convenient.

But when everyone loaded up on their means of transportation, Harper tried to sit as far away as she could from Erik. She ignored everyone else and their attempts at trying to help her when she didn't need it, but she couldn't help but glance at Erik when he wasn't looking. She took in his features and traced his outline with her eyes. She saw that he had styled his hair and she couldn't help but noticed that he had natural red highlights in his light brown hair. Not only that, but his piercing blue eyes enhanced his facial features and he had a certain way that he held himself up, with pride and confidence never letting anyone tell him who he was.

Harper watched as Erik spoke to Charles and she caught the two men slightly chuckling at something that was said. Harper watched as Erik smirked, but his smile never reached his eyes. This made Harper realize that she had never seen Erik truly smile. She thought that if she ever had the chance to see a genuine smile from him, she would be transfixed by it.

Harper couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she was being drawn to Erik. For the first time since she arrived in the past, she didn't mind being here. Even though she had the shit kicked out of her, and that her and Erik would probably only ever get to just being friends, she was finally starting to feel like she belonged here.

* * *

Harper never realized it, but she had drifted off to sleep during the car ride to Charles's mansion. Both her and Raven had fallen asleep on each other and when Hank woke the both of them up, they shared in small laughter just as best friends would. When Harper woke up, she could feel Erik's eyes on her, as if they were watching her but she tried to pay no attention to the feeling. A small part of her wondered if he was watching her sleep on the car ride to the mansion, but Harper quickly let the thought dissolve knowing full well that Erik probably didn't care about that sort of thing.

She knew that if she would look at Erik now, as they were exiting the vehicle, she would be lost in his ever-present gaze, like she generally was. There was just something about those blue eyes that she found intoxicating. It was like she never had to take a sip of alcohol and she was just drunk staring into his blue orbs.

Harper jumped out of the back of the military vehicle right after Raven, as Hank offered her a hand to help her down and Harper accepted. Besides Erik, Hank was the only other person who realized that Harper needed some much deserved space and only offered his help to her when she asked, or when he was helping everyone else in a situation, like now when he had just helped Raven off of the convoy.

After Harper thanked Hank for his help, she quickly brushed off the nonexistent dust that was on her and looked around. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. The building in which she shared so many fond, mutant memories was in the building right before her eyes. It also seemed to look the same as it did in her future. It was almost like the building had powers of its own; which were that of never aging and standing against the test of time. Harper was taken out of her flash back when she heard Erik speaking to Charles.

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship."

"Well, we all bear our crosses Erik" Charles laughed at Erik's comment trying to come up with a witty retort of his own.

"So, are we just going to stand here, or are we actually going to let people go inside, Charles?" voiced Raven who was mocking the two men and their conversation.

Raven lead the first party inside, which contained everyone besides Erik, Charles and Harper. The three of them decided to take a few more moments to take in the exterior of the building. Harper was slightly curious as to why Erik stayed behind with her and Charles given that he was usually the man who wanted to be the first one to charge straight ahead.

The three of them stood side by side as the sun started to set and Harper almost felt as if she was finally home again, even though she knew that everything had changed. However, Harper just hoped that no one realized that she had been in the mansion before coming to get Charles. She knew that new dust would have covered where she had landed, but she was still worried they may think that someone had broken in when that was simply not the case.

"I guess this house looks familiar to you then, right?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that" Harper smirked and retorted to Charles comment knowing full he was referring to some of the memories she had shown him.

Charles had put together that in the future he had made a school for mutants. Harper hoped that sharing those memories with young Charles didn't hurt his future chances of creating the school.

"What do you mean, you know this house?" Erik said curiously.

Harper nodded her head and responded to Erik's question, "I spent some time here. Charles had a way of gathering many mutants, both young students and people that were closer to my age. It was a safe haven for all those who were different…"

"What happened?" Erik question further knowing that there was something off by the way Harper tapered off her sentence and was talking about it all in an eerie past tense.

Without taking her eyes off of the building, Harper responded, "I assume that by now it is a pile of dust and rubble. I know that the day I departed to come to this time, there were reports on an anti-mutant group that was about to stage an attack against us, and since I wasn't there to prevent the collapse of the building… I'm just assuming that they moved to another hideout."

And without waiting for the emotions to roll through her system, Harper left the two men to stand outside as the sun set behind them. She took a deep breath and decided to enjoy what time she had in the house that became her home.

* * *

Harper finished putting away her clothes in the closet and the set of drawers that was at the foot of her bed. It was weird to think that the room she had in her time was the same room she was able to find now. Granted, her room had a better sense of furniture and a different coat of paint, instead of the tacky wallpaper, but it was still the same room she always had.

She enjoyed the room, given that it was farther away than where most others had their rooms. Even now, she was the only one, that she knew of, that decided to take a room down this corridor of the mansion. She knew that Charles was down the next hallway over, and he was the closest to her. She also loved this room because the main wall was filled with a giant window that sparked her creativity when she wanted to play her violin. Harper looked around her room again, and ended up just placing her violin case on her bed for the time being.

She figured that she would try to go see what leftovers Hank and Raven left downstairs when they went out to go get Chinese food for the group. After she had dinner and settled in a bit, she would then figure out where to place her violin so it just didn't sit in its case the whole time she was here.

Harper yawned and meandered to the door and gingerly opened it up, trying to not overexert herself given that her pain was starting to come back as her pain pills wore off. However, it seemed like Harper wasn't the only one with the same idea to go get some dinner and eat before putting the rest of their stuff away.

Just as Harper opened her own door, the door directly across the hallway opened, revealing Erik in his standard black turtleneck. The two of them shared in equal surprise not realizing that anyone else had chosen to make their room in this part of the mansion. Erik was the first one to break the silence between the two of them.

"Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who had the idea to get away from majority of the group."

"Not to mention that even though the wallpaper and furniture is tacky, it is at least a little better down here than where Sean and Alex made their rooms," Harper said offering up a light smile, which made Erik smirk in agreement.

Another silence fell between the two and instead of letting it turn awkward, Harper spoke up.

"Well, I was planning on going down to see what food Hank and Raven brought back, was that what you're planning on doing as well?"

"Now that you mention it, I could probably eat."

"If you weren't planning on going down there, I can always bring you something back up. I mean your room is just _so out of the way_ from mine, that you would have to seriously owe me, but we could work something out" Harper teasingly said to Erik.

This caused Erik to raise his eyebrows, but overall he decided to play along with Harper. He stepped forward, letting his door close behind him and stood right in front of Harper. He bent down slightly so that he matched Harper's height and came to be only inches away from her face. He was so close that he could feel the loose strands of her hair tickle his face.

"And what would you want as compensation? I mean I'm willing to make sure that I pay in full and up front, so just name your price…" Erik said licking his lips watching Harper's face start to turn red.

He watched as Harper flicked her gaze between his eyes and his lips, knowing full well that he had called her out on her own game. However, as much as Erik enjoyed teasing her, he was still concerned with how her injuries were healing. He could see that many of her bruises had faded but he knew that her ribs and arm were still causing her a lot of discomfort.

Erik wanted to try to help her as much as possible, but he knew that she was getting fed up with the rest of the group for treating her like that, so he tried to keep his distance knowing that would be how he would want someone to act if it was him in her shoes. But Erik was brought back into the present when he heard Harper hitch her breath and look away from him as if she was debating if kissing him was what she wanted.

The two of them, at this point in their relationship, both acknowledged the sexual tension that was blossoming between them. They just didn't know if they should make a move on it or let it pass. So, Erik decided that he would be the one to pull away first as he took in one more look at Harper's blushing frame, and then took a step back, letting the moment fade between the two of them.

"Well, I'll see you down stairs," Erik voiced, watching Harper respond by just nodding her head.

Erik turned and walked down the hallway and ran a hand through his hair. A part of him wanted to feel Harper's lips against his own and to evidently take her as his. He knew that he shouldn't be even having these thoughts when he so desperately needed to catch Shaw. The reason why he was here was to fight and get his revenge on Shaw; not to be swayed from his plan due to a silly romance with a girl.

However, Erik knew that Harper wasn't any girl and it pissed him off that he kept letting his chances slip through his figures because he didn't know how she felt about him. This was the first time that Erik had actually cared if a woman liked him before he tried to peruse her, and truthfully, it scared the shit out of him. It made him feel like this because every person that he had ever felt close to ended up dying right before his eyes and he didn't know if he could handle seeing Harper die. Especially if she died right in front of him or in his arms. He knew that he would never forgive himself if that happened to her.

On the other side of the hall, Harper watched Erik exit the hallway and return to the main part of the mansion as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Harper didn't know what was with the moment the two of them just shared but she felt like she wanted to have more of those types of _exchanges._ Harper took a deep breath and pulled her own door closed behind her. She felt the cool wood against her back and leaned her head against it, thinking.

She thought about what it would mean if Erik and her engaged in these flirtatious conversations and evidently, what would happen if the two of them decided to take the conversations a step farther. Harper thought about how it would not only affect her relationship with him, but how the rest of the group would perceive it; if they would be in favor of the relationship or not. Harper wasn't one to care about who people thought she should date, but she didn't want to throw off the timeline too much or make things weird while she was here. She didn't have a way to know how the future was changing and she didn't want to mess things up even more so she had to choose what she wanted, carefully.

Plus, even though all of this technical stuff, all Harper could truly think about was if she wanted Erik to kiss her and if they did kiss, where would their relationship lead them. However, deep down, Harper never strayed far from the thought of how Erik's lips would feel on her own. She wondered if they would feel soft against her lips or if they would actually feel rough with need against her own. Harper closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself as she leaned against the door. Harper licked her lips and she knew right then and there, that yes, she wanted to kiss Erik Lehnsherr.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Hey Guys... My lab class is kicking my ass. Not only is it hard, but the class is based on your group and the group i was placed into it... to put it nicely they suck. They don't pull their weight and I literally have to do anything... So please bare with me if these updates are late... I am doing the work of five people right now and it sucks. So if you have any words of encouragement they would be greatly appreciated because I feel like I'm drowning right now.**

 **Anywhosies, I hope you enjoy this chapter (and sorry for any typos!)**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Hehheehehheheheheheheheheh... Even in my own opinion I want them to kiss... but patience is rewarded my friend... patience is rewarded!**

 **Noface: I feel like I'm literally going to kill you in these next few chapters because they all contain a bunch of fluff! And I have something fun planed for the training sequence *eyebrow wiggle***

 **Alexander676: That is very true. Also thank you for always leaving such lovely comments on my fanfictions, I really appreciate it. Even when I am having shit days like today, it makes me feel better when I know there is at least one person in my corner: so thank you. **

* * *

Harper was sitting in the make-shift lab that Hank had put together in the short time that they had been there. Only a week had passed since they arrived, and everyone had finally settled in. Harper was still sore, but all her injuries had started to fade. She could now breath without pain, but her side was still tender to the touch. Also, her arm was getting more mobile, letting her believe that she could take it out of the sling later today to test out how well it had healed.

After everyone chose their rooms and about two days later, everyone, including Moria, were starting to do their own thing. Charles was trying to help everyone collectively train, but it wasn't as effective as he would like. Harper watched from the windows of Hank's lab, noting that she could easily see everything that was going on while being inside.

It wasn't that she had anything against going outside and helping out with everyone's training, it was just that it was nice to finally have some time alone. Everyone was starting to treat her the same again, and she wondered if it was because her wounds had finally healed, or if someone said something to the rest of the group.

She wanted to believe that it was just because they finally forgave themselves and didn't feel guilty, but Harper knew, deep down, that someone, probably Erik, said something to them when she had expressed that she was worried about showing her pain to others. Nonetheless, she would never know the true reason that everyone started to fall into a peaceful pattern again, and she couldn't complain. She was quite thankful for it.

"So, Harper, I know you said a while ago that you're not an engineer but would you mind looking at this for me?"

Harper turned her head from the window to see Hank walking into the lab. Harper casually walked away from the window to meet Hank half way, curious as to what he wanted her to do.

"Okay, I'm trying to figure out the biology that makes up…"

Harper held up her hand, "Hank, I'm going to stop you right there. If it has anything to do with biology, I am horrible at it. I barely passed my three college courses that I required to take and that is pushing the extent of knowledge I have about biology. I think the only thing that I really retained was that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, and I'm pretty sure you already knew that so my help would not be vast on this…"

Hank looked at Harper with a silly grin on his face and cracked up laughing after what Harper said about the mitochondria, and Hank's laugh made Harper share in the humor as well. It always amazed him that someone like Harper could have the same nerdy humor that he had, and the best part of it was that Harper let it show and didn't care what others thought about it. She was proud of being smart and it made Hank proud of his intelligence too.

"But I mean, I say that I'm not an engineer because I hate it when people lump us together. Engineering is like the jack-of-all-trades and people just assume you can build and create things better than anyone else. I love inventing stuff and getting my hands dirty, but I am not good at biology Hank, I really am not," Harper said trying to talk through her laughing fit.

Hank took off his glasses and wiped away the tears that had accumulated there from laughing so hard. He could respect Harper's take on the hard sciences versus engineering and even though they could overlap at times, true hard sciences always did go more in depth of the fundamentals than engineering did.

"Well, now knowing how you feel about your _love_ of biology, I guess that I shouldn't ask you to help sequence Raven and mine's DNA to pinpoint where our mutations stem from?"

Harper licked her lips and gave Hank a blank stare confirming all that Hank needed to know. The two of them shared in a set of smiles and Hank decided to go on to the next invention that he was working on.

"Do you remember the plane I was working on at the facility?"

Harper nodded her head, clearly remembering how she would help Hank out from time to time on calculating certain aspects of the drag-flow coefficient so the plane could fly like Hank wanted it to.

"Is this the same plane in which—"

"In that you tried to hide from Angel?"

Harper raised her eyebrows not realizing that anyone else but Raven knew of her dislike of the young female mutant. Hank watched Harper's facial features and interjected once more anticipating the question she was about to ask.

"Raven talks a lot…"

Harper smiled softly as her facial features relaxed knowing how bad Hank had it for Raven. Just at the mention of her name from his own tongue, made him flush and look down at his feet. Harper was not the best at relationships, given that all of hers had seem to end, but she could offer up some kind-hearted, indirect advice.

Placing her hand on Hank's shoulder, making him look up at her, Harper spoke, "Well then, Raven is lucky to have someone like you who is listening to her. Not many guys, or people in general, listen to what others have to say, so Raven is truly lucky to have you and I am sure that she appreciates it. Don't forget that okay?"

Hank blushed and nodded his head knowing all too well what Harper was trying to do. It made him feel better that Harper was on his side for trying to advance his relationship to a more romantic kind with Raven. Especially since he knew that Raven and Harper were close, so it helped having someone in his corner that would try to help him and not judge him like the others had. Hank cleared his throat ending the friendly moment that was passing between the two of them and went back to his original thought.

"Anyway, that was the plane that I was trying to build in case we had to go out on missions or anything to that nature. I was wondering if you would help me build it, given that you apparently know more invented math than I do since you're from the future and all…"

"I would be delighted to help you. Not just with the plane but your other inventions too. I mean, as long as you don't force me to help you do any biological things, I'm good to go" smiled Harper in reply.

Hank rolled his eyes knowing all too well that Harper would never stop bashing biology now, given that she was on a roll with it. He may have opened a gate that he didn't want to in regards of her hatred of one of the core sciences. Hank was typically one to work alone, because even when he was working at the CIA he was heavily judged and not many people seemed to understand him, or even wanted to get to know him.

"Hey Harper?"

Harper titled her head and made a sound that sounded like "hmm?"

Hank looked down at his feet and placed his hand on the back of his neck, thinking if he wanted to ask her his next question.

"What is it Hank?" Harper said with worry layered in her voice thinking that it was something to be of concern about given Hank's change in demeanor.

"I uhhh…"

"Yes?"

"In the future, or like in your time or whatever, are we close? Like are we friends?"

Harper couldn't help but smile at Hank's question. What was funny was that in her original time period, Hank had asked her the same exact question, just blatantly asking if they were friends or not. It was nice to see that even though she was disrupting the timeline, not all was lost.

"Hank, you are my best friend, now and in my own timeline. Yes, I am disregarding Raven here because she is like a sister to me. But yes, we are close Hank, and I hope that no matter what, we continue to be friends."

Hank looked up and met Harper's eyes and she smiled at him, making his insides feel warm. He never had a friend like Harper, and it was nice to have someone there for him. He also felt like Harper wasn't lying to him, something that he had grown accustomed to when talking to most people. He knew that she was telling him the truth from the bottom of her heart. That she truly believed that they were best friends.

"Anyway, let's go see about this plane, shall we?" Harper asked, looping an arm in Hank's, turning him around and taking him out of his thoughts.

"To lead you there, turn left and then go down two flights of stairs. It should be in the first basement level."

"Should be?"

"Yeah."

"I ask that because where else would it go? I mean it isn't like it could just fly away…" Harper said with a cheeky grin.

Hank internally rolled his eyes and just gave Harper a look that told her to stop with the stupid remarks, but he should have known better than to think she was done. Harper started leading both Hank and herself down the stairs and decided to tell Hank more of her stupid jokes.

"Hey Hank, why was the marine biologist so happy?"

Harper watched as Hank closed his eyes, trying to hold back a smile. She knew the punchline of the joke was stupid and she knew that Hank was starting to get annoyed with her jokes, but she just couldn't help herself—she was on a roll.

"Just to humor you, I will ask… I don't know, why was the marine biologist so happy?"

"Because he found his porpoise!" Harper said cracking up laughing, making Hank laugh in annoyance at the joke.

"Do you get it? Huh? Since he is a marine biologist he says porpoise instead of purpose!"

"Hey Harper?"

"Yeah?" Harper responded still laughing at her own joke.

"I think you should leave comedy to someone who is actually good at it…"

"Well that's why I have you"

"What—"

"To test out all of my material… _best friend"_ Harper said, chuckling again, before breaking out in another wheezing laughing fit.

Hank rolled his eyes, but smiled at the female mutant next to him before joining in with his own laughter. He knew that he got himself into this mess, and Hank knew that even though he was about to be subjected to horrible humor and jokes, he wouldn't trade his friendship with Harper for the world.

* * *

"So I see that you and Harper have been getting more _friendly_ …" Charles said moving his chess piece before taking a sip of his drink.

Charles and Erik were both playing a game of chess in Charles's study. After dinner, everyone decided to go their own way, however, both men ended up here and decided to pass the time with chess and alcohol. It was well into the night, but the morning hours had yet to pass by them. Usually, the two of them lost time when playing matches like they were, but they both had things on their mind in which their game was progressing faster than usual.

"What makes you come to this conclusion?" questioned Erik while trying to play dumb to the comment.

"Just what I've been hearing around the mansion…"

Erik gave Charles a look indicating that he didn't believe him that he was just hearing things around the mansion. Erik knew that he wasn't telling anyone and he was sure that he had all his feelings bottled up. He assumed that Harper wasn't one to share a lot of what was going on in her mind either, even to Raven. He thought this because being from the future she probably had to filter what she wanted to say and what she could say constantly.

"And?"

"And, I just think the two of you need to be careful."

Erik noted the change in Charles's words and sat back in his chair with the chess piece he was about to move. He twisted the piece in his hands exchanging knowing looks with Charles. Erik glanced at the chess board and realized that in all of his hasty moves, Charles was going to beat him once again. Slightly sighing, Erik placed his piece in an unconventional place, picked up his own drink, sat back against the backrest again, and took a sip of the liquid that felt warm running down his throat.

"I'm assuming that this is when you finally fill me in, as to what went on that night at the facility…"

Charles simply nodded his head and stared at his glass, before drinking the rest of the contents and preceding to fill it back up with alcohol with the container that was on the end table next to him. Charles returned his gaze back to the chess board knowing all too well that when the conversation of Harper came up during their games, it made Erik irrational and unable to think. It was like all thoughts and processing power went to the image of her and not to the chess match before him.

"According to Moria, who found out from her chief, apparently, some of the CIA agents that were stationed at the facility were feeding information about us to Shaw. He, as in Shaw, offered up a large sum of money to whoever could dig up anything about Harper."

"How do you, or Moria and the chief know that Shaw wanted information on Harper?"

"Well, one of the rouge agents survived the invasion and the chief caught him and interrogated him making him spout how Shaw knew when to attack, who to attack, who he was going to go up against, and any information that they could gather about Harper."

Erik gripped the glass in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was surprised that the glass didn't break from the amount of pressure he had it under. He thought it was all his fault that he had put Harper in harm's way, even though he didn't know that Shaw was curious about her and that never boded well for anyone.

Whenever Shaw was fixated on someone, Erik personally knew that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. As bad as it sounded, Erik hoped that after Shaw found out Harper's weakness, he didn't have any use for her and he left her alone. Erik ran a hand through his hair trying to let go of some of the stress he harbored. He never knew why, but everyone that he cared about always seemed to be placed in danger because of him and for once, he just wanted a time where he could be with someone and not have something ruin it.

"What did they feed Shaw?" Erik asked with strain in his voice.

"Only surface information and that of the like, since they couldn't find anything before her arrival here, which should be the case."

"At least Shaw doesn't have the inkling to try and reach out to her again, at least for now..."

"I don't think we have to worry about that for now. For what I know of the man, he is one who only looks out for himself and I have a feeling that since he could use Harper's power against her, he thought of her as to not being strong. Even though that is the farthest thing from the truth…" Charles said taking a sip of his drink.

"For both our sakes, and Harper's, I hope you are right, Charles…"

The two men sat there in contemplative silence. Neither had a reason more to speak, and for once, their chess game was left unfinished. This seemed to be something that was of concern to both men, that Harper remained safe while she was with them. She was a part of their group and the two of them would stop at nothing if it meant keeping her safe.

Erik took another deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to let his anger fade. He wasn't the best with anger management, but lately he had could work through it. He didn't have a true reason as to why, but he knew, deep down, that Harper played a large role in calming him down. He knew that he didn't want her to see his aggressive side unless he needed to show it around her, like if he was fighting with someone.

Taking another sip from his glass, Erik suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a violin softly being played from somewhere in the mansion. If he didn't know any better, he would assume someone had just turned on the radio and was listening to a live broadcast since the music quality that was being produced was that of the highest production value. Listening to the tune, he couldn't quite pick out what was being played, but he could tell that the song had a hint of melancholy floating around it.

It was like as the music washed over him, Erik instantly felt better, as if he was being connected to the song and taken on a journey like no other. He knew that Harper had told him that she had played for the New York symphony, but he just didn't believe in the quality in which she played. He had no questions about it now, as the brilliant and colorful music filled the empty rooms of the mansion.

Erik took the last sip of alcohol from his glass, and instead of re-filling it like Charles did, Erik just simply placed the glass next to him. Erik excused himself from Charles, as Charles just simply nodded his head making Erik question if Charles was hearing the music that Harper was playing or not. Erik made his way past the chair he was sitting in, and walked the length of the study to come to the double doors. However, before pushing them open, he heard Charles speak.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Harper, and frankly that is between the two of you. Just do me a favor, would you?"

Erik turned his head around and responded, "What favor?"

"Harper is one of the most loyal, caring, intelligent, and beautiful woman I have ever met. If you don't plan on staying and if you think that Harper is just another girl with whom to have some fun, just leave her alone and stay away from her."

Erik smirked and looked up at the ceiling. He knew that Charles and her were friends, and that he and Charles themselves have grown close together in a way that they were starting to become like brothers. However, Charles did have a point with what he was saying with Harper. If by some reason she liked him, Charles and Erik both knew there was a fight coming and everyone needed to perform at their best in order for their side to win.

Erik let his head fall, and he pushed open the doors, not responding to Charles. He knew that he wanted to get to know Harper even more, he just didn't know how far he wanted to take it. Erik walked around the mansion with no set destination, however, his feet and body seemed to have another place in mind for him to travel to. Erik let himself walk as he listened to the violin music become louder and louder.

Eventually, Erik had stopped just in front of the door of Harper's room. He realized that the door was slightly ajar, and through his own discretion, he decided to prop it open even more so he could verify that it was Harper playing her violin. Erik looked up from pushing the door open, and saw Harper's back to him.

However, it was like he was instantly star-struck as the music seemed to float around him. He watched as Harper slid her bow over the strings producing sounds that felt like liquefied butter. Erik traced the features of her body and found that while she was playing her violin, Harper was the most at peace he had ever seen her since he had met her.

Erik leaned up against the door frame and watched Harper transition from song to song as if she was the instrument herself. It was then, in that moment, that Erik finally decided what he wanted from Harper. Even though the warning from Charles resurfaced in the front of his mind, he quickly pressed it down. Erik finally wanted something that he hadn't wished for in a very long time: for someone to be a part of his life.

* * *

Harper finished the song she was playing on her violin and lifted her bow from the strings as if she had just finished a great performance. Sighing deeply, Harper closed her eyes and tilted back her head back letting the song filter her emotions for her. She never knew why, but music always had a way to make her feel comforted when she needed it. Not only that, but it could amplify any emotion she had, or explain things that she couldn't find the words for.

It was truly her escape from the real world and lately, she felt like she just needed to let the notes sing from her violin, that that was the only safe way to express anything she felt in this time. It was hard to talk to people, even Charles, about events or her feelings about them given that she was in an awkward position as to what to say and when to intervene because anything could have a horrible consequence. As much as she respected the butterfly effect, she did hate it at times.

Harper took another deep breath and tilted her head back to its upright position as she opened her eyes. Harper looked down at her empty music stand containing only blank composition paper, and was about to strike up another tune, but she heard the floorboards by her door creak, alerting her that she may have not been alone.

Harper quickly whipped her body around, holding her bow in a tighter grip against her heart. She just about jumped ten feet in the air when she saw Erik standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed, just watching her. In that moment, she felt vulnerable as if her music, just now, had exposed her soul to him.

She could feel her face start to heat up, and she started to look everywhere else in the room trying to let her eyes escape Erik's. She found herself looking at the clock and realizing that it was just past midnight, and she felt embarrassed that she may have woke him up, given that his room was right across from hers. So, she looked back at Erik who still had a soft and peaceful look on his face, as if he had just witnessed something incredible. The look was something that Harper had never seen before and she was slightly concerned that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry if I woke you… I didn't realize that I was playing that loud… Next time I will double check to see if the door is closed…"

This seemed to make Erik chuckle and Harper furrowed her eyebrows together not understanding Erik's response. She watched as Erik pushed off the door frame and walked closer to her so that way he was standing just in front of her. Harper gripped her violin closer to her chest, as if to have it act as some sort of barrier between the two of them.

"You didn't wake me up, I promise. However, I just can't get over the fact of how masterfully you play that violin. When you first told me about playing, I thought you were bluffing, but you just have a way of making notes float off your strings…"

Harper glanced down and smiled slightly while her face flushed from the compliment. She didn't know why, but the past few encounters she had with Erik made her grow fonder of him with each exchange. For some reason, his hard exterior had started to fade around her and in its place, Harper could see glances at the man Erik truly was.

"Thank you for the compliment, and I guess you now know that I wasn't lying about playing with the New York Symphony or being first chair…"

"If you played half of the way you did, when you were with them, I couldn't even imagine how great you were when you were at the peak of a performance. It is safe to say that I will never doubt your music prowess again."

Harper looked up at Erik and gave him a genuine, heartfelt smile which made Erik's breath hitch in his throat at the sight of her smile. Yes, Erik had seen Harper smile before, but this, this smile was something of pure happiness and elation and he was the one that caused her to smile like that. Her happiness seemed to spread like wildfire, as Erik returned Harper's smile with a soft one of his own. He was never one for smiling, but he couldn't help it when he watched Harper.

Erik watched as Harper let her smile fade as she licked her lips and fiddled with the bow in her hands. Erik noted that Harper had taken off her sling for the first time in about three weeks and he could tell that she was trying to test the strength of it. That was probably why she was playing her violin, so she could regain some of the motor control that she had lost.

But what peaked his interest, was the fact that Harper's violin had an intricate pattern that had been carved into the neck of the violin. He couldn't make out what it was, but there also appeared to be a name that was carved in it as well. Noticing Erik's glance, she followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the wood work of her violin.

Harper brought up her violin and rested it in her hand in a way that the delicate patterned could be shown. On the neck of the violin, running into the scroll, was a patterned of twisted ivy and flowers that were carved out of the wood. Not only that, but right before the fingerboard, was the simple word, 'Scout.'

"My parents gave me this violin on the last birthday that I celebrated with them. They had saved up for years realizing that I had a talent for music and instead of helping me out with college, given that I had a full ride, they bought me this beautiful violin."

"May I?" Erik said in response to Harper's description, extending his hands to hold the violin.

Harper obliged and placed the wood piece in Erik's hands and watched him as he delicately traced his fingers over the beautiful, carved, wood patterns. Harper felt warmth start to surround her heart. She had never been around someone, that wasn't music orientated, that had cared this much about her passion. She never thought she would find this revelation and happiness in someone like Erik Lehnsherr, but here he was, excited to become a part of her world.

"Why does it say 'Scout,' right here?" questioned Erik as he looked up while passing his fingers over the wood.

"Its… Well… It's kind of the pet nickname my father came up for me."

"It is an unusual nickname, that's for sure" Erik said while chuckling slightly at the thought of the name 'Scout.'

"It is actually the name from a character of a book called, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I think it is released this year, in this time period, if I can remember correctly…" Harper said tapering off but coming back to reality as she continued on, "But it has been my favorite book for as long as I can remember. My father started out by reading the book to me when I was little, because it was his favorite book. I can still remember my mom and my dad fighting about him reading the book to me because it contained some more mature themes, but that never stopped him. He started to call me Scout when I fell in love with the book and its message when I read it with him, and to him, I apparently was just like the little girl in the book growing up. So, I guess the nickname just stuck…"

Erik made eye contact with Harper again and offered her up a smile in reply. He had nothing else to say to that other than it seemed like it was a happy memory that Harper had shared with her father. Erik gingerly passed back Harper's violin and she clasped it by the neck to hold it. The conversation between the two of them was starting to fade into comfortable silence and Erik felt that it was almost time to take his leave. However, sensing this and not wanting to let the conversation end there, Harper spoke up breaking the silence between the two before Erik had the chance to turn around and leave.

"Is there a song that you want me to play? Or a song that you know and want to listen to?"

Erik took a second to think about the question, given that he was slightly caught off guard by it. Eventually, a song popped into his head, however he had no clue what the title of it was.

"There is a song… my mother used to hum it a lot whenever she was making anything in the kitchen. I only remember a few of the versus that she used to hum and I have no clue what the title is, so I doubt that is of any help to you…"

Harper watched Erik closely and placed her bow on her music stand so she could have a free hand. She took a step closer to Erik and they stood there, chest to chest. She reached her hand out, and by his own reflexes, Erik gripped her wrist, unsure of what she was about to do.

"Do you trust me?" Harper asked softly, peering into Erik's unsure eyes.

Erik didn't know the answer to the question that Harper was asking, but in this tender moment, he found himself shaking his head yes. Erik let Harper's wrist go as he watched as Harper placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. Erik watched as Harper let her facial features relax.

"So, I don't know if you know this, but if I touch you, you can share a vivid memory or a strong emotion with me, and vice versa on my side…"

"Charles had mentioned that you had the ability to do this… but I wasn't sure because I have never seen you use it before…" Erik said in almost a whisper making Harper refrain from getting mad at Charles for telling Erik.

But at the end of the day, she guessed that in instances like the one she was in now, it saved her time from having to explain every little detail then. Harper took a deep breath as she could feel the heat radiate from Erik and warm her hand. Eventually, Harper broke the silence that came between them, as she had let Erik adjust to the idea of what she was going to be doing.

"So, if you're willing, can you think of the memory you have of your mother for me please?"

Harper felt Erik nod his head against her hand and she proceeded to search for the memory that Erik was bringing forward. All at once, it hit her and she was thrust into the eyes of young Erik as a boy in Germany just coming home from school. He kissed his mother on the cheek and spoke German to her, and whatever he had told her made her smile and beam at him.

Harper watched as young Erik took a seat at their kitchen table and pulled out what looked to be homework from his backpack. His mother had spoken quick German phrases at Erik making Harper guess that she was asking him about school as she turned back to the sink and continued to peel the potatoes she had there.

When she was done asking Erik about school and only receiving one worded answers, she let a peaceful silence fall over the two of them. While Erik's mother became absorbed with her task, she began to hum the song that Erik had originally talked about. Harper watched as young Erik took his gaze off his homework and he watched his mother hum and work on preparing dinner.

Harper watched as young Erik smiled like he didn't have a care in the world and Harper could see just how much that Erik had loved his mother. As the memory started to fade, Harper never realized that a single tear had escaped from her eyes. She felt Erik swipe away the water from her cheek, causing Harper to open her eyes.

She was instantly met with Erik's blue eyes, which had filled with a cluster of emotion. She knew that it probably took a lot out of him to let others in like that and she was happy that he had allowed her to see such a beautiful memory that he and his mother shared.

"I think I know what the song is, but I will have to do some research. If I can't find it, then I will just have to improvise, but when I figure it out, I will play it for you, okay?" Harper said whispering slightly

Erik pressed his lips together in a line, however, the corner of his lips turned up giving Harper a small smile. She knew that Erik probably had a million things going through his mind now, and the only thing she could think about was how Erik had let her see something that no one else had before. She thought that she was starting to see the man that was under the hard-exterior Erik presented daily, but she had just realized that she had barely scratched the surface as to who Erik was as a person.

However, there was something that she knew… Harper never re-produced or created music for just anyone. It was a special request or suggestion that she rarely took on, and only for those that Harper truly cared about. And in that moment, as Harper's hand lingered on Erik's cheek for longer than she needed it to be there, she knew that she was falling for Erik Lehnsherr.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Hey guys! I finally got some time to myself (and away from my horrible group) so I give you the next chapter of Cava! I know that a lot isn't happening right now... but next chapter should have some "interesting" things happen to say the lease. Plus, in chapter 16... no one is going to expect what is going to happen! MUHAHAHAHAHA... So please bare with this "filler"... because I need some time to finish my course work and catch up writing for this story!**

 **Also, I wanted to thank each of you in trying to cheer me up. It really means a lot to me. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with the shit I had to deal with in high school, but here I am. Anyway, enough of my complaining... the best part is that next Wednesday is my final and after that I will never have to worry about this class ever again!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Hehe I am so glad that you loved the last chapter! This chapter is a little bit of a filler but the next two after this one will be "fun"... if you know what I mean *eyebrow wiggle***

 **CJ/Oddball (Guest): I am so glad that you enjoy this story and thank you so much for the kind words, it really meant a lot to me and I actually referenced your review a lot when I was down in the dumps. I'm exactly like you when you draw, I feel like that with my writing. I used to draw and paint a lot in high school but when I went to university I didn't have a lot of time so I picked up writing fanfictions. And don't sell yourself short on your abilities... if you want to be an artist then by damn you should be an artist. You just have to tell yourself that you are an amazing person and tell all those who think you can't do it to "fuck off" because you are a wonderful and an amazing person!**

 **Noface: Hehehe I like your comparison with the sweetness there, it made me laugh. And dude... training sequence starts up in the next chapter *sequels*. Yeah... my lab group consists of a bunch of idiots and I'm finally at the point where I try to stay as far away as possible from them because I am just done with everything. I'm at the point where I am just completing everything for the sake of completing it... ANywhosies, enough about me lol. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Inperfection: Thank you for the compliment! I am glad that you enjoy my interpretation of the characters and I am trying really hard to keep them in character as much as possible. I know that sometimes they stray... but I really do try my best given that I am not the best writer out there so it is nice to hear that I am doing an okay job at it! I hope you like this new update and I am glad to have you aboard on the story of Erik and Harper!**

 **Alexander676: Aww! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter that much :) It is always touching to hear that my writing can bring out someone's imagination and spark them to feel things through my writing!**

* * *

Harper and Hank were working in comfortable silence as they sat together in the lab. It was just after dinner and as per usual, the two of them had decided to take a break from everyone else and enjoy some time to themselves. Granted, the two probably would have preferred being completely alone, but they didn't mind the other's company so it worked out.

Not only that, but whenever Hank had a question for Harper in regards to math, he could get a direct answer from her instead of having to wait to talk to her. Harper sat back in her stool and took in Hank. He was huddled over his usual clipboard and was trying to design his plane and improve its efficiency. It made Harper smiled how Hank's work always preoccupied him to such an extent.

Harper tilted her chair back so it was again resting on four legs and she returned to the project she was working on. Currently she was trying to build a recording device that could pick up on her voice and her violin's frequency. She didn't know why, but she felt that if she could somehow build something in which she could directly record herself on a tape, she could fulfill her promise to Erik—if what she said counted as a promise, she wouldn't know. She just felt that Erik seemed to enjoy listening to her playing the violin so she just assumed that he would probably want to hear her play his mother's song more than once.

So, with a tape, he could do that and listen to the song Harper composed as much as he would like. However, building the recorder was a different story. If she was back in her time it would be a simple thing of just clicking on an app and recording the song on her phone. However, in the 1960's, recording on anything was a challenge. Even in advance sound booths, it was hard to save a file on a compact thing like a tape recorder.

This brought Harper to where she was now, in trying to build a device that could do just that; directly place her song and voice on a tape so she could give it to Erik. Harper scratched her head again as she fiddled with the machine in front of her. It wasn't perfect, but she thought that with a few more hours of tweaking and Hank's suggestions, she could probably start recording that night, or the next day when she had some more free time.

Harper sighed harshly and ran a hand through her hair. The sound made Hank look up from his own work and he glanced over at Harper. He watched Harper thread her hand through her hair and then place both of her hands on the sides of her face to prop her head up. Ever since Harper took off her sling, her nervous tick had come back. Hank didn't know why he noticed it, but he did. To him, it was kind of funny that someone like Harper had a stereotypical action like that, that allowed her to reduce her stress level.

Hank knew that everyone had their quirks, he just thought someone like Harper, being from the future and being as powerful as she was, wouldn't have such an obvious one. Hank took a deep breath and let his analyzing mind calm down before he pushed back his chair and went over to try to help Harper with whatever she was trying to make.

"I think if you run your hand through your hair any more, it is going to make you bald" laughed Hank.

Harper jumped slightly not expecting Hank to come over and talk to her given that just moments before he was so absorbed into his own work.

"Well, you're the true scientist here so you're probably right" Harper replied, chuckling slightly.

"See if more people were like you in which they didn't doubt me—"

"Then the world would probably be an advance society unknown to man…" Harper said trying to hold back a smile.

Hank licked his lips and blew air out of his nose knowing full well that Harper was trying to mess with him. Instead of pursuing it and conflicting with her remark, Hank decided to take a different route and ask her if there was anything he could do to help her.

"Anyway, you seem like you are having an issue here with…"

"Making a recording device that can directly record onto a tape…"

Hank just raised his eyebrows at Harper. Harper blushed slightly recalling what she had said to Erik and her revelation that she made that night where he caught her playing her violin. Instead of answering directly, Harper tried to brush it off.

"No reason in particular… Just thought that we could have one just in case we needed it. Plus, I wanted to compose some stuff with my violin and I want to make sure that it sounds okay…" Harper rushed out quickly trying to work around her true reason for wanting the recording machine.

Hank knew better and could tell that Harper was bluffing. He knew that there was a part of that sentence that was true, but for some reason or another she wanted to keep that reason private. Hank wasn't the type to pry and knew all about wanting to keep things to yourself. So, he knew that if Harper wanted to tell him, she would with time. It was best not to press her for it now and if it was important enough then she would bring it up with him.

"Well what have you tried to do?"

Harper lifted her elbows from the table and sat back, letting Hank look at both the machine and the design she had written down in front of her. Hank quickly went through the math that she had written on the page and then started to study her design. He knew that Harper wasn't an engineer, but he could easily follow her process flow diagram with ease.

After studying the diagram for a few moments, Hank could clearly see the problem she was having.

"I honestly think that this is going to be an easy fix here…"

Harper looked between Hank and the machine, and then back to Hank waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" Harper said with a hint of annoyance in her voice given that Hank was leaving her hanging.

Hank licked his lips to keep himself from smiling. He thought it was funny how Harper was getting flustered over not knowing what he was going to propose.

"I just think that you have your wires on your circuit board crossed…"

Harper watched as she saw Hank pull out three separate wires and rearrange them so they were in a different configuration. She pressed her mouth into a thin line because it never even occurred to her that she should have done that. Hank imputed the wires and then placed the board back into the machine and powered it up. The two stood there looking at the machine as the two rollers in it started to move. It was like the two of them held their breath until Hank spoke to the machine.

"This is test one. I repeat, this is test one."

Hank pressed the stop button on the machine and then turned the dial to rewind the tape. Harper bit the inside of her lip and Hank looked at her as if he was giving her the honors of seeing if the changes he made were the correct ones. Harper reached out and pressed the on button and then quickly interlaced her fingers in front of her face trying to release some of the anxiety she held.

The wheels turned and Hank and Harper waited for the moment of truth. Suddenly, a voice mimicking Hank's talked back to the pair and they instantly felt relief. Harper didn't know why but a wave of happiness started to rush over her body.

"Thank you so much Hank, I really appreciate the help" Harper said smiling brightly.

"Anytime. If I can't figure it out, then we may have a problem" Hank laughed.

Hank watched as Harper placed her chin on the table and just watched the recording wheels in the machine turn with a sloppy grin in her face ignoring his statement. As much as Hank hated to believe it, he figured that the recorder was something to do with Erik. It would take an idiot for someone not to notice something was starting to go on between the two of them.

Hank just hoped that Harper was careful and that she wouldn't jump into anything with Erik too quickly. Hank figured that as long as he knew Erik, he would never trust that man. He didn't know what it was about Erik, but something about him just made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Hank had a feeling that if Harper got involved with Erik, it would only end up in tears and heartbreak for her.

* * *

"Come on Charles, shoot me… You know that I can stop it!"

Erik watched as Charles put a gun against Erik's forehead. The gun was so close to Erik that it was probably only an inch away from his face. Erik watched as conflicting emotions and thoughts crossed Charles's face. Charles had his finger on the trigger but at the last moment he pulled the gun away from Erik and took a deep breath.

"I can't shoot you Erik… I just can't."

"Come on Charles, you know I can stop it, so what is the problem?" Erik said shrugging his shoulders not understanding why Charles was having a problem with trying to shoot him.

"Well if you know that you can stop it, then that isn't training your powers to be more than they can be, now is it?"

Erik responded by breathing heavily and looking away from Charles not acknowledging that he may be correct.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Erik voiced towards Charles never realizing who had joined them.

"Well, you could always try hand-to-hand combat or try to delicately move things?"

Erik turned around at the sound of a softer and more song-like voice. He took in the sight of Harper with her hair down. He didn't know what it was, but she seemed extremely happy about something. He came to this conclusion because she was trying hard to keep a smile off her face.

"How do you propose we do that then, Harper?" Charles questioned, interested in Harper's ideas.

Harper licked her lips and let her eyes drift from Erik as she turned to face Charles.

"I just mean that there are more finite ways to hone someone's mutant powers. I mean for instance you Charles…"

Charles raised his eyebrows, "What about me?"

"Like if you were to train, you would try to train against someone like me…"

Harper had succeeded in gaining both of the men's attention as their eyes were trained on the words she was saying.

"If I train against someone like you, then what?" Charles asked, becoming more and more interested in the idea as time passed.

"I just mean that if you train against someone who can deflect your telepathic powers, then by default you will grow stronger. Or like with Erik…" Harper said tapering off when she mentioned Erik's name and he caught her eye.

She instantly dropped her own eyes knowing that Charles was waiting for her to complete her sentence and her idea, so it was imperative that she didn't get trapped in Erik's blue orbs.

"Like with Erik in the way that I could block his powers by making all the metal he uses stay around him and deflect it off of my shield…"

Charles and Erik both exchanged glances until Charles's face lit up with a smile. Charles quickly wrapped an arm around Harper and started to guide her to the mansion so they could talk about more details in which how to help the other mutants at the mansion train to bring out the best of their powers.

"So I have an idea about Sean and Alex…" Harper listened to Charles but she started to tune him out as he led her up the stairs to the mansion without a second thought.

Harper took a deep breath and turned her head back to look at Erik and she instantly found his eyes looking into hers. She saw that his body was tense and that his lips were pressed into a thin line. She could see how his shoulders had taken on more stress and how it seemed like Erik also stood in a fighting stance. Harper didn't know why the thought crossed her mind, but she had a feeling that Erik was jealous.

Erik watched as Charles had his arm around Harper and he didn't know if it was because of what Charles had told him that night to not mess with Harper, but Erik couldn't help but to think that Charles may harbor some feelings for Harper. Erik clenched his jaw and balled his hand up into a fist as he watched Harper's form disappear into the mansion with his friend. He knew that Charles would never intentionally take Harper away from him, but that was when Erik dropped his fist and relaxed his shoulders.

Erik suddenly came to the realization that Harper's wasn't even his to begin with and that he had no say in what she should do or who, for that matter. Erik ran a hand through his hair and turned around noticing a television disc in the background. He looked at the disc and a part of him wondered if he would ever be able to control something of that magnitude.

As he stared at the piece of metal in the distance, but unknowingly, Harper's glowing face came back to the front of Erik's mind. Erik clutched the handrailing in front of him until his knuckles turned white. He didn't know why he was acting this way, and the only other possibility was that he didn't want Harper to hurt herself even more since he knew she wasn't healed all the way.

Erik tried to take a few breaths, but just felt his anger start to bubble. He was pissed off and angry, however, his anger wasn't directed at Harper or Charles. It was directed at himself. Erik knew that he should have been the one next to Harper with his arm around her—not Charles. Erik knew that from here on out, that Harper was starting to influence him.

He didn't know if he wanted her to have that effect on him, but he welcomed it given that he never knew that someone could hold that power over him. Erik was jealous of Charles. Erik was jealous because Harper was his girl and he would be damned if anyone was going to try to take her away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Hey Guys! I am officially back! I am done with my Units Ops. class that I had to take and oh does it feel amazing to be done with the course. After living in such a negative environment for a month, it feels wonderful to finally be out of it and do something just for me... like write a fanfiction chapter for all of you! LOL. Anyway, I should be back to regular updates so I would check back next Thursday/Friday for the next update this upcoming week for Cava! I hope that you enjoy this chapter... if you think this chapter is "bad"... just wait because chapter 16 is a doozie!**

* * *

 **Amelia: I am so happy that you enjoy Harper! I tried to make her strong and intelligent but also show that she is a girl that is getting separated from all she knows and loves. **

**Arkytior's Song: Hahahahahah :P Your comments always have me rolling! But anyway I am excited to hear what you are going to say about this chapter and especially about chapt. 16 because shit goes down in 16... *cough cough*. **

**Noface : *spits water and clears throat* yeahhhhh ummm... not like I had that planned at all or anything... *moves collar to give more space to breath.* Haha but yeah, something like that happens, sorry not sorry *shrugs shoulders.* But my "project" went as well as it could have gone, I am just happy that it is finally over... now I get to write and post more chapters for you guys :)**

 **CJ/OddBall: Ohhhh yeahhh... I have some really fun stuff planed in regards to jealousy and how that is all going to play out later... especially in part 2 of cava (there is going to be a part 2 I just don't know what the title is yet... lol)**

* * *

Harper had her eyes closed and her mouth was turned up into a small smile. Charles was sitting opposite her on the patio behind the mansion. He was clearly struggling and sweat was dripping down the side of his face. Every so often the itching sensation in her mind became more intense and only lasted a few seconds. She was currently sitting opposite of Charles to help him hone and train his powers.

She didn't know why but it was nice to see Charles trying to improve himself given that elder Charles pretty much had everything together and he didn't seem to struggle at all. Plus, Harper felt that it was nice to be needed in this time to help train the others. Regardless of how she was helping Charles, Hank and Harper were also devising a way to help Alex and Sean harness their powers as well.

"Fuck!"

Harper opened her eyes to see Charles across from her with a frustrated look on her face. She didn't mean to press him this hard so early in their training together, but at the same time, it wasn't like she could help it.

"If it is any consolation, no one has ever been able to read my mind…"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better here, Harper."

Harper licked her lips to hide her smile that was forming on her lips from Charles's comment. It wasn't that she was laughing at his frustration or his inability to breach her mind. She was more laughing at the fact that Charles wanted to be the first one who could break into her thoughts.

"Well, I mean, your base line is where everyone else is…"

"Which is where?"

"Not being able to see inside of my head."

With this statement, Harper was able to get a smile out of Charles. A small one found its way to her own lips and Harper realized that it had been a long while since she was able to see Charles Xavier so carefree. It was such a stressful time from her timeline that she rarely saw the professor smile, let alone joke around with her.

"I don't mean to take you out of your thoughts here, but I think your admirer is staring at you."

Harper blinked a few times and furrowed her eyebrows not understanding what Charles was trying to get at. Instead of saying anything more, Charles just lifted his hand and pointed to the lake from the patio chairs the two were sitting on. Harper followed Charles's hand and her eyes led her to Erik.

Harper cocked her head to the side and saw Erik's mouth press into a firm line as he took a more ridged stance the longer he stood there. To Harper, it seemed as if Erik wasn't talking to her and instead, was talking to Charles. As if to confirm her suspicions, Charles smiled and started laughing to himself. This caused Erik to glace back to Harper and lock eyes with her. Harper didn't know why, but the sudden intensity of the way Erik was looking at her made her heart skip a beat. The look he gave her almost screamed at her to stay safe and that he didn't approve of her trying to help the other mutants.

Erik was the first one to break eye contact with Harper and she watched as he resumed his jog. However, his once jog now seemed to be a full out sprint as if Erik was trying to get over something that was said or something that he was thinking about. After a few seconds, Harper turned back to Charles only to see a smile planted on his lips with a smug look on his face as if he knew something that Harper didn't.

"What was that all about?" Harper asked trying to keep her curiosity under wraps so Charles couldn't detect it.

"Nothing, just Erik and I having a fun conversation…"

Harper watched as Charles licked his lips as if to keep himself from bursting out laughing. This made Harper suspicious about what they were talking about.

"Please don't tell me that you volunteered me to train him as well… I mean I could, I would just have to think of how I could help Erik improve his skills. I mean I would probably just work with him for hand-to-hand but—"

"No, it was more along the lines of making sure that I wasn't putting more stress on you or making you do something that would make you ill" Charles spoke cutting off Harper.

Harper raised her eyebrows at Charles's response not realizing that that would be the thing that they would talk about. Granted, she never really did know what they talked about majority of the time anyway.

"Well did you tell him that you aren't and that you aren't getting much of anywhere? Just that you are frustrated?"

"I basically told him that… but with a few different choices of words."

Harper bit her lip and hoped that Charles didn't say anything that would piss off Erik and she would have to deal with the repercussions later. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something was going to set Erik off soon, and their relationship that had just started to blossom was going to take a devastating hit.

Charles watched Harper contemplate his words and figured that she was trying to think of what he had told Erik. The conversation had just been Erik yelling and cursing at Charles for stretching Harper farther than what she should be doing right now given that she was still injured and was healing. Charles combated that with some of his own favorite flavorful language with a defense saying that Harper could make her own decisions on if she was healed or not. This also made Charles go into teasing Erik about his feelings for Harper and telling him that if Erik didn't make a move on Harper than he would. It was obvious to Charles that both Harper and Erik held feelings for each other, he was just waiting for it to play out and wanted to give Erik a little push.

He just hoped that when they do reach that bridge, that they don't burn too bright. He didn't want them to be a perfect match and then burn out. He held both Harper and Erik close to his heart and didn't want to see anything bad happen to either of them.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Charles blinked and realized that Harper was looking at him with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that love?" Charles said with his most stereotypical apologetic British voice he could muster.

Harper couldn't help but roll her eyes at Charles phasing and how he was trying to play on his British accent but she repeated herself anyway.

"I said that Erik is not my "admirer" as you so put… We are friends and that is what friends do…"

Charles smiled at Harper and thought that it was funny how the two of them kept tip-toeing around the inevitable—that they shared feelings for each other.

"Whatever you say Harper, whatever you say…"

* * *

"You know what pisses me off?"

Harper looked up from the sheet music she was writing on and looked at Hank who was tilted back in his chair.

"What?" Harper asked kindly, putting down her pencil and taking off her headphones to give Hank her undivided attention.

"How Charles today was giving me this whole Jekyll and Hyde speech today… How I need to release the beast inside of me and use it to amplify my powers… It was just so stupid. He doesn't get how hard it is not to feel like a freak and how he can disguise his powers as if they aren't even there. Some of us actually have to hide parts of our bodies to fit in… and even then, we still feel like a freak…"

Hank threw his head back and gave an exacerbated sigh. Harper felt for Hank, she really did. She for one, was always thankful she could hide her mutation in plain view, but others, like Hank, were not as lucky. However, she did see the point that Charles was trying to make to Hank and Harper knew that if she just bashed on Charles right now, Hank would never try to get over the fear he held over his mutation.

"I know that Charles may have come across as if he was trying to tell you something that he doesn't really know about… but he does have a point…"

"What do you mean? He has never had to—"

"Hank, I wasn't done…" Harper smiled softly and Hank blushed knowing that he was ranting and tried to talk over Harper.

"What I was trying to say is that Charles just wanted you to know that it is okay. That you don't have to hide your mutation from the world as long as you are being safe. I know that Charles can seem harsh and that he tries to find the right words for each occasion, but sometimes he does the exact opposite and it pisses you off when you really don't need to hear it."

Harper's words made Hank start laughing. He knew that she was right in that Charles sometimes tried too hard trying to find the right motivational speech to give someone when they only needed a few words of small encouragement.

"Well, I do see that the two of you have a point but I am just not comfortable with my mutation in the way that you, or Charles, or even Erik are…"

"And that's okay Hank. It really is. We just want you to be comfortable with who you are so you don't have to hide… especially from the people who truly care about you and only want the best things to happen to you."

"Heh, thanks Harper… I don't know how you do it… maybe it is your wisdom from the future, or whatever… but sometimes it helps when you put these things in perspective."

Harper smiled at Hank's words and she tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. She knew that Hank was a late bloomer when it came to his mutation, and that everyone goes through insecurities, so it is nice to know that even if it is just small, she is helping someone.

"Anyway, what are you working on?" Harper asked, standing up and moving to look over Hank's shoulder.

"Well, I'm currently trying to design a suit to help Alex reign in his powers so he could control them and they weren't so… destructive when he tries to use them."

"Need me to help?"

"Actually, yes… would you mind looking over the math I have for his suit? I don't know why but I feel the frequency of the device is off…"

"Yeah, no problem. If you give it to me I will start working on it now…"

It didn't escape Harper's notice when Hank glanced over to Harper's recording device and back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done with my personal task..."

"If you need more time…"

"Its fine Hank. I'm serious. I'm just cleaning up my composition so I will probably be done with it in a few hours. So, hand over that math and I will look over it for you" Harper said with a smile on her face.

Hank rolled his eyes and handed her the clipboard that had his calculations. Harper took it and skipped back to her seat. She pushed her headphones to the side and put her sheet music on top of the recorder, face down. She picked up the pencil she was using on her sheet music and grabbed a calculator that was in the middle of the space between her and Hank, and she got to work proofing the math for Alex's suit.

* * *

Harper was completely focused on Hank's math and she could tell where Hank had previously had issues. She had been running numbers for about three hours and she was still having issues with it. She didn't know why, but nothing seemed to be adding up, no pun attended.

Harper sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. She didn't look up when she heard someone walk into the room, and instead tried to ignore them. She figured that it was just Hank coming to pester her about the math again. She had sent him to go find Raven and go talk to her because she needed some quiet and some space from Hank hovering over her.

The footsteps stopped right next to her and she could feel eyes watching her pencil move on the paper in front of her and Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sighing.

"Okay Hank, I literally just sent you away fifteen minutes ago. I haven't figured out where _your_ math error is yet, but I will have it done by the morning. I just need you to stop hovering over me and let me do my damn job…" Harper voiced with clear annoyance.

With her last words, Harper snapped her head up and unfortunately, it was Erik who was on the receiving end of her sass filled words. Instantly, the pissed off look fell from Harper's face, and she found herself trying to stand up as quick as she could as apologetic words fell from her mouth.

"Shit… I am so, so sorry Erik. I didn't mean to take that out on you… I mean you know Hank… when he doesn't get something right then and there… anyway I am really sorry for taking my frustration on you…"

"It's fine Harper. I just came down to find you given that it is almost morning hours and I didn't hear you come back so I was just curious."

Erik raised his eyebrows and started to turn away to retreat to his own room after confirming where Harper was, but Harper had other ideas. She didn't know why, but she did feel guilty about taking out her frustration on Erik and it didn't feel right letting him leave after she just said what she did to him. So, Harper reached out and caught Erik's sleeve, alerting him to turn back around and face Harper.

Once Erik turned around, Harper let go of the material of his shirt and she cleared her throat while looking down at her feet. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel more and more like a high school girl talking to her crush for the first time. Trying to shake these thoughts out of her head, Harper decided to steer the conversation to a topic in which she could hold her own with.

"So, did you have a special reason why you were looking for me? Is there anything I can help you with?" Harper asked pleasantly.

This question caught Erik off-guard and he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of an appropriate response.

"I knew you have been helping Charles and Hank today and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't being stretched too thin after just healing from the extensive wounds that you sustained…"

Harper blinked her eyes not expecting an answer like this from Erik but it made more sense when she put it in perspective with the conversation that she knew he had with Charles today. Licking her lips, Harper tried to steer the conversation towards that, knowing that Erik's version of the conversation was probably different than the one that Charles told her.

"Well, thank you… I appreciate it."

Erik raised his eyebrows and Harper met his look with a heartfelt smile in which she tried to convey that she wasn't lying when she said that she was appreciative of it.

"I mean, Charles told me earlier that you were telling him that you were worried that he was pushing me too hard after I just healed."

Erik licked his lips and shook his head, "Of course he would say it like that…"

Harper cocked her head to the side trying to figure out the other side to this story but was having no luck.

"What do you mean?"

Erik looked at Harper and gave her a pissed off smirk that wasn't directed at her, "Nothing, just Charles and I have a very different way of saying things…"

As Erik could remember, Charles was claiming that he was going to "steal Harper away from him" as if Charles was trying to egg on Erik. Erik had told him quite colorfully to "fuck off" and that Charles shouldn't push Harper too hard because she was healing. This whole thing started between the two of them where Charles started to act immature and him trying to tell Erik that he needed to make a move on Harper or he would… and by then colorful language was flying from Erik and he wanted to throw Charles a piece of his own medicine. However, Harper was around and so Erik tried to take the higher road and that had him running an extra three miles to try and get over the exchange he had with Charles.

"Well, I can understand that… Only today Hank was telling me how Charles was trying to give him this motivational speech but it was poorly received."

"Yeah, I can understand that…" Erik said quickly not really paying attention to Harper trying to make a relation.

Harper smiled softly, trying to get Erik to lose his tense demeaner. Erik realized what Harper was trying to do and slightly relaxed his stance. He figured there was no harm in relaxing around Harper given that he was sure that he didn't have to worry about her trying to kill him, at least not any time soon.

Erik watched as Harper fiddled with the hair that was in front of her face, and he thought it was an improvement given that she wasn't threading her hand through her hair as her nervous tick would suggest she would be doing. Instead, there seemed to be a peaceful calm between the two, as if time was standing still. Erik would think that time couldn't stand still, but a fragment of the disruption of time was standing right in front of him, in the form of a beautiful girl.

Without thinking, Erik brushed the hair that was in front of Harper's face so it was behind her ear and he placed his hand on the back of Harper's neck. Instinctively, Harper leaned her head back and her eyes closed slightly. She could feel Erik's warmth radiate from his body and she wanted to be enveloped in it. Her eyes flashed between his eyes and his lips wondering again, for the thousandth time, how his lips would feel against hers.

Erik could faintly smell the strawberry shampoo that Harper had used earlier that morning and all he wanted to do was be enveloped in her scent. Erik started to lean down as Harper pressed up on her feet as she planted her hands on his chest to steady herself. Neither was thinking, only that everything felt like it was falling into place. Everything halted and nothing but this moment was running through their minds.

Harper could feel Erik's breath hit her lips and she couldn't help but think how this kiss would lead to other things. Flashes of Erik's shirtless body on top of her own unclothed body went through her mind. She felt Erik tilt her head back a little farther to ease the meeting of their lips. Harper felt Erik brush his lips softly against hers as if they weren't even there and she could have died from him teasing her like he was. Her heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest and she didn't think she could wait any longer. She wanted to feel the pressure of Erik's lips on her own, however, like all things, nothing goes according to plan.

"Hey Harper, did you figure out that math yet?" Hank came in busting through the doors making both Erik and Harper jump apart as if they were caught in the middle of doing something that they weren't supposed to.

Harper backed away and made some distance between her and Erik when Hank stood there and looked in between the two of them as if he couldn't understand what was happening. Harper cleared her throat making Hank blink his eyes and awkwardly shuffle to his work bench. Harper didn't know why, but she felt thoroughly embarrassed that Hank walked into such an intimate moment between the two of them.

When Erik turned around, his guard instantly shot up tenfold and he balled his hands into fists. He couldn't believe how shitty his time kept being. He didn't know why but everything was falling into place and Hank just barged in and ruined the moment he was about to share with Harper. Erik was about to have a word with Hank, but before he had a chance to move, he felt a small hand being placed on top of his balled up one, as if to hold him back.

"I'll be right with you Hank, I'm just going to walk Erik out…"

Erik noticed that Harper tried to avoid Hank's avid stare as she tugged on Erik's hand to make him follow after her. Erik quickly grasped Harper's hand and threaded his fingers through Harper's own, creating more intimacy between the two of them even though their previous moment was ruined. He didn't know why Harper had such an effect over him, but even such a simple touch was all he needed from her to make him back off from trying to pick a fight with someone. When Erik passed Hank, he couldn't help but notice the annoyed glare that he threw at him.

Erik knew that Hank didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. Erik gathered that when Hank walked in with him almost kissing Harper, his best friend, he was less than pleased. He didn't know how or why, but Harper truly made an impact on all the people at the mansion and everyone seemed to be watching him to make sure he didn't break the heart of the girl who was holding his hand.

The two of them eventually exited the room and turned the corner letting the door to the makeshift lab close behind them. Harper was the one to drop her hand from Erik's and she turned around with determination in her eyes that Erik wasn't used to seeing. He had to admit though, he found it attractive to look into the eyes of a women who knew what she wanted.

"I'm sorry about Hank… but just to inform you… because you were worried before, I am almost finished for the night…"

Harper shifted her feet and was starting to lose courage on the act she wanted to commit towards Erik. The longer they stood there and talked, the more she lost her resolve.

"Well, you should probably be getting back. It seemed like Hank really needed you to—"

Erik broke off his words when he felt Harper place a gentle kiss to his cheek. She was standing on her tiptoes and he never realized that he had bent down for her, as if to meet her half-way. It was if his body knew what was going on even if his mind didn't. All too soon, Harper broke off the kiss to Erik's cheek and she firmly planted her feet back onto the linoleum flooring.

"Again, thank you for looking out for me Erik…"

And with that, Harper turned and walked off as she felt her face turn red. She was pretty sure that when she walked back to where Hank was, he was going to ask her if she had a fever. Harper licked her lips and she couldn't stop smiling at herself. The funny thing was, that Erik couldn't help but smile either and for the rest of the night, he would replay that image and feeling of Harper kissing his cheek over and over again until he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Well, this is _the_ chapter I have been talking about for a while now... So I hope you all enjoy it... and please don't hate me :P**

* * *

 **Noface: Hersherr is back and kicking! That is for sure! And i'll go with the fact that you're a little bit f both :P**

 **Arkytior's Song: I KNOW! HOW COULD HANK DO THAT?! Lol. And just wait and see... Hopefully you don't hate me *evil laugh***

 **ChristinaAguileraFan: Thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **NerdGirl4Life: Hehehe :P "The kiss" doesn't happen for a little while... I have to keep y'all coming back for more here... MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA. I am so glad that you enjoy this story so much :) It makes me so happy when someone finds even just an ounce of enjoyment from one of my stories so thank you so much :) And don't worry... Everything will unfold... eventually. Just keep in mind that if everything doesn't get tied up here, there is going to be a part 2 for this story (still working on an outline and title but there is going to be a part 2 to cava lol). But part 2 isn't for a long ass time... but my response has been long here :P So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

"So, honestly, do you think this is going to work?" Harper questioned softly so only Hank could hear.

"I have a feeling that our design will work… but it is all up to Sean if he wants to fly or not… That we can't control" Harper nodded her head to Hank words, noticing that he was ready to get this over and done with.

The pair stood by, waiting with Charles for Sean to come out and show them if the suit fit him or not. Eventually, Sean emerged and was smiling ear to ear. He seemed excited that he could finally start practicing his powers just like the rest of them. However, underneath it all, Harper could tell that Sean was starting to get nervous over what he knew he had to do.

"Are you ready to try this suit out?" asked Charles.

"As ready as I'll ever be" beamed Sean.

The four of them exited the room, and before they walked down the hall, they ran into Erik, who was trying to act like it was a coincidence that he was there. Charles was the first one to acknowledge Erik and spoke to him.

"I see that you came to help out Sean."

"Something like that. Someone has to make sure to supervise and push people when they need it."

Harper looked over at Sean when Erik finished his comment and she could see Sean swallow hard anticipating that Erik may actually push him out of the window instead of allowing him to move at his own pace. Harper was just hoping that whatever happened today, Sean didn't destroy his suit. Hank and Harper had worked for two long weeks designing and making both Sean's and Alex's suits so it would be a little heartbreaking if Harper and Hank had to remake everything.

"Okay, well, let's see if we can put this new suit to the test, shall we?" Charles asked Sean confidently.

Sean nodded his head in response and a nervous smile took over his face as the group walked down the hallway into the main part of the mansion to find where they were going to have Sean test out his suit.

* * *

After walking around and eventually deciding on a third story window, Sean was sitting on the window pane taking a few deep breaths. Harper and Hank were at the window next to Sean while Erik and Charles were trying to persuade Sean to jump and test out his new suit. On the way to hunt for a window for Sean, the small group picked up the rest of the members as Moria, Raven, and Alex were watching Sean from the third and farthest window from Sean.

Harper traced the side of the brick mansion and was double checking where Sean would land if he failed to fly. Harper didn't like the fact that he would be falling on some hedges and she knew Sean would get some scrapes and cuts from falling there, but it was better than just falling straight down with nothing to break one's fall.

Not only that, but Harper was starting to feel nervous about this plan and she could tell that Hank wasn't a big fan of it either. The issue with this location was once again, the hedges. It was good that there was something to break Sean's fall and keep him relatively safe, but both Hank and Harper had a feeling that the gliders on Sean's suit would catch in the shrubbery and evidently tear.

Harper licked her lips and waited for Sean to feel comfortable enough with jumping out of a window. She always marveled at people who had the mutation to fly or something extreme in nature because Harper knew that if it was her, she would have a hard time ever figuring out that she had a power like that, given that she wasn't one to throw herself off buildings for fun. So, all in all, she could relate to Sean's apprehension of jumping out of this window.

"Okay Sean, whenever you are ready…" Charles voiced enthusiastically.

Harper watched Sean and could see that apprehension that fell onto his face. He was probably dealing with conflicting opinions at the moment and again, Harper couldn't blame him. However, by leaning over the ledge of the window, Harper glanced past Sean and could see Erik looking at her.

She didn't know if he was directly looking at her or it just looked that way and he was looking at Sean. Nevertheless, Harper offered up a small smile and to her surprise, Erik had been looking at her and he offered up a soft smile as well.

Harper quickly glanced down as she could instantly feel the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. She always felt butterflies whenever Erik smiled at her, no matter how big or small. She figured it was because he rarely did smile at all so, when he did, Harper knew that it was genuine—especially when it was directed at her.

Harper tried to take a few inconspicuous deep breaths to try and calm herself and make the blush in her cheeks fade. She knew that they held a light tint of pink, but if anyone ever asked, she could always defend it as she was feeling a little too warm at that moment. Harper looked out and again and tried to focus her attention on Sean.

In the time that Erik had caught her eye, and after she took a few deep breaths, there was a certain composure and confidence that had taken over Sean's features. Harper didn't know where it came from, but she was happy that he had finally come to a decision. It almost happened in a split second after that, where Sean planted his heels back against the wall and scooted off the ledge of the window.

All Harper heard after that, was a high pitch screeching noise that sounded like a little girl screaming because she was around a bug. Not only this, but Harper watched as Sean literally didn't use his mutation at all and instead, just fell three stories into the hedges below. When Harper heard Sean hit the shrubbery, she couldn't help but wince. She winced not only because of how Sean might be feeling, but she could clearly hear a tear going through a piece of fabric indicating that Sean did in fact tear through one of his gliders on his suit.

Harper hesitantly looked at Hank and she could see that he was trying to keep his anger under control. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyes were closed and that's when Harper figured that he had heard the noise as well. Harper looked back out the window and watched as Sean tried to free himself from being tangled within the bushes.

Harper heard slight laughter from everyone but herself, Hank, and Charles. She knew why everyone found it funny, but at the same time, Harper wished that they didn't smile. Sean was trying hard and just fell three stories. He didn't need to be laughed at on top of his failures. Eventually the laughter died down when Sean got out of the hedges and turned around to give everyone a thumbs up.

Harper knew that it was mostly a show that Sean was putting on, but she couldn't help but commend the boy for trying to salvage the situation. She watched as Sean tried to wink at Raven as she just giggled back. Harper didn't know why but it seemed like Alex, Hank, and Sean were all trying to go after the same girl. Harper made a mental note to talk to Raven about this because she was curious as to what made each of the three want her attention so badly. Harper came back from her thoughts and nodded at Hank as the two of them backed away from their window knowing full well that they had to work on the gliders attached to Sean's suit again.

Eventually, majority of the group started to disperse, especially when the phone started to ring off the hook and Moria took this as a sign that someone was trying to alert her to some major intel. Raven was the next to take off claiming that she wanted to work on some of her hand-to-hand combat skills. Raven also requested the help of Harper in which Harper told Raven that she would meet her downstairs soon because she had to talk to Hank about what they were going to do next in regards to Sean's suit.

Harper spoke with Hank and he told her that he was going to run a few things by Charles and Erik first, and then he would come get her from where she and Raven were working to help himself, Charles, and Alex out with the testing of Alex's suit. Harper nodded her head and stole a quick glance at Erik before she left. Harper realized that Erik was in a deep and heated conversation with Charles and so she figured that she would just talk to Erik later.

The two had shared some moments in passing during these past two weeks, however, Harper had something special planned for today. It was the third of December and she needed to do whatever she needed to do, today. However, given that the conversation Erik was having was intense, she may need to improvise some things for today. Taking one last glance at Erik, she turned and walked to where Raven was so she could give her some quick pointers before helping out Hank, Charles, and Alex.

* * *

Harper walked passed Moria's make-shift office as she held her singed shirt away from herself to cool off. When they tested Alex's powers and suit on the mannequin, Charles couldn't believe the kind of raw and natural power that was coming from Alex. So, everyone agreed that Harper should step in and see if it was easier for Alex to hone in his powers with a live human in front of him, so Hank could figure out a better frequency for the suit.

However, Harper didn't realize that not only was Alex mutation high in energy and power but the velocity of his energy charges was faster than she had anticipated, leaving her with the semi-burned shirt she had on. She was able to pull up her shield fast enough that nothing actually injured her, it was just that she was down one less shirt now.

Changing her thoughts onto something else, when Harper looked into Moria's office she saw the woman with her hands on her face holding her head up as if she was defeated or trying to work out a conflict.

"Everything okay Moria?" Harper walked into the room and voiced her concern.

With the sound of a voice speaking to her, Moria lifted her head so fast that Harper wondered how Moria didn't give herself whiplash.

"Yes, I'm fine" Moria spoke with strain present in her voice.

The tenseness of how Moria responded didn't go unnoticed by Harper and she furrowed her eyebrows wondering what it could be that had Moria feeling like this.

"Okay, I'm not trying pry into what is wrong or anything to that nature. I'm just here if you would like to talk."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me, but there is nothing to pry into."

This comment made Harper smile. She sometimes wondered how Moria made it into the CIA because at times she was a horrible liar. Harper covered up her smile with a lick of her lips and decided that if Moria wanted to tell her, she would in her own time.

"Anyway, if you need me, I'm going to go up and change my shirt…"

The two women glanced down at the dark and burned patches that had taken over Harper's shirt and they both shared in soft laughter. Moria shook her head not believing how she didn't notice the condition of Harper's clothes when she first walked in.

"I have to ask; how did you manage to do that? Did one of Hank's experiments malfunction?"

"Almost… The suit we constructed to help Alex contain his powers was at a higher frequency than we imagined and since I can produce a shield… I was the test dummy" Harper rolled her eyes with a clear smile on her face making Moria realize that Harper didn't really mind helping out in such a matter.

"Well, that could have gone bad really quickly… hopefully you were safe."

Harper just waved her hand in front of her face in a way to say to Moria not to worry about it.

"That was why I was the one in the bunker with him. It would take a lot for Alex to break my shield with the power that I currently hold over him. Especially since he is still learning how to use and control his powers without being afraid of them."

"Still though, I don't want to end up seeing you hurt again, especially since you had just recovered from your injuries you recently received."

"Thank you, but I don't plan on getting hurt again like that."

"No one plans to get hurt Harper. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people."

Harper didn't know why, but with that comment Moria's gaze seemed to cloud. Harper figured that it had to do with those mass amount of phone calls that she had received earlier. It pained her to see Moria this way but she knew that there was classified information that Moria wasn't allowed to give her or else she could lose her job. Harper understood all of this but hated seeing her friend in such a conflicting condition.

"Okay, well now I am really going to head up and at least change my clothes before dinner. I may take a shower as well, but I don't know if I want to take one now or later because I will be working in the lab with Hank after dinner… but I'll decide that on the way up to my room…" Harper said starting to taper her sentence off figuring that Moria didn't want to hear about her internal debate of when she should take a shower or not.

"I'll see you at dinner then. I think that Raven is actually on cooking duty…"

Both women gave each other a face knowing that Raven was not a good cook. At. All. With their luck, Raven would burn the food and they would be forced to eat cereal or Hank would make a pot of mac and cheese for everyone for dinner. Harper waved goodbye to Moria and turned around and started on the way to her room.

Eventually, Harper decided to take a shower before dinner because she felt grimy after the day's activities. But on the walk to her room, the thing that she thought about most, wasn't about her shower but in fact what she saw on Moria's desk. She couldn't see the whole notepad, but Harper had a feeling that the phone call that Moria took was about the location of Shaw.

Harper came to this conclusion because maps littered Moria's desk that haven't been there before today and on the notepad, Shaw's name and a coordinate pair was listed. Again, Harper couldn't see the entire sheet but she had a feeling that withholding that type of information from the group was going to backfire—and backfire it did.

* * *

As Harper predicted, she was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal as Raven burned the crap out of the lasagna that she tried to make. Hank tried to cover for her and tried to eat a slice, but even chivalry couldn't win out on this one. So, Hank was making his usual pot of mac and cheese.

Some of the group was like Harper, and just decided to eat cereal, however, some decided to wait for Hank's mac and cheese. Eventually, Harper looked up from stuffing her face as everyone was in a conversation. She looked around and realized that she could be happy staying here if she could spend the rest of her time with the people in this kitchen.

She thought that she would never find something like this again, but in that moment, Harper would never change it for the world. It was starting to feel as if she had finally had a family again. Smiling to herself, Harper took another bite of cereal and glanced around the room. That was when she finally noticed that Erik was missing from the group.

Harper didn't know why she finally realized this, but when she did, she thought it was odd that he was missing dinner. Yes, Erik was the anti-social, I want to be by myself person, however, lately, he always enjoyed dinner with the group at the end of the day. Even if he didn't talk to anybody and he kept to himself, he was at least there.

However, it was as if Harper spoke too soon as Erik came into the kitchen with a hard, cold look on his face that Harper hadn't seen since she had first met him. She knew that something was wrong and whatever it was, she hoped that she could help Erik through it.

Harper wasn't the only one to notice that Erik was clearly upset, and Charles came to stand right next to Harper, who at this point had jumped off the counter. The two watched Erik charge into the room and all hell broke loose.

"I want to know who the fuck found out this information!?" yelled Erik to the room full of mutants.

Everyone instantly became silent and Harper placed her cereal bowl next to her on the counter. She watched as Erik waved a notepad back and forth before he threw it down on the counter next to Harper. Everyone came over to look at the contents of the notepad before backing away slightly looking down as if each was guilty.

"I want to know why we aren't packing our bags and headed out there to go take down Shaw once and for all!"

Again, no one spoke up, until Harper heard Moria's voice speak from the back of the room.

"I figured that everyone wasn't up to the task yet… plus… what I wrote down was just someone calling in… It isn't a confirmed siting of Shaw and his team…"

"Well what are we doing? Sitting on our asses until the CIA decides to do or tell us something?" Erik said extending his hands out towards Moria before continuing.

"I mean you work for the CIA, and I see you doing nothing besides babysitting us and taking phone calls all day!" Erik yelled at Moria causing her to flinch.

Harper watched as Charles furrowed his eyebrows and took a step in front of Erik as if to block his view from Moria. Harper didn't realize it until now, and she made a mental note to revisit it later, but she wondered if Charles was attracted to Moria given his current body language.

"Get out of my way Charles… We need to start doing something instead of playing around… we need to go find Shaw" Erik spoke harshly to Charles.

"Erik, you need to calm down… As Moria said, the siting is unconfirmed and we don't want to alert Shaw that we are training to defeat him…"

"Yeah? And what the hell will waiting do? What has it done for us so far? I'll tell you, it has done nothing for us. You all need to get up and off your asses and start actually doing something around here because we need to stop this, we need to stop Shaw!" Erik screamed at the group again directing most of his anger at Charles.

Harper felt her heart racing due to Erik's words and how he was reacting. The only way she could explain how Erik was acting would be that he was being completely irrational and just insane with how he was speaking to everyone. So, Harper decided to take a deep breath and step up next to Charles to see if she could calm Erik down.

"Erik…"

With Harper softly speaking out his name, Erik turned to look at her with a cold look on his face as if he was the man that she had first met and not the one she was starting to develop a relationship with.

"Erik, we don't have any correct information so going to that location would be a futile endeavor. You need to calm down and start to think through this… calmly…"

Harper watched as an evil smirk crossed Erik's face as if he couldn't believe what was coming out of Harper's mouth. Harper's breath caught in her throat when Erik started to manically laugh at her comment.

"What the hell do you know?"

Harper cocked her head to the side as a look of confusion crossed over her face.

"Wha—"

Cutting off Harper, Erik stared into Harper's green orbs before continuing.

"You claim that you come from the future to help us… but you have done absolutely nothing to help us. Hell, you have done the exact opposite at some points. It's a surprise that someone like Charles would actually choose to send someone like you, Harper, to the past because you have amounted to nothing but a worthless piece of shit…" Erik snarled, but he wasn't done and continued without missing a beat.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that shit would be more useful than what you have done for us. Not only that, but you're just a deadweight that everyone feels like they have to take care of and look after you. It is no surprise that you got the shit beaten out of you by Shaw because you are a fucking worthless person and an even worse mutant!" Erik growled at Harper as his chest rose and fell with a shortness of breath due to his rage.

Harper balled her hands up into fists and never expected to be treated like this from Erik. She couldn't believe that she had considered having a relationship with a man like the one that she was standing in front of. It was official, there wasn't a good part left in Erik and Harper felt stupid for thinking she could be the one to bring that side of him out.

Without breaking her eye contact with Erik, Harper gave Erik a deadpan look as if to show that his comments didn't affect her. Deep down, she knew that his words were cruel and she wanted to run away from the situation as fast as she could, but her pride wouldn't allow herself to let Erik see her cry after he tore into her like he did.

Seeing Harper's expression change from concern to uncaring in a matter of minutes, was enough to bring Erik back to reality in which he realized what he had just yelled at Harper. Erik took a deep breath and started to curse himself knowing that he had just royally fucked up.

No one in the kitchen said a word. It was like everyone was holding their breath to see how Harper would respond. It became so quiet in the kitchen that one could hear a pin drop.

"Well, I guess you're right Erik. So, I'm going to take my useless, worthless, and deadbeat ass and go try and do something with it. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab trying to fix Alex's suit" Harper said without any emotion behind her voice.

Harper started to walk past everyone and as she did, she didn't bother to move her shoulder out of the way as she shoved it into Erik's own causing his shoulder to move backwards as she passed. Harper could hear Erik call out her name, but she never turned around to look at him. In her mind, Erik had lost every privilege she had given him—especially seeing her cry.

* * *

Erik slammed the door to his room and used his mutation to send metal flying around the room. Not only that, but he threw out his arm making that said metal bend to his will. He didn't know why he had said all those awful and untrue things to Harper, but he did. He had fucked up and he was going to pay for it.

Erik let out a long string of curse words as he went over and punched his wooden bed-frame. He was just so pissed at the fact that information on Shaw was being withheld from him that he just lost it. He wanted to catch the man who killed his mother. He wanted revenge on the man who made Erik into the monster that he was.

Erik kept punching his bed-frame in anger until his knuckles were bruised and one had evidently split, causing blood to trickle down his hand and onto the floor. Finally, Erik felt the stinging pain of his self-inflicted injuries and raked a hand through his already messed up hair. Erik was pissed. He was not only pissed at everyone that was in this mansion with him, but he was also pissed at himself for treating one of the only people who understood him in a way that was too horrible for words.

Shaking his head at his outrageous behavior, Erik sat down on the foot of his bed and threaded his hand through his hair again, the action calming him down slightly. Erik transitioned into wiping this hand down his face and as he did so, Erik turned his head.

He didn't realize it in his rage, but he never even noticed the small blue box, that had a perfectly tied white bow that connected the two pieces, sitting next to him on the bed. A curious look crossed Erik's face, but then his anger returned as if the blue box had something to do with the predicament he was in.

Erik picked the small blue box up in his hand and was about to throw it across the room and destroy it, but something about it wouldn't allow him to do so. For some reason, there was something keeping him from destroying what was ever in the box. Sighing in discontent, Erik pulled the bow so it exposed the box in a way that he could take it apart.

The first thing that Erik noticed was that there was just a lonely cassette tape in the box with a square piece of paper that was folded up on top of it. Erik quickly unfolded the piece of paper and read the message. It was simple to the point, with it reading: _"play me."_

At this point, Erik had nothing else to lose, and was still furious about everything so he figured what the hell, and he should listen to it. Erik got up from the bed and walked across the room. He never noticed it but there was a place on his radio to place a cassette tape and listen to it. Erik didn't think about it much after that, other than he was surprised he had never noticed something like that before.

Erik slipped the tape into the radio and pushed it into the machine. He pressed the play button that corresponded to the tape and waited for something to happen. Erik took up the seat he previously had on the foot of his bed and waited to listen to whatever was on the tape. After a few moments, the soft and light hearted voice of Harper started to speak.

" _Hey Erik, this is Harper, as you probably have guessed… I uhh… This isn't something I do a lot so hopefully this turns out okay... I just wanted to tell you… Happy first day of Hanukkah! I promised you I would compose this violin score for you and I figured that it would be best to gift this to you on the first day because I figured that the rest of the mansion would probably forget about it and not wish you a happy day. So, I hope you enjoy this violin score and again, I hope today and the rest of your days are filled with happiness and lack in sorrow… Happy Hanukkah, Erik…"_

Erik listened as Harper's words vanished and a melancholy sound of a violin filled up Erik's room. Erik dropped his head into his hands and couldn't believe what he had just done. Everything finally came full circle to him and he felt his heart drop in his chest. With everything that went on, with Sean and Alex trying out their suit, Erik training by himself, and how he treated the group when he found out what Moria was hiding from them about Shaw, he himself, even forgot that today was the first day of Hanukkah.

It was December 3, 1961, the marking of the first day of Hanukkah and Harper was amazing enough to remember and try to share in the day with Erik. Erik felt tears pool at the side of his eyes as his mother's song resonated through his room. He felt overwhelmed not only by the song that played, but by the fact that such a simple gesture of Harper trying to enjoy a holiday and wish Erik the best on such a religious day that she didn't celebrate meant the world to him. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a kind action towards him and he realized that he had messed everything up that he had going with the girl who stood by him even though he was made to be Frankenstein's monster.

He was a monster and Erik felt that Harper was the pure definition of light. Erik felt warm tears burn as they slid down his face. Erik quickly wiped them away and realized that the cassette tape had just finished. Erik quickly got up and rewound the tape to play it again. He listened to Harper's introduction and the song again, and again, and again. Guilt clouded Erik's mind and heart as he realized that he didn't know how to fix the damage that he had caused. And this time, Erik actually cared if he fixed his relationship with someone or not. He _needed_ to fix it because Erik realized that he let one of the best relationship he had with someone slip through his fingers and he knew that if he wanted any semblance of his true self back, Erik needed Harper in his life.

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA! *Evil author laugh!* Well, hopefully y'all don't hate me too much... what do you think is going to happen from here? Did you see this coming? Did you guys like this chapter? I figured we needed some "drama" in this story... hehe :P Anyway, I'll "see" you all next week!**

 **Love, Lupe**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Arkytior's Song: Hehe You love me... you know you do :P Hehe :P I think you both loved and hated last chapter. Hated what the characters are going through... but loving the drama that is unfolding!**

 **NerdGirl4Life: Hehehehehehehe :P I'm glad that someone shares my obsession with food. Fun fact, I absolutely HATE Lasagna! I can't stand eating it... I actually think it is disgusting! I am glad that I was able to throw something at you that you weren't expecting. What were you expecting last chapter (if you don't mind me asking)? Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **CJ/Oddball: Yeah... drama in paradise to say the least!**

 **blue-lily295: I am so glad that you like this story! It makes me happy when someone enjoys this story a lot and can't put it down! I am always glad to hear that I am writing not only Erik but the tension between him and Harper in an okay fashion... I always worry that I won't do a good enough job and I hope I don't ruin Erik's character with my writing :P That being said, thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will have to let me know how you feel about this one because I think you will like what I did with Harper's character in this chapter!**

* * *

Harper felt like she couldn't breathe, especially after listening to Erik yell what he did at her. She didn't know why he was so angry. Granted, she did know why, but she didn't know why he decided to take it out on her. Harper ran out of the mansion and into the dark as she felt hot tears burn down her face.

She just kept running and running until she was in the trees and out of sight. She took a few deep breaths and looked at her reflection that was coming up from the pond that was in the middle of the mansion grounds. She had stopped at the secluded area towards the back of the property because she knew that no one would go looking for her over here.

That being said, Harper collapsed onto the grass and started to cry. She cried because she felt that Erik was right in what he said. There wasn't much she had done except for being in the way. Even with Shaw, she would have just been another casualty of war if Shaw didn't decided to stop at just dislocating her arm. She didn't even know how she was the link to fix the past anymore. Whatever she tried to do, it would backfire on her.

She was at the point where this, Erik's words, may have pushed her off the edge. Harper started to gulp down deep and uneven breaths trying to get oxygen to her lungs as she sobbed. It was unusual for her to act like this, and again, she felt like she was a stronger person before she came on this mission. Harper dug the heels of her hands into her eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing—without having any luck.

Again, she thought that maybe Erik was indeed right—that she was useless. No matter what she did, nothing of it would ever amount to it and she would be worthless. Harper let these negative and destructive thoughts circulate in her head until she couldn't cry anymore. Harper finally dropped her hands from her eyes and curled inward towards herself with her arms around her torso and her knees planted in the grass as she tried rocking herself back and forth.

She was cold and miserable. She realized that all she wanted to do was to go back home. Home to where she was in the correct time and place again, surrounded by people who wanted her there. The place she was in now, was the farthest thing from home and all she wanted to do was go back in time and tell the professor that she wanted to stay and fight with them. She should have told them to send Logan back to handle this so she could still be surrounded by people who valued her and loved her for herself.

Harper wasn't used to feeling worthless, but at that moment, every little thing that she ever did wrong was coming back to haunt her. It felt like someone was continuously stabbing her heart. It felt like someone was taking a cool blade and continued to impale her again, and again, and again.

Eventually, Harper just started to hiccup from the mental stress she was putting on her body. She closed her eyes and untangled her arms from each other. She then used her hands to wipe her puffy, tear stained face. This action caused her to sit back on her legs and she looked up at the sky. The moon was out and casted a soft glow over her whimpering frame.

Harper tried to take some deep breaths to regain control over her emotions, but every time she tried to, the negativity just came back ten-fold. Harper licked her lips and felt how dry her mouth was from crying as hard as she had. She tried to steady her breathing again, but realized that the effort was fruitless and decided to reach over and cup her hand into the pond to get a drink of water.

She figured that the pond water was littered with all types and forms of bacteria but she could really care less. The less time she spent here, she figured that the happier she would be. Harper bent down and took a sip of water from her cupped hand. As she figured, she could taste that familiar taste of well water. Harper always thought that unpurified water had that distinct taste.

However, as Harper cupped her hand again for another drink of water, Harper could see her distorted reflection in the pond. She watched as her reflection move back and forth in the water and she took in her dirt-stained pants, crazed hair that was going every which way, and how red her face was from crying.

Harper stared long and hard at that distorted reflection and she started to do the most peculiar thing—she laughed. Harper threw her head back and laughed. Laughed as if she hadn't laughed in years. With everything that she had to go through in her life, with every wall she had to go through and break, some words from a man, who thought vengeance was the only thing going in his life, was trying to tell her about who she was as a person.

She licked her lips in anger realizing how stupid she was for letting someone like Erik Lehnsherr tell her who she was as a person. He had no fucking clue what Harper was capable of, and if he thought she was useless, then that was his problem. In that moment, Harper realized something, she didn't care what Erik thought of her anymore. She had a job to do and by damn, she was going to do that job so well that no one would question her.

Harper placed her hands on her knees and used them to stabilize herself as she rose. Harper shook out her hair and let it flow free, not caring how it would look to anyone watching her. She was done feeling sorry for herself and if Erik wanted to try to belittle her, she wasn't going to take it. She may have thought he was a different person, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

She was strong and took on Shaw and his minions all by herself and hell, she would do it again if she had to. No one was getting in her way. She was going to save the future, no matter what it took. If it meant her being a hard-ass and not having feelings anymore, then so be it. Harper looked up at the moon and smiled.

She knew that it was going to be a hard road ahead of her, but she could do it, she knew she could. Now wasn't the time to sit back and cry because someone told her something mean to her face. No. This was the time to stand up and fight and if anyone had an issue with that, they could answer directly to her. She was done trying to help people who didn't want it. If someone wanted to make things right with her, she would consider it but she wouldn't go out of her own way to correct things that she wasn't at fault for.

Harper lifted her hand abruptly to the sky and flipped off the moon while her toothy smile was still present on her face. Harper told everyone to fuck off in her time when they told her she couldn't do something, so why should the past she was in be any different? She was going to prove everyone wrong. She did deserve to be here, and she was going to prove it to them by being even better than what anyone had previously thought.

* * *

Harper was just finishing her run that she was on when she felt that tickling but tension-filled feeling in her head that alerted her of Charles. As if on cue, Harper turned her head to the right and saw Charles standing there with his hands in his pockets with a hard look on his face. She wondered what that could be about because last night she already ran the numbers on Alex's suit to change the frequency and she started to mend Sean's suit back into one piece. She worked all night long and decided to take a break by going for a run.

She figured that once she finished said run, she would go back into the lab and begin to reformat Alex's suit to get that done so not only he, but Sean could test out their new respective suits again. However, with the look she was getting from Charles, she figured that he had other plans for her. Harper came to a stop and waited for Charles to join her on the dirt path just below the foundation of the mansion.

"What's wrong Charles?" Harper asked trying to cut to the point so she could finish her run and get back to working in the lab.

Harper watched as Charles took a deep breath and stared off into the distance behind her back. She figured that whatever it was about, Charles was trying to find the right words to say to her. Eventually, Charles spoke.

"I know that Erik said nasty and untrue things to you—"

Harper held up a hand as if to stop Charles from saying anything more not willing to hear any more of this conversation.

"Charles I don't want to listen to how Erik was wrong. I already know that—"

"Well if you already know that, then why did you run off after dinner and stay up all night trying to fix everything by yourself?"

"Well, it had to get done at some point and sooner is better than later. I mean Sean and Alex have to get used to using not only their suits, but their powers as well. If they don't, they are not going to be beneficial in any fight that we have to be a part of. It would be pointless—"

"Harper, what are you even saying right now? You need to take a breath and—"

"What do you mean by that Charles? Erik did have a point last night through all that hatred. We have to start working and getting our shit together… I mean if we don't—"

"So, you're ready to go and kill Shaw then?"

Harper was about to open her open her mouth but closed it when she processed Charles's words and didn't have anything to say to that question. So, Charles took this time to express his own opinion.

"I know that what Erik said to you last night wasn't right. I wish I would have stopped him before he said any of those things because you didn't deserve to hear them. What I'm trying to say is that I want to make sure that you don't feel alone after what was said last night. I want you to know that you will always have me in your corner and no matter what happens I will always be there to try and help you."

"Thank you, Charles" Harper said adverting her eyes from Charles's blue ones.

"And Harper?"

This caused Harper to look up into Charles's eyes even though she was feeling a little foolish for how she had acted.

"Yes?"

"I know it may take a lot, but please try to forgive Erik. Erik didn't mean all of those hateful things and—"

Harper looked at Charles with anger written all over her face. However, as Charles looked closer, it was her eyes that caught his attention. Her eyes blazed with pride about herself and he realized that he probably should have just ended with his sentence before bringing up Erik.

"No offense professor, but if Erik wants to apologize to me, he needs to be a man and do it himself."

With that, Harper turned away from Charles without waiting for a response and decided that she needed to continue her run to burn off some of this pent up and unwanted anger that had suddenly arose in her chest. She thought it was childish for Erik to hide behind Charles and have him apologize instead of Erik doing it himself. Harper held herself high enough to know when she deserved a proper apology—and this was one of those times.

* * *

Harper was panting as she rounded the area that she ran to last night when she sobbed as the moon comforted her. She slowed her run when she went through the trees as they shaded her from the sun's vibrant rays. Harper looked at the pond that reflected the sun's light and watched the wind create tiny ripples within the water.

The wind rushed through Harper's hair, and she could feel the cold, December, New York air pass through the thin material of her work out gear and penetrate her skin so deeply she could feel it in her bones. She was just thankful that for once, it was a sunny day in December instead of the usual gray skies that typically littered New York.

Harper took a deep breath and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern instead of the escalated one she had due to running. Her gaze never faltered from the water in the pond, but she had a feeling that another pair of eyes was watching her intently. So, she tried to address them given that she had a pretty good idea what this conversation was going to be about. Harper took a deep breath and turned around locking her green eyes in a set of familiar blue ones.

"Can I help you?"

Harper watched as Erik licked his lips and looked down. Harper looked Erik up and down and noticed how tense his body seemed. Harper presumed that to Erik, her's wasn't much better. Not only that, but to keep the cold from seeping into her bones even further than what it originally was, Harper crossed her arms in front of her. Granted, she told herself she did it because of the cold, but another reason for her action was to put a barrier between her and Erik.

"I uhh…." Erik started out and then cleared his voice.

"What Erik?"

"I wanted to say that…"

"Say what? As you can see that I am pretty busy here…" Harper said cutting Erik off and cocking her eyebrows in annoyance every time that Erik tried to open his mouth.

"Well, will you let me finish?" Erik said in annoyance.

Harper let out a breath and realized that she was being a little difficult—but she had good reason to be. So, she slightly nodded her head in response to Erik to indicate to him that she would hear what he so desperately wanted to tell her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry…" Erik said flatly without meaning in his voice like he didn't believe in his apology.

Harper picked up on Erik's tone and couldn't believe that he was about to take this approach with her. He had some audacity to treat her like he did and expect that everything would be okay after he said one simple word. Not only that, but Erik didn't even bother to make his apology a good one filled with sincerity or believe that he did anything wrong. Harper licked her lips and opened her mouth as if she couldn't believe what Erik was trying to get at.

"Really? That is all you have to say to me?" Harper said extending her arms and foregoing them being crossed.

Harper just watched as Erik just lifted his shoulders as if he was about to shrug off her comment but then thought better of it. Harper couldn't believe that after everything, she was being treated like this. However, she should have figured that this was going to be how Erik and her functioned from now on. She wasn't going to take his shit anymore because she had more important things to do—like help save the future from the mass extinction of mutants.

So, Harper just shook her head at Erik and turned on her heels, throwing up her arms as if in defeat. She was pissed at Erik, but even more so at herself for listening to him. When she felt his eyes on her, she should have just resumed running and never stopped. However, it was as if Erik had a pull on her. Like no matter how much she resisted, she always stopped to taste more.

Harper couldn't help but think that if she was this bad with Erik now, stopping to hear him out when he didn't deserve it, she couldn't have imagined how it would have been if she had an actual relationship with the man. Especially if it was a relationship of the more intimate variety. Harper blew air out of her mouth and left the conversation where it stood. As she decided last night, she didn't need to listen to any more of his shit.

However, as cliché as it sounds, Erik started to speak up right as Harper started to walk away. His words caused Harper to stop in her tracks as her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Next time, just let Charles handle everything. I understand that you were just trying to help and calm me down, but just stop trying so hard. It is evidently not in your nature to deflate situations like that and so—"

Erik was cut off by Harper spinning back around and marching up to him. He noticed the fury in her eyes as she didn't stop as she approached him and instead used her momentum to shove him—Hard.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? You think that, that is some kind of apology?!" Harper screamed at Erik shoving him again, trying to provoke a response out of him.

Erik being Erik, didn't appreciate how Harper was acting as how she was trying to pick a fight with him even though she was basically half his size, or at least in the moment it felt like that to him. So, as Harper leaned in again to shove Erik for a third time, Erik caught her wrist and twisted it away, causing Harper's center of gravity to shift. However, it was this movement that made Harper see red.

When Harper's weight shifted, she realized that she was falling to the left and decided that if this was how she was going to get her point across to Erik, then she should make use of her time. Harper swiftly kicked her leg out and as she started to fall, Harper wrapped her leg around Erik's lower leg just above his ankle. This action caused his knee to buckle as the two of them fell to the cold, grassy ground.

Harper was the first to react and rolled over so she had the upper hand. Her body was now shifted so she was resting on top of Erik. She wound up her arm and formed her hand into a fist. However, this was the same time that Erik figured out his bearings and realized that Harper was about to launch a punch straight at Erik.

So, as Harper brought her fist down, Erik moved his head quickly to the side, watching Harper's hand disappear in the thick grass just centimeters away from his cheek. Erik looked up at Harper who still had fury written across her face. Erik knew that his apology wasn't the best in the world and he shouldn't have treated Harper like this in the first place, but he wasn't the best at apologizing and Harper should know that. So, this started to anger Erik.

"What the hell?! I'm not going to fucking fight you over this Harper!?"

Harper just smirked and couldn't believe the bullshit she was hearing come from Erik's mouth.

"Yeah, well you were really into fighting me last night! I mean at least I had enough sense to not charge straight into a war-zone that I don't have all the facts about!" Harper screamed at Erik.

Erik matched Harper's tone and volume as he shouted back at her: "You don't know anything about me or anything about how to capture a man like Shaw?"

"Really? I don't? I come from a fucking war zone Erik!"

Harper didn't realize it before, but Erik had a firm grasp on her hips. She realized that at any point Erik could have flipped her over, and she didn't take too kindly to this idea. So, trying to fix her position so she could gain the upper hand, Harper decided to lean down and place her forearm against Erik's throat.

However, Erik realized what was about to happen and pressed his lips together. Erik moved one of his hands to block Harper's arm bar and the other firmly stayed on her hip. Erik grasped Harper's arm and used her own momentum against her as he shifted his position so that he was on top of her.

Erik used his hands to pin Harper's above her head as Harper tried to struggle out from under Erik's grasp. However, Harper realized that Erik weighed far more than she did and she was going to have to think through this in order to get out of this compromising position. She wasn't going to back down from this fight because this wasn't a fight to test strength or agility or even intelligence. This fight was about respect and by damn, Harper was going to demand it from Erik.

Erik felt Harper struggle underneath him but knew not to back off from pinning her down. He knew that Harper was a crafty fighter and he wasn't about to lose this fight against her. He knew he had fucked up, but didn't Harper do as well? If she is here, she needed to help them stop Shaw and it seemed like, at least to him, that she was doing everything in her power to stop him from getting his revenge on the man who not only murdered thousands of his fellow man, but his mother as well.

"Harper just stop, there is no way you are getting out of this…" Erik voiced roughly, struggling against keeping Harper pinned on the ground.

Harper fought against Erik, but realized that unless Erik shifted his weight, she would have to wait for him to get off of her unless she wanted to deliver serious pain to the man. As much as she hated Erik right now, she still didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain. She sighed knowing that Erik was right and decided to stop struggling against Erik, but she figured that the moment he let down his guard, she was going to make her move and escape.

Erik felt Harper stop fighting him and watched her intently. He saw a mischievous glint in her eye as if she was planning her next attack, so he figured that he would just have to watch her closely.

"Harper…"

"What Erik?" Harper said with attitude, looking up at Erik with her head cocked to the side.

Erik sighed and internally rolled his eyes. He knew that if he wanted any form of future relationship, even just friendship, with the girl he had pinned to the ground he would have to try with this apology.

"Please… Just listen to me… okay?"

Harper blew the hair out of her face so she could get a clear look at Erik's face. She didn't want to trust him, but he seemed sincere this time.

"Harper, I am sorry, okay? Really I was an asshole and I shouldn't have called you those things…"

"No, Erik. You really shouldn't have. I mean I didn't deserve it—"

"No, you didn't—"

"Then why the fuck did you say those things to me?"

"Because…"

"Because you weren't fucking thinking…" Harper said looking directly into Erik's eyes.

She knew that Erik was trying to apologize to her at this time, but for some reason, she really just wasn't in the mood to listen to it. There could only be so many times she should forgive this man before it becomes too much. She knew that Erik was screwed up in the head when she first came to the past. To her, he always was messed up and she didn't know why she even bothered with him in the first place.

At the most, she should have just ignored him all together and that would have probably solved majority of her problems. She should have listened to her brain and not her heart. She was a stupid and foolish person who was thinking too much with her genitals and not enough with her brain. She made a mental note to never make that mistake again.

"You know what… I was fucking thinking Harper… I was thinking a whole hell of a lot last night and to me, it seemed like I was the only one willing to do what it takes to take down Shaw!" Erik retorted picking his volume back up.

Harper felt Erik lean his weight forward on her as his anger started to escalate once again. She knew that this was her chance for escape, even if it was going to cause Erik some pain... There was no way else to get out from under him so she felt bad, but not nearly bad enough to keep her from attempting to escape.

"Yeah, well, at least I have common sense when to pick a fight and when not to pick a fight…"

"Except when you fight, you end up getting injured and this causes everyone to worry about you… Especially me! I care about you Harper, more than you will ever fucking know and I fucked up! I fucked up treating you the way I did and you were right… you were right about everything and I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? I said nasty things to you that aren't true… I suck at apologies and I don't know how to fucking… do shit like this…" Erik said tapering off his words.

Harper's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't believe what Erik was saying to her. It made her heart beat a million times faster and to her, it was always the words she wanted to hear from the man—that he cared about her. However, a feeling of bitterness started to wash everything away because she knew, deep down, that she still didn't forgive Erik and she didn't know when she would.

So, Harper did what she had originally planned to do: she escaped from under Erik. Harper pushed her hips up, causing Erik's center of gravity to shift this time. His movement created just enough space that she could jam her knee up. Harper made contact with Erik's body and he immediately shifted off her.

Harper rolled away from Erik and stood up quickly ready to attack again as she watched Erik roll around on the ground clutching his crotch in pain. Erik moaned in agony as pain was written clearly on his face. Harper stood next to Erik as he looked up at her in discomfort and animosity. She locked eyes with him before she spoke.

"Thank you for the apology and I accept it. I am not ready to forgive you and I don't know when I will be able to for what you said to me…but I accept your apology…"

"…If… you accept… the apology… then why…did you…" Erik said trying to pant through his pain.

"Because…" Harper started off, Erik glancing at her waiting for her to explain her reasoning.

"Because, no one tells me that I am useless or can belittle me to try to make me feel like I'm worthless. With the pain you are feeling now, I can say that we are now equal as I have gotten my retribution. However, this just goes to show you, that I belong here Erik, and never forget that. I am strong and I won't let you or anyone tell me that I can't do something. So, yes, I accept your apology but I still don't forgive you… even if my actions have made things equal in the pain department for the both of us. I will not back down… Not for you or anyone. If you can't see that than I am sorry. But, I have a job to do and I plan to do it, with or without your help. I hope that you choose to stand by my side because I feel like there can be a deep friendship between the two of us, but I need you to understand that I will not be a part of this game of self-destruction you are playing. I may not have the best fighting skills, be the smartest on the team, the strongest or the quickest… but hell… I am a good person and I'll be damned if you or anyone else thinks they can treat me like shit. I haven't given up yet, and I'm not about to start. So, you're either with me or against me Erik, and that choice, is up to you; because I have already made mine."

Harper spoke with strength and pride in her voice. She didn't wait for Erik to respond to her nor did she care to see the emotions flicker across his face from her words. So, she turned around and pushed back her shoulders and shook the hair out of her face. She stood tall as she walked back to the mansion with a proud smile lighting up her features knowing that no matter what Erik decided to do, she was free. She stood up for herself and told him straight up what to expect from her from here on out, and boy, was it a good feeling to finally be able to put the one and only, Erik Lehnsherr in his place.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Hersherr will eventually get out of their funk... but for now, some drama is always nice :P Did you guys like what I did with Harper's character? Did you guys feel like she did a good job sticking up for herself/be a badass? Let me know please! (next chapter should be out next week fyi...)**

 **Love, Lupe**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Just a few thoughts and questions for y'all before this chapter...**

 **a.) Okay... so this really isn't a spoiler or anything because of the content of this story... but eventually... _would you guys be interested in a full smut scene between Harper and Erik or no?_ I want to make all my readers okay with this so I am here asking now... so please let me know if you want one or not. I will also be basing this recommendation for part 2 of Cava as well (just an FYI) as if to put one in there too. And don't worry, if the consensus is to have one, i will still mark it in writing so everyone who wants to skip over the smut scene can. I just want to know if anyone is interested in having one or not... **

**b.) I am also happy to announce that I am finally in the process of outlining part 2 of Cava! I also have a title for part 2... *Drumroll please* Cava part 2 is to be titled "Serenade." And if you guys think Cava is good... just wait for Serenade because my god, you all may hate me :P**

 **c.) Also, I don't know if you guys care or not, but I officially have my fanfic stories linked to my tumblr account. I know some of my viewers/readers are guests on this site so if you ever want to talk to me about the fic or anything in general (Because I would love to hear from each and every one of you) my tumblr handle is: _"lupe-55"_**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I am glad that you liked the last chapter so much :P And hehe... patience my friend... patience is key... But don't worry... your patience is soon... very soon to be rewarded...**

 **Noface: Oh I know! I was like "And that is how you get things done!" LOL. Anyway, yes I do remember you saying that you want to travel... and I am so jelly you get to go to San Diego! and If you go to comic con you will have to get in touch with me and tell me all about it! I have been dying to go to Comic con like forever now so I'm super jelly!**

 **NerdGirl4Life: Hehe well I am glad that I can keep you coming back for more each week! I honestly thought so too. I originally didn't have the "mini-fight" between them in my outline but at the last minute while writing, I decided to add it in the chaptr to create more depth to Harper and Erik's relationship. **

**CJ/OddBall: Can I just start out by saying I love your reviews? I totally get what you were saying and that quote summed up Harper to a "T." She feels very out of place and when she did start to feel like she was fitting in, Erik went and yelled at her because... well because he is Erik :P And that is right! I forgot that Peggy almost shot Steve :P So Erik really did get off easy if you relate it to that! I also am Happy you liked my decision to make Harper not forgive Erik right away. I think it was important for her to accept his apology but make it clear to him that he wasn't forgiven for treating her like he did and I think it shows how Harper has strong morals and that she holds herself high and doesn't take crap from anyone. **

* * *

It was around five in the morning and no matter what Harper did, she felt like she couldn't fall back asleep. For the past few nights, she wasn't getting the best sleep and she didn't know why. Generally, she would go down to the lab to work on something, whether it be for one of the suits that needed edits or a new creation that Hank wanted to complete.

Harper yawned and looked up at her ceiling. All she knew was that she didn't want to be cooped up in the lab all day like she had been for the past week. After Erik's rant, the rest of the group decided to keep their heads down and return to their individual work. No one said a word to Harper about the events, but she could tell that some of them, especially Charles, were curious as to what was going to happen next.

They all knew that Erik and her weren't talking to each other and generally when one or the other entered a room that the other was in, it would become awkward for everyone in the room. Typically, Erik or Harper would excuse themselves from the room so they didn't have to deal with each other.

Harper was still angry with what Erik had yelled at her, but with each passing day, she knew that she was starting to forgive him, little by little. She did have to admit that when she kicked him in the groin, it made her feel better about the whole situation. As petty as it sounds, that was probably the reason why she was able to accept Erik's apology even if it wasn't the best one she had ever received. She realized that she received better apologies from Logan when the two of them were dating than the one that Erik tried to give her—and that was saying something because Logan was shitty at admitting that he was ever in the wrong… just like Erik.

Harper couldn't help but smirk at herself. She just realized how similar both Logan and Erik were. The two actually had a lot more in common than she first thought—especially with their demeanor and how they were both the "suffer in silence" type. However, the smirk quickly fell from Harper's face when she realized that if both men fell under the same category, then did that mean that she had a type that she looked for?

If she did, then what was it? Dark and tortured souls that she wanted to save? Harper used her hand and slid it down her face trying to forget the thought even though she knew it was true. Whatever her type was, it encompassed both Erik and Logan… which was a scary thought to her. Lumping the two of those men and comparing them was just begging for a disaster to happen.

Sighing, Harper lifted her body up from her bed and cracked her neck by tilting it to each side. She let her bare feet touch the cold ground as she pushed off of her bed in order to go find something to wear for the day after she took her shower. She pulled out an oversized cream colored sweater, that was long enough it could be considered a dress, and some leggings to wear for her day's activities. She figured that this was probably the best time to get away from the mansion and do her personal tasks given that she knew that in a few hours, when Hank woke up, he would be looking for her and Harper knew that she would feel like she would have to help him in the lab all day.

Harper took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair in order to push it back and out of her face so she could see what she was doing. Harper neatly put her clothes into a pile and walked to her door. She tried to silently open it so she wouldn't disturb not only Erik, who had the room across from hers, but the rest of the mansion as well. Harper let the door softly click behind her as she closed it and she quietly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

* * *

Harper found herself bundled up in a coat, scarf, and hat with winter boots attached to her feet to keep out the cold as she traveled on the train from the mansion to the city. She was able to get out of the mansion undetected—at least she thought so until she sat down. She figured that she would get her Christmas shopping done before it got too close to the Christmas holiday.

Harper tried looking out of the window but she knew that she wasn't alone. She never realized it before, but apparently, Erik had the same idea to catch a train to the city today. Harper figured that Erik was curious as to what she was up to, but he had yet to catch on that she knew that he was following her into the city.

As much as she wanted to be alone, Harper knew that it was just a matter of time before she had to talk to Erik again. She wasn't looking forward to that moment, but she knew it had to come eventually. She wasn't sure if she had fully forgiven Erik and didn't know if she wanted to. However, she knew that holding a grudge was a bad thing. She knew that it wouldn't lead to anything good and she should just let the things he said go because it was in the past.

Even if it was in the past, she still felt like Erik really believed those things. She knew that he was saying sorry, but it felt more of the kind of apology to stop someone from leaving and telling someone else then a sincere and heartfelt apology. Harper watched as the train passed by farmland and Harper traced the land with her eyes as she whipped by it on the train.

Harper glanced towards Erik again, who seemed to be leaning up against the window like she was. She sometimes wished that Erik was just a normal man and she was just a normal woman. Maybe then, things would have turned out better between the two of them. Shaking her head slightly, Harper didn't even know why she was starting to think that way again.

She told herself that she was done with trying for a relationship with Erik, but there was always something that pulled her towards the man and she hated it. Harper unconsciously started to bite her fingernails. Harper felt something towards Erik, but whatever it was, it wasn't love. Probably the farthest thing from it. She just assumed that at this point it was more lustful than anything, but something at the back of her mind told her that wasn't the full story.

Yes, she wanted to be with Erik in a relationship that was more sexual by nature, but at the same time, Harper knew that she longed to have an emotional connection with the man across the train from her. Maybe it was due to Logan, and that was why she felt like she needed to have a connection with someone now, but her heart just wouldn't let her do what her hormones wanted. She wanted a true relationship with Erik—if she was going to have one at all.

* * *

Harper was starting to get annoyed with Erik following her. She thought that it was mere coincidence that they were on the same train to the city, but now she knew that it wasn't that and Erik was following her for some reason. What that reason was, she had no idea. But at this point, she wanted to find out. Harper was walking down the street to a place where she knew she could counter Erik and figure out why he was following her around the city. Walking there, Harper juggled her bags and shifted them in her hands. Nothing was big or bulky, however, she forgot gloves and her hands were starting to hurt from the cold.

In her time in the city, she was able to find Charles a nice sweater and a simple charm bracelet for Raven. She knew that Raven would love her gift and she figured that Charles could always use an extra sweater. Not only that, but she went to a department store with a hardware section and she was able to buy Hank a new engineering caliper. She had been tired of hearing Hank curse whenever he had to use the one he was using now as it was so dysfunctional and old, so she figured that Hank would appreciate the gift she was getting him.

At the same store in which she found Hank's gift, she actually found both Sean's and Alex's gifts as well. For Sean, Harper found a small camera and for Alex, she found him the smallest pocket transistor radio for the '60's. Harper had given the department store her address for those two items because they seem to be all the rage and everyone wanted to purchase them for the holidays. So, when they got a new shipment in, they would notify her so she could come back and pick up those two items before the Christmas holiday.

The next store she went to was a small store that had a range of items, mostly to do with leather. That's where she found Moria a professional cross-body-bag that she would be able to use for both work and in her everyday personal life. She knew that Moria wasn't a mutant, but she was every part of this group like Harper was. Plus, she was sure that Moria wasn't going to go home anytime soon, so she deserved to open up something on Christmas and enjoy the holiday. While Harper was paying for Moria's item she found something that Erik would like as well and decided to let bygones be bygones for the moment and get the item for him.

Harper knew that Erik did not celebrate Christmas, and even though they were going through whatever they were going through, Harper wanted to make sure that everyone had a good holiday season. Especially since she was never able to ask Erik about the tape she made him… and she was a little fearful about it as well. For all she knew, when he went to his room that night he could have destroyed her hard work all out of anger.

Adjusting the bags for the last time, Harper rounded the corner and found her favorite bookstore and smiled. In her time, this bookstore was one that never got taken over by a large chain and always remained independent. She knew that the store was old, and always thought that the owner pulled her leg when he told her it was here before the Great War. However, there it stood and she couldn't wait to get behind those doors and be enveloped in the scent of bound paper.

* * *

Harper walked into the store and rubbed her hands together trying to get some warmth back into them. She waited for Erik to enter the store and after about five minutes, he had done just that. Harper knew that Erik would try to locate her and then move to where she couldn't see him but he could keep a close eye on her. So, Harper waited until Erik made it towards the back of the store, and she rounded the corner where she was met with Erik's back.

"So, not only do you think I don't do anything, but now you are following me?" Harper asked causing Erik to tense up before he turned around to look at Harper.

Harper watched as Erik knew that he had been found out. She was aggravated and annoyed but had a good prediction as to why Erik was following her. Granted, her emotions got in the way and that was why she responded with more agitation than she intended.

"You know I didn't mean those words I said to you…"

Harper turned her head away and spoke in a tone that had more sass in it than she wanted but it sounded less agitated, "Then why are you following me?"

Erik scratched the back of his head as if he was delaying his response to her to find the right words. However, Harper stopped caring a while ago if the correct words were spoken, at this point, she was just hopeful when words were actually being exchanged between the two of them.

"Well I guess you figured it out a while ago then, right?"

"Yes, I did. Before you ask to try to dodge my question again, I noticed you on the train coming to the city. Now, would you please tell me why you are following me?"

Erik gave Harper a hard look and Harper stood her ground by placing her hand on her hips and giving Erik a facial expression that was equivalent to a mother who was about to scold her child for lying to her.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Erik challenged.

Harper just shook her head not believing that Erik was going to do this with her right now. Sometimes she couldn't believe how juvenile this man could be. Harper sighed deeply and went to go brush past Erik, but he caught her elbow causing her to look up at him. She watched Erik debate with himself about telling her and when he spoke, Harper dropped her guard slightly.

"Last night when you were in the lab, Moria got some new information on Shaw. Apparently his minions are going around and tying up a few lose ends. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't one of them… So when you left this morning…"

"… You tried to follow behind in case I was cornered…"

Harper looked up at Erik and then felt him remove his hand and put some space between the two of them. From his actions, Harper figured that Erik was just as lost as to how to act around her as she was lost with how to act around him.

"Well, since you are aware of what is going on, I will take my leave. Charles is more of the stand around and shop for books person" Erik said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Harper didn't let it show, but she felt a sliver of disappointment start to form in her chest. She looked away from Erik just in case he could see her emotions flicker across her face, and turned to read some of the titles present on the books' spines.

"Well, I can't stop you, but if I remember correctly, the next train leaves here in ten, so you will have to jog if you want to make it… you can always just take the next train with me that leaves at half-till the hour…"

Erik did a double take on Harper letting her words settle. He didn't know if he was hearing correctly or not. He wasn't sure what Harper wanted from him: for him to stay or for him to leave. He knew their relationship was still rocky and he didn't want to chance anything… but Erik decided to trust in his gut and his feeling told him to stay. Erik stood next to Harper as he watched her pick up a book from the shelf and examine it. He realized that he didn't mind being in the store with her, it was just nice being around Harper.

Harper placed the book back and started to meander through the aisles, shifting her shopping bag ever so often. So, when she passed by Erik once again, he outstretched his arm as if he was asking her if she wanted him to carry them as she looked around. Harper offered up a small smile and handed the bags to Erik. Harper continued to look around, but glanced at the giant clock that hung on the wall and realized that she and Erik should be making their way back to the train station if they were going to make their train on time.

However, as Harper started to make her way towards the entrance of the store, something caught her eye. She never even realized it before, but right there in front of her was a first edition of the book " _To Kill a Mockingbird_." The book was still untouched by the Pulitzer Prize sticker that is awarded to all the books printed after the award is received… and Harper knew that in a few months that all of these editions would be replaced with ones that stated that this book won the Pulitzer. Harper smiled at the book as she gingerly traced the brown cover.

"Is this the book?" Erik asked pulling Harper out of her trance.

Harper blinked a few times and put the book back on the stand that it was on she didn't take her eyes off the book, but responded to Erik a little surprised that he remembered such a fact about her.

"Yes… this is my favorite book and I can't believe that these are first editions of the text… In present day, my time I mean, it's almost impossible to find a first edition, first print of this book that isn't worth thousands of dollars… I mean I had my very worn and used copy but there is just something about a first edition…especially since the cover changes drastically…"

Erik watched Harper as he could see the pure sentimental emotion that was written across her face and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her excitement about the book.

"What do you mean that the cover changes?"

Erik waited for Harper to respond, if she even would acknowledge him. This was the closest the two have come to an actual conversation and neither Harper or Erik wanted to jinx it.

"Well, it's a little bit of a future spoiler," Harper shrugged her shoulders and looked at Erik, "But she wins the Pulitzer Prize this year so after that prize is handed out, all of the next editions will be scripted with that prize along with a picture of a tree to entice more readers to pick up the book…"

"Why don't you get it then?" Erik quizzically asked.

Harper pressed her lips into a line as if she wasn't sure about something before she responded, "Well, I don't need it. It is pretty expensive and I know the story well enough that I can just wait for the cheaper paperback version to come out before getting a copy to place in Charles's library…"

Harper tapered off her last words and listened to the clock start to ring in the store alerting them that they only had fifteen minutes before the next train would leave the station. Harper gestured her hand out as if to tell Erik that she could take the bags back now that she was done looking around. However, Erik held onto them and tilted his head to tell her that they should start to head for the doors.

Harper followed Erik's head tilt and stuffed her hands in her pockets before she had to go out into the cold. But right as Harper opened up the door, she heard Erik's voice call out.

"I found something that I am going to get, can you wait for me to cash this out?" Erik called out to Harper from across the store.

"Yeah, I'll just wait outside here…" Harper responded before opening the door and exiting.

About five minutes passed, and Harper was shifting her weight back and forth on her heels, blowing hot air into her hands to try and warm them. The door opened next to her and Erik watched Harper try to heat up her hands but he didn't say anything even though the two of them exchanged glances. Harper quickly shove her hands into her pockets as the two of them made their way to the train station.

* * *

Harper was seated across from Erik in the virtually unoccupied train car. Harper was staring out the window and ever since the bookstore, neither of them had spoken to each other. Harper brought her hands up to her mouth as she blew air into them and rubbed them together. She had been on the train for a solid twenty minutes but it seemed as if her hands couldn't get warm. Not only that, but it seemed to her that they turned off the heat to this train because it was colder than the one they took getting to the city.

Harper's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pull on her hands. She tore her eyes from looking out of the window to see that Erik had shifted forward in his seat and he now had his own hands placed on hers as if he was trying to warm them up. Harper leaned over slightly, and caught Erik's eye.

"You should have told me your hands were this cold…"

"What would you have done?" Harper questioned.

"I would have done something like this earlier… you're absolutely freezing…"

Harper started to blush at Erik's actions but she caught herself before she let herself get to absorbed in the feeling. It was a nice gesture but her trust that she started to have in Erik had been fractured. She promised herself that she wouldn't be like this again, but here she was.

"What was it like?" Erik said breaking the silence once more.

"What was what like?"

"The future?"

Harper blinked a few times before settling herself in. She wasn't expecting this question and she figured that while the two were as close as they were right now, she may as well humor Erik.

"It is a lot different than it is today… the country still has its fair share of problems… and I mean I didn't realize it when I was little, but I was lucky to be old enough to remember what a blue sky looked like. Probably until I reached the age of six, there wasn't any major mutant wars or anything to that nature. But, shortly after my young age of six, the race war began… and well, the rest is history. Does that answer your question?"

"Slightly. I mean is there anything that you miss? Like stuff that you have in the future that you don't have now?"

Harper broke out into a small smile and knew just how to answer this question.

"Well, I mean right now, in the 60's, the government is trying to produce something call the internet… you may have heard it on some of the news channels… but anyway that is amplified to the point where you literally have everything at the tip of your fingers. You can search for any information and there are videos that you can pull up on your cell phone and you can learn a new skill by the end of the day…"

Erik looked at her strangely not really believing in what she was saying.

"I understand that the technology in your time is escalated, but you did just say that your phone could pull up videos and watch them in your hand?"

"Yes, you can go onto the internet and stream video to your phone. I actually used to use my phone to listen to music more… so basically to sum it up, we have been able to put information in our hand along with a t.v. and a radio… its basically an all in one… while still being able to communicate with just about anyone and everyone whenever we felt like it" Harper said starting to laugh at her own summarization.

Erik couldn't help but smile at hearing Harper's laugh again. He never realized how much he missed her laugh until he didn't hear it for a long while. Erik used his thumb to rub small circles on the back of Harper's hand feeling that her hands were starting to thaw out.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about the future when we first met."

"Why?"

"Because… you were such an ass… I mean you still are… but it's different kind of ass-ery now" Harper smirked alerting Erik that she was just teasing him.

"I wanted to, but I never found the right time to do so and I wanted to make sure that you would actually talk to me about it. I figured that there are some certain things about the future that you don't want to tell me… I mean I figured that there has to be a reason why the older version of Charles sent you back here and one of those reasons was probably because of your mutation."

"Your guess is as good as mine in why I was the one they sent back here… but has there ever been a pressing question you've had for me?"

Harper watched Erik take a breath as if he was debating whether or not to actually ask her his question.

"Just ask your question, I promise that I won't take offense to it and if I don't want to answer it I will just say that, okay?"

"Okay…"

Harper waited for Erik to find his words and he preceded to ask is question.

"After you were experimented on… and saw Raven… die… how were you able to come back to the past knowing full well that you would be able to see your best friend again? Wasn't it painful? I mean I know what it feels like to be a lab rat… so I couldn't even imagine…"

Harper took a deep breath as her eyes started to water. She didn't know why but it was always a hard-subject matter for her to talk about and it was emotional as well. So much so, that whenever it was brought up she could feel her heart start to race and her breathing pattern started to become uneven.

"I can't… I can't begin to explain it… the best way that I know how is that when I saw Raven again, it was like I was getting my best friend back again even though she wouldn't know me like I knew her… I just wanted to be back with my friend… Its… just hard to describe… especially since I didn't have anyone to talk to after what had happened… The professor… I mean Charles, tried to help out but there was only so much he could do without being able to see inside of my head…"

"And your ex?"

Harper took in a sharp breath and looked out the window as if to calm herself down before she started to talk again.

"He didn't understand and thought the worse when it came to my mutation… because not only was I living with one mutation, but I had two new ones to deal with… I didn't blame him for leaving, but Logan was dealing with his own stuff at the time… no one knew what was going on and it was just dark… everything was just so dark, Erik. And the worst part it, is that I know you know exactly how suffocating that feeling of darkness is…"

Erik tensed up at the sudden shift to his life and past, but Erik looked at Harper's face and realized that her eyes seemed so distant as she looked out of the window. He relaxed knowing that she wasn't about to press him on any details about his past, she was just trying to relate to him.

After a few moments, Harper pulled her hands away from Erik and placed them in her lap. She figured that she needed to take a step back from the situation and calm down. But she knew that this feeling would pass with time, she just needed to think about something else at the moment to keep herself from becoming too emotional about this subject matter.

Harper stole a look at Erik and realized that he had a hard look on his face, except for once, his body language wasn't tense. Erik seemed relaxed in the seat across from her and it was a nice sight to see that Erik felt calm and safe enough to lower his guard around her. She traced the lines of his face with her eyes and found that Erik looked older than what he actually was. The stress of finding Shaw and always trying to be on the run was taking a toll on the man. Especially since she knew that there wasn't a moment in the day where Erik had his guard lowered—unless it was special occasions in which Harper was around.

Harper ran a hand through her hair and she knew then, that she was in too deep with Erik and there was no turning back now… no matter what the future held in store for the two of them. There was just something about Erik that kept pulling her back to him and she had a feeling that he felt the same. Taking a deep breath, she figured that she would finally step up to the plate and resolve the issue that the two of them were having.

"I forgive you… you know?"

Harper's words make Erik turn away from the window and look back at her with slight surprise written across his face. So, Harper repeated her words so there wasn't any confusion.

"I forgive you Erik. You said some pretty shitty things to me… but I want to put it in the past and move on from it… I forgive you for how you treated me…"

Erik took a breath and skipped a beat before he spoke.

"I have no words as to say how much I care about the friendship we share. I have no idea why I took out my anger of Shaw on you… I think it is because I feel close enough with you that I can freely share my frustration with you… but that is no excuse for my behavior. One of the best things that has happened to me was meeting you Harper, and I never want you to feel like I don't appreciate our friendship because I do…"

Harper didn't have anything to say to Erik's words but she found herself leaning in towards him as he did the same. Harper felt Erik brush her hair behind her ear as he rested his hand on her cheek. Erik watched Harper for any signs of discontent and the two stared at each other as if they both were trying to ask for permission.

Harper let her eyes flutter shut as she could feel Erik's breath on her lips. She could feel the static electricity between the two of them before they were about to kiss which made her feel a tingling feeling in the rest of her body in anticipation of feeling Erik's lips on hers.

"Yah two lovebirds got ye tickets?"

Harper opened her eyes as Erik pulled away from her with a smirk written on his face as he started to laugh to himself. Harper licked her lips in frustration and realized that Erik and her had the worst possible timing in the world. This was the second time in which they almost kissed and at this point Harper was starting to wonder if some greater force was trying to tell her something even though her heart said otherwise.

Harper leaned back into her seat and retrieved her ticket for the conductor to stamp. Harper extended her hand to the conductor and he read over her ticket after stamping Erik's and handing it back to him. The conductor did the same with her ticket and the conductor bid the two of them farewell and he made a comment to keep the show to a PG-rating while using the train's services.

At the conductor's comment, Harper couldn't help but shake her head and start laughing. Erik knew exactly why she was laughing and he joined in as well. The two of them knew that they had the worse timing and that now, the mood was completely thrown off for a first kiss. However, with the laughter and moving to reach out the ticket to the conductor, Harper couldn't help but notice a book with a brown cover peak out from the inside of Erik's jacket.

Erik started to tone down his laughter and followed Harper's gaze. He saw that she was looking at the book that was peeking out of his coat. Erik grabbed the book and pulled it out from his coat and thumbed the brown over while covering the spine of the book.

"I was saving this to give you this on Christmas, but I guess since you've seen it…"

Erik held out the book and watched as Harper's face started to light up when she turned the book over in her hands and read the title.

"Erik… you didn't have to… this… it must have cost a fortune and—"

"Merry Christmas, Harper" Erik said softly as if him speaking would break the kind moment that was passing between the two of them.

Harper couldn't help but give Erik a kind and genuine smile. Harper held the book close to her heart as she crossed both of her hands against the book and pulled it to her chest. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, giving Erik a smile that lit up her whole face. Erik's heart stopped at the sight of the smile on Harper's face. The smile he gave her was one reserved for people who one trusted completely and was content with being around. In this moment, Erik couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Harper and he didn't know why, but warmth started to flood through his body.

"Thank you, Erik… and Happy Hanukkah" Harper softly spoke, returning the gesture.

Harper opened her eyes and saw that Erik was returning the same kind of lighthearted smile that she just gave him, as if her smile was contagious. She made a note to never forget what a true smile looked like on Erik's face. Harper found his smile gentlemanly and attractive but more than that, in this moment, Harper knew that Erik was happy and that was something that she knew Erik didn't feel too often and she would give anything to share another happy moment like this with the man sitting across from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that this update has taken so long... I was kind of pissed off with writing to the point where I was about to kill everyone off in this story... but that is a different conversation for another day. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter... I think the wait will have been worth it...**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you know that I will be adding in a smut scene (It will be marked when it happens so those who want to skip it can) since majority of you that responded asked for it!**

* * *

 **Alexander676: Haha don't worry! This is were things are starting to get interesting!**

 **PetrovaLover: I am so happy that you liked the previous chapter! (I think the book is a great one as well! Plus it really showcases the 1960's) I am happy that you found comfort in the character of Harper, in the way that she stands up for herself and "she don't let no man bring her down!" LOL. I am just glad that you have been able to relate to the character and enjoy the long-ass ride that has been Harper's and Erik's relationship! Also, I want to thank you for the compliment, you don't know how much it means to me.**

 **Noface: Don't worry, I will stress the warning to make sure that no one can miss it. Plus, it wont have anything that is something "plot-worthy" go on during the scene so I got you covered! Hey, at least you have a place! That's a lot closer to what I have ever come to attending comic con! If you are able to go in 2018 you should send me a PM and tell me all about it :)**

 **I love damon Salvatore girl: Good! Because I am offically putting in a smut scene!**

 **Guest: Yassssssss!**

 **NerdGirl4Life : Hehe :P Don't worry, you're patience will be rewarded... I promise! Hey no worries, in my town on July 25th, two of the radio stations played Christmas music all day given that it was half-way to Christmas! LOL. Well, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and can't wait to read your next comment!**

 **Kbhjv: Okay, Awesome!**

 **DewieDTT: I respect your opinion and I thank you for your review.**

 **Insane-romance: Hey tumblr bestie :P Thank you, as always, for lifting my spirits when I need it. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I have been keeping you up for it :P I think you will be pleasantly surprised with it!**

* * *

Harper walked downstairs and stretched her arms above her head. She decided to sleep in that morning and so she figured that everyone was up and about, tending to things during this mid-morning, December day. Since the trip to the city, Erik seemed to have been in a better mood and it made the rest of the group lighter as well. Harper figured that the rest of the lot felt like they didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore.

Strolling into the kitchen, Harper grabbed a clean bowl and poured some milk and cereal in it. She quickly grabbed a spoon from the drawer and decided to take a small walk throughout the mansion to see if she could see what the others were up to. Firstly, Harper wondered into the main living room and she found herself instantly in the middle of boxes piled high.

Harper looked off to the left side of the room where the fire place was to see Raven and Moria who were starting to put up a Christmas tree. Harper could see that they still had plenty of work to do and she had a feeling that it would take them the rest of the day to put up the tree and decorate it because it was so large. However, Harper knew that when it was finished, it would look beautiful.

"The tree is looking beautiful guys," Harper spoke alerting the other two that she was now in the room.

"Well I am glad that you like it!" Raven exclaimed.

"You're lucky Harper" Moria stated with a deadpanned expression.

"Why is that?"

"You were the smart one and decided to sleep in and so you didn't have to get guilt tripped by this one right here" Moria cheekily smiled at Raven who started to laugh.

"You know that you love this! If I didn't come find you this morning, you would have tried to stay cooped up in that office all day even though you have done that every day this week. Everyone needs a little break…"

"But what you define as a break, sometimes others don't…" laughed Harper who shared a knowing look with Moria.

"Hush, the both of you. I mean Harper, you're not one to talk… since you finally woke up you should come help us with the tree, it will be fun!" exclaimed Raven.

"Yeah Harper… it will be fun" Moria mocked in a voice that was almost identical to Raven's tone.

Harper started laughing at the two girls interacting with each other. It was nice that everyone could enjoy the days leading up to the Christmas holiday without anything going wrong. Granted, after just thinking that, Harper figured that she should probably go knock on some wood so she wouldn't jinx anything.

"I mean I would, but I promised Charles that I would help him train today."

"Is he still trying to get through your defense mutation?" Moria curiously asked pausing from hanging ornaments on the tree.

Harper nodded her head in response, "Yes, but he isn't getting any farther… at least he hasn't recently. Who knows…. Today may be the day…" Harper voiced in a cocky tone knowing full well that Charles wasn't going to be able to break through her mutation—at least not any time soon.

"Anyway, I need to finish this up and go find Charles… any ideas as to where he may be?"

"Well, the last time I checked, he was talking to Hank in the courtyard so you may want to try there first. If not, I have no idea where he is…" Raven said offering up her input.

Harper thanked Raven and told both women that she would see them later and if they were still working on the tree when she was done with her training session with Charles, then she would gladly help put up the rest of the tree. Harper also volunteered the idea that the two women should also enlist the help of everyone else in the house because then the activity would go even faster. Then, the two of them could enjoy their evening instead of having to work on the tree all day.

Harper turned and headed out of the main living room and entered back into the kitchen. She saw Alex in his track uniform taking big gulps of water from the sink. Harper couldn't help but laugh at him. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that he was still a teenager even though they were the same age.

"You know… you can get a glass… that may be easier…"

Alex picked his head up from the sink and Harper saw that before Alex had taken a drink it seemed that he ran his head under the faucet causing little water droplets to fall on his face and soak the front of his shirt. Harper couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the sight.

"Yeah… but this is as efficient. I don't have to wait for the water then."

"I mean you wouldn't have to wait for it even if it was in a cup…"

"I would have to wait for the cup to fill up and then I could drink it… It just wastes time…" Alex sighed not understanding how Harper couldn't follow his logic.

Harper shook her head and she moved next to him to place her dirty cereal bowl into the sink. Alex watched her place her dishes in the sink and scratched his cheek as if he had something to say to her. Harper could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but with Alex, she never was sure where it was heading. She knew that if Alex spoke to her, it was either going to be a comment that related to his playboy tendencies or something that was insightful. The latter, however, was rare. So, Harper just remained silent, as she let the cold water rinse her dishes before she put them in the dish washer.

"So, are you and Erik like together now or what?"

Harper just raised her eyebrows at Alex. She never knew why, but Alex had always tried to flirt with her and Harper had never felt the same connection that Alex apparently felt for her. She figured that Alex only hit on her because she was another girl in the house, but there were conversations like these where Harper thought that Alex may have greater feelings for her than what he let on. Granted, Harper knew for a fact that there would never be anything between her and Alex.

"Why do you care if I am or not?'

"I'm just asking, because he isn't like… the best guy"

Harper picked up her bowl and placed it into the dish washer harshly before slamming it shut.

"And what, you are? We found you in military prison… Also, what the hell do you even know about Erik? Do you spend any time trying to get to know him? Because at least we didn't find him in prison..."

Alex put up his hands in defense, "You don't have to jump down my throat for asking a few questions, I'm just trying to look out for you… Plus, you found Erik trying to kill another person… I would take being found in prison any day over premeditated murder…"

Harper pressed her lips together and spoke through clenched teeth, "I appreciate it, but I can look out for myself, Alex…"

"Sure… sure, you are…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that when the day comes and he breaks your heart… don't come to me to try and fix it because I told you. Besides you and Charles, no one else really appreciates Erik being here… so, I'm just saying that you need to watch your back… Associating with someone like Erik automatically paints a target on your back…"

And with that, Harper couldn't believe what she was hearing from Alex. Alex was the first to leave after his little speech about Erik and it never dawned on Harper how much the team disfavored Erik. Harper leaned back against the counter and her doubts started to set in about Erik once again.

There was a tapping on the window that pulled Harper from her thoughts and saw Charles motioning for her to come outside. Harper waved at him and gestured that she would be out there in five minutes because she just needed to change. Harper pushed off of the counter and let her anxieties about Erik start to fade.

Harper knew that Alex was probably messing with her and was just trying to get inside of her head. She figured that she didn't have anything to worry about, especially with how things were progressing lately. She felt that with each day that went by, she was beginning to trust Erik more and more. So, that had to be a sign, right? That this wasn't going to be all in vein?

* * *

"So, who is winning?" Erik came up to Charles and Harper who were sitting in the grass next to the pond.

Harper opened her eyes and looked up to find Erik staring down at them. Harper took a quick glance at Charles and saw that he had sweat dripping down his face from trying so hard, even though he was getting nowhere close with penetrating Harper's mind. Harper felt the tickling sensation start to die down, as she watched Charles open his eyes and look at Erik as well.

"Who do you think is winning?" Charles panted with a smile on his face.

"You, obviously…" Harper sarcastically remarked while rolling her eyes making both men start laughing.

"Charles, I have to say that I am surprised. You seem to talk such a big game but when it comes to going up against Harper…"

"Well, I would like to see and you try to train with her…" Charles retorted to Harper.

"I mean I technically already have…" Erik voiced under his breath but it was loud enough that both Charles and Harper could hear it.

"Wait… when did the two of you…"

"We sparred… and Erik… we both know how that ended up…" Harper interjected throwing a smirk at Erik.

Erik pressed his lips into a thin line and the exchange between Harper and Erik caused Charles to start laughing.

"I'm assuming that Harper kicked your ass then?"

"Something like that" Harper said, sending a wink towards Erik before turning to Charles.

Erik couldn't help but shake his head as a small smile stayed on his lips. Charles loved watching the new interaction between both Erik and Harper. He knew that he had missed something recently, given that the two of them were back talking to each other, but Charles being Charles, he wanted to know, and badly. However, he did respect both Erik and Harper's privacy and promised the two of them that he wouldn't look in their head unless he had permission. Therefore, he had to wait until either one of them wanted to talk about and share what happened.

"Honestly, I think you should have a sparring match with Harper right now…" Charles started to instigate.

Harper cocked her head to the side and the smile fell from Erik's face as the two of them started to stare blankly at Charles as if he was growing a third head.

"I mean, both of you are the best hand to hand combat fighters we have here at the mansion, and I believe that it would be a good idea to test your skills, but practice and hone them all at the same time. Also, I'm starting to get a little winded from our personal training session and I told Raven that I would eventually help her with the tree today… and you know how crazy she gets around Christmas time…"

Harper shook her head knowing full well how crazy Raven seemed to become around the holidays. It didn't matter what holiday it was, because she would decorate and go all out for each of them.

"So, what do you suggest?" Erik asked Charles directly

"I suggest just trying to spar with each other… I mean sparring will help you get out any pent up aggression as well… So…"

"What are you suggesting, Charles?" Harper asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing… I just mean—"

"Take it from me Charles… Stop digging. I've been in the hole with this one and let me tell you it isn't fun…"

Charles and Erik shared knowing glances while Harper sent a look at Erik as if he only touched the surface with how angry she could get.

"Anyway, spar, don't spar, that is up to the two of you. I just need to figure out how to get out of decorating that damn tree…" Charles muttered.

Erik and Harper watched as Charles started to climb up the hill leaving the two of them alone, now standing side by side. Harper shoved her hands in her pockets to keep more heat in, even though she was wearing gloves.

"I see that you didn't forget gloves this time…" Erik commented

Harper stuck her tongue out at him causing Erik to press his lips into a line and internally roll his eyes at Harper's childish behavior. However, Harper was happy that Erik cared enough to tease her knowing full well that he would have tried to warm her hands up again if she wasn't wearing gloves.

"So, do you want to spar or no?"

"Do you consider this sparing or are you going to give me another cheap shot like you did the last time we had an altercation" Erik raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I would consider this to be sparring practice for the both of us even though I am sure that you could use it more than I could… and you deserved that knee to the groin…" Harper smiled cockily.

Erik mimicked the smile with a smirk of his own and knew that this sparring match was going to be interesting. He just had one more question before the match began but Harper beat him to it.

"Mutations or no mutations for this skirmish?" Harper asked looking up at Erik with all seriousness in her eyes.

"I was thinking mutations, if that was okay by you. I figured that you may have a leg up on me without… but it should be simple to beat you with my mutation versus yours…" Erik said tapering off, trying to rile Harper.

Harper knew exactly what Erik was trying to do and she figured that she would play along with the teasing knowing full well that Erik's tricked weren't about to work on her.

"Don't too cocky there… old man…" Harper grinned.

Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes, but the two of them from then on knew that the match was beginning. They kept their composure as they stood next to each other as seriousness took over and humor faded. Harper watched Erik out of the corner of her eye as wind started to lightly brush her hair out of her face making her tendrils dance around in the cold air.

It was like the two of them were holding their breath waiting for one of them to make the first move. Harper patiently observed the world around her as she subtly used her mutation to cast a light shield of protective armor around her body, just like she did when she fought Azazel. However, out of the corner of her eye, Harper saw Erik twitching his fingers and that's when an assault of nails and piping started to rain down on her from above.

Harper cursed the fact that she should have known that Erik was going to use the metal piping that was lying around by the pond on the mansion grounds. The state department was trying to irrigate the pond for the city before Charles stepped in, and now there was just a bunch of irrigation tools around that Harper figured that Charles would eventually use to do the irrigation himself.

But at this moment, majority of it was flying at Harper's head. So, to put some distance between herself and the metal, she started to do a backhand spring to get away from the situation at hand. The ground was wet and muddy, but Harper knew that she could use this to her advantage later on, even though she herself was sliding around on it.

Harper crouched low to the ground and took her gloves off. The mud had drenched the gloves and at this point, wearing them would be more detrimental than helpful. She wiped her bare hands on her pants trying to rid the mud from them that seeped through the gloves. She figured that in the middle of December, the ground wouldn't be like this and be more of a dry, cold landscape, but Harper knew she shouldn't assume things about the state of New York and if she did, she should just flip what she thought of in the first place.

"Are you just going to jump around all day or are you actually going to try and fight me sometime today, Harper?"

Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that Erik was taunting her and at first it didn't bother her but maybe, because it was him, he could get under her skin just that much more than all the others. Opening her eyes, Harper let a small smile form on her face knowing full well that she wasn't about to hold anything back.

Harper stood up and brushed herself off and decided to set Erik up for a trap. So, she advanced towards Erik using her blade to slash through bits of metal coming past her, and as she came toe to toe to Erik, she threw a fake kick towards him, causing Erik to throw up his forearms to block the kick. However, Harper used the momentum and slid underneath Erik and through his legs. Without looking back to see the priceless reaction forming on Erik's face, Harper started to run for the trees knowing full well that eventually Erik would come to look for her even if he figured it would be a trap. Running as fast as she could, Harper found a tree that was big enough for her to climb, and scaled it. She perched herself on a branch and waited for Erik to come strolling by.

Eventually, Harper could see Erik peak through the trees in the little clearing and waited for him to get closer. She moved closer to the trunk of the tree as if to hide herself so Erik couldn't see her. She knew that he was probably upset with how she wasn't going at him head on, but nothing is fair in war and she was determined that she was going to win. Harper knew that Erik could probably beat her in a distance fight, but hand-to-hand and close to mid-range combat, she had the upper hand.

"Seriously Harper? I wasn't expecting to play games like this… I thought we were actually going to spar and here you haven't done anything but run away from me…" Erik yelled into the dense wooded area on the mansion grounds.

Harper didn't say anything and instead, waited for Erik to be just below her and she jumped down, never alerting him of what she was doing. She tackled Erik down to the ground and the two of them scrambled to be the first one on their feet. Harper knew that this would distract Erik from trying to use his mutation and instead, he would be more focused on fighting Harper here and now.

Harper was the first one to her feet and instead of letting Erik think, Harper swung her fist at his head, unfortunately missing, with Erik blocking her punch before it contacted his cheek. Harper didn't pause and used her other hand to launch another attack on Erik even though he firmly held her fist in his hand.

Harper still had her shield up and around her, as it was directly against her skin making any of her attackers think that they were touching her causing Erik to be no different. Harper could even feel her attacker's touch through the shield, which was weird at times, even though she knew the shield was there. With the motion of throwing her body into the next punch, Harper could break her other hand free and started to alternate which fist she threw at Erik before she decided to mix it up and put in a roundhouse kick.

She wasn't thinking that Erik was going to be able to stop her kick, but he did with his forearms and she was surprised. However, she should have just kept moving, because now it was time for Erik to try to turn the tides. He clutched onto Harper's calf and pulled her closer to him so he could try and use his own attack sequence on her.

Instead of letting Erik get that far, Harper used her other leg and curled it up against her as she jumped. She knew that this next move was going to be painful for her, but she had to do it. She used the momentum from the fall to kick her leg up to contact Erik's chest. This motion caused Erik to lose his footing on the muddy ground and tumble down to the earth with Harper letting his grip loosen on her captured leg. Using the sudden distraction to her advantage, Harper squirmed her leg out of Erik's hold and winced knowing that she was going to have a very bruised and strained leg in the next few hours.

Harper felt the water and mud seep through her clothes and she instantly felt the cold penetrate her skin and bones. She figured that her face and the rest of her body was coated with the brown grit as well. Harper shook her head letting drops of dirty water fall from her once clean tendrils.

Harper rolled over on her stomach after the pain in her leg started to dull to a mere throb. She was about to push up and get to her feet but she watched Erik laying there as if he was trying to catch his breath too. Harper was almost about to let her guard down but thought better of it. She let her senses take over as she quickly rolled to the side to narrowly miss a giant pipe landing where she was once laying. Harper watched as Erik started to stand up and she couldn't believe that he was actually going to let a pipe that size actually fall on her.

"What the hell Erik?"

"Well, if you claim that your defensive power is as good as it is… you wouldn't have had a scratch on you if that pipe touched you…" Erik mocked.

Harper pushed herself up and took an opposite fighting stance from Erik as the pipe laid there between the two of them. Harper felt dirt and mud in her mouth and spat it out and wiped her mouth before she returned to look at Erik. However, Harper never found Erik's blue eyes again and instead she was met with the pipe flying towards her face.

Without thinking too much into it, and more for the sake of survival, Harper instantly materialized her defensive blade and sliced through the metal pipe like a hot knife going through butter. She looked at the two pieces that laid by her feet and she was about to offer Erik a smirk but realized that there was already one painted on his own face.

That was when Harper realized that Erik wanted her to do that and was planning that she wouldn't think and fight back with her blade. Harper just helped Erik and gave him the advantage because instead of moving a heavy, giant pipe around, he could now move around two smaller pieces of piping, which increased his weapons and Harper fell right for the trap.

Harper tried bouncing backwards, but one of the pieces of metal started to wrap around her ankle, as she tried to doge the other one. She knew it was impossible to dodge and fight against both pieces at once, so she allowed one piece to slow her down while she tried to fight the other metal piece. Harper felt the metal around her ankle start to pressurize as she could feel her light defensive shield start to crack under the pressure that it was being placed under.

Harper knew that she had to get out of this mess soon, or she was about to end up with a broken ankle. So, instead of defending herself, Harper went on the offense, and slashed through the metal around her ankle while bending backwards and letting the free metal piece fly over her head as if it was about to puncture her body.

Harper got free of the metal and before the new pieces of metal could reattach themselves around her ankle, Harper ran straight for Erik with her blade in her hand. If he wasn't going to take an easy on her than neither should she. Harper twisted her blade around the hilt of it was sticking out instead of the blade, and she never stopped running as she bent down and tried to strike Erik's abdomen with it.

However, even with Harper's follow-through she realized that Erik's response time was quick enough that he had gotten one of the pieces of metal that was originally trying to break her ankle, against his abdomen to stop Harper from hitting him where he knew would cause him to lose his breath. This didn't deter Harper from advancing on her attack as she swung her body around and stuck her arm out as she hooked it around the back of Erik's neck.

She tried to flip backwards, however, she didn't anticipate Erik having such a steady stance. This caused her to go nowhere, and instead of Erik being flipped over, Harper was the one who received a quick glimpse of the cloudy sky above their heads. Harper had the upper hand on Erik until now, and she knew that Erik was starting to feel that as well.

Harper winced as she once again rolled over onto her stomach and tried to push herself up. She moved her head back and forth to crack her neck and knew that she was going to have to sit in an ice bath after this sparring match since her body was feeling this sore. Harper finally found her balance and stood up on both of her feet, pushing her hair back as she did so.

Finding Erik's eyes with her own, Harper noticed that Erik was breathing heavily and panting, which caused her to look up into the air. Harper couldn't help but let her jaw drop because she knew that Charles was about to be extremely pissed at them. Above her, dripping with pond water, was the piping to the fountain that was in the middle of the pond.

But the unusual thing about this piping, was that it seemed like it was beginning to be too much for Erik to handle. Harper watched as the metal started to break loose from the ball and fall around Erik. The metal was starting to strain against Erik's mutation, and Harper saw the look of strain written across Erik's face. Harper knew from helping train countless of other mutants that this was going to go nowhere good. At the sight of what she knew was about to happen, Harper's heart stopped.

Harper didn't think, all she did was start to run and stretch out her hand to form a shield around Erik. She knew the man fighting against her wanted to win, but he clearly wasn't ready to handle something of this size. Harper knew that the Magneto in her time could move buildings and manipulate the magnetic field and she had no doubt that Erik would eventually be able to do that, but today was not that day. Harper had noticed that Charles was helping Erik expand his powers but Erik was pushing his ability too far right now. The only think going across Harper's mind was that she willed her feet to move faster as Erik lost control of the metal above him as the hardware started to crash down around them.

Harper threw herself at Erik and tackled him to the ground as her shield encompassed them both. Harper didn't feel the pressure she thought she was going to feel when she assumed a ton of metal was going to fall on her. Instead, with her face buried into the side of Erik's neck as she was laying on him, she felt that Erik had one of his arms lifted off her waist and was holding it up as she could feel the strain against his arm and body.

Then, Harper felt the wind of something falling beside her and then felt the ground start to sink in beside the two of them as Erik moved the metal object to the side at the last minute before it crushed the two of them. The two of them laid on the ground like that for a while feeling each other take deep breaths and try to come back from what happened.

Harper didn't realize she was crying until she felt Erik start to rub her back. She let her hot tears fall from her cheeks onto Erik's neck as Erik didn't say a word and just looked up at the gray sky. Harper wrapped her arms around Erik's neck even tighter, knowing that what just happened had been the closest call the two of them shared in a while. However, it wasn't tears of sorrow she was shedding, it was tears of fury.

"Harper… It's okay… I'm okay…" Erik said in a soothing voice, using his other hand to stroke Harper's hair as he stopped moving his other hand on her back.

"You stupid, fucking idiot… You could have killed yourself…"

Erik closed his eyes and took in the smell of Harper's hair. It never seized to amaze him how much Harper cared about others. He knew it may come to back to bite her, but he never wanted her to change this part of who she was.

"I know… I'm sorry Harper…"

"You shouldn't have done that… I know you want to get stronger and win… but you can't harm or injure yourself in the process…Especially since you can't handle something that size yet…"

"I know that Harper..." Erik voiced softly.

Harper stiffened up and lifted off Erik. She stood to her feet letting her dirty, mud-caked hair remain plastered to her face as Harper looked Erik in the eyes as he rose to his own two feet.

"Then why the hell did you do that?" Harper said throwing her hands up, "I know I was teasing you about winning but… Erik... that was just so stupid! You could have gotten yourself injured or worse… you could have died from that… Not only that… but what happens if you tried to use what you did on one of the kids? Then they wouldn't have been able to protect you or themselves… and… and…"

Erik watched as hot tears of anger streamed down Harper's face. There wasn't anything for him to really say at this moment, given that everything had already been said by Harper. He knew that he shouldn't have put Harper in a position like he did. He just couldn't believe how much this woman cared about him and he knew that if he let her, she was the one who was going to break his cold, harsh, and hard shell that he had placed up around himself to keep out the horrors of the world.

"Harper I know all of that, but I need to get stronger to defeat Shaw… and in order to do that I need to test my limits. Plus, I knew that I could stop it before any real damaged happened and—"

"That's not the fucking point Erik!" Harper started to yell, cutting Erik off but not hesitating to continue, "I know you want to get stronger… I know you want to defeat Shaw and anyone that follows him… but you have to still be safe… you have to build up to these things… Because if you don't you will die… and that worries me… that you are going to ignore what your body is telling you and…"

"And what Harper?" Erik said without missing a beat.

Harper just let her hot tears keep falling down her face, and made no effort to wipe them away. She just looked into Erik's eyes and shook her head. Harper started to turn around not offering up Erik an answer, but before Harper could run away from the situation, Erik grabbed her elbow harshly.

"What is it Harper? You can't just run away from this…"

Harper turned to face Erik with fire burning in her eyes and she was met with the same rage from Erik. Harper tried to struggle out of Erik's grip on her elbow, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not letting you go that easy… you have to tell me what you were trying to say… don't half-ass this Harper. Didn't you tell me not to underestimate you anymore? Well, here is your chance… fucking tell me what is on your mind—"

Harper cut off Erik and without thinking as she screamed into his face, "You'll force me to miss you if you die… and then… you'll leave me here all alone… in a time where you seem to be my only—"

Harper's eyes widened as she felt Erik's lips roughly crash down on her own, cutting off her words like she had previously done to him. She was tense at first, feeling the sudden contact, but then she began to relax as warmth filled her body. Erik kissed her like she would melt away at any minute. His lips had that rugged feeling of being chapped but at the same time, they were soft and warm.

Harper fluttered her eyes shut and the kiss deepened between the two of them. Harper weaved her hands into Erik's hair, and he used one arm to pull Harper's waist closer to his and his other hand stayed on the back of her neck, carefully tilting her head so it was easier to kiss her. It wasn't the most romantic setting that there was, as the two were caked in mud and grime. There was no major build up to the first kiss Harper and Erik shared, and it happened based on a rash decision, but it suited the pair. They were both there, covered in mud from a fight, embraced in each other's arms and all that mattered to the two of them was the other.

Harper felt her insides start to turn with both nervousness and excitement as she finally got to kiss the man who pissed her off to no end, but at the same time, the man for who she cared for deeply. She had to admit that she imagined this moment happening for a while now, but everything in her imagination was shattered because the real thing was just so much better.

Harper moved her hands down to rest them on both of Erik's cheeks as he was the one to slow the kiss down first. Erik returned the gesture and moved his hand from the back of Harper's neck to her cheek as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her soft skin. The two of them finally broke off the kiss to breathe fresh air again. Instead of parting immediately, Harper decided to keep her eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to Erik's to deepen the connection between the two of them as they regained their breath.

Harper couldn't help but smile and she knew that Erik was doing the same. The two of them knew that whatever was in store for them for the future, no one would be able to take away this tender and vulnerable moment that they shared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cavatina**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am finally back… Sorry about that, I just needed a break from the marvel fandom for a little bit, so as of right now, I am going to be trying to update this story but also revise my Naruto fanfiction that I made when I was 14… so… please bear with me as I go through this process of writing this fic and revising (basically re-writing it, it is so bad…) my other one!**

 **Also, I have been getting a lot of hate mail with this story, which is another reason as to why I wanted to back off from it for a little while, but let me just say this… AFTER 20 CHAPTERS… HERE IS AN IDEA… IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY CONTENT DON'T READ IT! Criticisms and everything to that nature is fine… but please… like… I don't get paid for this and I do it for fun… so… like yeah… if people would stop being dicks, that would be great…**

 **But for most of you, the above statement is not directed towards you so please enjoy this latest installment which should have been out a lot sooner…**

 **One last thing, I apologize if Erik has been too OOC for some, I am trying my best to make sure everything is accurate and I apologize if I have let anyone down in this regard. But... If he is right now, don't worry, Erik will eventually go back to how he once was…**

* * *

 **After that note, I will try to start updating this more frequently, however, I picked up a stipend paying research position and I am a full-time student so please bear with me with updates…**

 **Please excuse any grammar/typos… I edited this quickly…**

* * *

 **Noface:** **Lol you are fine! I'll give a warning if/when it happens... and You will most definitely will have to remember to PM me about the experience! I am actually going to a con this Sunday... as Asuna from Sword Art Online!**

 **anayu123:** **LOL, I loved reading your comments, they made me laugh. Those "inhuman and ugly sounds" is pretty much me every time I write a new chapter... to be honest. I am thinking of writing some smut in here, but if I do, everything will be labeled so people can just skip to the fluffy stuff :)**

 **animexchick:** **I am so happy that you like this story! Sorry for the long wait on this new chapter... but hopefully it will tide you over until the next installment!**

 **blue-lily295:** **Thank you for all the thoughtful reviews! I really appreciate it, and I am sorry for the long wait for this next chapter... I hope you still enjoy it! The next few parts will be every fangirl's dream... then we get back into the "meat and potatos..."**

 **ravexgates: I am glad to hear that you have really liked this story... hopefully you have caught all the way up! I am looking forward to hearing what you think!**

 **CamiStark13: Your wish is my command! Here is the next installment! I am sorry that it took so long... Hopefully you like this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts about it! I am going to try to get back into writing this more often, however, please bear with me as I try to get back on schedule!**

 **akagami hime chan: I am glad that you liked the last chapter so much! It is heartwarming to hear! Not only that but I think you will also like this chapter a lot as well :)**

* * *

Harper ran a hand across her face as she woke up in the morning. All she could think about was the fact that Erik and she had such an unconventional kiss. She didn't know whether the kissed helped their sexual tension in the way that it diminished it, or added more fuel to the fire. Either option, Harper didn't know what she wanted more.

Again, she tried to remind herself that being in a relationship was not a part of the goal to the mission she was on. She knew that she was going to have to find some time to get away from everything and everyone and think about what she wanted in this new life of hers. Even though it was the past, it was now her present and evidently her future. And the future in question was if she wanted Erik Lehnsherr to be a part of it.

A loud knock on her door alerted Harper that someone was about to barge through her door. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Raven's head peeped out from the now open door and Harper couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Come on Harper! You can't sleep the day away again! I know you and Hank spend all your time in that lab… But it is Christmas today!" Raven yelled hopping onto Harper's bed.

With everything that was going on recently, Harper had forgotten that today was Christmas. Instantly her thoughts turned to Erik thinking about how he was dealing with today's date. Granted, she knew that he didn't celebrate, but at the same time, holidays like Christmas were always filled with sorrow for some.

"Don't worry, I will get up—"

"Well you need to hurry! We are probably going to open presents this morning, and don't give me that look, I remember watching you wrap the presents you bought for us…" Raven gave Harper a wider more devious looking smile while Harper just rolled her eyes.

"So, I take it you know what I got you for Christmas?"

"What would be the fun in that? I love getting surprised by gifts and I know you probably picked out something special for me so I didn't want to ruin it… However, I think you hit the mark with just about all your other gifts… but I would have to say I would have personally chose a different color sweater for Charles…"

Harper playfully pushed Raven's shoulder and kicked the covers off her, however, Raven wasn't having any of it. Instead, Raven reached across Harper and picked up the pillow smacking Harper in the face with it. Harper's already disgruntled hair became even more tangled as she just realized what was happening.

Harper quickly rebound and grabbed the other pillow that was on the bed and swung the case so it smacked into Raven's torso. Raven gasped loudly at the action but the two females continued their juvenile actions.

"Okay, okay! I have to go make sure Moria and everyone else is up. Plus, don't mess up my hair… unlike you I am already dressed and in a festive mood for the day."

"And what about my hair?"

"Well, I mean you already had bed-head so I just assumed—"

Harper took the opportunity to hit Raven straight in the face with the pillow and the shocked expression displayed on the blonde's face was priceless to Harper as she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll give you this one cheap shot. Just come downstairs after you shower and get dressed. But don't wait too long… or we are going to have to start opening up the presents without you!"

Harper watched as Raven bounced off her bed and proceeded to exit her room. However, just as Harper was thinking about it, she forgot to tell the woman to shut the door when she left, so now, it was still wide open so Harper had to be the one to get up and close it. Blowing air out of her mouth in such a way that she hair in her face was blown upwards, Harper heaved herself off her bed and made her way to her door.

It was unusually quiet in the mansion today, and Harper couldn't help but notice the door across from hers. The feeling of Erik's lips pressed against hers resurfaced and she couldn't help but touch her fingers to her lips. That man did something to her, and only the future would tell if that something was good or bad.

* * *

Harper was sitting in front of the fire place watching everyone enjoy not only the gifts she gave them, but the ones that everyone gave to each other. Harper's feet were curled up on the couch and she was sipping some egg nog that Moria had made for the evening's festivities. She liked hanging out with her mutant family on these types of occasions. It was a nice break from all the evil that tends to go on around them.

The only problem was that Harper never saw Erik the whole day. According to Charles, he had left to take a walk this morning, but besides that, neither of them knew where he had been all day. Harper just assumed that it was all the holiday festivities and cheer that was making Erik feel for his own late family.

She could relate, given that all her relationships that she once knew, she would never have again since she was stuck here. Granted, every day she was getting more and more use to the thought, but at times like now, a wash of melancholy would course through her veins. Finishing off her egg nog, Harper released her feet from the comfort of the couch, and placed them on the floor.

She could feel the coolness of the wood through her socks as she put weight on them and made it to the kitchen. Placing the mug in the sink, she took a deep breath and leaned her hands on either side it. Giving Erik a gift on Christmas would have been nice, but knowing what he was probably going through, Harper just decided that it may be better to leave it outside of his door so he could find it whenever he returned home.

Harper tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed back from the counter. She tried to stop thinking about the man who wields metal as she went back to the group. However, per usual, and as cliché as it sounds, Erik was standing there against the wall, just plainly watching her. She noticed that his face, particularly his nose was red from the cold.

She had never seen Erik's features resemble something as human as skin turning red due to the winter weather. She figured that he had to just got back, since he was like this, and not only that, but his arms were crossed in front of him giving Harper the impression that he was trying to warm up his body.

"Erik…"

"Hopefully I didn't miss too much of the party…"

Harper smiled softly, the smile reaching her eyes and just shook her head. There was nothing else to really say in the moment—she was just happy that he was finally here. Tilting her head to motion that the rest of the group was in the main room, Erik pushed off from the wall and followed Harper's direction.

Following shortly after, Harper realized that Erik had come to a complete standstill, which was unusual for the man—especially since he was in the middle of the doorway. Shifting around him, the ash-blonde found herself being looked at by everyone's beady little eyes. Squinting her eyes in curiosity, Harper looked over to Erik who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply as if he was trying to control his anger.

"Who would have guessed! Erik and Harper! You two were caught underneath the mistletoe!" Sean yelled at the two of them and pulled out his camera wanting to make sure that he could get the event on print… just in case he had to use it for blackmail yet.

"I… uhh…" Harper mumbled knowing that her face was bright red, just like her shirt.

Her eyes shifted above Erik's head and saw the recently taped piece of fake greenery on the door frame. She knew that Erik probably didn't want to kiss her again, especially since she figured that the kiss they shared was a onetime deal.

"Come on Erik, Harper is looking beautiful tonight… I mean who wouldn't want to kiss her… if you don't I might!" Charles said with a hint of a tease in his voice.

Everyone staring at the pair seemed to be a little tipsy, especially with how Moria and Charles were sitting so close and touching each other in subtle ways all night. Harper made a mental note to ask her about what she thought about Charles on a later date.

"Guys, come on… Erik just got back and I don't think it is right to—" Harper said waving her hands in front of her face before being cut off.

"He walked under it, almost the same time you did… That's the rules and there is no way to get out of them unless he kisses you" Alex chimed in.

Harper threw a harsh glare at him and was about to protest once more, but she felt a hand lightly grasp her bicep and she stopped what she was about to do. Then, she felt the warmth of Erik's breath on her ear.

"Charles is right… You are looking beautiful tonight…" Erik teased.

Harper could feel the smirk that was present on Erik's face, making her believe that this was just a joke and he really wasn't going to do anything. That caused Harper to smile brightly, but her face quickly started to turn red once more when she felt that same pair of lips against her ear, now against her cheek.

Her eyes opened wide and she lost focus in them—only paying attention to her rapid heartbeat and how Erik's lips felt on her skin. In a split second, she imagined what those lips would feel like covering every inch of skin she had on her body. Harper only came out of her daze when Sean's flash on his camera went off and Harper backed away from Erik, becoming a shy version of herself.

"You happy now? Can I enter the room in peace?" Erik rolled his eyes directing his comment to the three men that were trying to pressure him.

Charles waved Erik over and the two started into a heavy debate that no one else would want to be in on Christmas day. Harper found her place next to Raven and Moria, who both gave her a look signally that they wanted to talk with her later about what happened, but before Harper could say a word to the two, she made a b-line to Sean.

"When you get that picture developed, can I have a copy?"

"Uhhh, why? You aren't just going to throw it out, are you? I mean I am going to make duplicates because I may need them if you overwork me sometime and I—"

"I am not going to throw it out, I am just asking that when you have a chance, can I have a copy of it?"

Sean gave Harper a funny look indicating that he didn't believe her but he nodded his head yes, anyway. Harper walked away from him with a smile on her face—that would be the first picture that her and Erik had ever taken together.

* * *

Harper felt the couch sink in next to her, as she looked up from reading the books that Charles had gotten her for Christmas. Everyone had eventually migrated away from the main room and was now dispersed throughout the mansion. Figuring that it would be the only time she would have to herself, Harper turned off the lights and let the Christmas tree provide enough light for her to read as it neared the middle of the night.

"You have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, you?" Harper responded.

"For the most part, even though I don't celebrate the holiday. I just can't believe that I feel for such a stupid trick like the mistletoe…"

"Well… It wasn't that bad… I am assuming that it was Alex's idea since I left the main room and Sean was just the one that helped him out…"

"I didn't see nerd-boy much today…"

Harper noted the sudden change in conversation and decided to go with it.

"He was with us this morning, but I think he was talking about how he had some biological cultures that he had to take care of or they would die… but I am assuming that he is spending some time with Raven right now…"

Harper let her words drift off and the two of them sat there next to each other, just looking at the lights twinkle against the windows. Without thinking about it, Harper spoke.

"What are we doing, Erik?"

Harper shifted her head and she saw that Erik's body stiffened at the question.

"Nothing. We are sitting here." Erik said in a harsher tone than he wanted to, he was just caught off guard by the question.

Honestly, he had been thinking about that a lot himself—especially today. He knew that if he stayed here in this warm environment with Harper's smile, he would start to back away from his one true goal—defeating Shaw. As much as he liked Harper, there were more important things to consider than the girl sitting next to him.

Harper's face fell, as she read the context of Erik's words loud and clear. She rubbed the palm of her hands trying to reduce the anxiety she felt now, as her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. She knew that Erik would never pick her over his revenge of Shaw. She knew it—but it still hurt.

"Harper?"

Trying to mask any emotions, Harper acted like she was listening to Erik.

"Yes?"

"Let's go for a walk."

It was more of a statement than a question, but anything to get a change of scenery from this awkward conversation was worth it. While putting on her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, all Harper could think about was the picture that Sean took.

The two of them didn't speak as they strolled through the grounds of the mansion. The lights coming from inside dimly let the gardens that the pair were walking though. Harper could faintly see Charles and Moria in his study… him presumably reading as Moria had her head on his shoulder.

Harper smiled at the sight and knew that when Raven and Moria came charging at her for questions, she would have some ammunition as well. Abruptly, Harper's body was tugged to the side, making her stumble.

"Pay attention, you were about to walk into that branch there…" Erik huffed at her.

Harper noticed that Erik had scrapes all along his hands and fingers, especially the pads of his thumbs and index figures.

"What happened to your—"

Erik noticed what Harper was looking at and instantly dropped his hand from hers, and ran his own through his hair. She didn't know why he was so agitated suddenly, but to go through this again on Christmas, when she thought they were finally though with the stupid cat and mouse game they played, was unfair to her.

She tried to be the one to celebrate his religion and holiday, it was his choice then when he went off on her, just like she had a feeling he was about to do once more. Before it happened to her again, she wanted to be the one to get out her words first. She was tired of being his punching bad when he shifted into a bad mood, and she wasn't going to let him treat her poorly on Christmas.

"Erik, I understand that you don't want to open up to me, I get that. But I'm getting tired of you playing this back and forth with me. So, when you have time to talk, I'll be inside."

Harper turned on her heel and started to walk back to the doors of the mansion.

"Harper… it… it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like then, Erik?"

Harper whipped around, and saw that Erik had followed her.

"Just open your damn hand and stop acting like such a woman for once…"

Harper blew air threw her nose and was about to retort to Erik's sexist comment, but felt a small, dainty piece of metal hit her palm. She looked down at it and realized that it was a necklace. The charm was a small thing that was silver, woven in to the shape of the violin that she possessed. It was something so simple, but so intricate at the same time. Eventually putting two and two together, the cuts on Erik's hands had come from making this for her.

"Did you—" Harper saying, but pausing, still not believing her own thoughts.

"Yes… this is why I was gone all day… Merry Christmas, Harper…"

Harper gave Erik a heartwarming smile and asked him if he could put it on for her. Erik just simply nodded his head as she moved her hair out of the way and turned around. She felt the cool metal touch her skin, and felt the chain fall when Erik had clasped it and let it go.

Turning around, Harper could see that the soft glow from the mansion was highlighting Erik's features. Maybe the feeling of Christmas wasn't lost with Erik after all.

"I got you something too…"

Harper reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box with a deep red, almost plum colored bow tied on top of it. She handed it to Erik and he wasted no time in opening it.

"I hope you like it, and that it fits…"

"Harper, you didn't have to get me something… you already did with—"

"Merry Christmas, Erik" Harper smiled at the man who gave her a soft one in return.

Erik placed the discarded box in his own pocket, but placed the elegant burgundy detailed watch on his left wrist, noting how Harper had managed to get the leather band in the correct size.

"When did you get this? I saw when you were shopping for all the others…"

"Well, if I told you that then I would have to kill you… but all jokes aside… It was when I was in the same shop where I got Moria's leather-bound notebook. I figured that you would be someone that would like this kind of watch… and its Christmas… So, I had to get you something to open presents with us on Christmas Day…"

"Thank you, Harper"

Harper nodded her head, and turned slightly signaling to Erik that she wanted to continue their walk through the gardens. As they walked, snow started to fall all around them, making the earth seem quiet and at peace with itself. The pair stopped walking and instead, watched as a light layer of New York snow started to cover the mansion grounds. For the second time that night, Harper's asked a question without thinking about it before she did so.

"Why didn't you kiss me in front of everyone under the mistletoe? Was it that you were ashamed that we shared that first kiss… or was it something else?"

Stealing a peak at the man beside her, Harper saw him smirk and shake his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Harper, the last thing I would be is ashamed of kissing you… I didn't want to kiss you in front of them… well… because of this…"

Harper turned to the side at Erik's comment as he took a step forward and placed his hands on her cheeks and bent down. Without thinking, Harper's eyes fluttered shut and she placed her glove covered hands on top of Erik's as the two felt each other's warm lips. It was a spectacularly odd feeling of warmth against the current coldness of the snow hitting their faces.

However, as the two deepened the kiss between them, Harper couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. She never would have imagined that Erik would give her a gift as special as the one he did, and maybe her superstitions were wrong, and the two of them had a chance at this relationship.

Maybe it was just the Christmas feelings putting this all in her head, but for the last remaining moments of the holiday, all she wanted to think about was Erik's lips against her own. This kiss was more intimate between the two—as the passion of crushing lips was not a part of this.

This kiss was slow and sensual, a kiss that would make someone weak in the knees; longing for the other when the kiss finally broke, making them need them until they would kiss again. That's how, without saying a word, Harper realized why Erik didn't kiss her on the lips under the mistletoe—because this kiss was the one he wanted to give her, not some small peck. An actual kiss that made butterflies erupt in her stomach, the one that made the world feel like it had stopped and it was only the two of them left there on the planet in that moment and time.

To Harper, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHA! Let me know what you thought of this chapter (and yes, I know Erik isn't being Erik but this is my author interpretation of the events happening... anywhosies...)**

 **Also, I am going to try to get my life together and start to write more of this story... Hopefully I can get back on a writing schedule again sometime soon... But if I am being honest, I would look back every three weeks... until school ends or I have a break where I can write... But take that with a grain of salt!**


	21. Hiatus Note

**Cavatina**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

To my readers:

I must regretfully inform you that I will be placing this story on temportary hiatus. I understand that this may breed disappointment given that many of you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. However, as of late, I feel like I have just been burned out with being in the marvel fandom.

I have this part and some of part 2 already outlined, I just can't bring myself to sit down and write chapter after chapter for this story. I don't want to have the mistake where I push myself to the point where writing just feels like a chore. I say that because I want to provide you, my readers, with the best story that I can produce, and as of right now, I cannot do that.

I do not know when I will return, but with everything I start, I will eventually come back to this story—I just need to find some inspiration for it again. To me, this story has lost a lot of the light that I once thought it held, and with the school year over the summer and this semester, I have struggled a lot—but I am not trying to make that as an excuse. I just… have no love for this story at the moment.

So, please bear with me, and hopefully, I will be back, sooner rather than later. Thank you all who have read this story up to this point, and I apologize for this note. However, I will still be re-doing my Naruto fanfic and maybe starting up a fanfic in the DC universe… but who knows with that. Anyway, to all my readers, I wish you all a happy holiday season and I hope the rest of your year is filled with hope and wonder.

With Love,

Lupe.


	22. New Fic Update

Hey Guys!

Sorry, no update… But just letting you know that my DC fic is now live *claps for myself.* It is an **Aquaman x OC** fic that I think y'all will enjoy… and Aquaman is the "tanned 6'5 hulk of a man" that fellow reader/reviewer  Noface pointed out from the recent Justice League 2017 Movie.

The title is _**"Serenity"**_ and I hope you guys will check it out!

Also, if you guys are wondering, I plan to _try_ to look at Cava over my winter break (Dec.-Jan.) so hopefully I get my shit together during that time…

Love,

Lupe

 _ **P.S.**_ **Noface,** you had me rolling with your comment, nevertheless, I feel the same way after watching the Justice League Movie which is what sparked my interest in writing a fic with him given that I couldn't "quench my thirst" because no one seems to have a really good, long fic out yet. So, I decided to write my own… LOL. But honestly, you should go check it out because I think you will enjoy it too!


End file.
